Harry Potter and the Phoenix Blaze
by tojot
Summary: Yr.6 Alternative. The Sixth year has started for Harry Potter. Unknown feelings are surfacing. The new DADA Professor has secrets. More is discovered about Harry's Scar! Old Defenses are replaced and What is the Phoenix Blaze? Just the tip of the iceburg.
1. Flashbacks and Visions

This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction that I have been working on since last October, before we heard that Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was to come out. It's July, and I wanted to have all the chapters up and finished by this time but due to many delays, and a really bad case of writer's block I have been slowed considerably. When you finish reading this please review. And be kind, this is my first Hp Fan fic. I am doing this to test to see if I am a good enough writer to start my own stuff and become an actual Author.

Disclaimer: I am neither J K Rowling nor Warner Brothers whom of which own the rights to Harry Potter. I am not making any money on this. I am only using the characters to test my abilities. I'll try to return them physically unscathed. Their mental states... that's a different matter.

Harry Potter and the Phoenix Blaze

Chapter 1: Flashbacks and Visions

By: Tojot

"Students, We welcome you to yet another year at Hogwarts School." Harry listened as Dumbledore's voice rang out through the great hall. "There is a time for words, but now isn't the time. Now let us enjoy this wonderful feast, tuck in."

"Finally!" Ron said as he started to pick up food and shove it into his mouth. Hermione looked absolutely appalled at Ron's lack of table manners. The journey back to Hogwarts had been smooth enough, no real problems except for a little bad weather resulting in absolutely drenched and shivering first years. The summer would have been better if Harry hadn't been in mourning for half of it. The Dursleys had no choice but to be cordial to Harry because of the threat Moody gave them at Kings Cross. But two weeks into the summer holidays, uncle Vernon couldn't take it anymore, packed up Petunia and Dudley and went camping, leaving Harry alone in his misery. But the Order didn't act slowly though. Harry's usual advance guard picked him up two days later, looking incredibly worried about him. Harry had a very hard time doing anything, he wouldn't eat, had a hard time sleeping and because of this he seemed to be wasting away. Once they had seen what state Harry was in they knew flying was out of the question. Moody quickly raided the rubbish bin, pulled out a can and turned it into a portkey. Lupin and Shacklebolt agreed to take the portkey with Harry while the others flew. Upon arrival in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry passed out. Before losing total consciousness, he thought he heard the panicked voice of Mrs. Weasley.

He awoke to someone holding his hand. Strangely, it wasn't Mrs. Weasley. It was Hermione. She was humming a soft melodic tune and was the only one in the room with him. After she had noticed Harry was awake she let go of his hand with a squeak of joy and rushed to the door, calling Mrs. Weasley up. Ron came in too. They all had a relieved look on their faces. But it was the look on Hermione's face that caught his attention. The look on her face was a look of surprise mingled with happiness and anxiety. Somehow Harry couldn't get the image out of his mind and it gave him a sense of peace from the chaos that had been ensuing in his mind for the past two weeks. Within the week Mrs. Weasley and Hermione nursed Harry back to physical health. It was Hermione who did most of the emotional healing throughout the summer, helping Harry through his troubles and worries and promising to stay by his side. Harry would never, could never forget all that Hermione had done for him, even if they were only the little things.

Once the Feast was eaten, Dumbledore stood to make his speech.

"Now that our stomachs are full from this wonderful feast, the time for words has come. I will remind you as I do every year that the Dark Forest is strictly _forbidden _and out of bounds to all students. Some of you may need to be re-reminded." His cornflower blue eyes rested specifically on both Harry and Hermione as he said this. Hermione blushed. "Mr. Filch has also told me to tell you that magic is not permitted in the corridors as well as a few hundred other items. For the full list please look at the list posted on Mr. Filch's office door." Harry was certain that a few more items had been placed on it since the Weasley twins, Fred and George, left Hogwarts last year in a way that a lot of people would view as a spectacular escape from Professor Umbridge. "As you all have noticed our last Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Delores Umbridge, had to leave us abruptly. Thus the Educational decrees are no longer in effect and the Inquisitorial Squad is disbanded." Cheers rang through the Great hall at this announcement, but Harry saw that Malfoy looked like he had just swallowed a goblet full of stinksap in his seat at the Slytherin table. "Luckily, we have found someone to take her place; unfortunately, she wasn't able to be with us tonight and because of the delays, she won't be able to join us for the rest of the week. Thus, her classes will be used as study halls for the rest of the week and held in the library." If looks could kill, the look on Professor Snape's face could have murdered everyone in the Great Hall.

"That's odd." Said Hermione deep in thought.

"What is?" Asked Harry.

"I would think, with the threat of Voldemort, that Professor Dumbledore would want us to start learning Defense Against the Dark Arts immediately. I mean couldn't Professor Snape or a substitute teach us for the week then hand it over when the Professor arrives?" Hermione commented. Harry didn't like the thought of Snape teaching the class that Harry found enjoyable once taught properly. At one point Snape did teach it in their third year, with nasty results.

"I don't like the thought of Snape teaching our Defense classes again, Hermione, he was terrible last time and he is bad enough in potions." Harry told her in a sort of final tone.

"So who do you think _she_ is?" Hermione asked Harry, changing the subject. Harry shrugged.

"Who is." Ron asked clearly oblivious to the conversation till now. Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently at Ron.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ron."

"I wouldn't know, I am just glad it isn't that Umbridge woman." Ron added, Harry nodded in agreement. Harry thought Umbridge was on the same level of horribleness or worse than Snape. He was sure that 'I will not tell lies' would be permanently inscribed on the back of his right hand.

"I think the new professor may be a good teacher." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked bewildered, "How could you know that?"

"I read the first of the two volumes that had been assigned for us from that class." Hermione told him, "It was extremely well written and organized, nothing like that Slinkhard book that Umbridge had us read. I just hope this Professor is nothing like Lockhart, his books were good but he was a terrible teacher."

"When did you figure that out?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"When you started acting like a git." Hermione hissed back.

"Will you two please stop your incessant bickering, it's getting on my nerves." Harry said heatedly.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized quietly. Ron didn't say anything and just shut his mouth.

"… Quidditch house team tryouts are posted in your common rooms, tryouts are closed to first years." Dumbledore continued. "Due to the current threat of Voldemort…" There were little reactions all over the Great Hall at the sound of Voldemort's name, "… A few precautionary rules have been placed in order for your safety. To break these rules would have very nasty consequences if Hogwarts were ever attacked. They are as follows: All students must be indoors before nightfall. By this time all doors to the grounds will be shut and locked. Quidditch teams must abide by these rules, no exceptions. I must also stress again, _DO NOT WANDER INTO THE DARK FOREST_. By 9:00 o' clock every night the heads of houses will come to check on you, making sure you are where you ought to be and check names. Only under special circumstances are you allowed anywhere after these times. Prefects must be back from their duties before 9:30." It was almost like Halloween in their third year when everyone thought that Sirius was after Harry. Everyone in the Great Hall had stunned faces at this announcement, except for Harry and Hermione. They both had expected Dumbledore to take these precautions, knowing what sort of danger that they were all in. While helping him get over the loss of Sirius, Hermione found out about the prophecy accidentally, so she knew what was to come. Ron, on the other hand, wanted to leave Harry alone to deal with Sirius' loss, never knew that Harry knew what the prophecy said. Harry felt that he could only trust Hermione with information as serious as this for the time being, since she had put so much effort into helping him and proving to him that she would forever be his trusted friend. Harry had specifically made Hermione promise not to tell anyone about it, not even Ron.

"…The time has come for us to retire to our beds. First years if you will follow the prefects to your houses they will show you where to go. Sweet dreams and goodnight." Dumbledore finished as he excused them. Harry stood up to go, thinking since Ron and Hermione were prefects they would have to show the first years around.

"Oi, Harry, wait up." Harry heard Ron say behind him. It turned out that Harry's assumption was wrong.

"I thought you had to show the Firsts years to their dormitories." Harry said looking from Ron to Hermione on either side of him.

"Those are the duties of the Fifth year prefects." Said Hermione with a smile as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower. They saw Ginny and Colin escorting a frightened group of Gryffindor First years past them. Harry saw one small boy notice him and elbow his friend to look at Harry too. They both stared at him in awe. Then Harry noticed that the whole group had stopped gape at him. Ron snorted at the silliness of the situation. Hermione on the other hand, took matters into her hands and walked up to the group to help Ginny and Colin get them going again.

"If the there is one thing Harry Potter dislikes the most, it is people gaping at him all the time." Hermione said, some of the first year girls started to gape at her.

"Is it true that he got that scar from You-Know-Who?" asked one of them timidly.

"Yes, he did get the scar from Voldemort." Hermione exasperatedly, all the First years, including Ron, Ginny and Colin, jumped.

"You're his girlfriend aren't you?" Said a girl with blonde braids. Ron didn't look too happy but Hermione, who blushed slightly, didn't say anything to the 'girlfriend' insinuation, instead she quickly changed the subject back to the current task at hand, getting the first years up to bed.

"Look there is much more than Harry here," She pulled Harry up next her, "to see at Hogwarts, and these two," Hermione pointed to Ginny and Colin, "can show you. Now go."

"First Years! Come along now, Hurry Up!" Said Ginny assertively. The first years started going again but not without glances back in their direction.

"Let's go a different way, okay." Harry said quickly to Ron and Hermione and they turned down a different corridor and went though a secret passageway that was hidden by a tapestry. They used the alternative route to the Tower. Harry found it useful knowledge to know these passageways.

"The first years are a bunch of cheeky little snot rags. Seriously, you, Harry's girlfriend, yeah right." Ron scoffed while continuing the conversation with Hermione. The girl's comment seemed to be getting on Ron's nerves.

"Maybe they remember the Article from the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Said Hermione simply.

"Do any of you know the password?" Harry asked them, changing the subject as to avoid another potential argument that Harry was sure Ron would start.

"_Wifflefiffle._" Ron snorted trying to keep himself from laughing.

"_Wifflefiffle?_" Harry said questioningly.

"Yes,_ Wifflefiffle,_ honestly Ron how can you find the password so hilarious?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Because it sounds more like a sound than a word. To me it sounds like a fart." Ron said. Harry burst out laughing.

"Well, let's just hope no one farts near the Fat Lady's portrait." Harry commented. It was now Hermione's turn to burst out laughing. They came out of the secret passageway and into a corridor. Soon enough they were in front of the Fat Lady.

"_Wifflefiffle._" Harry said and the Fat Lady burst out laughing, but swung open for them to go through the portrait hole.

"It looks as if the Fat Lady finds the password amusing." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, well, 'night Hermione." Ron yawned as he went up the Boys staircase.

"'Night Ron." She replied as she made her way towards the Girls staircase.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quickly before she was out of sight.

"Yes Harry?" She turned around to look at him with those deep brown eyes. They seemed to be giving him this odd feeling in his stomach he could not quite place.

"Thank you… for getting the First years to stop gawking at me." Harry said awkwardly. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"No problem Harry. Goodnight." She smiled as she disappeared up the Girls stairs.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Harry called behind her. Then the portrait hole opened with another round of the fat lady laughing, it was the group of first years. To avoid anymore gawking, Harry stole up the steps of the boys' dormitory stairwell, all the way up to the top. The door now read **SIXTH YEARS**. Harry went in to find all the others were already there. Ron was changing into his pajamas, Dean was putting up his posters, and Seamus was reading a book on the Irish International Quidditch team. Neville seemed to be looking all over the dormitory for his toad, Trevor, whom Harry could see lurking behind Dean's bedside table.

"Hi Harry, have you seen Trevor?" Neville asked.

"He's right behind Dean's bedside table, Neville." Harry told the round-faced boy. Dean, who was listening to the conversation, picked Trevor up and handed him to Neville to quickly avoid any accidents that were sure to occur. All the boys in the dormitory knew that Neville was accident-prone and a bit clumsy, but Harry knew that Neville had his heart in the right place. Neville would also do anything for his friends, even charge into the Ministry of Magic to save a man he didn't know.

Harry quickly changed into his pajamas, placed his glasses on his bedside table, and settled into bed. He felt a comforting feeling knowing that he was back. He soon drifted off to sleep remembering that melodic tune that Hermione was humming when he woke at Grimmauld Place.

…He found himself in a strange but familiar place. There were trees all round and stars twinkling in the night's sky. He was running, not on two knobbley legs, but on four swift and powerful legs. Searching for something. But what was he searching for? His soul felt restless, like it would never stop till it found what it was searching for. He looked up and saw a glowing white creature gliding silently above the trees…

He woke suddenly to a particularly loud snore from Ron. Finding that he was in his bed. His mind replaying the dream over and over again, finding that he could not forget it. It wasn't a normal dream and knowing this sent shivers up his spine. He had a nagging feeling somehow that he was not looking for that glowing white creature. He was looking something or someone else. What was the purpose of the dream? Did it have something to do with Voldemort? Harry considered this for a moment then realized that it couldn't have been Voldemort. His scar didn't feel painful at all; it felt as if something was soothing it. Ever since Voldemort's return to power, all Harry's scar ever did was throb with pain. Harry lay his head back down on his pillow, confused. He soon drifted off into a dreamless and blissful sleep to the sound of Ron and Neville's snoring.

Author's Note: the first chapter seems kind of boring, I know. Please stay with me. Excitement and mystery will be showing up in later chapters.


	2. Just Missed Getting Picked

My Goodness! I really wasn't expecting that many reviews for the first chapter. I usually don't get that many until the 3rd or fourth chapters. Thanks for all that reviewed

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Just Missed Getting Picked

By: tojot

The next morning, Harry came down to breakfast absolutely exhausted. It baffled him as to why he was this fatigued. He settled himself at the Gryffindor table next to a yawning Hermione. Ron was sitting across from them.

"Hiya, Harry." Ron said cheerfully, but his smile turned into a frown. "Are you okay, you look terrible."

"I'm fine." Harry said, "just a very uneasy night."

"Did you have a dream about… _Him_ again?" Said Hermione anxiously. Harry knew whom she was talking about when she said _him_, Sirius. It was still a testy subject around Harry.

"No, it wasn't about… It was something else…" Harry said vaguely. Hermione caught the facial expression that Harry wore that signaled for the end of the discussion for now. If Hermione was Hermione, Harry knew that she wouldn't settle without knowing what was wrong with him. Seconds later, Professor McGonagall came around and handed them their class schedules.

"Double Advanced Potions, Advanced Herbology, and Double Advanced DADA…" Harry read off the parchment.

"Hey, Harry, say hello to Snape for me…" Ron received a nasty glare from Harry, "Cheer up, at least we have DADA together." Ron said quickly. Harry had gotten all the necessary owls needed to become an Auror, including Potions. Ron, on the other hand, had one owl short and had to resort to a secondary career of choice that didn't require as many. Hermione was going to become a Professor, but since she had done the best of the whole year she could be anything she truly wanted. Harry was happy for her. Ron snatched Hermione's schedule out of her hands to read it.

"Hey…!' Hermione exclaimed as she snatched it back with a glare.

"She nearly has all the same classes as you do Harry." Ron said.

"I know." Snapped Hermione.

"Well, I am happy to know that I will not be facing the greasy-haired git alone." Harry smiled. Hermione's mood seemed to lighten considerably when he stated the fact.

"I just think he might be worse this year because you did make it into his Advanced Potions classes." Hermione added gloomily. She did have a point.

"As I said before, I am glad I am not alone." Harry repeated.

"Come on so we can make it on time, I would hate to know what he could do if you were late." Hermione said pulling herself up from the table with a hand on the shoulder of his robes, bringing Harry along with her.

"Yeah, best to get Potions out the way so I can enjoy the rest of the week." Harry said grimly.

"Enjoy Potions Harry." Ron taunted with a look of mirth on his face. With a glare sent in Ron's direction, Harry snatched a slice of toast and his bag and hurried along in Hermione's wake.

"Do try to avoid and ignore all taunts from Snape and the Slytherins please, Harry." Hermione pleaded as they descended down the steps to the dungeons.

"I'll try, but it won't be easy. The greasy git refuses to get it through his thick head that I am not my father." Harry said honestly.

As Harry had expected, Malfoy was standing among the queue of people waiting entry into the Potions classroom. Luckily, he didn't have his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle with him.

"Why aren't Malfoy's goons with him." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Are you kidding me," Hermione said with a chuckle, "Crabbe and Goyle make it into Professor Snape's Advanced Potions class without a brain between them? I don't think so." She was right; Crabbe and Goyle weren't the type to receive an Outstanding on their Potions Owls. That was why Malfoy wasn't running his mouth off at the moment. Harry's mood seemed to pick up at this point. They joined the queue of people and waited. And minute later, Snape let them in with look of complete disgust directed at Harry and Hermione. They sat in the back of the dark classroom, farthest from the teacher's desk. Several hours, a detention for Harry and 30 points from Gryffindor later they walked out into sunlight outside on their way to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll get those points back in Herbology, I promise." Hermione said after Harry let out a depressed sigh.

"Thanks Hermione. But I will say this, I think Malfoy got what he deserved when he opened his big mouth to Pansy about the death of Sirius when we were learning the Perpetual Fire Potion." Harry replied.

"I did find it amusing when Malfoy ran out of the room, screaming like a girl, I might add, just because his hair was on fire, with Pansy _hot_ on his heals… or should I say her own." Hermione giggled in ecstasy.

"It wasn't my fault his Perpetual Fire Potion exploded." Harry added, keeping to himself that it might not have exploded if Harry hadn't lost his temper.

"I did find it unfair that Snape gave you detention," She said seriously, "you didn't do anything except laugh, even I laughed. By the way when is it?"

"Friday. One might think Malfoy turned into…. Hello Neville!" Harry said as Neville sauntered up to them.

"Hi Harry… Hermione. I heard you had Potions earlier. How did it go?" Neville asked.

"Detention is so worth seeing Malfoy's head on fire, too bad his goon squad wasn't there it would've been even funnier." Harry chuckled but stopped when he received an elbow in the ribs from Hermione. "Oww."

"Sixth Years to greenhouse five, please." Professor Sprout called as she came waddling out of greenhouse four with the Fifth Years. Ginny and Luna were among them.

"Hello," Luna greeted them both with her radish earrings, "Where is Ronald?"

"He is in a different class, Luna." Hermione told her, "I think it was Muggle Studies." Hermione added thoughtfully as if she had just come to a sudden realization.

Luna replied happily with a "thank you" and a smile and wandered off with her radish earrings dangling from her ears back towards the castle

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"It's nothing." Hermione answered vaguely and entered greenhouse five.

They joined Ron in the Great Hall for lunch after passing Peeves' newest attempt to cause mayhem and mischief, which involved tar, bright pink feathers and one of the large statues in the Entrance Hall. Harry knew that Filch was going to have one hell of a time trying to clean up the mess. They found Ron shoveling food into his mouth again. Ron looked up to see an amused Harry and a disgusted Hermione.

"Ron will you at least chew with your mouth closed." Hermione demanded.

"Bu' I'm hungry." Ron defended himself, accidentally spitting chunks of shepherd's pie in Harry's direction. "Shorry." He spat again.

"I am hungry too, Ron, but it doesn't mean that you can throw all table manners out the window." Hermione replied with an annoyed tone.

"Shorry." Ron apologized with a mouthful of food. He quickly swallowed to continue talking, "So Harry, who do you think is going to be the next Quidditch captain? You or Katie?"

"I really don't know, Ron. I guess we are going to have to wait and find out." Harry answered as he dished up his plate. "So how was Muggle Studies."

"Now I know why Dad loves to collect muggle stuff. It really is a fascinating subject… you should take it with me Harry." Ron said between spoonfuls.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ron, but I get enough Muggle Studies at the Dursleys to last me a lifetime." Harry explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry."

After eating they all made their way towards the library to work on their assignments. Harry and Hermione had a three-parchment essay for Potions on the 'uses of Red Wickwood other than in the Perpetual Fire Potion and where it could be found.' Ron had an essay on the 'Uses of Electricity in Muggle Life.' They set right to work; Harry and Ron only did it because Hermione would be on their cases if they didn't do anything in the extra time allotted to them. Hermione was a big help since she had stacked all the books Harry needed to look at for his essay in between them. Ron finished with his essay early and had bewitched a tiny paper airplane to fly around their heads.

"Knock it off, Ron!" Hermione hissed as she attempted to snatch it out of the air. Hermione had gotten annoyed when it flew around her head for the fifth time, now looked like she could murder Ron.

"Knock what off?" Ron asked feigning innocence and continuing to annoy Hermione with the flying plane. To avoid any more conflict, Harry quickly snatched the plane out of mid-flight, flattened it between the pages of the book next to him and went back to work without a word. Ron looked disappointed.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said gratefully, she quickly threw a nasty glare at Ron and went back to finishing her own essay.

Just after they let the Sixth Years out of study hall, Harry heard Katie Bell shouting for him over the noisy din.

"You go on, I'll see what Katie needs then catch you up." He told Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked a bit reluctant to go but followed Ron back to the commonroom.

"Harry," Katie said breathlessly having run around looking for him, "McGonagall wants to see you in her office, _pronto!_"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She said she needs your help with something, she wouldn't say what." Katie explained as she hurried along, "I am in a bit of a hurry, see you later."

'_Could this be about the Quidditch captain?_' Harry thought to himself as he made his way to her office. With two knocks he went in.

"Good, Potter, shut the door behind you and please sit down." She commanded briskly. Harry did as told. "As you very well know, the position for our quidditch captain is open."

"Yes." Harry said.

"You have been on the team for five years and would be a likely candidate for captain," McGonagall explained, "but unfortunately Professor Dumbledore sees things differently and says that you have too much on your plate to deal with at this time."

"He wants me to continue Occlumency doesn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"With Snape?"

"Professor Snape, Potter and I am not sure who will be teaching you, I am sure it will be Professor Snape." McGonagall corrected. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "But the headmaster has also asked me to teach you how to become an animagi."

Harry's head snapped to attention. "What!" it was the only word he could find to say.

"Potter, it is not something I normally teach students but seeing as you're not exactly a regular student both Albus and myself find it necessary." She stated. Harry's throat felt dry and scratchy for some reason and unable too make a sound. "I should also tell you that you will not be learning it alone, one other is going to be learning it with you. Potter you must promise me one thing?"

"And that would be?" Harry managed to croak out.

"I ask you never to tell a living soul that you are learning to become an animagi, not even your friends, Potter." She peered at him over her square spectacles.

"I promise." He said.

"Good!" She said, "Now that that is settled, I need to ask you, since I can't have you as a captain, who would you choose as a captain?" Harry thought about it for a little while, he knew captains had to be good with strategy and knew a lot about quidditch. Strangely, he knew someone with those qualities. None other than…

"Ron." Harry blurted.

"Are you sure Mr. Weasley is cut out for it, knowing that he is your best friend and everything?" McGonagall's eyebrows went high in surprise.

"Yes, he is my best friend… but do you remember back to our first year with that giant chess set. It was Ron who got us through. He would be great for two reasons: he loves quidditch and two, he is the best strategist I know." Harry explained. Professor McGonagall looked mildly impressed.

"That will do, Potter, your Animagi lessons will start on Wednesday, after lockdown, to avoid any prying eyes, Dumbledore will set things up so you don't have to worry about going though the corridors after hours. Now it would be best if you head down to dinner." She excused him.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"If you do pick Ron, please don't tell him I had anything to do with it, okay."

"Don't worry, I won't." She said as she went back to her paperwork. Harry left with a knowing smile on his face.

Author's Note: That chapter was a bit more interesting than the first. But I hope you enjoyed it. I thank all who reviewed. Just so you know it keeps me on my toes.

**Thanks to: Sarahrules336, klen, mellyone, & Kitten **


	3. Dangerous Knowledge

Here is chapter 3. Since book six is coming out in a few days, I am going to refrain from putting any more chapters up for a while, or until Harry Potter fans have settled down again, hopefully in a months time. As you very well know by now, I am presenting this story as an "alternative" (since I have over a hundred and twenty pages written already and I am already working out the plotline of year seven in my head, I am not going to quit.) and I will not change it unless it is _absolutely necessary_, since some of my background information does not coincide with J.K.R.'s. You will probably find that I am not as evil as you think. As for Ron's ability on a Quidditch field, he is not bad. As Harry said in the last book "he just needs to build up his confidence." He did... in the last match. He is just going to build more in this story and I am sure he has found a way to ignore the Slytherins' version of 'Weasley is My King" and focus on the game. Please don't expect too much when it comes to the song. As for later chapters: Things will start to pick up as well as the plot thickening, I have already done some foreshadowing. FORESHADOWING: my favorite word when it comes to writing.

I think I have rambled long enough. But keep in mind what I have said.

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself!

Chapter 3: Dangerous Knowledge

By: tojot

He quickly found Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall after dropping off his book bag in his dormitory. Having wiped the smile off his face as to not look suspicious, Harry sat next to Ron and pulled a dish of potatoes towards him.

"So when is practice?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Quidditch practice, you're captain right?"

"No."

"Then why did McGonagall want to see you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Hermione heard it from Katie." Ron said pointing to Hermione who had her nose in a book at the moment, but a pair of brown eyes was looking at him over the top of it.

Harry looked at the both of them, "Fine." He sighed as he gave in, " Professor McGonagall wanted to tell me that I needed to continue my Occumency with Professor Snape."

"That is good." Hermione muttered closing her book.

"How is that good?" Ron argued, "Snape is bad enough to Harry during his Potions classes. Weren't you just telling me that the greasy-haired git gave him detention today?"

"Look, am I the only one who cares that Harry's mind is a little too open to Voldemort?" She hissed angrily at Ron.

"Will you two stop it, why are you always having a go at each other?" Harry silenced them, "Listen, the only problem that I have with Occlumency is that I have to learn it from Snape." He went to finish his dinner but found that he was no longer hungry.

"Miss Granger, could I have a word with you in my office?" It was McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said as she stood up, "I'll see you back at the common room." She told them before she followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Ron, do you want to do a bit of flying before nightfall?" Harry asked. He had gotten back his Firebolt at the end of last year but hadn't been able to fly it.

"You bet." Ron grinned as they dashed up to their dormitory, grabbed their brooms, and dashed back down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry felt like he was back to where he belonged, where everything seemed so simple and free, in the air. It was where he could forget his worries and troubles and unwind. He did a couple of dives and loop-the-loops and decided to try, the Wronski Feint with Ron.

"Hey Ron, Professor McGonagall wants to see you now!" Somebody yelled from the stands. It was Hermione.

"Why?" Ron yelled back.

"I don't know why. Just go and get it over with!" she told him. Ron decided to fly to the castle rather than walk.

"See you later, Harry." He said as he went. Harry, who was still flying, saw it wasn't quite sundown yet and got an idea when he saw Hermione, a wicked idea but an idea nonetheless. He flew down near Hermione, who was standing on the lowest benches of the stands.

"Hey, Hermione, I want to show you something." He said with a grin.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked.

"Come over here and I'll show you." Harry felt his grin getting bigger. He knew Hermione wasn't going to approve with what he had planned but what he wanted to show her would probably make up for it. With a curiosity of a kitten, Hermione came over. She had just barely enough time register what that wicked little grin on Harry's face meant before he pulled her onto his broom and took off.

"Harry! You Lunatic!" she screamed and he laughed maniacally as they soared through the air. He knew she was afraid of heights. He kept an arm tightly around her to assure her that he wasn't going to let her fall. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her eyes closed.

"Hermione open your eyes and look." Harry whispered in her ear. She did and gasped. Before them was a sunset painted with bright vivid colors.

"This is beautiful…" she said wistfully, but she then looked down. "Can we go down now." She had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist again

"What happened with all that courage that the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor for?" Harry asked teasingly.

Hermione looked down again, "I think I left it on the ground when you pulled me onto your broom. Can we please go down now?" She pleaded. Harry smiled and flew down to the field so they could both go up to the castle before they were considered out of bounds and locked out.

"I have heard good trick for the fear of heights." Harry said to her.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"The trick is to never look down."

"So I have heard, do you think it'll work? Because it looks like you have fun to just fly without fear."

"We don't know until you try it. Until you just let go of the fear. It is also best to build up your confidence." Harry advised. Hermione giggled. "What's funny?" He asked her bemused.

"I never thought that I would be getting pointers on flying a broom from Harry Potter. I thought I could learn them from a book. But what you have just told me was never in the books. It seems that the most important advice is never published in books and the best knowledge comes from the heart." Hermione told him thoughtfully.

"Did you read that in a book as well?" Harry teased.

"No… Actually," Hermione blushed slightly, "It came totally from the heart." Their eyes met for a moment. It was something in Hermione's brown eyes that Harry sensed was different. An uncomfortable silence soon fell between them as they entered the school.

"So…was that Victor's signature move you attempted before I yelled at Ron?" Hermione asked continuing the conversation.

"It was an attempt, yes." Harry answered.

"Victor should be jealous, I think you did it better than him." Hermione chuckled

"I'll never be as good a flyer than he is." Harry said.

"Harry, that is not true and you know it!" Hermione said seriously, "You are the best flyer I know, even better than Victor. You got on the Quidditch team and could fly a broom like a pro in our first year. _That_ is saying something, Harry! He told me he could never get the hang of a broom till his third year! He had to practice day and night to get where he is today."

"Are you kidding!" Harry said intrigued. He had never heard very much about Victor Krum from Hermione since Ron would get sulky at the mention of his name and make it difficult for her. But Ron wasn't around so she was free to talk.

"I am not kidding, Harry, you are the better flyer." Hermione finished.

"So what did McGonagall need you for?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I had to ask her a couple questions about Transfiguration and she needed to tell me about a few prefect duties that have been added in recent events." She said, her eyes avoiding his. After a few seconds of silence she spoke again. "So what did you dream about last night?"

Her question had completely caught Harry off guard, but he told Hermione anyway. He told her about the effects of it after he woke up too.

"That's very odd, and you say it was almost like the visions Voldemort put you through last year?" She commented.

"Yes, but I know for a fact that it couldn't be Voldemort at it again because my scar hurt whenever it was him." Harry told her as they climbed the steps to Gryffindor Tower.

"Interesting…" she said vaguely and went into a thoughtful silence her eyes misted over in concentration.

"_Wifflefiffle._" Harry said to the Fat Lady. She swung open and a loud chorus of "Weasley is our King" greeted their ears. Harry had a hunch of what it could be about. They climbed through the portrait hole and somebody spotted them. It was Neville.

"What is this about Neville?" Harry asked lightheartedly.

"Ron was chosen as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! A lot of us thought it was going to be you." Neville told them.

"Well, at least he's happy." Harry smiled as they watched a disheveled but grinning and slightly nervous-looking Ron walk out of the large group of singing Gryffindors.

"Harry, did you hear the news!" an excited Ron shouted over the noise.

"Congratulations, Ron." Harry told him, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So you're not mad that you weren't chosen?" Ron said stunned.

"No, how could I be, I think you would do great and you deserve it as well." Harry said smiling.

"I still can't believe I got It." he told them, his eyes were wide with disbelief. "By the way, it turns out that tryouts are on Friday for the Gryffindors, but don't worry Harry, I already know how Snape can be. Just don't try to incur his wrath on you any further, I still need my best Seeker to be alive." Ron laughed. The party went on for several hours. McGonagall came in and did roll call at 9:00. It was around 10:30 PM, when Ginny whispered in his ear, "Could I have a word with you?" Harry nodded and followed her to a quiet corner of the common room, by the fire; Hermione was there in her regular chair peacefully asleep. Harry smiled slightly at the sight of this.

"Harry." Ginny began, "I am sure Hermione told you that I gave up my crush on you, correct?"

"Yes, she did tell me." Harry said wondering where this was going.

"Well, I'll get to the point, ever since I gave up the silly crush, I have always thought of you as another brother." Ginny confessed, and Harry smiled. "And I feel that it is just right ask if it is okay with you that I start dating Neville?"

"Neville?" Harry chuckled lightly, "But I thought you said you

fancied Dean." at that moment he thought he heard a tiny snort come from Hermione's direction. She looked as if she were trying to fight off a smile in her sleep. Harry had a bit of an inkling that Hermione wasn't really sleeping anymore and was listening in on the conversation.

"I said that in front of Ron to get him off my case because he is highly protective of me, and poor Neville is timid enough as it is…"

"So you fancy Neville?"

"Well, yes and have done so since…" She trailed off, "…since the incident at the Department of Mysteries." Harry was sure Ginny didn't want to hurt him by bringing back painful memories, so he tried his hardest not to focus on the memories.

"Well at least you're not asking permission to date Malfoy." Harry said teasingly. Ginny cringed.

"Urgh, what a nasty thought. Will you not mention the Ferret in the middle of my brother's party, again?" Ginny said with another cringe and a sour look on her face.

"Sorry." Harry apologized quickly. "Anyway, both you and I know Neville wouldn't do anything _deliberately_ to hurt you, so I really don't see any problem with you dating him." Harry smiled at her and she grinned.

"Thankyou Harry." She said enthusiastically as she hugged him quickly, gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Okay, Hermione, I know full well that you are awake." Harry said, "So you can open your eyes." Hermione opened one eye then the other and grinned sheepishly. There was an obvious glint of mischief in her brown eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"The snort gave you away." Harry replied as he sat down in his chair next to her, "So how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"From the part of you being like a brother to her." Hermione answered with a yawn and a stretch, "basically, I woke up when you came over. And not like I didn't know that already."

"Who would've known, Ginny and Neville." Harry muttered as he was watching the flames flicker in the grate.

"Neville is a sensitive guy, it surprises me no one wanted to snatch him up sooner." Hermione said looking in Neville's direction. Neville was laughing at a joke Ron just told.

"Most people go for looks and coordination before they actually see what is truly inside." Harry said sadly, Hermione seemed to go into another thoughtful silence. Harry knew what he said was the reason that he had had a crush on Cho Chang the beautiful Ravenclaw seeker. It wasn't until he started dating her, that Harry found her true colors, that Cho made things highly complicated and seemed to want to start arguments over petty little things. Harry didn't like rows and tried to avoid them as much as necessary.

Harry heard Hermione yawn again, snapping him out of his current thought, "I think you should head up to bed." He told her.

"I think I will, if you wouldn't mind, that is." She said with yet another yawn.

"Well, I think I'll head up to bed myself. So I wouldn't mind." He smiled sleepily. They quickly said goodnight to everyone and they both went to bed.

Tuesday seemed to come and go, with Double Transfiguration and Double Charms. When Hermione went to Arithmancy, Harry went to the library to use the free class period that had been left in his schedule to do the assignments that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had set, the period was normally for Divination, of which Harry wasn't taking anymore. Dumbledore had a discussion with Harry during the summer. They both thought it necessary for him to take only necessary classes. The places for Divination and History of Magic on Harry's Schedule remained free study periods for him. Hermione insisted that Harry use them get homework done. For once, Harry listened to her and did as she said. After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered around the fire. Ron had yet another essay from Muggle Studies and the Charms and Transfiguration assignments. Hermione and Harry had finished their homework already.

"I don't see how you have finished all your homework when I still am left with a load." Ron complained. "I swear that you have turned into Hermione."

"I got it done and out of the way immediately." Harry said as Hermione shot Ron a dark look. Harry was reading a book, which had a chapter on Occlumency that Hermione had found for him. She figured that it might be best that Harry find out all he could about the subject so he could know what he had to do, since Snape certainly wasn't helping him much the last time he had Occlumency with the teacher.

"I don't see anything wrong with Harry having a free evening, Ron." Hermione said. She was knitting what looked like a small jumper. Harry knew that Hermione still hadn't given up on S.P.E.W. and probably would never give up on it. Harry chuckled inwardly at seeing Hermione's knitting had advanced, especially if she was doing jumpers now. He wondered if Mrs. Weasley had given her a few tips over the summer.

Ron took one look at her knitting and with a scowl said, "Don't tell me you still haven't given up on _'spew.'"_

"For the last time, it isn't 'spew'…" Hermione started heatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, S.P.E.W. Tell someone who cares." Ron said irritated. For once, Harry didn't seem so keen on breaking up the current argument, he was too distracted with a pecking at the window. He stood up and opened the window and his owl, Hedwig hopped in. She had two letters from McGonagall, one for him the other for Hermione. Hedwig flew away as soon she was relieved of her post. The argument stopped as soon as Harry handed Hermione her letter. In which she looked at for a second, bid Harry a goodnight, glared at Ron and then disappeared up the steps of the Girls Dormitory.

Harry looked at his own letter closely. It told him not open it around anyone. Curious as to what it was about, he quickly said goodnight to Ron and went up to the sixth year dorms. Luckily, it was empty since nearly everyone was still down in the common room working on their homework like Ron. He sat in the window alcove by his bed and opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Do forgive me for using your owl. But this letter is a bit more personal than school matters. If you just turn this letter upside down, you will receive a portkey that will immediately transport you to my office at midnight on Wednesdays and Saturdays and back again. Try not to lose it. I must also stress the importance that you do not tell anyone that you are learning this subject. It is necessary that we keep the utmost secrecy on the matter._

_Sincerely,_

_M. McGonagall_

He turned the letter upside down and a tiny round object fell from it into his palm. It was a marble. It was clear with a green swirl inside, quite ordinary. Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly stowed the marble and the letter in the drawer in his bedside table and locked it. He then made to put on his pajamas as Seamus and Dean came in. Ron and Neville came up around half past ten and both unceremoniously past out on their beds without changing out of their robes. As Harry lay awake in his four poster, curtains drawn for a bit of privacy, he wondered what animal his animagus would be until he drifted off to sleep strangely enough remembering Hermione's humming.

_Harry was in a dark room sitting in an armchair. A short man entered the room and sank to his knees. He had his face masked and was clothed in dark robes._

_"You called for me, My Lord." He said squeakily._

_"Yes, Wormtail." Harry said in a cold unemotional voice that wasn't his, "I am sending you on a covert operation. I need you to gather information on the fool Dumbledore's plans, it seems to me that you know the school best and your animagus form will help you."_

_"Yes, My Lord." Wormtail muttered._

_"And keep an eye on the Potter boy." Harry felt himself grin a evil smile that made Wormtail shudder. "I look forward to having my sweet revenge on him for delaying my plans for the past fifteen years. The charm his mudblood mother placed on him is fading and in two months time it will be gone and he will be powerless against me. He has irked me too often and it's time for him to go."_

_"Yes, My Lord."_

_"Take Dantes with you till you reach Hogsmeade, then go alone. Make sure you go slowly so that you don't attract the Order of the Phoenix, if you blow your cover you would greatly displease me."_

_"Yes, my Lord." Wormtail bowed and left the room_

_"Is it a good idea to put the little rat on the job, My Lord?" a feminine voice questioned timidly from the shadows. Harry knew that voice could only belong to the woman who had murdered his godfather, Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"I must Bellatrix," Harry said in fatigue as he turned to woman, "The absurd old fool has found a way to prevent me from entering Potter's mind since mid-June, I need to know what is going on so I have the big picture." His thin pale hand curled into a fist and slammed into the arm of the chair he was sitting in._

_"My Lord, you look fatigued, it may be best if you retired for the night. It tends to do wonders on a cloudy mind, sir." Bellatrix suggested._

_"I think I may do that," Harry said as he stood up, "Inform me if anything happens." _

_"Yes, My Lord." _

Everything soon faded to black as Harry woke up staring at the canopy of his bed listening to Ron and Neville snoring. His scar prickled a bit. He knew he had just been inside Voldemort's head again. It seemed as though Voldemort couldn't sense him or break into his mind. He looked at the pocket watch on his bedside table, that Hermione had given him on his birthday, it was three in the morning. Harry wondered if he would still be considered out of bounds if he was walking about the castle at 3:00 AM. He knew he needed to talk with the headmaster immediately. He got out of bed, put on his bathrobe, and made his way down to the common room. As Harry padded down the steps he wrung his brain thinking of how he was going to be able to talk with Dumbledore. The fire had already been extinguished but Harry could hear something small moving about.

"Who's there?" Harry whispered in the darkness as he pulled his wand out of his pocket, lit it and pointed it around the dark common room.

"Harry Potter." A jovial squeak came from a tiny figure hurtling towards him and knocked him over. Harry recognized who it was immediately. With all the socks and hats that Hermione had knitted last year, it could be none other than Dobby, the house elf that Harry had helped free from the servitude of the Malfoy family.

"Dobby?"

"Dobby is glad to see Harry Potter again, Dobby has been worried about Harry Potter, Dobby has heard from the Headmaster that Harry Potter has not been well over the holidays." Dobby said as he looked down at Harry, he was standing on Harry's chest.

"It's good to see you too. But do you mind, I am having trouble breathing." Harry gasped. Dobby quickly got off him.

"Dobby apologizes, Dobby wasn't thinking." The house elf squeaked.

"It's okay Dobby." Harry reassured him.

"What does Harry Potter need for him to be out of bed at this time?" Dobby asked. A quick thought occurred to Harry.

"Dobby, can you apparate inside the castle?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked again.

"Anything for Harry Potter."

"Could you go to the Headmaster and tell him that I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with him, and that it can't wait?"

"Yes, sir." Dobby nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later the Gryffindor fire roared to life with green flames.

"Come on, Harry." Dumbledore's voice came quietly through the flames. Harry quickly stepped into the grate and was immediately transported to the Headmaster's office. Last time he had been in this room it had been in shambles after Harry had thrown several of the intricate instruments out of anger and frustration. Now, everything was intact and in one piece. The Sword of Gryffindor glittered from its glass case. The large rubies that had been inset into the hilt almost seemed to glow for some weird reason.

"You said it was urgent?" Dumbledore said as he sat down in front of his desk and motioned for Harry to sit down as well.

"Yes." Harry started as he sat in the chair in front of the desk. He told Dumbledore everything about what he had witnessed inside Voldemort's head.

"I am glad you came to me immediately after you saw this, Harry, and what you have told me, explains why Voldemort has done nothing for the past two months except gather more followers. As for the charm you mother placed on you, I am as clueless as you are what she did exactly. We will be looking into the matter so don't worry. We have an expert on those types of charms coming as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I am certain she will know what to do. But please do not tell anyone about the fading protection charm, not even your friends. We can't have news that you were weakened considerably in your forth year going around." Dumbledore told him groggily. "Thank you, Harry, this is news I don't mind being woken up for, it will help us considerably."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry inquired, "Since Voldemort can't seem to get into my head can I not go though Occlumency with Professor Snape?"

"I inform you that you still may need Occlumency… And Legilimency for that matter, unless you encounter Voldemort at any time. They can come in very useful at times." Dumbledore informed him "But it will not be Severus who will be teaching you. It will be me. It was my mistake last year for assuming things will be fine between you and Professor Snape."

"He utterly despises me now." Harry said. "And it's not like I am proud of what I saw. My mum was right in calling my dad that. How did she ever grow to love him."

"It was always there," Dumbledore chuckled "But your father did enough stupid and insulting things to keep her uninterested. Now Harry, might I ask if you are continuing hold Defense Association meetings this year as you did last year?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am." Harry answered. "Because of the prophecy, Hogwarts is very likely to get attacked by Deatheaters or Voldemort himself. Someone has to help get people to know what to do in case that happens."

"I see.' Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked over to one of the bookcases, picking out a red leather bound book and handed it to Harry. Its title was _Advanced Defense and Dark Arts Avoidance_ by Godric Gryffindor. "I want you to go over that with Miss Granger, since she is after all your secretary."

"This was written by Godric Gryffindor?" Harry said

"It was said that Godric was very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of the things that came between him and Salazar Slytherin who was fond of the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said melancholically as he looked at Godric's shining sword in its case.

"Now it is back to bed for you," He said as he directed Harry towards the fireplace throwing floo powder into the grate. "You need your rest for your _training_ later on, goodnight." And Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower and back to bed and a dreamless sleep.

Author's Note 

As for suspending my writing for a while, I will cut you a deal. If you all (or a pretty good deal of you) review, biting my head off in the process if you like, saying that you want me to continue, I will. Regularly putting up chapters whenever I can get to a terminal that provides the Internet. So please review, they give me the tenacity to write more.


	4. The Eyes of the Grimalkin

I will never deny my affiliation. To do that is to deny my principals. If I am wrong, then I am wrong. If I am persecuted for what I believe, then so be it. It's the risk I have taken willingly. H/Hr is the ship I am affiliated with and it will not change.

As for this story, I decided that another chapter was in order. When I put it up, I am afraid I scared some people when I sarcastically called myself the harsh words used in the interview between Emerson, Melissa and JKR. It was my form of biting back. I was resentful. It was my mistake.

Disclaimer: if Harry Potter were mine, you would be reading this in book form and not on the Internet.

Chapter 4: The Eyes of the Grimalkin

By: Tojot

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, wake up!" Ron yelled in his ear. Harry woke with a start and ungracefully tumbled from his soft warm bed to the cold stone floor in a heaping tangle of limbs and bed linens.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"If you don't hurry, we are going to be late for breakfast!" Ron said excitedly, "Look, I'll wait for you down in common room, so hurry up!" with that said he went out the door leaving a dazed and sleepy looking Harry behind him. After bringing himself to full consciousness, Harry showered, dressed, brought his bed linens back onto his bed, and made his way down to the common room. It was deserted, except for Ron and Hermione. The sight that greeted him was very odd indeed. Hermione was staring at Ron with a horrified expression on her face, an uncomfortable silence between them. Once Hermione spotted Harry, the horrified look on her face turned into her regular light smile.

"Good morning Harry." All hints of Hermione's previous expression gone. It confused an already tired Harry.

"Huh?" Harry said dully.

"I guess wandering about the school's Floo Network to have an urgent discussion with the Headmaster at three in the morning is bound to make one dull-witted." Hermione said with a chuckle. Ron stared at her in surprise.

"What, wait? How'd you…" Harry started.

"…Know?" Hermione finished. "I had trouble falling asleep and came down to read by the fire, fell asleep on the couch and was awakened because I had heard a loud thud come from over there." She pointed to where Harry had been knocked over by Dobby. "Oh… you dropped your wand when Dobby knocked you over." She finished handing Harry his wand. He must have forgotten about it.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione." Harry smiled.

"I'm going to breakfast now!" Ron said as he climbed out of the portrait hole, "If anyone would care to join me, come now or go hungry." And the portrait shut behind him, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione let out what sounded like a depressed sigh.

Throughout the day, Harry's mind was so bombarded with thoughts that he found it difficult to pay attention in any of his classes. Thoughts about the vision from Voldemort last night, Sirius, and what was going to happen at midnight that night. But it seemed to Harry that he wasn't the only one with a lot of distracting thoughts. Hermione seemed to not be taking her normal school day vigor and wasn't paying any attention at all in her classes. Ron told Harry that he was the one who took notes in their History of Magic, Hermione wasn't paying attention and kept avoiding Ron's glares. She kept avoiding Ron, in general. When she avoided anyone, she was normally upset with him or her. Harry had caught her zoning out a couple of times as they were studying library trying to finish a particularly large essay for Herbology on the growth stages of Devils Snare. Harry knew that Hermione to be not focusing on her work it had to be something particularly important.

"Care to speak your mind?" he asked.

"Huh?" Hermione snapped to attention, "…er…well…"

"Hermione, you're zoning out, you never zone out." Harry mentioned.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind." She sighed.

"I find that talking about it tends to help out the situation." Harry advised.

"I don't know…" Hermione said reluctantly.

"Can you at least tell me why you are avoiding Ron?" Harry asked hoping she would answer.

"Um… well…" she stuttered. "Ron…er… proclaimed his undying love for me… this morning." She sounded strained. Hermione now had that same horrified look on her face that she had had that morning.

"What?" Harry managed to choke out. Harry felt his stomach tie itself in an uncomfortable knot and he couldn't understand why. This news came as a shock to Harry, even though he had seen little hints here and there. Hermione gave a weak smile that soon turned into a pained frown.

"I have known that Ron has had a crush on me since the Yule Ball our fourth year." Hermione explained.

"And what are your thoughts on the matter?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"I'm flattered surely… but I am afraid I'll hurt him if I tell him that I don't feel the same way he does for me. I only want to remain _just friends_ with him." She answered quietly. The knot in Harry's stomach loosened.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said feeling slightly ashamed and his mouth felt dry. "I shouldn't have pried into your love life."

"Harry, it's okay, in truth I really don't have a love life with the lifestyle I lead." Hermione chuckled sadly as she picked up her Arithmancy textbook. "Thank you, Harry, I do feel better now." She then set right to work.

They finished a little after 8:30. Dinner had ended half an hour before. Harry's stomach growled loudly as they were leaving the library.

"Oh dear, I guess we did miss dinner. " Hermione said.

"Is it possible to go beg something off the House-Elves?" Harry asked.

"I guess so." Hermione gave in when her own stomach growled. "If it wouldn't trouble them too much."

Harry lay on his bed, his curtains drawn, listening to the quiet snores of his dorm mates which had announced ten minutes ago that they were sound asleep. Harry lay there trying his hardest to stay awake. His eyelids threatened to close and not open till morning. Harry thought time had slowed down all evening, that someone was playing a nasty joke on him with a Time Turner. The marble portkey rested enclosed in his left hand. The pocket watch in his right read 11:57 PM.

11:58 PM

11:59 PM

12: -at that instant Harry felt that familiar tug around his navel, his hand glued to the marble as it pulled him along to his destination. He shortly landed with a thud on the carpeted floor of McGonagall's office. Harry also heard a soft thud beside him. It was then that Harry remembered that McGonagall mentioned that he wasn't going to be learning alone. He sat up to see who it was. And his jaw dropped. She was sitting there staring back at him with her deep brown eyes, utter surprise written all over her face.

"Erm… Professor McGonagall…"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Why is Harry here too? Is he the other student learning to become an animagi?" Hermione asked. It was indeed Hermione. Harry now couldn't understand why McGonagall made him keep the secret from her when they where going to learn it together anyway. Harry got up off the floor and helped Hermione get up.

"He is." She said briskly. "Now I still want you both to keep this whole thing a secret. I hope you both trust each other to never speak of the other."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then looked back at McGonagall and nodded. The Professor soon started the lesson, telling them that they had to learn the basics before any major training took place. Not to mention, she had set homework to do; they had to choose an animal for the other before they finished learning the basics and rules. A tiring hour and a half later, McGonagall sent them back to their dormitories and their beds. All Harry could manage to do was pull his robes off and pull on a pair of pajama pants leaving his chest naked. After stowing the marble portkey in his bedside table, Harry dove into his four-poster bed and welcomed sleep to overcome him and his tired body.

He awoke the next morning feeling sore and tired, but okay. Ron had already left for breakfast and Neville was the only one left in the room, pulling on his school robes across the room. Harry decided to get up and get ready for the day, though reluctantly. On his way down to the common room Harry encountered Hermione. She looked just as tired as he felt.

"Good Morning, Harry." She yawned as they climbed out of the portrait hole

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned looking out the windows in the corridor. It was raining… hard.

"You're right, it's lousy." She said quickly. "I am glad about not being the only one doing animagus courses." Hermione added in a very quiet whisper.

"I am too." Harry yawned. "But the nights are going to be murder." He chuckled.

"I agree." She said, "but it is all for the best, isn't it? Nobody will know right? And it might help for when you have to go up against Voldemort."

"I guess so." Harry finished as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as usual, Ron was stuffing his face full again. The day went well. That evening, Harry heard Ron grumble that there was a prefect meeting scheduled for Friday at five in the morning to Hermione and Ginny. Hermione suggested that they turn in early tonight only to make Ron grumble more.

"Sometimes, I question why Professor Dumbledore ever made you a prefect, Ron." Hermione hissed. Harry knew that another row had started.

"It should be obvious." Ron started, "That he trusts me to be responsible and lead the students."

"Both of which you seem to be lacking." Hermione shot at him angrily.

"I am not!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"Sorry, Ron, but I must agree with Hermione on this at the moment." Ginny added. Harry had no choice but to nod in agreement.

"If I was, then why did I get chosen over Harry?" Ron added in his defense.

"I think that Dumbledore would've chosen Harry but couldn't because Harry had and still has too much on his plate to worry about than having to worry about the responsibility of being a prefect." Hermione said heatedly. Harry was impressed.

"How did you know?" Harry asked in surprise. Ron looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

"I kind of guessed." Hermione explained with a sigh. "Seemed to be the only logical reason at the time. The troublemaker theory didn't seem to equate with me for some reason. I knew it had to be more than that."

"Great, so everyone is against me? When I get an honor, I find out that it was given to me because _someone else_ was too busy to take it." Ron spat.

"Oh, shut it Ron. We all know you're in competition with our brothers, but is it really fair to be in competition with your best friend too, especially when we know he hates to compete with you?" Ginny growled at him. "Just be glad you even got the badge, it shows that Dumbledore has put some trust in you, too. Personally, I would've loved to not be chosen. It means I have to be a good girl, which I don't always like to be."

Silence greeted the end of this persuasive speech with shocked and awed stares.

"Sorry, I guess I have been a real prat." Ron said quietly. "But how can I help it?" He asked.

"I always find it best to just be yourself." Hermione said, "And be grateful for what you have." Her tone changed, "Now, it would be best if we go to bed now or we're going to pay for it in the morning. Goodnight. Coming Ginny?" Harry watched as she stood up.

"No, I'm waiting for someone and I'll be up later." Ginny said.

"Okay, Goodnight then." Hermione said as she disappeared up the girls' staircase.

"I'm going to bed early too." Harry yawned as he stood up.

"But you don't have to wake up early." Ron said.

"I have detention with Snape tomorrow night, who knows how long he will keep me?" Harry explained. Harry was tired from last nights Animagus lesson, but he knew he couldn't talk about it to Ron or Ginny. The detention that he had with Snape was the best excuse that Harry could come up with.

"Oh yeah, right. I guess I'll come to bed too since we have tryouts tomorrow. G'night Ginny." Ron said as he followed Harry up the boys' staircase.

As Harry climbed into bed he remembered that he also had to find an animal that would fit Hermione's personality. He knew at that moment that it was going to be highly difficult and that he would have to do it in the morning. His brain didn't seem to be working properly at the moment, due to that lack of sleep from the night before. Harry's mind went blissfully blank when his head hit the pillow, though Hermione's tune had gotten stuck in his head again. He didn't know why he kept remembering it. Many would think that there was nothing truly special about the simple little tune once they heard it, and forget it. But for some reason the tune seemed to lift his spirits slightly and make things bearable. Somehow, Harry had this feeling that it would be impossible for him to forget the song. Neville was last to the boy's dormitory, coming in just as Harry started drifting off to sleep.

Harry woke to whispering inside the still dark dormitory. He could pick out two figures hassling Ron in the bed next to him.

"Come on Ron, we have a meeting to go to!" he heard Hermione whisper. "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" The other figure was Ginny as she was dragging a reluctant Ron out of bed. Ron moaned in frustration. Hermione came over to Harry's bed when she noticed that he was awake too.

"Go back to sleep, Harry." She whispered calmly in his ear. "You don't need to attend this meeting and I am sure you need your sleep." Harry smiled sleepily up at her in dim light that came up from the common room. "We'll see you later." She finished and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she left the room. Due to the other boys sleeping and Ron groggy enough not to notice, no one had seen the kiss or Harry blush slightly, especially in the still dark dormitory. Harry soon drifted back to sleep with a silly grin on his face.

Harry awoke a couple hours later, got cleaned up, dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast feeling in lighter spirits than usual since his Godfather's murder. He really didn't know why, but he had decided to keep it to himself what happened earlier with Hermione. Like it was a secret.

When he sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, Ron looked rather surly. Hermione, who was sitting across from Ron, on the other hand, looked quite normal. Ginny, who was sitting beside Hermione, looked rather ill.

"So what happened at the prefects meeting?" Harry asked as he dabbed marmalade on his toast. Ron groaned and his look got surlier. Ginny whimpered.

"Oh quit it, Ronald! At least you didn't get stuck with the ferret like Ginny." Hermione scolded. "Professor Dumbledore is pushing for a bit of school unity. He has mixed up the patrolling pairings so we can get to know each other better. I think it was a great idea. Though, I do feel sorry for Ginny right now." Ginny turned even paler.

"She was put with Malfoy." Ron explained.

"Who where you placed with?" Harry enquired of Ron and Hermione as he bit into his toast and passing the marmalade to Ginny, who indicated she wanted some.

"I was put with Hannah Abbott." Hermione said. She was probably ecstatic that she wasn't put with Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, why did I have to be put with Luna Lovegood…" Ron complained. A moment later, a spoonful of marmalade, spoon and all, came hurtling toward Ron's face and hit him with a splat. It was Ginny, all illness forgotten, now looking absolutely furious.

"At least Luna doesn't insult you every chance she gets!" She hissed as she got up and went over to sit by Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but you deserve it mate." Harry said as he watched Ginny sit in between Dean and Neville.

"Deserve what?" Ron asked as he wiped marmalade off his face with a napkin.

"THIS!" Harry said and he promptly hit Ron in the back of the head.

"Oww…" Ron glared at him as he rubbed at the spot where Harry hit him, "What'd I do?"

"You were thinking of only yourself again, Ronald." Hermione said icily. "If I were you, I would apologize. And besides, even though Luna may be _unusual_… she is still a nice person."

"She's right mate." Harry stated. "So when do you both have to do your rounds?" He asked Hermione, since Harry knew Ron wasn't going to answer him.

"Ron has his on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Mine are Tuesday, and Friday. He has more because he doesn't have as many _classes_ as I do." Harry was able to catch the double meaning in Hermione's last words. In truth, Hermione did have more classes than either Harry or Ron, but he knew she was talking about their animagus class together.

Classes went on highly uneventful throughout the day. But at dinner, Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall with a hint of urgency in her stern demeanor. Some how it had drawn the attention of Harry and he alerted Ron and Hermione. They all watched as the Deputy Headmistress marched over to the headmaster and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wide and drop his fork with a clang. This information was important enough to make Professor Dumbledore stand up and completely forget about his half-eaten lemon tart. Nobody else seemed to notice as Dumbledore followed McGonagall out of the hall.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Want to go investigate?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and got up from the table with Harry. They hid themselves within an alcove in the entrance hall to eavesdrop on the scene. The Headmaster and McGonagall stood in front of the open doors, waiting. What was odd about this scene was that the front entrance framed an odd mist though it was warm and still daylight outside. The mist did not come inside the entrance hall. From the mist stepped a tall figure wrapped in a thick traveling cloak of blue and white. When this figure lowered their hood it was obvious that this person was fully clad in an ornate suit of armor. Two belts were worn: a thick, metal-plated leather belt on which a silver sword, a knife and a wand hung and a thick white fur belt that nothing hung from. The suit made no clinking, no rattling, and no noise at all. The figure reached up to remove the crested helmet. The figure turned out to be a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her early twenties with a wild mane of long golden hair. She wasn't human because no human woman could look like that without great magical modification, even though the differences were quite subtle. Even though they were where they ought to be for a human face, her ears were pointed and her face had an odd look to it. Harry was soon reminded of a large cat; all she was really missing was fur.

"Albus, tis good to see thee." The woman greeted the headmaster with a warm hug. " And Minerva, tis good to see thee too, good friend." McGonagall also received a warm hug.

"Avi, I was under the impression that you wouldn't show up till Sunday." McGonagall stated. Harry heard Hermione gasp.

"Due to the fact mine brother was poorly watching the Portal, proved to be my luck indeed." The woman smiled. "Methinks due to that fact, it cut short my journey by two days."

"So your journey was fine I take it?" Albus asked.

"Nay, Albus, for I was followed to the borders, and from whence they realized that they could not go any farther they shot at me! Tis a burden to have a bounty on thy head, mind thee." The woman grimaced. "But I was not slowed."

It was just their luck that Ron had to sneeze at a time like this. For when he did, the woman named Avi turned her gaze immediately upon them.

"Methinks, we are being watched, Albus." Avi said with a hint of amusement in her voice as she walked over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding. Her penetrating silver gaze was slightly creepy. Harry knew Hermione felt the same way, since she shuddered.

"Avi, I would like you to meet Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore introduced.

"Ah…" the woman smiled, " So these three be the ones ye talk highly of in thy letters, Albus."

"Yes," He told her and turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I would like you to meet your next Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and a good friend of mine, Professor Avyllynn Gryphon. She is also the our most elusive member of the Order due to the fact that she hasn't been around for a while."

Hermione gasped once again then squeaked, "You wrote _Handbook for Self-Defense I _and_ II_,our assigned books?"

"Aye, that I did, young miss." Professor Gryphon said kindly. Up close her face looked tired and weary.

"Avi, when do you wish to be introduced to the school?" McGonagall asked.

"Sunday, would be a fine day." Gryphon answered as she turned away from Harry. "For now, I wish to rest and regain my strength and vigor that my travels hath robbed me of." She finished heavily.

"Avi, I noticed you did not come with any bags or trunks, did you not come prepared?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er since my homeland's war, I have not been living at home. When I received thy summons I came immediately. All I have, I have on mine own back." Gryphon answered.

"Than I shall arrange a trip to Diagon Alley for you tomorrow."

"It would be mostly appreciated, Albus. I thank thee for thy kindness. For now I wish to find my bed." Gryphon replied. Harry noticed that the odd mist at the door had mysteriously disappeared.

"Do you remember where it is?" McGonagall asked.

"Aye, goodnight." Gryphon said as she walked off towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as she disappeared up the staircase.

"I do believe that all three of you have someplace you need to be." Dumbledore said from behind them calmly.

"Oh that's right, Quidditch tryouts!" Ron exclaimed, "I'll see you two tonight."

"Maybe sooner." Harry heard Hermione say under her breath. But Harry did not bother to ask her about it, since he remembered that he had a detention to get to that started in two minutes according to the pocket watch he had pulled out of his pocket to look at. He quickly bolted down the steps leading to the dungeons.

Author's Note:

I thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Please let me know in review form if you liked or hated this chapter. I need to now. I also promise that something big is coming up in the next chapters. Thank you again. If I get a good number of reviews, Chapter 5 will get up sooner. The Almost Foiled Attack.


	5. The Almost Foiled Attack

I have never been so disappointed. To open up my account and see absolutely no reviews left for chapter 4. But to have 853 hits for Phoenix Blaze. Am I doing anything wrong or is it not worth the time to review? Well anyway I shouldn't be doing this, but I didn't expect chapter five to be so long. It's almost like rewarding you for nothing.

By the way, I had to change the rating for the sake of future chapters and the ending. T seems to be best suited for this story. Especially since the Goblet of Fire movie got a PG-13 rating.

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 5: The Almost Foiled Attack

By: Tojot

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower three hours later feeling drained and absolutely exhausted. It had taken all the restraint Harry had to ignore Snapes taunts about the current states of Sirius and Harry's Father, James. At one point, Harry contemplated hexing the potions master until Snape resembled nothing more than a slug or a Flobberworm. The task Snape had him do was even worse. Harry had to scrub the dried on remains of pickled newt eyes, bats tongue and salamander blood off all the tables and the stone floor… without magic. By the time he was done his muscles were screaming, the headache he had throbbed, and his back was killing him. His bed was calling out to him. A nice hot bath or shower was also really tempting given his current state of feeling absolutely filthy and sore.

He soon found himself in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait. He muttered a quick '_Wifflefiffle_,' and was soon met with sounds of a party going on inside. It was exactly what Harry didn't need, feeling as he was this noise was going to make the headache that he had worse. He swore under his breath. He quickly made his way over to the boy's staircase in hopes to not be seen. But he was. No sooner had he climbed the second step he heard Hermione say his name. Swearing under his breath again he quickened his pace and continued up the steps.

He was halfway across the circular dormitory heading straight to the bathroom when he heard a voice behind him.

"What is the matter Harry?" Said a slightly anxious voice coming from the door he had just come through. It was Hermione. Apparently she had followed him up when he didn't stop. She had gotten worried. "Why didn't you stay in the common room?"

"I really didn't feel like attending another party." Harry sigh still not facing her. His head was throbbing from the headache he was suffering from. "Not with how I am feeling at the moment anyway."

"I am sorry Harry," Hermione said quietly, "I didn't mean to intrude, I'll go."

"No wait, Hermione you don't need to go." Harry said as he whipped around and grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't. It was then he saw that she was wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"Hermione! Why are you… when did you…" Harry said gaping at her in complete surprise. Somehow his ability to form complete sentences had been stolen from him.

"… Get onto the quidditch team?" Hermione finished for him. Harry nodded dimly. "I tried out tonight, taking your advice about flying to heart. It worked but I just barely made it over all the others who tried out for the position of Chaser. I just wanted to say thank you." She told him with a nervous smile.

"Hermione, I didn't think you liked quidditch all that much?" Harry asked confused.

"I really don't mind it, and it isn't my most favorite thing to do, but the first match of last year made me realize something."

"What is that?"

"That I hate being left behind." She confessed. Harry already knew Hermione had that complex, he had discovered it when they were looking for something in the Dark Forest to transport them to the Ministry last year. Harry could associate it with her greatest fear. The fear of Failure wasn't something Hermione Granger took very well. "I felt awkward and unsure sitting there alone. In the past I always sat with Ron. And I sat with you when you were banned from playing. I knew it was wrong of me to think it but I was secretly happy that you were."

"Even though I was miserable the whole time?" Harry asked. Last year he would have blown up at this confession, but now he was perfectly calm.

"Yes."

"So you're a Chaser?" Harry asked.

"They were the only positions, besides Beater, available since Angelina and Alicia left last year. Ginny got the other."

"So what was Ron's reaction when you showed up for tryouts?"

"He fell off his broomstick in disbelief." Hermione chuckled. Harry burst out laughing making his head hurt worse. "He thought since I was afraid of heights I wouldn't join. He also thought that I wouldn't be able to play well."

"From the looks of it you played better than the others who tried out." Harry said as he scanned her image. Hermione shivered slightly.

"Yes." She said. "The team also got two new Beaters."

"We did?"

"Yes. Ron discharged the two morons when he saw the twins in action." Hermione said.

"Twins?" Harry said in a surprised tone.

"Jerry and Davvy Williams, they are a pair of muggle-born second year twins."

"Are they very good?"

"I do believe that Ron said that they could give Fred and George a run for their money." Hermione stated.

"I wish I could've seen it." Harry said sadly.

"How did detention go?"

"I don't who's worse, Snape or Umbridge."

"What did he have you do?"

"Scrub the tables and floor as he taunted me about Padfoot and Prongs." Harry felt the lump in his throat get bigger.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped, "I am sorry Harry." And she put her arms around him. Due to being so overwhelmed, Harry broke down then and there on her shoulder.

"It's okay Harry, you can cry. No one's here to watch us." Hermione said softly.

"Why? WHY? Why must I be so helpless?" Harry sobbed into her shoulder.

"No one is perfect Harry. It's what makes us human." She wisely told him as she rubbed his back soothingly. After a while his crying subsided as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said as he dried his tears with the back of his hand. His head was still throbbing, but it was worse than before.

"You're welcome. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on once and a while." She smiled at him gently. "Now I must go change out of these robes and do my rounds before Hannah wonders were I am. Will you be coming down to the party Harry?"

"No, I think I'll go to bed." Harry told her. "My detention was just as physically exhausting as well as emotionally draining."

"Well then, goodnight Harry." She smiled reassuringly. "I'll see you in the morning for Quidditch Practice." She soon left. He showered off the sweat and grime and quickly dressed into pajamas. He was settling into bed when Ron came in.

"Hermione said you were up here. Did she already tell you the news?" Ron said.

"The news that she's on the team now?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Yeah she's already told me. Was she any good?"

"She's good," Ron said. "But she's really nervous about falling off a broom. But Hermione had the determination to counter that. So, apparently, you gave her a few pointers on flying."

"I did. But I didn't know she was actually going to use them." Harry confessed.

"They worked mate." Ron told him. "Got Hermione onto a broom and had her sending quaffles at me like no tomorrow. She definitely has talent as well as a good aim." Ron rubbed at a purple lump on his forehead. "But there is one thing I want you to do for me?"

"What?"

"Help Hermione get over her fear of flying. If you can do that our team will be unstoppable this year."

"What makes you think I can do it?" Said Harry skeptically.

"It was your advice that got her on a broom to try out in the first place." Said Ron, "And you are the best flyer I know."

"Hermione told me that too. Okay I'll do it." Harry chuckled. "She also told me that you fell off your broom when she showed up for tryouts." Ron's ears went red.

"Well, I wasn't expecting her to come. It sorta startled me."

"Ron, is it okay if I go to bed now." Harry yawned, " Snape worked me pretty hard in detention this evening." Somehow he didn't even want to tell Ron about what happened at detention like he did Hermione.

"Yeah mate." Ron told him. "Goodnight." And he went out the door to go rejoin the party that was happening down in the common room.

Harry woke the next morning slightly excited due to quidditch practice. He had missed it greatly when Umbridge had given him the ban. Now that it was lifted, Harry was in good spirits. Harry wondered how well Ron would be as captain and Hermione as a chaser. He told himself that he would find out today. When he rolled over in his bed, Ron had already gotten up. 'must be excited.' Harry thought.

He met Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione seemed slightly nervous as she was reading her _Daily Prophet_ and munching on a bit of toast. Ron was inhaling a bowl of porridge not paying much attention to anything else and was completely silent and his face had a slight pale tint to it. Harry looked up at the staff table. Snape looked to be in a really foul mood. Harry looked to find the DADA professor's chair empty.

"She's isn't there." Hermione said from behind her newspaper. Somehow, she knew Harry was going to look. It startled Harry that he dropped his knife in the marmalade with a clunk.

"Huh?" Harry said dully.

"She went to Diagon Alley, remember." Hermione replied as she folded up her paper.

"Oh yeah. Right." Harry said weakly.

"Harry," Ron said as he looked up from his bowl, "Remember what you promised me last night?" he nodded his head slightly towards Hermione. Harry understood Ron and nodded. Hermione looked at them quizzically.

"Make sure no Slytherins are there. Or it might be highly embarrassing for her as it was me." Ron replied. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't planning on starting her on the pitch because of that." Harry whispered in Ron's ear quickly. Harry finished his toast and got up.

"If you need it I'll make a diversion for them." Ron said. "Don't be late for practice at the pitch."

"The diversion would be greatly appreciated." Harry grinned nervously. "Come on Hermione, we are going to the _library_." Harry said normally so the Slytherins wouldn't get suspicious. Nobody would think twice if they saw Hermione in or around the library. Hermione seemed to catch on to how Harry used the word library and followed him out of the Great Hall, since she didn't ask any questions when they went to Gryffindor tower instead.

"So Ron put you up to training me on flying, did he." Hermione said in slight annoyance once inside the empty common room.

"He did. But please don't be angry with us, he only wants you to not have the same experience he did his first match." Harry said quickly.

"I know. So where are you planning on taking me to train? And what broom am I going to use."

"We'll use my broom for the time being, until we can get you set up with a decent broom. As for the place, it is for me to know and you to find out." Said Harry mischievously as he went up the stairs to get his Firebolt.

Harry brought her to a small clearing that was across the lake. It was secluded and no one except Harry, and now Hermione, knew of it. It overlooked the lake with a magnificent view. Hermione said it was breathtaking. They had to get there underneath the invisibility cloak. They passed by Ron's Malfoy diversion. He contracted several people to help him, one of which was Ginny, whom of which seemed to be enjoying what she was doing.

The first thing Harry did was ask Hermione to fly on her own so he could see her progression and help her were she went wrong. Harry noted that her flying wasn't bad for one who didn't do it very often. She did her best not to damage his broom. She learned fairly quickly how to gain speed, how to pull up out of a dive, and how to quickly slow down to avoid collision with either players or bludgers. Last thing Harry wanted to see was Hermione hurt.

As they neared the end of the training session, Hermione fell from the Firebolt. It was a fall from ten feet. Harry panicked a little as he ran up to see if she was okay.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked as he knelt over her. She was lying in the soft grass, laughing. It struck Harry as odd somehow.

"I'm fine Harry." She said as her laughing subsided as she saw Harry's worried expression. Harry grinned in relief. Then something hit him, she was lying there, looking at him with this odd expression that he could not quite place. Her brown eyes were glittering in the light coming from overhead. It gave him a weird sensation in his stomach and Chest. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation… it was just weird. He had to find something to distract himself. He pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time. They had missed lunch, though Harry didn't feel remotely hungry. But it was time for practice at the pitch and they were late.

"We're late!" Harry said as he pulled Hermione to her feet. "Ron is going to skin us alive." He quickly gathered the Invisibility Cloak, stuffing it into Hermione's arms. He then picked up his Firebolt, climbed on and took off. He caught Hermione around the waist and held onto her tightly as he flew over the lake. Hermione didn't whimper as he flew at top speed. Though he swore he saw her close her eyes. She still couldn't take on the full speed of the Firebolt.

The Pitch came into sight. Harry quickly flew them down to the locker room. It looked as if the rest of the team was out on the pitch, since the dressing rooms were empty. Hermione started to hand back his cloak.

"No you keep it with you until we can get back into Gryffindor tower." Harry told her quietly directing her towards the girls dressing rooms. "Now, go get changed and I'll see you on the pitch. The team broomsticks are over there." He finished as he pointed towards the rack.

"Harry, I have no clue as to which broom would be decent for me, I am going to need your help." She said.

"Oh." He said as he went into the boy's dressing rooms. "Go get changed and we'll find one in a minute."

A note was found in Harry's locker written in Ron's scrawl.

_Harry,_

_Whatever you do please don't bring Hermione or yourself onto the pitch. Malfoy has been watching from the stands and won't leave. I don't want him finding out about the last new addition to the team. I want them to remain in the dark about her. You're exempt from coming to practice today. Don't worry._

_Ron_

Harry was upset at this news. But at least Ron had a reason and that he wasn't off the team.

"Hermione?" He called as he walked out of the boy's changing rooms.

"Hmm?" she came out still in street clothes.

"Ron doesn't want us at practice today." Harry said handing her the note.

"I see." She said as she scanned the note, "He's worried about me."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we have a little free time on our hands." She said. "Come on, I now exactly what to do."

"More flying?" Harry asked.

"No, something else that is linked with something we both have to do tonight." Hermione hedged. Harry thought, what was going on that night? Hermione rolled her eyes when Harry didn't come up with an answer.

"_Animagus._" She whispered in his ear. He got the point. They had Animagus lessons with McGonagall that night. Harry had totally forgotten all about it.

"Oh. I guess it's a trip to the library, then." Harry sighed, Hermione grinned. "Ahh…" he hissed as put a hand to his forehead when the pain his scar started to feel like it was going to crack his skull. The pain was so much that his legs couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell.

"Harry! Are you okay?" said Hermione anxiously.

"No! I'll explain later." Harry gasped, "Go get the Invisibility Cloak. We need to see Dumbledore _now_! It's urgent." Hermione ran into the Girls dressing room and came back out seconds later with the cloak in her hands. She didn't ask questions.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione said as she helped him up and pulled the cloak over them both. Harry was amazed with how much strength Hermione had in that thin form of hers. Harry's legs couldn't gather the strength enough to stand or walk; thus he had to rely on her strength.

"_Ice Mice_." Hermione said to the stone griffin. It sprung to life to let them onto the spiral staircase.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry whispered weakly.

"It's okay. I really don't mind." She said as she knocked twice on the door to Dumbledore's office. They entered when no one answered. She sat Harry in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Three minutes later the fireplace roared green and out stepped a man with a great silver beard. He was startled to see them both there. But the pale look on Harry's face probably gave him a clue what it was about.

"You have something to tell me?" the Headmaster said calmly as he sat in his chair behind the desk.

"Diagon Alley was attacked by deatheaters." Harry said with out missing a beat. Hermione gasped. Dumbledore tensed slightly.

"Is Voldemort happy or unhappy?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Unhappy. Due to the fact that the attack was mostly flubbed up. They weren't able to get what they came for. We imprisoned his most experienced Deatheaters in Azkaban last year in the Ministry." Harry said closing his eyes trying to remember the voices he had heard when his scar burst with pain. "It was pure chaos. I have a feeling that Fred and George was behind that chaos.

"And perhaps one other order member." Dumbledore said. "Chaos is her specialty, in some ways."

"Do you mean Professor Gryphon?" Hermione mentioned. Dumbledore nodded.

"Professor did you already know about this?" Harry asked.

"The Order had no clue that Voldemort was going to attack Diagon Alley." Dumbledore sighed sadly. "It was just a lucky decision on my part."

"I agree 'tis very lucky indeed." A calm voice said behind them that made them jump. Harry and Hermione shot around to see Gryphon standing there with a nasty cut on her cheek. She was no longer dressed in armor, she was now in cobalt blue robes with embroidered silver stars. She was still wearing that thick fur belt that she had been wearing with her armor. Under her arm she carried a small chest. She didn't look as tired now as she did the night before. "Ye are bleeding from thy scar dear lad." She said as she took in Harry's appearance.

"You are too." Harry stated as he pointed to her cheek. Gryphon grinned, her slightly pointed canine teeth showing.

"Touché." She said.

"I do wish you would warn us before you do that Avi." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Ye can ne'er be too careful, Albus." She said. "In addition, ye already knew I came to be there."

"Would you care to tell us what happened?"

"Nay. I would not mind." She replied. "'Twas the mischievous Weasley twins who caused most of the disorder. I merely helped them along. Several Deatheater's met a fate of capture. Though I wonder how they did it all with their ingenious inventions. The Weasley's tend not to be very well to do in dowry and riches. From whence did the money come?"

"They have a silent financial backer." Dumbledore said with a glance at Harry. Harry could have sworn he saw the old man throw a quick smile at him.

"So I see." Gryphon added with a mischievous grin, making her catlike features look downright dangerous but it faded as soon as it had come up. "Though we have a problem." She said grimly.

"What is it?" Hermione said.

"Mr. Ollivander has turned up missing. All the wands in his shop are just as gone as he is. All the wands except for these." Gryphon replied as she set the small ornate chest on Dumbledore's desk. "Of which, I found in the same place I hid them before I left."

"I see." Dumbledore said as he glanced at the chest. "It seems as though the attack was a diversion then."

"Apparently." Gryphon agreed. "Let's just hope that Voldemort doesn't have him." Dumbledore nodded, Harry and Hermione followed suit.

"Were Misters' Fred and George Weasley unharmed?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Other than a few self-induced bloody noses and a couple of bumps and bruises, they were in riotous laughter from whence I left Diagon Alley." She then added with a sigh. "Are ye sure we can trust Snape?"

"Yes. Avi you know the reasons why."

"Those reasons do not seem good enough in my opinion, but since ye are Headmaster I will hold thee to thy word and never question thee until he does something out of order." She said as she looked at the head master angrily. She looked at Harry again, "We must get young Potter to the hospital wing. He looks to be ill."

"He is feeling the effects of Voldemorts anger." Dumbledore said knowledgeably. "His scar burns when Voldemort is near or feeling powerful anger or happiness."

Gryphon's eyes went wide then her brow furrowed into a painful expression. "That be a terrible fate. But that must mean that they have a connection between them through that scar." She finished as she pointed to Harry's lighting bolt-shaped scar.

"They do indeed." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Damn." She swore. "Ye know that could be very compromising to the Order."

"I am well aware of that, Avi." Dumbledore said, "But it would be best if we got Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing before he passes out, or Poppy will be down our throats."

With a quick nod to Dumbledore, Gryphon helped Harry out of the chair. His legs were numb, so walking properly was out of the question. Hermione gathered the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it into her bag and seized Harry's Firebolt and followed them out of the room. Most of the way was clear from prying eyes. Harry would have been fine if they hadn't run into anyone, Of all people in Hogwarts, why did they have to run into Malfoy and his goon squad.

"T'would be best if ye would remove thyselves from our path, Good sirs. Our business is pressing, and would be best not delayed." Professor Gryphon told them in a brisk and businesslike tone. The unfortunate thing was, Gryphon didn't look much older or taller than Harry. Malfoy did not heed her words. He ignored her. He probably thought that Gryphon was another student.

"A new friend of yours, Potter. Did the Weasel abandon you." Malfoy taunted with a sneer.

"Ye are a Slytherin, Correct?" Gryphon asked irritably.

"That's right." Malfoy said pompously.

"Tis a good thirty points from Slytherin then." Gryphon said quickly as she pulled out her wand and with a quick jerk she stuck Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to the ceiling. "I expect ye to stay there for a while. I shall return to bring ye down when I think ye have been punished enough."

"Who are you!" Malfoy shouted from the high ceiling of the corridor. If Harry weren't in so much pain he would have laughed at the predicament that Malfoy was in. but it was too much to do.

"I am Professor Gryphon, I shall be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"You won't last a year." Malfoy spat. "None of the other's that taught us that subject did."

"Ye say so do ye." Gryphon said dangerously. "I'll take that to mind when I am teaching thee next year. I shall return, please rethink thy words said in my presence, whilst I am away." With that Gryphon continued on with Harry to get him settled in the Hospital wing. Hermione stayed with him to keep him company. Ron came in two hours later with a wide grin on his face.

"Have you heard the news." He said quietly so not to have the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, down his throat.

"What news?" Hermione whispered back.

"The news that Malfoy and his goons had a run in with the new professor and ended up stuck to the ceiling." Ron said with satisfaction.

"We were there when it happened." Harry told him. "They wouldn't get out of our way when she brought me here. Are they still there?"

"Yep. I passed them on my way here and the fact has already spread through school."

"Ron do you know why Harry is here in the first place." Hermione asked.

"McGonagall told me that there was a failed attack on Diagon Alley and that Harry is feeling the effects of You-Know-Who's anger through his scar."

"Well at least you know." Hermione sighed tiredly.

"Speaking of McGonagall, she said she would be by later on to speak with you both." Madam Pomfrey said as she passed by Harry's bed.

"About what?" Hermione asked quickly.

"She didn't say." The nurse replied as she disappeared into her office.

"I can't believe Professor Gryphon doesn't trust Professor Snape." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said in surprise.

"She questioned Dumbledore's motives for trusting him. She said it wasn't good enough."

"I guess this proves that we may need to be more cautious around Snape. Since Gryphon seems to now what she is talking about." Harry suggested and the other two nodded in agreement.

"So how was practice?" Harry asked.

"I was okay, but we were missing two crucial members of the team. Malfoy and the Slytherin team wouldn't leave. Did you know that Malfoy was picked as Captain of their team?"

"You're kidding!" Hermione moaned.

"No." Ron said. "I am not going to repeat that stuff he said about you Harry. I still wish I could've knocked his blinking block off, but then I would lose captaincy for bad sportsmanship." He finished with a sigh.

A soft rumbling could be heard.

"My stomach's complaining from the lack of food." Ron said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Are you coming Hermione?"

"No, I need to talk to Harry about the Potions essay Snape set." Hermione lied, "You go on without me." Ron left looking slightly disappointed.

"So McGonagall wants to talk to us. What about?" Harry pondered.

"I have hunch that it is about our nightly _lessons_ with her." Hermione said quietly in her chair beside his bed.

"I still have no clue what your animal should be." Harry whispered.

"Well, I could give you a tip." Hermione said with a smile. "Think of the characteristics and personality that a person has and find an animal that would match those traits."

In Harry's opinion this information helped considerably. Since they had some time before McGonagall's arrival, Harry put it to good use. He thought about Hermione's characteristics: Intelligent, clever, kind, studious, protective, hard-working, tidy, brave, bossy if need be, fierce at times, and beautiful inside and out. The last surprised Harry, not because he thought of it, but because he knew it was true. What animal fit these personalities? The Otter? Too monotonous. It was her Patronus and all too easy. Hermione would want something more clever and thought out. The first animal that kept coming into Harry's buzzing mind was a lion. He had heard somewhere that the lioness was the hunter instead of the male. Hermione usually hunted for the great deal of information that saved his life or helped with the DA last year. Cats are usually considered clever in many peoples' eyes. In a pride, all mothers took care of each other's cubs and are very protective of the young. The lioness seemed to fit well with Hermione.

"Harry, are you okay?" She said as she caught him staring at her.

"I'm fine. I think I just came up with an animal for you."

"That quickly?" Hermione asked, the look on her face was incredulous.

"It kept pouncing on me, mauling me and wouldn't leave me alone." Harry told her with a grin. Hermione giggled at Harry's choice of words. McGonagall came in at that moment.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said attentively.

"Good evening, Miss Granger… Mr. Potter." McGonagall said with a brisk nod.

"Is Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle still stuck to the ceiling?" Harry asked.

"No, to Professor Gryphon's dismay." McGonagall commented. "She seems to dislike Mr. Malfoy. Says there is a malicious glint to his eye. Avi usually is a very good judge of character. At least her methods of punishment doesn't harm anyone, it just humiliates and scares them witless when she brings them down."

"Where did she learn to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Here apparently, from what Professor Dumbledore told me." The professor answered.

"Are you saying you didn't teach her?" Said Hermione suspiciously. Harry wondered why Hermione said that. But McGonagall didn't answer the question.

"The reason why I am here is to have your Animagus lesson. Madam Pomfrey already knows just incase something went wrong. Professor Dumbledore doesn't want to take too many risks at this time." McGonagall said to change the subject.

"Have you both found the creatures the other will be turning into as well as the reasons?" She continued. Both Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Potter would you like to say what animal fit Miss Granger?"

"A Lioness, ma'am." Harry said as a questioning smile flitted across Hermione's face. " The lioness is very protective, which Hermione is. They hunt for food instead of the male; I can attribute this to her amazing research skills. The Lioness just seems to fit her."

"I see, you may have chosen wisely Mr. Potter. Now Miss Granger, let's hear what you chose for Mr. Potter."

"I chose the Panther for Harry, Professor." Hermione looked rather nervous as she said this, "The panther is a mysterious animal and I have always thought that Harry was very mysterious. The rest of my reasons are rather a personal nature, professor, so please excuse me if I do not say more."

"Yes, that matter does come up. The animal can fit you personally in nature. As you have both chosen animals from the feline group, Cats have been generally worshiped throughout the ages or associated with great superstition and loathing. The Panthers have mysterious qualities and demeanor as Potter does. The Lion, the symbol of Gryffindor house, can symbolize bravery or nobility." McGonagall explained. The lesson went well and McGonagall told them before she left with Hermione that they would start doing practical work the next lesson. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a Pain Elixir and a Sleeping potion and he went straight into a dreamless sleep.

Harry was let out of the hospital wing in the afternoon of the next day seeing as he slept till noon. The first week back at Hogwarts seemed to have gone by slowly. He found Ron and Hermione in the Common Room. Hermione was curled up on the couch, reading _New Theory of Numerology_ and stroking Crookshanks on her lap Ron was playing a game of Wizards Chess against the double-teaming of Neville and Ginny. Ginny cheated whenever Ron was distracted from the board. Ginny had obviously asked Parvati and Lavender to distract her older brother with an array of odd tactics. One of which included very loud and off key singing. It seemed to be working because it threw him off his concentration.

"What's being bet?" Harry asked Hermione as he sat down across from her.

"Five Chocolate Frogs or a Sickle to the winner." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"Check." Ron said loudly. Neville paled.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said mischievously, "take a closer look, Ronald."

"I don't believe it! How did you…? When did you…? You're cheating!" Ron spluttered.

"Au Contraire, Messier Ronald." Ginny said in a good imitation of Fleur Delacour. He had definitely put them into check but they had him in checkmate when he moved his bishop to do so. "Coup de tat! Ze King 'as been overthrown! I do believe you owe us five Chocolate Frogs." Ginny added. Ron reluctantly handed them the said Chocolate Frogs with a frustrated groan. He came over to sit by Harry and Hermione.

"I wish Fleur never taught Ginny how to speak French. It's getting annoying." Ron complained.

"Well she is Bill's wife. Care to play another game?" Harry asked, then added teasingly, "Oh great Mastermind?"

"Oh, shut up." Ron muttered. But did take Harry up on his offer. No betting took place, of course. It turned out to be such a spectacular game that Hermione had put her book down to come watch the action. Others gathered around too. Harry, the underdog in this area, had done quite well. The highlight of the game consisted of an incredible battle of brave pawn and castle against Ron's queen. Though Ron lost her, he still won.

"You're getting better, Harry." Ron noticed as they gathered their pieces. "Have you been practicing?"

"No. Do you honestly believe that the Dursley's would play wizard's chess?" Harry commented.

"Well, then." Ron cast around for a topic change. "I guess ze 'King' 'as reclaimed 'is title." Ron said in a bad imitation of Fleur.

"Oh dear." Hermione said, "I do believe we've created a monster, Harry."

"Are you calling me a monster?" Ron shot.

"Oh no. Would I ever do that, Harry?" Hermione asked innocently as she shot a mischievous wink in Harry's direction. Harry rolled his eyes and then looked at the time of his pocket watch.

"What time is it?" Ron asked Harry. This silver pocket watch that Hermione had given Harry was very peculiar, to Harry it was very important. Not only did it have hands that told him the time, but it was similar to Mrs. Weasley's Clock, telling him the current states and whereabouts of those he added to it: Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Dumbledore. His was newer though, so it was more specific on the locations, like if one had to go use the Loo, it would show up on Harry's pocket watch. Harry knew that this watch had to be quite pricey. It had a gold lightning bolt inlay on the casing. Hermione had given him this when Harry had expressed his worry over his friends' safety due to danger of the prophecy.

"I do believe it is time for dinner." Harry said as he pocketed the watch.

"I'm anxious to see the school's reaction to the new Professor." Hermione said eagerly as she followed Harry and Ron out of the Portrait Hole. "She's being introduced today."

Author's Note:

I was going to save this spot for answering questions I got in the reviews. But seeing as I no one bothered, I can't divulge what I know. Pity.

As for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Let's just say I have a lot of theories about whom R.A.B. is and why Hermione lost her backbone.

The next chapter is Chapter Six: The DA Additions. Hope you review.

-Tojot


	6. The DA Additions

Whew. I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner. The past two weeks have been Hell at work. I do most of my writing at night because it is easier to concentrate without interruption. And for the past two weeks I have been denied my nighttime writing time because of those blasted early mornings. Morning shifts in the food industry are HELL! I thoroughly dislike those early birds. (Farmers + Harvest Ravenous Beasts.)

Enough ranting about me. You guys are so awesome! After my disappointment with chapter 4, you came back and reviewed for chapter 5. And not mention more than doubled my hit count for HP and the Phoenix Blaze. Over 1600 Hits! Thank You! I hope I give you a few surprises in this chapter. There will be foreshadowing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: (Daydreams) If HP were mine, Hermione would have been let loose to wander as she pleased and not reigned in like a chained animal. (Sighs in sadness) Hermione is my favorite character in the books. I was short-changed.

Chapter 6: The DA Additions

By: Tojot

"I have a few announcements to make." Professor Dumbledore called over the noisy din, which quieted immediately. "As some of you may have noticed an unfamiliar face among us." He paused for a moment and continued. "I am pleased to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, J. A. Gryphon." Clapping sounded throughout the Great Hall as Gryphon gracefully stood. "We are pleased to have her back to teach at Hogwarts this year." Harry saw that Snape didn't look pleased at all. Whispers could be heard through the Hall about her appearance, though.

"Another announcement I am sure that not all of you are aware of. Yesterday, the followers of Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley, due to a few brave souls there were no casualties. But I ask you to constantly be on your guard. Hogwarts is libel to be attacked." The headmaster said gravely. "If you wish to know how to defend yourselves in this emergency there is a group called Defense Association that has been organized by Harry Potter. Defense Association or the DA as they call it, takes place regularly on unspecific dates. If you wish to join please speak to Mr. Potter or Miss Hermione Granger and they will get you set up. Now, as you are." He promptly sat back down to his dinner. The noise levels seemed to rise now that these announcements were made. Harry noticed a lone Slytherin boy with brown hair stand up and come over to the Gryffindor table.

"Can I join the Defense Association?" He asked Harry, who gaped at him in shock. Neville fell off the bench he was sitting on.

"B-but you're a Slytherin!" Ron blurted stupidly.

"I know that, is there anything wrong with me wishing to know how to protect myself?" The boy looked about Harry's age.

"Don't mind them." Hermione said to the boy, "They're in shock. You're Blaise Zabini, right?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "That's right." To Harry this Slytherin looked different from the others.

"Well come and talk to us tomorrow morning and we will get you set up with a coin and where we meet. You have Potions with us in the morning correct?" Hermione said as Neville pulled himself back up onto his bench

"I do." Blaise smiled. "Is it okay if I sit down?"

"Sure." Harry said and Blaise sat down next to him.

"Aren't you buddies with Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Absolutely not!" Blaise said with a shudder. "I wouldn't even come within ten meters of Malfoy with all his pureblood mania. Urgh. I already know of the rivalry between you and him." He told Harry. "Always in the common room shooting his mouth off or in the corner planning a new way to get back at you. Some of the things he says aren't very noble, in my opinion."

"So you're not friends?" Harry asked.

"No. I am a half-blood. Half-bloods and muggleborns don't make friends with purebloods in Slytherin like I know they do in the other houses. They're ostracized and not just by Slytherin Purebloods but from all the houses because we're Slytherins." Blaise said sadly.

"That's terrible!" Hermione cried.

"Well why did Malfoy want to be my friend in first year?" Harry said. "I am a half-blood, too.

"Oh, I know the answer to that." Blaise said, "Two reasons: One, you're famous see and what Slytherin wouldn't want to be famous. And two, if Malfoy is a dark wizard like his father what better way to easily hand you over to You-Know-Who on a silver platter."

"All too true." Harry said wearily. "The goal of all Deatheaters is to hand my head to Voldemort on a silver platter."

Blaise gasped. "You said his name!"

"I am not trying to be brave of anything." Harry said "I have met and survived Voldemort four times and I am calling him by his name. It's my choice."

"Wow! You of all people."

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione commented. "That is why I have started saying Voldemort's name too."

"And you're a muggleborn." Blaise looked bewildered. "Listen, there are others from Slytherin who want to join too, but they're too chicken to come over. There is about fifteen of us from all different years. We've heard of your brushes with dark wizards and creatures over the past six years and we feel that you know what you're doing."

"I see. Well, Professor Dumbledore said that all you needed to do was come to us and we'll set you up with what you need to know. Just tell them that. The only Slytherin we mind are Malfoy and those who choose to be friends with him." Hermione said.

Blaise grinned. "Thanks." He then set off for the Slytherin table and sat far away from Malfoy. There was an obvious gap in the Slythrins. The group in question sat on the far end of the table. Harry could see the people Blaise mentioned start chatting with and nodding with looks in Harry's direction. In Harry's opinion they looked like a decent group of witches and wizards.

"Not all bad are they." Harry said thoughtfully.

"No. Blaise was never one to give us any trouble." Hermione said.

"Look at Malfoy." Ron said directing their attention away from Blaise. Malfoy's pointed face was turned in Blaise's direction. The shear look of loathing disfiguring it.

"Looks like the Slytherins are quite segregated." Hermione said. "But I am glad a few want to join DA. Why didn't we know last year?"

"Toad lady would've noticed something was up." Harry said, "and Blaise pointed out that they were ostracized."

"Blaise Zabini seems like a decent fellow, doesn't he?" Neville said. He had been listening in on the conversation. "Weird."

"You could say that again." Ron added.

Now that people knew about the DA, all the Slytherins in Blaise's group joined and more Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined by getting in contact with Harry, Hermione and Ron. No longer a secret they could go about things freely, they could now have meetings in the Great Hall (which was better proportioned for the swell in ranks) instead of the Room of Requirement, but the old DA members before kept their galleons to inform the new members about meetings. Hermione gave Blaise a galleon to inform the Slytherins of meetings. Due to all this Monday morning went by in a flash. It didn't bother Harry, who was looking forward to the afternoon and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the front of the class as they waited for Professor Gryphon to arrive. They heard the door to the classroom swing shut.

"Please take thy places so this lesson may begin!" Gryphon called. She seemed to command reverence and respect from all those within the class like Professors McGonagall and Snape. "Please bring forth thy copybooks to write within." She commanded in a firm voice as she strode to the front where the blackboard was placed. She pulled a white colored wand from inside her blue robes and tapped it on the board. Writing appeared as if an invisible person was writing them down.

"These be the objectives that this Sixth Year NEWT level class must recognize." Gryphon told them as she indicated to the board.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Newt Level_

_Class Objectives:_

_1. To learn and execute defensive spells… PROPERLY._

_2. To understand what you are able to do in a dangerous situation to defend yourself and perhaps others._

_3. To discern what is considered brave and what is stupid in these particular situations._

_4. To also learn non-dark offensive jinxes. A wizards duel does not consist of you defending yourself all the time._

_5. NEWT Level students will also learn how execute spells without saying them out loud. _

"Tis important for thee to know all this." Gryphon added in a soft dangerous tone.

"True Defense tis not for the squeamish. Tis not about throwing curses at thy opponent in hopes that one may win and glory be to thee. Nay. Those who fight against the Dart Arts have been cut a very raw deal. Ye can only go so far till ye are using the Darts Arts thyselves to be rid of the Dark wizard. Sacrifices are made, losses are suffered and death may be eminent." What she said and how she said it sent shivers up Harry's spine; mouths from the class were gaped in awe. Professor Gryphon _knew_ what she was saying.

"Before I go any further…" She continued as she strode over to the desk and picked up the class register, scanning it quickly before speaking again. " As I call thy surnames, please indicate with a 'here!' … Abbott!" she went through their names like she had done this a hundred times before. "Now, do any of ye have any questions to ask of me?" Hands went up. She called on Seamus first.

"Did you really stick Malfoy to the ceiling?"

"Aye, but tis not a matter I shall boast about." She answered humbly. She chose another hand. A thought had popped into Harry's mind and started niggling at his thought processes. It was something Dumbledore had said she knew about. He raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter?" She said pointing at him.

"What do you know of Protection Charms?" Harry asked. The stern demeanor she had taken on for class dropped slightly when a mischievous glint glittered in her eyes with a slight curve to her mouth to match.

"Protection Charms range from the simple _'Protego'_ to highly advanced and complicated charms that have to be done in a particular fashion or they could go completely wrong. From the looks of it, one of these advanced charms was placed on thee as a babe by thy own mother." Gryphon replied with those creepy silver eyes directed at Harry. Harry froze in surprise, so Dumbledore was right, she did know her protection charms. But did Dumbledore tell her about it?

"I am very happy that ye asked that question, Mr. Potter, because Protection charms will be studied in the later term of the school year." She waved her wand once more and a sheet appeared in front of each of them. "This be the lesson syllabus for this term." She said and returned to her desk.

"Erm. Professor?" Ron raised his hand nervously.

"Aye, Mr. Weasley." She said.

"Are you sure we can get through all this in one term? Those books aren't exactly thin and I am not a fast reader. From the looks of it, you are having us do two years worth of work in one term." Ron pointed out.

"Ye will be able to get through it, trust me. As for the work, ye have had some pathetic teachers in thy past: Quirrel, Lockhart, and Umbridge. I do believe ye have a bit of catching up to do after them." Gryphon answered. More hands went up.

"Do you plan on staying with us longer than a year?" Dean blurted.

" I have heard that rumor that this profession tis jinxed, but do not worry, I have survived through things that ye can only imagine." She answered with a chuckle. "In other words, I have planned on being here for much longer than a year." The lesson went on from there. She had not assigned any homework, having Hermione slightly worried as they left Gryphon's class.

"McGonagall told me that she was a fair and responsible teacher. But what did we do all lesson? Discuss the first and second chapter of the first book! No written assignments, no notes, no essays and nothing accomplished!" Hermione ranted.

"Is it me or can you remember everything and every word that we discussed in class too?" Harry pointed out. Ron nodded. Hermione's rant stopped immediately as her eyes went wide as she looked back into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class room at Gryphon's peculiar form.

"I've just realized!" Hermione said, "Excuse me, I must get to the library." And she hurried off.

"Hey we have practice in fifteen minutes!" Ron yelled down the corridor Hermione had just taken. "There she goes again. Yet another library excursion trip. Wonder what's going on in that head of hers."

"Believe me, Ron, both you and I don't want to know." Harry said.

"Your probably right." Ron said. "Let's get to practice."

"I'll meet you down there with Hermione in a few minutes, I have something I want to speak to Professor Gryphon about." Harry said as he too looked back at Gryphon's figure at the teacher's desk.

"All right, mate. I'll keep you to your promise." Ron said as he walked away. Harry went back into the classroom and up to the teacher's desk.

"What be ailing you, young Potter." Gryphon said without looking up. She seemed to be writing ancient rune symbols in a very thick, scarlet, velvet-covered tome. A picture of a fire in a fire pit with rune symbols around it filled the page next to the one she was writing on. It seemed to grab his attention. Harry had never seen anyone write rune symbols like it was second nature, not even Hermione.

"What's that you're working on?" Harry asked curiously.

"Tis research and discovery on a theory I have been working on for years." She sighed as she turned back through a thick clump of pages, all full of writing and diagrams. "Ye came in here to ask me a question?" Gryphon mentioned, getting them back to the original topic.

"Yes. Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about the Protection Charm my mother placed on me?" Harry asked getting to the point.

"Nay. He did not. He has been very busy these last few days and has not the time to tell me what I already see." She said wearily. "I could see the fading charm when I arrived and met thee."

"You know all that?"

"Albus and I don't need to consult each other to know what the other wants." Gryphon explained.

"So do you know what to do to fix it so it continues to protect me?" Harry asked.

"Aye. I do, but tis not as simple as you wish, though." Gryphon replied. "This place is not a place of safety, thus we will discuss this further in a different place at a different time." Their meeting ended as she motioned to the door. There was something about Gryphon that Harry found creepy, but he couldn't help but trust her. As he left the DADA corridor he saw Malfoy walking towards it. They exchanged a hateful glare at each other before going their separate ways.

Harry managed to pull Hermione from her beloved Library and down to the Pitch for Quidditch practice. Ron explained that Malfoy couldn't control his mouth in front of Gryphon again and earned himself detention for that day. Madam Hooch was watching over _all_ quidditch practices at Dumbledore's insistence of safety. Practice went well, but the broom that Hermione was on didn't suit her in Harry's opinion. He made a mental note to do something about it, but for now that broom would have to do. And he remembered that Hermione's seventeenth birthday was coming up on the nineteenth. Hermione had told Harry that she would be gone on the weekend after her birthday to celebrate with her parents and to take the Apparation exam at the Ministry of Magic.

The first Hogsmeade weekend approached on them with excitement from the third years. The weather was drizzling with rain. Ron said he needed to restock his sweet supply from Honeydukes. Hermione wanted to get a new book from the bookstore. Now that Lupin had been named Harry's new guardian in Sirius' will, Harry was still able to go to Hogsmeade with his friends. He used the opportunity of couple of minutes away from them to look in the Quidditch shop. It was lucky that only a few seconds after he had finished speaking to the store clerk that Ron and Hermione came in to see what he was doing.

"I was just looking." Harry lied as they left the shop.

"So what did you see? Any awesome new brooms?" Ron asked.

"There are a few new ones, but none of them are as fast as the Firebolt. Though, I really think that the Nimbus Zero is decent broom. It has precision with a strong but sleek, aerodynamic handle for great speed…" Harry continued on. Little did Hermione know is that he was giving her a clue on her birthday present. But Harry wasn't buying this gift alone. Both Professor McGonagall and Hagrid had pitched in with the costs of it

But Harry still didn't feel adequate enough just with a combination gift, so he found a small shop that sold jewelry when they had split up again. He found a gold pendant necklace with a bright green emerald jewel wrapped in intricate gold metalwork with rune symbols etched into the gold. He asked the shopkeeper what they meant before he bought it and went on his way.

The first Defense Association meeting went really well, to Harry's surprise. The Slytherins that belonged to the group Blaise Zabini made friends with didn't cause any trouble. Though there was noticeable animosity from the other houses. Now seeing that there could be good Slytherins, Harry didn't see anything bad with them.

September the nineteenth came around. Hermione was expecting to get something from both Ron and Harry that morning. Harry avoided Hermione completely. Ron's gift to Hermione was a lurid pink stuffed bunny. Harry knew Hermione's favorite color wasn't pink. Hermione had told Harry that she liked green, she had never told him why. When Ron gave her the bunny, Harry noticed that lack of a 'thank you' in her comment, it seemed like Déjà vu. Harry had a plan for the gift he got Hermione. Though it came very close to his plan being ruined. He kept fiddling with the necklace that he had placed in his pocket, slightly worried that Hermione might not like it. Harry managed to get Hermione alone in the Room of Requirement that evening to give her the gift.

"Harry, what's this all about." She said looking at him incredulously.

"I wanted to wish you a happy seventeenth birthday." Harry said as he pulled out the long white necklace box.

"Harry you shouldn't have." She said in awe, as she opened the box to look at the necklace.

"You don't like it."

"Actually Harry, I love it… it's just…you shouldn't have spent so much on me. Because these are really rare."

"Well, have it make up for this useful pocket watch you gave me for my birthday." Harry added, pulling out his watch. "Plus, it's your seventeenth birthday, your of-age, I figured you wanted an adult gift after Ron's."

"True," Hermione chuckled, "but this must have cost you in the neighborhood of fifty to sixty galleons."

"I am not telling you how much it cost. You can't buy friendship. Though, I want you to read the runes."

"_Partnership, Protection and Friendship will bind us Forever."_ Hermione smiled and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It alarmed Harry slightly. "Thank you Harry." She whispered into his ear.

"Here." Harry said breaking the hug. "Let me help you put it on." She put the necklace in his hand; he crossed behind her and swept her hair back to place the necklace around her neck. But something odd happened. Just as the latch was clasped, a soft vibration ran through Harry. And from the looks of it Hermione as well. She shivered but didn't say anything about it. Truthfully, the sensation wasn't unpleasant so they thought nothing of it.

They soon made their way back to the common room in comfortable silence. Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady. The common room seemed bursting with activity around a table. Harry already knew what it was. He didn't want it delivered that morning where everyone could see when it was still a secret among the Gryffindors.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked. People quickly turned their heads in her direction in awe.

"Hermione!" Ron said from the middle of the queue of people. "You have a delivery!" the group let her through so she could see what it was. Harry just placed himself well away from everyone, in his chair by the fire. Something was going on that felt really weird to Harry, like things would never be the same as they were before.

"Harry!" Hermione stepped out of the crowd, in her hand was the broomstick. "You spent too much on me." She said as she sat down in a chair near Harry.

"Are you sure it was me?" Harry said.

"Harry, this was the broom you were talking about at Hogsmeade." Hermione pointed out.

"Actually, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall helped pitch in to get you that. I just added to pay for any difference that was left over." Harry said modestly.

"I still think it was your idea to get me a broom, though." Hermione continued.

"It did cross my mind." Harry said sheepishly. "At least you don't have to use the school brooms. Can I have a look at it?"

"Go ahead." Hermione said as Crookshanks leapt into her lap. Harry had seen before that this broom was very different from the regular series. The letters 'NZO' was stamped into the smooth polished handle. Harry had heard the manufacturers of the Nimbus nicknamed this broom. It was also said that this broom was only second to the Firebolt in many fields.

"Here." Harry handed it back. And went back to watching the flames from the fire as he had done before. Thoughts swirling about his head. It seemed so long ago that he had last seen Sirius. Harry knew he missed him. He knew he had to think of the others he might put in danger; and now that the Prophecy had reared its ugly head, he needed to be even more careful. For once in his life Harry was truly afraid. IF he lost either Ron or Hermione he didn't know what he'd do.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, startling Harry out of his painful reverie. It had become late. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving him alone with Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He went to bed already, while you were lost in your thoughts. So, what are you thinking about?" She pressed.

"How much my life is messed up." Harry said as he continued to watch the flames dance.

"You miss _him_, don't you?" Hermione asked as she stroked Crookshanks fur.

"I do." Harry sighed, "If I could change what happened I would, but that would probably throw the current timeline out of line. As you said yourself '_no one is supposed to change time."_

"I'm happy you listen to me and that you're thinking very rationally." Hermione commented.

"Irrational thinking gets the people I care about killed, Hermione." Harry whispered dangerously. "I experienced that first hand when we went to the Ministry. I experienced it three times that night. I thought I lost you and I panicked and then Ron with the brains. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to lose either of you!" This speech ended with Hermione's arms around him.

"Harry if there is one thing I can tell you about this situation its this." Hermione started softly in his ear. "The ones we love never really leave us and you can always find them within your own heart, watching over you. I have a feeling… that when the time comes, you will see him and all your loved ones who have passed on once again." These words were very soothing to Harry's aching soul.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said breaking off the hug. "I think we best be getting to bed. You have a test to take tomorrow and I think you may need to have your strength about you."

"I think you may be right about that." Hermione added as she gathered Crookshanks into her arms. There was a slight waver in her voice. Was she scared? "Good night, Harry." She said as she walked to the Girls' staircase.

"Good luck." Harry called after her. She lingered at the door, turned around like she wanted to say something. Their gazes locked, Harry gulped.

"It's nothing." She said quietly, losing the courage to say something, and disappeared up the staircase without delay. But that odd feeling had come back again for Harry. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, without the pain. What was going on? For one more time in his life, Harry was completely confused.

It was a couple of days later that Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to return from her weekend home. Harry was anxious to hear about how Hermione did on her exam, or weather she splinched. Harry hoped it hadn't come to that. At five, the Portrait Hole opened and through crawled Hermione. Harry and Ron stood up from their chess game, wanting to hear the news.

"How did you do?" Harry asked.

"I splinched." Hermione said in an unreadable expression. Harry felt an icy panic sweep through him as he pictured Hermione in pieces. Not a pretty sight. Then Hermione's expression broke into laughter.

"That look is golden you two." Hermione giggled. "Truthfully, if you want to know, I passed with flying colors." Somehow she was in a very good mood.

"Don't joke like that." Ron sulked. "I'm up next to get my license. If you fail, what would that say about me?"

Author's Note: I made Blaise Zabini a good person. I am glad I did. If Horace Slughorn is JKR's example of a good Slytherin, she has poorly represented them. If you didn't know I wrote this chapter before the sixth book came out.And there will be TWO deaths in this story, but that will be much later on in the story. I do hope you review.

As for the next chapter: Chapter 7: Hidden In A Different Perspective. It will be the take off chapter into our first of the fascinating adventures of HP and the Phoenix Blaze. Remember this story is already over 140 pages long on Word, which is roughly 267 pages in book print. By the way, I am still not even close to being finished, but I am enjoying the journey. :)

-Tojot


	7. Hidden In A Different Perspective

Well after a great period of being brain dead as to continue writing and the fact that morning shifts have finally changed my sleeping patterns I am finding it difficult to get any inspiration. I'll try my hardest to keep going and probably I'll reclaim my inspiration. I also thank those who where kind enough to review.

Note: Malkintongue is a word I made up. Malkin is a word that is usually associated with cats. I needed a word that I could use instead of having the said person say 'I can talk to cats.' Malkintongue seemed to fit. Thus, I figured there would be no harm. If I am wrong please inform me in review form so I could change it. Thankyou.

Disclaimer: The usual Blah Blah Blah.

Chapter 7: Hidden In A Different Perspective

By: Tojot

As the end of September came along so did Harry's worries. Gryphon had let slip to Harry that he would be at his weakest in the last month before his mother's charm wore off. Remembering that Wormtail had been sent to spy on Hogwarts, Harry kept the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map in his bag at all times. He _never_ went anywhere without his wand. At one late hour of a very stormy night, Harry was in his dormitory, scanning the Map when he saw the dot labeled Peter Pettigrew wandering the charms corridor. He pocketed his wand as well as the map and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head. Vengeful thoughts were running through Harry's head. Since it was Peter that betrayed Harry's parents by leading Voldemort to them that fateful Halloween night fifteen years ago. The corridors were pitch black except for a flash of lightning every now and then. Once and awhile he would pass a lit torch, he would take the chance to look at the map to see if Peter's position changed. He was wandering about the third floor corridor. Down one pitch-black windowless corridor he was met with a pair of glowing silver eyes looking at him. It was quite a scary sight.

"_Reducto." _Harry shouted. The blast missed the figure with the glowing silver eyes and hit the wall behind. When the spell hit, it lit up the large shape of the figure from behind. It was bent slightly to look him in the eye. But the light was gone as soon as it came.

"Fascinating cloak, Potter." Gryphon's whispered voice cut through the darkness. "Pity it doesn't work on me."

"Professor Gryphon?" Harry said.

"Ye made my job of retrieving thee a whole lot easier." Gryphon said. "The Headmaster seeks an audience with us. Close thy eyes and I will have us there quickly." Harry did as told. A strong hand clamped his shoulder and he felt a cool wind shift around him. The hand let go and Gryphon told him to open his eyes.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore greeted from one of the four chintz chairs that were placed in the Room of Requirement where they were located. He saw that there were no windows, no doors, no holes whatsoever. Only sconces lit the room in a dim glow. "Please sit down."

"Professor, Peter's in the castle." Harry said he sat in an empty chair.

"Then we must make this quick." Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, our informants tell us that Wormtail's orders have been changed slightly. Voldemort is growing evermore impatient and has ordered Wormtail to eliminate you if he were to ever encounter you."

"Then we must find him and take him out." Harry said rashly.

"Tis not so simple dear lad, ye are suggesting to burn the bridges that have been built for thy future use." Gryphon cut in.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, she is talking about the fact that Pettigrew is indebted to you for saving his life." Dumbledore explained. "So 'taking him out' is out of the question. But we have devised a way for you to be safe without taking you out of the presence of your friends, your only strength. Sort of hiding you in plain sight. But you must agree to it before we can do anything, because it won't be an easy experience.

"What must I do?" Harry asked.

"Thy last month begins tomorrow, so it must happen tonight. Tis our fortune that we have everything in place for the spell. And we have found someone willing to help hide thee." Gryphon told Harry as she looked pointedly to the fourth chair, the one next to Harry. In it sat Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. His bottlebrush tail swished and flicked calmly.

"How is Crookshanks going to help hide me?" Harry asked

"Within his own body." Gryphon answered. Harry's jaw dropped.

"So I am going to spend a month in the body of a cat, and not just any cat. The cat that belongs to my best friend?"

"Aye, he is willing and seems to be quite a match in personality."

"How do you know that?" said Harry curiously.

"You see, Avi is not quite normal." Dumbledore chuckled. "She has many abilities that make her very useful at times." Professor Gryphon rolled her eyes in annoyance but said nothing.

"Meaning one of them is the ability to talk to cats?"

"Enough about me!" Gryphon snapped, "Do ye agree to what we have set out for thy safety?"

"I am sure Crookshanks has some conditions set out?" Harry said looking at the cat.

"He does."

"Can I hear them now?"

"Not until ye are there."

"Oh well, if it is for my safety I might as well go ahead with it." Harry gave in.

"There are conditions that have been set out." Dumbledore said, "One, your friends aren't going to be informed of your location; Two, everyone will think you have been kidnapped; Three the spell will end when the time comes to repair the protection charm, and Four, only Gryphon and I will know where you are."

"So you are going to have everyone worry about me?" Harry said un-surely.

"Tis all for the best, young Potter." Gryphon reassured him.

"Okay, I am ready." Harry said and she gave a mischievous smile and pulled out her wand, closing her eyes to concentrate. Harry felt himself being pulled into unconsciousness.

Harry awoke in a sunny dormitory. He felt small. He looked around at his surroundings. This dormitory was decorated just the same as his dormitory. He remembered the events of the night. He then realized he was sleeping in the arms of Hermione. It made him feel completely uncomfortable.

'_This must be the Girls' Dorms?'_ Harry thought to himself.

'_You are correct.'_ An unfamiliar voice said in his head.

'_They are not much different from the Boys' are they?'_

'_No. four Founders didn't spoil one gender over the other.'_

'_You sound a little like Hermione. My guess is you're Crookshanks.' _

'_Who else would I be in my body.'_

'_Sorry. It's just a little weird.'_

'_Could you control your self. Remember we both have control over this body. I am squirming in mistress' arms. She hates being scratched in the morning. And both you and I know how she is when she is in a temper.'_

'_I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being in this position with my platonic friend holding me while we sleep.'_

'_Get used to it. It's how I sleep all the time. Now, since we can't go anywhere until my mistress wakes up, I think this would be a good time to lay down my conditions just so you know. My mistress has many secrets, even ones she has kept from you, I doubt you'll hear them because she doesn't ponder over them often, if you do hear any of them just forget you did. Two is you need to keep on your guard.'_

'_Why?' _Harry asked.

"_There are things that could get quite embarrassing. This is a girls' dorm, you might accidentally catch my mistress in her underwear, or anyone for that matter. I try my hardest to take control on those instances but I figure that you should be warned. Another thing, there is an exhibitionist, as my mistress calls her, living in this dorm as well. She goes by the name of Lavender. She sleeps naked too. Anything that happens in here stays in here. You may be scarred for life after a month of this. Now the stairs only work on human males. Sometimes we will get shut in a room, don't worry the apparation wards only work on humans and I am half Kneazle so I can apparate.'_

'_You're half Kneazle? No wonder you are so smart.'_

'_There is much you still have to learn, Harry. My mistress will be very distressed at the news of your disappearance.'_

"Good morning, Crookshanks." Hermione cooed. She had finally awakened and let go of the cat. She wore a nightgown, Harry was thankful for that. She slipped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

'_Every morning, at this time she wakes up and washes herself.'_ Crookshanks continued to explain. _'Though she may not be an exhibitionist she will still come into the dormitory in her towel…_

Hermione dressed as her cat, Crookshanks, continued to sleep curled up on the covers of her four-poster bed. It was the first day of October. Before she could make it out the door a pillow came hurtling through the air at Hermione's head. She ducked it, since this always happened when Hermione didn't hurry quickly enough in the mornings.

"Lavender will you quit using my head for target practice!" Hermione yelled as she threw the pillow back at Lavender.

"But Herms it's so easy with all that bushy hair of yours." Lavender teased. Oh how did Hermione loathe the name 'herms'. It was worse than Hermy.

"Put on some clothes, Lavender."

"No. I am very comfortable this way thank you."

"But I am uncomfortable looking at you."

"Then don't."

"If you don't get dressed then I'll-"

"You'll what?" Lavender interrupted.

"I'll levitate you down to the Great Hall as you are and stick you to the ceiling with the same jinx Professor Gryphon used on Malfoy."

"Why do you have to be such a Now-It-All?" Lavender sulked as she reached for her bathrobe.

"It's my calling in life." Hermione said.

"Tell me Hermione," Parvati yawned. "Why is it that you are always up at the crack of dawn?"

"To avoid looking at little miss nudist." Hermione said without falter.

"Is it really that or something else… or should it say someone else?" Lavender countered.

"Question is… Which one of them?" Parvati said to Lavender and they both broke into giggles.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Hermione said.

"Which one are you in love with?" Parvati giggled. "Ronald Bilius Weasley or…"

"Harry James Potter." Lavender finished with an evil sinister grin that should be banned in Hermione's opinion. Hermione gulped. She saw Crookshanks ears perk up at the sound of Harry's full name.

"Come on Herms, who is it?" Parvati pressed. They said it again… that wretched nickname. If she was annoyed before, It couldn't compare to how much she was now.

"One, DO NOT call me HERMS!" Hermione yelled, "and Two, quit prying into my private affairs! Come on Crookshanks."

"Oh come on Hermione, don't deny that you have fallen in love with one of them." Lavender continued.

"Or is it that you like both and can't choose." Parvati teased.

"I don't like either in that way." It was a lie. You could tell it was a lie.

"Don't lie Hermione, we know."

"Know what?" Hermione said nervously._ Damn!_

"We know that you speak his name in your sleep."

"That you speak of him all the time."

"That you will never leave his side no matter what even when your own life is at risk."

Hermione's face had gone crimson. Never in her life had she felt so naked even when she was fully dressed.

"Don't! Don't say his name!" Hermione's outburst startled Lavender and Parvati. They hadn't realized that they had rubbed her so raw. But even more they were surprised when they saw that Hermione's wand was pointed straight at them. "If you say anything about this to anyone, you will end up regretting it." Hermione said in a low dangerous tone.

"We're sorry Hermione, we promise we won't say anything." Lavender said, in high alarm. Parvati nodded in agreement. Hermione lowered her wand.

"Come on Crookshanks." Hermione called. The cat leapt from the covers of her bed, into her arms and they left the room and went down the Girls Staircase.

Only Crookshanks heard Parvati's next comment. "She's just in denial. There is no way that she can do so much for that boy and ask for nothing in return unless she really did like him."

'_Poor Hermione, is it like this all the time?'_ Harry asked Crookshanks.

"_That's the worst coming from those two, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She usually keeps to herself and there are many who are inquisitive about my mistress' romantic affairs, of which those two are._

'_But there are others who are more terrible to my mistress, over the point of goading and mocking.'_ Crookshanks continued

'_Pansy?'_

'_There's her, then there is Cho Chang and a couple of others.'_

'_Cho Chang!'_

'_The confrontations my mistress has with her are highly unpleasant.'_

'_What happened?'_

'_The animosity is thick, it is very obvious they loathe each other. The first one was on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of your fifth year._

"_So Cho and Hermione hate each other. How come I didn't see this?'_

'_Girls have more than one side. It was all an act from Cho the whole time and my mistress knew about it.'_

'_But why did Hermione help me understand how Cho was feeling?'_

' _She had to bite her tongue from calling you a 'stupid moron' I do believe. She didn't tell you, she wanted you to figure it out for yourself as I know you did.'_

'_Did the fighting get worse after the failed date with Cho?'_

'_It did.'_

'_Why didn't Hermione tell me Cho was awful to her so I could've stopped it.'_

'_My Mistress would never bother you with problems of her own. Another thing is you are too busy most of the time. She hates to get help from others. It's about her fear of failure.'_

'_Don't you see it wasn't just her problem. It was mine too.'_

'_There is a reason why she never told you about that nasty scar across her chest that she received last year in the Department of Mysteries. She's taking it as her own personal failure._

'_She has a scar from that! She should be blaming me, it was me who had us go.'_

'_She doesn't and would never blame you for that. She thinks you have enough on your plate to be dealing with than worrying about her problems even if they have to deal your jealous girlfriend.'_

'_I see.'_

Hermione found that a lot of people where gathered in the common room round a tall figure. It was Professor McGonagall. A very tired looking Professor Gryphon was with her.

"It pains me to say that a student from Gryffindor has gone missing in the night." McGonagall announced, her face was pale and her expression worried. "New precautions have been set in place in order of your protection. There will be no quidditch for any team until this student is found. You need a teacher escort to go anywhere in the castle and you must be in the common room by six every evening. No excuses."

"Who is the student, Professor?" Colin spoke from the crowd.

The Deputy Headmistress paused then spoke four syllables quietly. "Harry Potter." Though spoken quietly, the words seemed like a shout in the room. All eyes were wide in shock at the announcement

"No!" Hermione gasped, accidentally dropping Crookshanks. Everyone turned their heads in her direction. "It can't be true it just can't."

"I am afraid so, miss Granger. Now will you and Mr. Weasley accompany Professor Gryphon and myself to the Headmaster's office. He wishes to meet with you since you knew Mr. Potter best." McGonagall said. Crookshanks jumped into Gryphon's arms. And they went out the portrait hole together.

"Why is that cat coming." Ron grumbled.

"Is there really much of a problem with it?" Gryphon said. "Is it so much of a problem if he wants to be there for his mistress."

"Then how come he's in your arms then and not Hermione's?"

"I think he may not want to get dropped again."

"Can you read cats minds?" Hermione asked Gryphon.

"I speak Malkintongue if ye must know." Gryphon said irritably. Her creepy eyes were glaring straight at them "I shall not go any further in speaking of my abilities."

The rest of the walk to the headmaster's office remained silent except for when McGonagall gave the password 'Ice Mice' to the stone griffin.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Minerva and Avi, you may return to your duties. I'll send them back by Floo." Crookshanks leapt from Gryphon's arms to the floor and watched as the two professors left the room. "Please sit." Dumbledore motioned at two chairs. "And maybe I can answer some questions for you."

"Do you have any clue where Harry might be?" Ron asked.

"No. All I know is that he is alive. We found a few items that belong to Harry." Dumbledore said as he indicated the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map lying on the desk.

"Does…" Hermione croaked as she looked at the cloak. "Does he have his wand?"

"I am sure he does, Miss Granger. There is evidence of a struggle, there wasn't a wand with the items he left behind.

"Did someone kidnap him?" Ron asked.

"May have done. If that intriguing map is correct, it just brings the rumors my spies have been hearing to fact."

"What did the Marauder's Map show you?" Hermione asked.

"That Peter Pettigrew is within the castle." Dumbledore answered. "But there is a problem."

"Problem, it's obvious that Pettigrew did it." Ron said bitterly.

"I'm not so sure." Dumbledore said patiently. "That map shows that Peter is alone, that Harry isn't on the map. But my pocket watch says that Harry is alive and well for the time being. So until we can find him, I ask you to be calm and patient and to be careful what you say. Important things are being relayed back to Voldemort. Now, Ronald, why don't you gather up the Cloak and go back to Gryffindor Tower? I believe I must speak with Miss Granger alone. I will inform you both if there is any news on Mr. Potter's whereabouts."

Ron left through the Floo. But Hermione stayed behind on Dumbledore's prompting. Right now all Hermione wanted to do was cry. She didn't want to break out in tears in front of the headmaster but her body didn't obey her and the tears spilled forth.

"Miss Granger, I know how you're feeling, being as close as you are to Harry. I know you know _very important_ things about him and I want you to help us try to find Harry. You would basically know where to start." Dumbledore said as he led her back to her chair. Hermione's eyes widened.

"As in _important things _you mean…" Dumbledore nodded before she finished the sentence. She was about to say the prophecy.

"We _must_ insure his safety." His cornflower blue eyes where staring straight at her, the intensity of his stare was just as creepy as Gryphon's silver gaze. "For now the extra lessons with McGonagall will be postponed due to the fact Minerva will be busy with the search."

"Professor where is it exactly that you found the Invisibility Cloak and the map?" Hermione asked.

"Third floor Corridor near where we had Fluffy when we where protecting the Philosopher's Stone."

"That's the windowless corridor?" Hermione sniffed, still crying.

"Correct. Now I think you must go back to the tower. If you wish, I can excuse you from your classes today, if you don't feel up to doing them. You can stay until your tears have dried up for enough time until you can be alone for a while. " Dumbledore said as he stroked the head of Crookshanks who was still in Hermione's arms.

"Thank you Professor." She sobbed. Dumbledore flicked his wand where a mug appeared on the desk.

"Here, drink this. I find that this may help a little bit." He said as he handed her the mug of hot cocoa. A sad but thankful smile appeared on Hermione's tear stained face. Even though she had questioned his motives a few times, she found it so easy to trust Dumbledore. Hermione looked around the room, stopping at anything that had caught her interest. Portraits of headmasters before Dumbledore, various instruments that rested on the tables clinking and ticking. But the thing that grabbed the most attention of her gaze was the Sword of Gryffindor. The long silver sword with its large rubies glittered in the morning light sitting next to the Sorting Hat. She had memories of how Harry recounted the tale of how he pulled it from the Sorting Hat. Hermione couldn't help but feel that Harry might end up using the sword again, for who knows what. She had once read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the sword was lost soon after Salazar Slytherin left the school. But she thought that Godric hid it for future use, just in case something happened and someone needed it. The sword itself was comprised of great magical materials that didn't come from Earth. But the book wouldn't give any more details to the sword.

"Professor Dumbledore, could I inspect the Third floor corridor and underneath the trap door on my own?"

"If you take this with you, and…" Dumbledore held out the map. "Do try to avoid Wormtail. The wards that were placed there before to protect the Stone are gone, but be careful. I will inform the staff that I have given you permission in that area of the castle." He pointed his wand to himself and muttered _'sonarus'_

_"All staff please come to the Headmasters office immediately._" Dumbledore spoke, his words were amplified. "Quietus." He whispered with a wave of his wand. Within five minutes the Teachers and Staff came pouring into the office: Filch, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Gryphon, Hooch, etc.

"I have given special permission to Miss Granger to search the third floor corridor and the passageways that connect to it." Dumbledore announced. Hermione felt that she was very small in this room full of professors.

"Is that a very wise decision Headmaster?" Snape questioned. "She is just a student, and a friend of Potter's."

"Which is the very reason why I am letting her do this, in a past meeting I mentioned that Miss Granger's capability to sense Mr. Potter's growing power is becoming more potent as well. She understands more than we may ever know due to the fact that she is Mr. Potter's friend. She is also of age, so she should know how to take care of herself." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Just don't ask me to baby-sit." Snape replied coldly. Crookshanks hissed. Gryphon rolled her eyes irritably.

"Now, now Severus." Dumbledore said. "I said that Miss Granger can take care of herself. But I ask all of you to keep an eye out for Peter Pettigrew or any rat you come across and blast them. Avi, will you please escort Miss Granger to the corridor? You are all excused."

Hermione's face was pale as she followed the Professors out of the room. Crookshanks looked at Dumbledore, as if asking a question.

"Follow your mistress." Dumbledore told the cat with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Keep an eye out for her." And the cat left with his bottle brush tail held high.

Author's note:

I had a little fun with this chapter. Iknow was outright evil to make Lavender a nudist.

Iknow there is a story out there where Harry wakes up in the body of Hermione's cat, but I found it after I wrote this. And believe me it was a total creep out when I did read it. I thought it was a nice change to write things from more of Hermione's point of view. I am also very surprised no one has asked me about Professor Gryphon, yet. Oh well. Can't blame me for trying.

Well anyway, I kindly ask all of you to please review. I would like to know what you thought of it. I also have chapter 8: Mirror's Images ready for posting, but I feel it is too soon for it. So please review and I may reconsider and put it up sooner. Thank you.

Tojot


	8. The Mirrors' Images

I know this is rather sudden for me to post another chapter after posting one up on Sunday. But I figured it was for the best. I will also tell you that it was a short one. But then so was the next chapter after this. I just put them together and voila. A long chapter for your enjoyment.

**Attention: **I recently filled out an author application at Portkey in hopes of adding my story it's list. Just the other day I got an automatic e-mail saying that I had been rejected, and that my story lacked plot development. **I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS STORY DOES LACK PLOT DEVELOPMENT? And Be Honest!**

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again. I am only borrowing the characters for the sake of art, I will return them to their proper owners as soon as I am done. Thankyou.

Chapter 8: The Mirrors' Images (part 1)

By: Tojot

Dumbledore wasn't lying when Hermione saw the corridor. One part of it was in shambles.

"He used a Reductor curse." Hermione said to Gryphon while she scanned the wreckage. "I wonder what he was trying to blow up."

"It had to be pretty big." Gryphon commented slightly tense.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked. Gryphon pointed to something that was slightly up the wall that no man could reach. There were four meter-long parallel gashes. Like a large beast had clawed it. Hermione's eyes when wide at the sight and she panicked slightly.

"What could've done that?" Hermione squeaked. Gryphon didn't answer. But Crookshanks meowed. "Crookshanks what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Here to give ye support." Gryphon said in an oddly tense voice.

"I see. Mind if I search the underground passageways?" Hermione asked.

"Go ahead." Gryphon said briskly as she examined the claw marks. "Come back if ye need me or if ye have found something. And use that map."

Hermione nodded as she pulled the map from her pocket and tapped it with her wand, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Gryphon chuckled softly, it may have been the words Hermione had just said. From what Gryphon had heard of Hermione Granger is that she was never up to mischief.

Harry followed Hermione through the door to the chamber. He could still smell dog.

'_The senses are heightened for cats, Harry.'_ Crookshanks said. _'So where are we headed anyway?'_

_'Do you see that hole in the floor there?'_ Harry asked as he indicated to the hole where the trap door had been ripped off its hinges. Hermione placed a feather-light charm on herself and started to lower herself into the hole.

_'So it's said that you and my mistress and redhead had an adventure down there.'_

_'Did you just call Ron 'redhead'?' _Harry chuckled

_'I don't like him very much. Stupid git.'_ Crookshanks growled

_'The feeling's mutual where he is concerned.'_

_'I know.'_ The cat responded smugly, and with a swish of the bottlebrush tail they had apparated to where Hermione was now standing. Harry recognized this room as where the Devils Snare had nearly strangled them. If it hadn't been for Hermione they would have been dead. Hermione was looking around the room, Her eyes were clouded over in thought.

"This is where…," She thought out loud.

_'So she is remembering that night vividly too.' _Harry said.

_'What happened here?'_ Crookshanks asked.

_'Hermione saved both Ron and myself from the Devils Snare that was here. Lucky that she knew so much back then.'_

_'This room is probably bringing back painful memories of seeing you in danger.'_ Crookshanks said. _'She hates seeing you in danger.'_ Hermione headed onto the next room.

"Onto the Flying Key Room." She said aloud. Her voice had a slight melancholic sound.

_'So explain the Flying Key Room?_" Crookshanks asked as they followed her.

_'It's a room where Professor Flitwick charmed a whole bunch of keys to fly about the room and you had to find the key that would get you through the locked door.' _Harry explained as they entered the room. '_Truthfully, it wasn't difficult, just time consuming and we were in a hurry. The key we needed had a bent wing because it had already been caught before.' _The room they stood in was now devoid of keys and the door was gone. Hermione let out a deep sigh as she scanned the room, the memories seemed to be flooding back. But seeing as she hadn't found Harry yet she moved on to the next chamber.

The chessboard floor was still there even though the pieces were gone. Harry saw Hermione shudder as she looked around the room. There were still scratches and scuffs from the chess pieces. Harry had to admit it was Ron that got them through in the end with this room. Hermione was walking around the room in an odd fashion, it was then Harry realized that the steps Hermione was taking where the very moves she had done in the game.

_'I do believe that these chambers here hold a lot of memories for you both.' _Crookshanks commented.

_'It was quite a memorable experience. For both of us I guess.'_ Harry said vaguely as he looked at Hermione. Her face had a pained expression on it. She looked near tears as she looked at the very square where Harry had put the opponent into checkmate. Hermione then steeled herself up and went onto the next chamber. Harry and Crookshanks followed.

_'What is that smell?'_ Crookshanks said as they approached the next chamber.

_'Troll. It had already been taken care of by the time we got this far. It looks like they have gotten rid of it.'_ Harry answered as he looked around at the empty room. The floor had a bloody stain where Harry remembered the head lay.

The chamber that once held potions, held them no more. No fire sprang up to prevent them from going anywhere. But Harry could never forget this room. And from the looks of it neither could Hermione.

"He's not here." Her voice hitched.

_'What is the importance of this room?' _Crookshanks asked. _'My mistress has felt more emotional impact in this room than all the rooms we have been in so far.'_

_'This is where I received my first hug. I was quite surprised when she threw her arms around me_ _and told I was a great wizard. Due to my terrible childhood, I had never been hugged before, it was a new experience for me. This is also the room where we parted ways since I told her to go back. She never went further than this room.' _Harry explained.

_'But does she know what happened in the next chamber?' _

_'She does. I told her.'_

Hermione crossed the room to the portal that continued on, closed her eyes, held her breath and took a step that crossed the threshold. Harry continued with her.

The Mirror of Erised was still there. Just as it was when Harry faced Quirrel and Voldemort. Hermione took the surroundings and shuddered. Harry and Crookshanks could feel it to.

_'What was that?'_ Harry asked.

_'It's the feeling I get when I enter a room where someone has died.'_

_'Dumbledore said that Voldemort left Quirrel to die here.'_

_'I don't like that mirror much either. I feel that many men have died in front of it.'_

_'That's because they have, it's the Mirror of Erised. Whoever looks into it sees their most deepest desire. Some waste away and some are driven mad in front of it.'_

_'What did you see in it?'_

_'My family. Ron has looked into it too, he saw himself alone and the best out of all his brothers.'_ Harry said

_'That is a very sad desire that Ronald chose. But when one strives enough, sometimes the desire comes true.'_

'_Mine won't come true. My family is dead.'_

_'There are other ways of achieving a family, Harry. Have you ever thought about becoming a parent yourself?'_ Crookshanks said. Harry had never thought of that.

Hermione had not looked into the mirror yet. "Harry where are you!" She cried. She had broken down into tears. Harry had never seen Hermione so weak. The map had fallen to the floor in front of Crookshanks. "I need you!" She continued to sob. But then the mirror caught her eye. She gaped at it in horror as she walked towards it. "NO! Harry told me about this mirror, I can't let myself be drawn in." She said as she tore her eyes from what it was showing her. Her hands were shaking in fear. "It will never happen anyway." She said painfully the tears leaking from her eyes. "He's never noticed me like that before."

But her attention was drawn back to the mirror in a different way. Like she was ignoring what it showed her. She gasped and turned around quickly to look straight at Crookshanks. "I thought I just saw… nevermind, it must be the mirror again." Crookshanks looked down at the map and spotted someone moving towards their position. Peter Pettigrew himself. Harry had to find some way of letting Hermione know that they where expecting unwanted company. He let out a very loud caterwaul, which drew Hermione's attention back to him.

"What is it Crookshanks?" Hermione asked. She looked down to where Crookshanks right paw was situated on their position on the map. Fast approaching was a dot labeled Peter Pettigrew.

"OH NO!" She exclaimed as she scooped up that cat and the map and pulled out her wand. She ran towards the door they in which they came. "We have to get back and warn Gryphon." But there was one mistake that she had made whilst running back through the maze of chambers: She didn't consult the map. In the Chess chamber Hermione ran into something and fell over backwards. The form she ran into fell over too. She saw that saw had run straight into Peter.

_'OH NO!'_ Harry hissed. Peter got to his feet and grabbed Hermione's dropped wand before she could and pointed both his and her own at her.

"Tell me where he is!" Peter demanded. Hermione was in a position where she couldn't get away as she clutched her cat to her.

"I don't know where Harry is." Hermione said nervously.

"Yes you do. Don't lie." Peter said. "You're his friend, and I know you're clever. Now where did you hide him!" Crookshanks wriggled out of Hermione's arms and leapt at Peter, clamping his teeth down on Hermione's wand in Peter's hand, and with little effort wrenched it away from the Deatheater. Hermione utilized this opportunity to scream with all her might, in hopes that someone would come to help her. Peter sent a curse at the cat, but Harry dodged it and dropped Hermione's wand into her lap just in time for them both to dodge another curse. It scraped Hermione's cheek.

"_Stupify!_" Hermione yelled, as she tried to get up but a sharp pain came from her ankle. She realized she must have twisted it. She knew it was broken though. Wormtail sidestepped the Hermione's stunner.

"_Temprascion!_" Wormtail shouted and a yellow mist sprang from his wand.

Knowing that this was dark magic, Hermione cast '_Protego'_ to counter as much of the dark magic that she could. Wormtail had used a dark spell that would mold the victim's body into whatever forms the caster chose, and keeping the victim alive. Sort of like human clay ball. The Protection charm Hermione cast had protected her from most of the blast, but the pressure was excruciating.

_"Aronia Exime!"_ A voice shouted and Pettigrew was blasted off his feet and away from Hermione and Crookshanks. Gryphon came running towards them.

"Miss Granger are ye alright!" Gryphon called.

"We're fine." Hermione said. But her cheek was bleeding and her ankle was swollen and Hermione looked like she had a head-pounding headache.

"Good. Get thyselves out of here, I'll take over from here. GO!" And she sent another spell at the advancing Pettigrew. Hermione didn't need telling twice. She scooped Crookshanks up again and ran as fast as she could on her bad ankle. But before she could make it to the exit, she felt something warm around her, like a cool fire and she found herself in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hermione?" She heard someone say her name before she passed out due to being overwhelmed.

_'How did we manage to bring Hermione with us when we apparated?' _Harry asked as he watched Neville pick Hermione up off the floor and ask one of the portraits to get madam Pomfrey.

_'You were using your own power to apparate us, not mine.'_

_'What?'_

_'Your power is growing and my mistress has had the ability to sense it. it only shows when you're emotional. Watch it!' _Ron's foot came out of no where but missed as they apparated to the hospital wing.

_'Stupid boy!_' Crookshanks fumed. Five minutes later, Madam Pomfrey brought Hermione's unconscious form into the wing. Ron came in to causing Crookshanks to hiss at him. Madam Pomfrey tried to shoo Crookshanks, but the cat wouldn't budge from the chair it had situated itself on.

"Leave Crookshanks, he won't cause you any trouble." Dumbledore said from the door.

"Honestly, first a dog and now a cat. I run an infirmary, not a kennel." Madam Pomfrey huffed. A growl came from Gryphon, who was being supported by Dumbledore. She looked a mess. A squealing rat clutched in her hand. Dumbledore conjured a peculiar cage and held it open for Gryphon to stuff the rat into. The rat struggled and twisted but was forced in anyway.

"Make sure he doesn't escape." Gryphon told Dumbledore weakly. The rat squealed loudly in the cage.

"I will, you have Madam Pomfrey take care of you." Dumbledore said softly. Their eyes lingered a bit but soon went their ways.

Harry turned to Hermione who still lay unconscious in bed. Ron was still there. He seemed to be in deep thought, but didn't voice anything for an hour.

"This is weird, first Harry disappears, then Hermione appears out of nowhere and passes out." Ron thought out loud, "What's happening around here?"

"That's the same question I would like to ask." Said a sleepy Hermione. Apparently she had just awakened.

"What have you been doing!" Ron demanded of her. "You are nowhere to be seen for most of the morning then you just appear in the common room in front of me and pass out." Harry could just see an argument starting

"If you must know have been searching for clues about Harry's whereabouts, Ronald." Hermione bristled.

"Clues? In the library I bet." Ron bellowed. "Answer me this, how would there be clues about Harry in the library?"

"I haven't been in the library. I've been in the passages underneath the third floor corridor. Around the corridor where Harry was said to have disappeared."

"What! Don't you remember what Professor Dumbledore said about Wormtail being in the castle?" Ron reminded her as he grabbed her shoulders forcefully. "You could've been seen or worse… hurt!" Hermione winced at the pressure. Harry didn't like this action Ron took and hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Gryphon roared angrily as she stood abruptly from the bed she was sitting on. It startled Madam Pomfrey. "This argument has gone far enough. Weasley would ye kindly remove thy hands from Miss Granger's person, and remove thyself from this Infirmary so that those who are here for a serious purpose can rest!" Ron's eyes went wide as saw that he was hurting Hermione and let go. "Miss Granger has been through enough with out ye adding to her injury."

"Could I have five more minutes?" Ron asked Gryphon.

"I am watching thee." She said as she picked up a glass of water.

"You met Wormtail, didn't you?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"But I know one thing that we didn't know before." Hermione said.

"And what's that?"

"Pettigrew didn't take Harry." Hermione said gravely.

"Are you sure?" said Ron.

"That's why I encountered him. He asked me where I hid Harry. When I didn't answer the way he wanted me to, he attacked me." Hermione explained.

"Why did he think you would be hiding Harry?"

"I'm supposed to be the clever one all right." Hermione said irritably. "But why would Harry need hiding? And if he is, then where is he?" Hermione said. An odd noise came from Gryphon. She was choking on a glass of water that went down the wrong pipe.

VVVVVVVVVV

The month of October wore on. Hogwarts seemed very gloomy without Harry. Every morning, Hermione would wait for her Daily Prophet. The first week had come out with headlines of: _'Peter Pettigrew alive and a Deatheater Spy'_ and _'What happened to innocent Sirius Black?'_ both written by Rita Skeeter. But news that Harry Potter had disappeared had leaked out to the press and sent the wizarding world into panic as well as the Defense Association. Several members of the Order of the Phoenix were spotted several times that week. Ron And Hermione where bombarded with questions about Harry. The corridor where Harry had disappeared had been forbidden. Ron had long ago put the Invisibility Cloak back in Harry's trunk, but Hermione had yet to put the Marauder's Map back. She had held onto it for some reason. Maybe it was because she could not get past the fact that she felt the Harry was still in the castle somehow. She always felt like he was near. She was studying the map late one night with Crookshanks on her lap.

"Hermione, why do you still have Harry's map?" Ron asked as he was still working on a Transfiguration essay that was due the next day.

"I don't know, but I keep having this feeling that he is very close. That I may see him on this map." Hermione said sadly as she put the map away. _'Mischief managed.'_ Crookshanks stretched and yawned on Hermione's lap then curled up again to resemble a fluffy orange cushion.

"Harry would tan our hides if he knew we had been in his stuff." Ron said.

"I am not afraid." Hermione said. "I have faced his anger before. I'll even welcome that when he returns." The conversation seemed strained and uneasy. An uncomfortable silence rested between them.

"Hermione have you thought about what I said at the beginning of the year?" Ron asked.

"About wanting to start a romantic relationship with me? Yes, I have thought about it, but truthfully have you thought about it and the effects it could have?" Hermione stated.

"What do you mean 'effects.'" Ron asked.

"Not all romantic relationships work, Ron." Hermione explained slowly. "We argue a lot and what if one of those arguments broke us apart? What would Harry do if we broke up and never wanted to see each other again? You know how he treasures us like family. And if the relationship did work out, Harry would probably feel like the third wheel and left out. If there is one thing Harry needs to feel at this time, it is not like he's been abandoned by those he needs the most."

"I have never thought of that." Said Ron. A sudden knocking could be heard from the portrait hole. "Oh no, I forgot I had do rounds tonight!" Ron moaned. The very strict rules that had been placed at the starting of the month had been loosened slightly now that Peter had been captured and prefects still had to patrol the castle.

"Go. Don't leave Luna waiting." Hermione said, an odd smile on her face.

"She's probably deep in conversation with the Fat Lady's portrait, again." Ron chuckled and went to open the portrait hole.

"Hello Ronald, ready to go on our rounds?" Luna's calm voice was heard.

"Yeah, let's get it over with." Ron answered stiffly and the portrait hole closed behind him.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed, "That's who I really think you should be with."

'_Hermione thinks Ron ought to date Luna Lovegood? Why?'_ Harry asked Crookshanks.

_'My mistress notices things. She has observed that Luna may harbor feelings for Redhead. Another thing that no one has seen, how they act around each other when they think they are alone. This, my mistress doesn't know.'_

_'How do they act?'_

_'No, I won't tell.'_

_'Oh, come on.'_

_'If you must know, they are constantly flirting with each other and what's more is that Redhead doesn't realize he is doing it.'_

"Might as well put this back in Harry's trunk for all the help it is not giving me." Hermione said to herself as she picked the Map back up off the table. Crookshanks followed her. The boy's dormitory was empty since everyone was still working on homework down in the common room. She crossed over to Harry's bed and the trunk that rested underneath it. As she placed the map inside the trunk she noticed something shiny lodged underneath a leather photo album she had never seen before. She lifted the album off it to discover that it was a beautiful but broken mirror. She curiously picked it up.

"Why does Harry have this?" Hermione asked herself. She pulled out her wand to repair it. But it wouldn't repair. "This must be enchanted." She turned it over to see that there was a note attached to the back of it, in Sirius' handwriting.

_This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we where in separate detentions._

Hermione was confused at first but something clicked in her mind. "Harry must have tried to use this after Sirius fell through the veil… and it didn't work. But if Harry had this the whole time, why did he continue to use Umbridge's fire?"

She heard someone coming up the staircase. She stowed the mirror away in her robes and put the photo album back in the trunk and the trunk under the bed just as the door swung open. Neville came in.

"Hermione! What are you doing in here?" Neville asked slightly startled.

"I am returning something to Harry's trunk that he left in my possession before he disappeared." Hermione partly-lied.

"I miss him." Neville confessed.

"You do?"

"Hogwarts isn't the same without Harry." Neville explained. "Friends like Harry are hard to come by these days."

"So true." Hermione agreed.

That Saturday, Hermione brought the Two-way Mirror to see if Professor Gryphon could fix it. Since she had fixed an enchanted knife of Seamus' in class. Gryphon could be found in abandoned classrooms searching in old cabinets, Cupboards and trunks. She was covered in dust but didn't seem to care.

"Are you looking for Boggarts?" Hermione asked when she found the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Aye, for my Third year classes. Care to help me?" Gryphon grinned.

"On one condition, you mend this." Hermione said as she pulled out the mirror.

"I've seen this mirror before." Gryphon gasped as she looked at it in Hermione's hands.

"You have?"

"Aye, it was a possession of James Potter. The lad kept using it in my detentions."

"You taught Harry's father?" Gryphon answered this question with a nod. "That makes you…"

"…Much older than I look." Gryphon finished the sentence.

"So you've taught here before?"

"Aye." She said briskly. She opened a trunk and a large white catlike creature stepped out, growling and hissing. It stood on its hind legs and was about three meters tall. It had large white eagle wings protruding from its back. It had its silver eyes on Gryphon and its tail flicked irritably back and forth behind it.

"Miss Granger get back!" Gryphon said. "_Riddikulus!" _The creature turned into a pair of lion cubs at play. She picked them up and put them in a suitcase that she had brought with her.

"What was that creature?" Hermione asked.

"Something ye don't want to meet, unless it has a collar." Gryphon sounded as though she didn't want to continue the current conversation as she picked up the suitcase and left the dusty room. But Hermione kept on.

"Why are you afraid of it?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep up with Gryphon's strides.

"Tis something I wish not to speak of. I am better off not telling thee." Gryphon snapped irritably, her eyes filled with anger, but not hatred. "Now, the mirror that ye seek to be repaired?" Gryphon said holding out her hand for the mirror. "Enchanted mirrors have one more ability than that task they've been assigned."

"And that would be?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They show the reflection of one who is not visible or in hiding." Gryphon replied. "Now, I shall mend this for thee. Good day." Gryphon said cordially and walked off towards her classroom.

"Hermione?" it was Hagrid. Hermione jumped.

"Oh, it's just you Hagrid." Hermione said regaining her composure.

"What are you doin' in this part o' the castle?" He asked.

"I was looking for Professor Gryphon to see if she could mend something for me." Hermione said.

"Professor Gryphon is a great woman. Has never taken credit for the great thin's she has done. Best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ye'll ever have, she is. Though don' try an' guess 'er age, She's much older than she looks." Hagrid said.

"So I've heard." Hermione added. "So what about you, why are you in this area anyway?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me t' move sommat fer him. Care t' join me?" Hagrid said as he continued up the stairs of a tower. "Should be very interestin'." Hermione hurried along in his wake.

And interesting it was. Right in the middle of the tower room was a very large and shiny motorbike.

"Is that…" Hermione stared at it in awe. "…Sirius' motorbike."

"Yeah… Hang on. How'd you know it was Sirius'?" Hagrid asked.

"Sirius told me the summer before Fifth year." Hermione lied.

"Oh. Well this is the bike tha' helped me transport Harry from Godrics Hollow t' his Aunt an' Uncles house. Dumbledore wanted me ter move it because of a few curious firs' years found it last nigh'. Filch caught 'em o' course." Hagrid explained. "It brings back the memories."

"I'm sure it does." Hermione said as she ran her fingers across the glossy black painted gas tank. "A night as memorable as that one."

"There's sommat I never told anyone about tha' nigh'. Not even Dumbledore." Hagrid revealed. Hermione turned her head quickly the face him. She was intrigued by this little tidbit of information.

"I met someone other than Sirius and Dumbledore tha' nigh', someone who helped me greatly." Hagrid said as he crossed to a large window and opened it wide. A cool breeze blew in.

"Who was it?" Hermione pressed.

"I don' know, she kept 'er hood on her black robes up. But I do know tha' she was female." Hagrid said as he sat down on the seat of the bike. "She was 'bout yer size though. Ne'er saw her again after tha' meetin' within the Potter's burnin' house." Hagrid explained.

"Could she have been Lily Potter?" Hermione suggested.

"No." Hagrid said bluntly.

"Hagrid, how could you have known if it was Harry's mother or not? Who else could have been in Harry's house at that time?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Don' know, but I know fer sure it wasn' Lily. The… The…" Hagrid cast around for a word that would explain the point he was trying to get across to Hermione. "The mannerisms were different. An' she didn' have tha' same feelin' Lily always had around 'er. This lass was a bit more powerful though an' younger too." This information sent Hermione's thought processes into fast-paced motion.

"She was younger?" Hermione repeated. Hagrid nodded as he started up the engine of the motorbike.

"Want a ride?" Hagrid asked, speaking over the purr of the engine. Hermione had heard from Harry that this particular motorbike could fly and Hagrid was planning to take it out of that tower via the window.

"No thanks, Hagrid. I think I'll have to pass." Hermione said. With that Hagrid nodded and the bike lifted off the floor and out the window with the large man on it.

**Author's note:**

What did Hermione see in the Mirror of Erised? I did give thee a clue. And why is Gryphon afraid of that particular creature? The answer to that hits very close to home for the woman. You'll find that I tried to make this original character lifelike and three-dimensional.

I have a reason why it seems that there is no plot development. The development of the plot is moving very slow, (though I did reveal some in this chapter.) I am trying to explain things that need to be explained for the sake of Harry and Hermione's relationship and for the sake of the story. It needs to go in a certain order or everything will be thrown off kilter. There is a lot more than that but I can't reveal that to you at this time It is supposed to span the length of the school year at Hogwarts. It is a very long story if I do that. This chapter and the ones before are still in the beginning stages of the plot. The First day of October is still relatively early to reveal too much of the plot. Though I did want to, but were would the fun of the Mystery be in that?

By the way of plot development, I already have the ending planned. I think it'll be quite the ending. And my inspiration has graciously returned to me.

I am still trying to finalize the stopping point for Chapter 9: The Mirrors' Image (part 2) but it won't be long before that happens. So until then, please review and tell me what you thought of it.

-tojot


	9. The Mirrors' Images II

Well, yet another chapter. I really can't explain this chapter very well unless I ruin it for you and I refuse to do that. To those who reviewed, I thank you greatly for your support. In rereading the wretched e-mail from Portkey, I discovered that I can still try out to be an author there. One day you'll see this story there. But right now I have other things I need to finish. I really do get easily distracted.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be working early mornings unless I was up very late writing because of a great idea that had popped into my head.

Chapter 9: The Mirrors' Images (Part 2)

By: Tojot

The end of October was approaching. Even though Animagi lessons with McGonagall were postponed Hermione continued study on her own. Never letting anyone know, she had managed fur. Ron never asked why Hermione was gone for long periods at a time. Hermione was sure he just assumed that she was in the library busy with looking for clues. Ron was getting anxious and irritable without quidditch, and was trying to play Wizards chess against himself. Hermione could care less. She was currently more worried about Harry than anything else, including school and homework. She sat in the chair that Harry usually occupied, stoking Crookshanks. That cat was always around when she needed comforting. But right now, nothing seemed to work. She wanted Harry back. She had long ago given in to the feeling that Harry was close. She knew that Voldemort didn't have him. She had suspicions. The Animagus study was just there to keep her preoccupied until something clicked in her mind. She let out a deep sigh.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ron asked looking up from his game. Hermione sighed again, not answering him,

"It's okay Hermione we all miss him." Ginny said soothingly. "Why don't you go to bed. Maybe he'll return tomorrow."

Hermione had a feeling that he wouldn't return the next day. She had once this odd dream at the beginning of the month. It was on the night she had spent in the hospital wing. Harry was in it. He said only the vague words: 'one Moon cycle till the charm shall be repaired.'

It clicked in Hermione's mind as she climbed the stairwell to the girls' dormitories. Harry had asked Gryphon about protection charms their first lesson. He knew about something. His mother placed a protection charm on him at one. Could it be broken or fading? Was he weakened from the encounter with Voldemort, Fourth year. What was more, Hermione had never asked Harry why he needed to see Dumbledore at three in the morning. Did Dumbledore know? The deatheaters had no clue where Harry was. If someone where hiding Harry, kidnap would be a great ruse to keep people from searching inside the castle.

Hermione was certain that Harry was in hiding. and perhaps who put him there. She just needed to know where. The information about enchanted mirrors came to be interesting, but Gryphon still hadn't repaired the Two-way Mirror of Harry's yet.

It wasn't till Halloween, a particular stormy morning, at the Gryffindor table, that the mirror was returned. Gryphon didn't linger and left the room promptly looking slightly alarmed. Hermione didn't waste time in using it. From her position in the Great Hall, she turned the mirror to see the reflection of all whom resided in the room. But, aside from a few oddities, like spotting invisible Peeves before he made any mischief and hidden items the students hid from one another, no reflection of Harry came to the mirror.

"Hermione, what _are_ you doing?" Ron said. She put away the mirror into her school bag, only pulling it out to scan classrooms when no one was looking. No Harry was there, either. While others were excited about the Halloween feast that was promised to take place that night as smells of pumpkin pie wafted through the air, Hermione kept looking in the mirror for Harry, alone.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Mudblood." Draco said when he caught her looking into it again. "You could break it with looks like yours." Hermione looked over his shoulder at something.

"Professor Gryphon!" She said.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for that trick again." Draco said nastily.

"I beg thy pardon?" Gryphon exclaimed, behind Draco, who's pale face turned white. "Mr. Malfoy, thy lack of manners and words of speech is appalling, especially in the presence of a lady. Thirty more points shall be taken from Slytherin and another detention is in order. Off ye go." Malfoy scampered away. The scowl on his face was evident. Hermione knew he was going to plan something that could rid Hogwarts of yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Miss Granger, does thy search bode well?" Gryphon inquired seemingly unperturbed.

"No, I have not yet seen hide nor hair of Harry."

"Would ye give up the search?" Gryphon asked.

"No, I would do anything for Harry." Hermione declared.

"I see." Gryphon said in an intrigued tone and a mysterious smile on her face. "Sometimes the things we seek are right under thy nose. Good day, Miss Granger." She finished briskly and strode away and out of sight. Hermione continued looking in the mirror. The day passed on but still no sign of Harry in the mirror. The weather was still raging on outside the castle. She went to Gryffindor tower after classes, to drop off her and Ron's book bag before going to the feast. No one was in there except Crookshanks who rested on Harry's chair curled up to resemble a fluffy cushion. _Sometimes the things we seek are right under thy nose._ A thought struck her and she whipped out the mirror and directed it straight at the cat. What she saw surprised her.

Instead of just Crookshanks reflection she saw Harry's too. He was asleep too. She remembered that the Mirror of Erised had shown Harry too, near Crookshanks. She had figured it out. She stowed the mirror away, put down the book bags in a corner, and went over to the sleeping cat. How clever of someone to hide Harry right out in the open. No wonder she had gotten the feeling that he was close. But she felt slightly embarrassed what Harry may have found out as a cat. She knelt down in front of the chair and nudged the cat awake. It looked at her with bleary eyes, with an expression Harry wore whenever he wanted to continue to sleep.

"I found you Harry!" She whispered, looking the cat straight in the eye. Crookshanks eyes were no longer bleary, but wide and panicky. He leapt from the chair and ran towards the Boys' Stair.

"Not so fast, you won't get away from me that easily. Crookshanks come here!" Hermione called. It was a very odd sight to see a cat struggling with itself. Who ever this clever person was who hid Harry, had left Crookshanks in there with him. She scooped up the cat and left Gryffindor tower.

"Lemon Tart." She said as she had come to the stone Griffin. It leapt aside to let her onto the stair. The door was opened just before she knocked.

"Come in Miss Granger, we have been expecting thee." Gryphon said with a mischievous grin marking her features as she shut the door. "And thy cat as well."

"Headmaster, I have found Harry?" Hermione said as she held up the cat.

"I am sure you have, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said gravely, "We now have a more daunting task ahead of us." Something hit Hermione hard like a ton of bricks.

"It was_ both_ you who did this to Harry." Hermione said angrily.

"Miss Granger sit down and let me explain the reasons we had for placing him in your cat." Dumbledore advised. Hermione did so. "I am sure you are aware of the Protection charm Lily Potter placed on Harry at the age of one, correct?" Hermione nodded in response. "And that Voldemort was able to break past that charm at the end of your fourth year." Hermione nodded again.

"When the charm was broken though it was actually broken and what was left of it has been fading over time. Harry was basically left vulnerable. But in this last month, has he been the most vulnerable. It was Avi's decision to hide him in plain sight, where he could only be seen by the reflection of an enchanted mirror. We worked it all out under the guise of kidnap so no one would suspect that Harry was in a delicate state. It would have been noticeable. Falling asleep constantly, listlessness, and fading health are just a fraction of what we had to deal with if Harry remained in the open. Now animals have a natural instinct to live which would counter these specific things except sleep."

"That's why he has been sleeping a lot." Hermione realized. "Because Crookshanks is normally a very active cat, I just thought he was turning lazy on me and getting old."

"Indeed." Dumbledore replied. "The cat was a natural choice, seeing as Avi could communicate to the feline species what needed to be done. It was your cat that stood out from the rest, a clever Half-Kneazle with a connection to Harry already. Most of all he was willing to take on the task of protecting Harry. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Can this charm be repaired?"

"Aye, it can." Gryphon answered quietly. "But at certain sacrifices. This is the night it has to be repaired or all is lost. But something has gone missing that is crucial to the repair: Lily Potter's sacrificial knife. T'was lost in the flames of the Potter home in Godric's Hollow on All Hollow's Eve, fifteen years ago. Tis an ancient magic that Lily used, it can only be repaired with the item that cast it."

"The knife." Hermione replied.

"Aye. Now, as Mr. Potter's life hangs in the balance, do thy words stand declared?"

"My words?" Hermione replied confused.

"What would you do for Harry, Miss Granger." Dumbledore pushed. It was those words that swept away the confusion, everything was clear.

"I would do anything for Harry, anything." Hermione declared once more. "I would console him in sadness, face him in anger, laugh with him in joy, agree with him though he may be wrong, question him when he gets out of hand…"

"Tis all I needed to know." Gryphon replied. "Are ye willing to risk thy life to repair _and complete_ the charm."

"Complete? Was it never finished?" Hermione questioned.

"Lily used the one of the most versatile protection charms out there, she may have given Harry some protection, but she was murdered before the charm could be completed, before the charm could take full strength, though her sacrifice may have given him more protection. What tipped me off that Lily never completed the charm was the fact that Voldemort broke through it so easily."

"I see, so a completed charm is unbreakable?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite." Gryphon said calmly as her face was thrown into sharp relief as a burst of thunder and lightning sounded above.

"What do I have to do?" Hermione said abruptly. A relieved grin spread across Dumbledore's face.

"Before anything can be repaired we are sending you back in time to retrieve Lily's knife." He said as he pulled a small wooden box from a desk drawer and opened it. Inside was a Time Turner, but it was very peculiar looking. "This is a Two-Way Time Turner, I am sure you have read something about them Miss Granger. This particular one has been preset to two specific dates: 9:00 PM October Thirty-First 1981, and 11:30 PM tonight. Since you have already had experience using a Time Turner, you should already be aware of the laws. Do not change the events that happened on that fateful night. And you cannot be seen." With these words, he handed the Time Turner to her.

"What do we do about Harry?" Hermione asked looking at the cat sitting in her lap.

"He will go with thee, the spell Harry is under will wear off at 11:30 tonight. Ye will have enough time to repair the Protection charm before midnight tonight. It must be cast in the same exact place it was once cast before. I do believe it was in the nursery."

"So how do I repair it?" Hermione asked.

"Ye have read the second assigned volume for my classes, Correct?"

"I have."

"Do ye remember what hath been written on page 355?" Gryphon said. Hermione nodded without falter, though her cheeks took on a pink tint.

"We will be sending you to the old Potter residence in Godric's Hollow, by portkey. You will then use the Time Turner to get the knife. One turn will get you there, one turn in the other direction will get you back. Gryphon has kindly agreed to stand by to return you both safely to Hogwarts and to see if the charm went all right." Dumbledore said. He pulled from the box that held the Time Turner, a silver medallion that hung from a silver chain.

"_Portus_." He said as he tapped it with his wand. It shook and glowed blue momentarily. "Here." Dumbledore said as he placed the medallion around her neck. "We have only a minute before it goes off. I want this back after your return so don't lose it."

"Miss Granger, I almost forgot to tell thee. The charm can only be administered five minutes before midnight. It may not take effect until midnight itself. It must be complete by that time."

Hermione and Harry had just enough time to hear the last word before they felt that familiar hook about their middles. The rush of wind and swirl of color whipped past them. Hermione held on tight to the cat in her arms as the Portkey pulled them along. Hermione's feet soon hit solid ground, she accidentally dropped Crookshanks as she fell over herself. The cat looked at her in annoyance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drop you." She said as she picked herself up off the wet ground that was incased by four dilapidated walls encased with overgrown plantlife. It was raining in the old ruin that used to be Harry's home. The cat looked around with a look of melancholy on his face.

'_Poor Harry._' Hermione thought. '_This has to be really painful for him.'_ Hermione felt a great and powerful aura around this ruin. From the burnt ruins it looked like something had ripped several large chucks off the house. Harry started to walk away from her towards the steps that led to the upstairs floor. Hermione could almost hear him say, "_Come on let's find my old room and get this done with_." That is, she suddenly realized that she actually heard him say this in her mind.

"_Harry?_" Hermione asked tentatively.

"_What?_" It was definitely Harry's voice that replied back as the cat turned around to look at her.

"_I can speak with you now? How?_" Hermione said curiously. The cat looked at her with a contemplating stare, Hermione considered that it was very odd to see a cat seriously considering something.

"_I think I know why Dumbledore wanted that medallion back._" Harry replied, "_I do believe it allows you to speak Malkintongue_."

"_Weird_." Hermione replied. "_So do you have any clue were your room is?_"

"_I only have vague memories of it._" Harry said. "_But I am sure it's upstairs._" He finished as he looked in the direction of the old stairwell.

"_Well, let's get going then._" Hermione said following the cat.

"_Let me go first to look for dangerous spots that you should skip._" Harry suggested.

"_Okay_."

Even though the stairs looked old and rickety, they where actually well built and strong. They supported the weight of a large cat and a seventeen-year-old girl.

"_Where do we go from here?_" Hermione asked as soon as they had gotten to the soot covered and fire blackened landing. The cat darted up another but narrower set of stairs. They looked a bit more stable. But something occurred to Hermione. How could've Hagrid gotten up these steps to rescue Harry, since it was so narrow and Hagrid so big. Hermione remembered that Hagrid had met a woman in the inferno that had engulfed this house so many years ago. How, in what way, did she help Hagrid? Who was she, anyway?

They stepped out into what used to be a nursery. The scorched door had looked as if it had been blown off its hinges. The ceiling and roof were completely burned away, leaving them exposed to the stormy weather. One wall was gone too. Something in the corner looked like it was what remained of the crib. Hermione looked at this room in horror. This was Harry's room before Voldemort attacked. The cat let out a caterwaul of pain.

"_I know Harry, I know. This has to be very hard for you._" Hermione said.

"_Don't mind me let's just do what we came here for._" Harry said. The Pain in his voice was greatly evident. Hermione, not lingering any longer, pulled the Time Turner from her pocket, and beckoned Crookshanks into her arms. She turned the hourglass upside down, and a whirlwind of wind, color, and sound rushed by. It was definitely faster than the Time Turner Hermione had used last. Just as soon as Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, it stopped. They were within a dark room but it was whole unlike the one they had been in before. The door was ajar, letting light from the lower levels of the house light the nursery. Hermione noticed that it was painted a light green color. There was a coo behind her coming from the crib within the room. She looked around and saw a black-mopped toddler looking at her with same familiar green eyes she had seen so many times from his older counterpart. Except he had no scar… yet.

"_Hermione, what if we just inform my parents that Voldemort is coming tonight?_" Harry suggested.

"_No!"_ Hermione glared. "_Harry, you heard Dumbledore. We can't change the events that happened this night._"

"_But Hermione…_"

"_I said no!_"

Just as she said this there was a loud bang sounding from the lower levels of the house, soon followed by high-pitched maniacal laugher.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!" A mans voice shouted.

"But…" it was a woman's voice this time.

"Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" the man said again.

"Too late anyway." A panicked whisper left Hermione's lips as she scooped up the cat and darted into a nearby closet leaving the closet door cracked open enough to see the room in full view. The toddler in the crib was crying. They heard sounds of someone coming quickly up the stairs and the light was flicked on as a tall woman with red hair and green eyes came into the room as she shut and locked the door behind her. It was the first time Hermione had seen Harry's mother in person. She swept across the room and picked up the crying boy.

"Shh. Harry, I'm here." Lily tried her hardest to sound calm, but it seemed difficult on her part. Crashes and bangs sounded from the lower levels as the house shook from each blow. She put Harry back down in his crib and pulled a knife from her pocket and cut the palm of her other hand in a peculiar fashion. She then put the cut palm to the toddler's forehead and pulled it back. Hermione gasped. The design she had cut into her palm was reciprocated on little Harry's forehead in Lily's blood. It was in the shape of a bolt of lightning. That was when Hermione recognized it for what it was._ Eihwaz_, the ancient rune for defense and protection.

Before Lily could do anymore the door was blasted off its hinges with a bang. Lily turned around to face the man that had just entered the room. Voldemort was his name. He still looked mostly human to Hermione. Lily shielded Harry from Voldemort. The streaks on her face gave away the fact that she was crying.

"Stand aside." Voldemort commanded. His wand was held in front of him.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded she was moving in a funny manner. It seemed as though she was fighting an Imperious spell that Voldemort had placed on her forcing her to move aside. But she would not move.

"Stand aside, silly girl…I said stand aside, now!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" She continued pleading, never moving from the spot she placed herself on. The child continued to cry. "Not Harry!" She cried, "Have Mercy, have mercy."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione saw green light issue out of Voldemort's wand and hit Lily square in the chest. There was a rush as something flew by. Voldemort was laughing and Lily's screams stopped as her lifeless form slumped to the floor. Hermione felt as though her insides had filled with ice and her breathing became heavy at seeing this horrible scene unfold in front of her.

"Now for the boy." Voldemort announced to no one in general as he pointed his wand at the toddler in the crib. "It been said that you will prevent me from my goal of power and immortality." He told the boy. "I can't let that happen, so I have to eliminate you. Goodbye. _Avada Kedavra ._" Hermione's breath stopped at these words. She forced herself not to get involved. It was basically a moment of truth. A green light sprang forth from the tip of Voldemort's wand. It hit Harry, and something so incredible and so horrifying happened. As soon as the curse hit Harry the blood mark, which Lily had left on his forehead, glowed bright red. Hermione could tell from his crying that it was causing the little boy such pain. Her heart wrenched at the sound, but she forced herself not to get involved. There was a bright flicker of green light. Hermione gasped loudly as she flinched back, but Voldemort didn't hear her.

"WHAT!" Voldemort yelled in confusion as the boy was engulfed in unfamiliar green flame. The crib had started fire and it was spreading to the walls. Voldemort's curse was thrown off and sent back at him. But the curse color had turned white. As soon as it had hit Voldemort, it started ripping his flesh to pieces. Hermione watched in horror as this flesh was being sucked in by the red mark on the blazing green child's head. A dark ghostly figure shot out of what used to be Voldemort's body and fled as the last of it was sucked up by the mark. The shear power that emanated from the boy had blasted out both window and wall from behind him.

Author's Note:

Now, I have to admit, that was quite a chapter. Did anyone think they would end up in the past? That was my take on what happened when the killing curse backfired. And what about Little Harry turning into an inferno?

I don't know when I'll have chapter ten (Double Results?) out. So in the meantime, please take a minute or two and review. Those gracious words are all I get in payment for what I do, to me they are worth more than gold. Thanks again.

Tojot


	10. Double Results?

In a review I was told to be careful of my Author's notes, so I am going to be brief. Thank you past reviewers. Here is chapter ten. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I am all out of clever ideas to tell you I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10: Double Results?

By: tojot

Little Harry stopped blazing green as the last piece of flesh was sucked in and returned to his regular self, except for one thing… the scar was there. But the child continued to cry. Hermione brought herself out of the shock. Un-sticking her feet from the floor as she dared to open the closet door further. Lily's body lay on the floor, the knife that they had come for was clenched in her hand. The cat leapt from Hermione's arms and darted towards the woman's body.

"_Mum…_" He said sadly.

"_Harry, we couldn't interfere._" Hermione told the cat. She took in their dangerous surroundings. The fire was spreading. Realizing this, Hermione promptly bent down to pry the knife from Lily's hand.

Something happened that Hermione would never forget. A freezing cold hand gripped her right wrist tightly. It was Lily's left hand since her right still clutched the knife. And the dead woman pulled her down for a close view. Her eyes were clouded over. It seemed that Lily's body was forcing itself to keep living, even though Lily was dead. It was _very_ unnatural.

"Ghet… Hhharry…tohh…sahfety." Lily wheezed. "Fffinish… thehh… chahrmm." With the last word, her icy grip loosened and the hand fell to the floor. Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her head and the body let go of pushing itself to live. Even though Hermione was trembling from that instance, she knew she had to force herself to move. They were loosing time. Looking down she saw that Lily had let go of the knife. She placed the knife in her pocket. In the past, Hermione had always felt an odd connection to Lily somehow. Hermione had always viewed Lily with respect, since she too was a muggleborn witch with a great strength of character. At this point in Hermione's life she had never felt the connection more powerful.

"_Come on Hermione let's go, It's Hagrid who has to come and get me._" Harry meowed, but the cat was still staring at the dead body of Lily.

Something clicked in Hermione's head. Hagrid had met a woman this night, she had helped him greatly. She finally realized who this woman was and how she helped him. She turned to the sobbing little boy and picked him up.

"Shh, let's get you out of here." Hermione said soothingly to the small child.

"_Hermione!_" Harry exclaimed. "_What ever happened to not changing the events of this night!_"

"_I'll explain later._" Hermione replied hastily as she held the little boy close.

"_But…_"

"_Come on!_" Hermione called as she left the room. "_We can't stay in this room much longer._"

She bounded down the narrow flight of stairs. The fire was spreading rapidly now that it had gained in size. She saw yet another dead body at the foot of the stair to the ground level. He was lying on his back and his Hazel eyes were open and blank. Hermione knew that this man was James Potter. The resemblance to Harry was uncanny.

"_Hermione, come on we need to get out of this house_." Harry said looking back at the rapidly converging flames.

"_Harry, we can't leave this house because of the Fedelius Charm. We were never told the location, if we leave the house we won't be able to find it again._" Hermione said.

"_Why is that?_" Harry asked.

"_Remember Pettigrew was the secret keeper, it's he that has to tell us were this house is exactly before we would be able to find it on our own. That's how the Fedelius Charm works._" Hermione explained as she pulled out her wand and cast a quick Flame Freezing Charm on herself and little Harry.

"_Harry, can you perform magic as a feline?_" Hermione asked quickly looking at the approaching flames.

"_Well yes, Why?_" Harry said curiously.

"_Cast a Flame Freezing Charm on yourself. Quick!_" Hermione ordered. With a swish of the tail, Harry obeyed just before the flames engulfed them. Over the roar of the flames Hermione heard a coo of calmness come from the child in her arms. Who would've known that Harry had caused so much mayhem just minutes ago. But those big green eyes looked so innocent compared to the ones she was used to, which were tired and wary since the death of Sirius. She felt her heart soften at the sight. Crookshanks didn't move from the spot on the stair they had chosen to sit. All the while, he watched the little child in Hermione's arms. There was no speaking between Harry and Hermione over what they had just witnessed or just anything at all. Hermione knew she wasn't over the overwhelming shock just yet and she was sure Harry was in shock too. It wasn't for an hour later that they heard a very loud banging coming from the door. Hermione jumped and quickly pulled her hood up to hide her face. Less than a second later the door was burst though and a large figure stepped in, the flames licking his body but it didn't seem to affect him. Hermione knew that this was none other than Hagrid when she saw the shaggy head and beard.

"Hang on Harry. I'm comin' t' get ya." He bellowed over the roar of flames as he ran towards the stair. He soon saw the young woman sitting there. "Who're you?"

"It doesn't matter, Hagrid." Hermione said calmly as she stood with the child still in her arms.

"Are you a Deatheater…" Hagrid trailed off as he looked at her closer. "…Wait yer from Hogwarts."

"I have no time for idyll chit-chat, Hagrid. I have someplace to be as do you." Hermione said as she descended the steps towards Hagrid. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't have gotten up those narrow steps to Harry's room." She said as she handed the small child to Hagrid. "Please don't tell anyone about our meeting, including Dumbledore since I am not supposed to be here. Please get Harry safely to his relatives."

"Who're you and why d'you know so much?" Hagrid demanded.

"As I said I am not supposed to be here." Hermione repeated. "Now get the boy out of here! Do not delay!" She finished shrilly. Even though Hagrid was skeptical He did as told and left with the child in arms.

"_We have what we came for,_" Harry said irritably, "_Now let's go. I'm sick of seeing my home burn to ashes._"

With a quick nod, and still shaking from the scene she had witnessed, Hermione pulled the Time Tuner from her pocket. "_Ready?_"

"_Yeah._" He replied with leap into her arms. She turned it the other direction. They felt a very strong tug around them. Like being hurled very fast forward. The colors and light flashed around them.

Their voyage from the past came to a close when Hermione's feet touched solid ground. With a quick look at Hermione before he did so, the cat leapt from her arms. In mid-jump there was a whirlwind of sparks and mist that resonated from the feline and swirled around the stilled cat. They began to take a more solid shape; the shape of a thin young man with messy raven black hair and round spectacles. Hermione could not stop the smile that formed on her lips at seeing Harry again after a month of searching. Harry was not smiling back, though. He looked terribly frightened standing there, holding Crookshanks. Hermione's smile fell away when she realized the seriousness of how badly Harry was taking their witnessing of events that happened that night. He put the cat down gently. It looked at him as if to say "it's okay", then with a swish of the tail, the cat Disapparated.

"Harry…" Hermione said thoroughly concerned.

"I'm a monster." Harry said suddenly. "I was the one who destroyed my home." He was looking at his hands as though he was going to burst into flame again. He couldn't understand what had happened that night, but he had felt the power resonating from his past self. He had also ripped Voldemort's Dark Soul from his body. There was a pain in his chest when he thought back to the sight of his mother dying in front of him. Hot tears traced down his face as he let out a moan of sorrow. In the next moment he felt arms around him.

"Harry. I know the night's events are very difficult for you." Hermione said as her arms held him tightly. "But you must understand, we had no choice. We couldn't change anything. We would just be delaying the inevitable. She truly died to save you, Harry."

"Hermione, did… Did you feel that powerful magic coming from me?" Harry asked timidly.

"I did. But Harry, it's not that you're a monster." Hermione said hopefully as she loosened her hug to look him in the eyes. "You must understand that that probably is_ the power the Dark Lord knows not._" Her eyes were wide with wonder. Even in the darkness of that dilapidated house, Harry could still see Hermione's brown eyes gazing at him. For the last month he had known that she was worried about him. But right now he could only feel the odd feeling of his stomach in his chest. What was going on? He asked himself. He looked down to see that they had their arms around each other. He let go and pulled back from the embrace.

Hermione pulled back too, a look of confusion (and was it sadness?) marking her features. Harry tried to find something that they could talk about. But at this moment he felt tired again. He felt groggy, just wanting to curl up and go to sleep.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Don't try to go to sleep, that charm needs to be repaired remember." She seemed to have read his mind.

"How did you know I was thinking about going to sleep?" Harry asked her irritably.

"It was an easy deduction, especially after our instructions from Dumbledore." Hermione explained. "He basically said that if you were out in the open, the symptoms of your weakening protection would be obvious. Need I go through them for you?"

"No." Harry muttered. "So tell me how this charm is going to be repaired exactly?"

"It's truly nothing for you to worry about." Hermione said angrily, though her cheeks took on a pink tint for the second time that night. "It's my problem if it goes wrong. That's all I feel you need to know, okay." She looked at him pointedly before turning away and looking at her watch. "11:45. We have ten minutes, come on lets get back up to your old room." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand and pulled him along up the stair skipping the third, sixth and eighth steps because they were gone.

It was the first time Harry had seen his home in a human point of view. But he was glad of one thing: He wasn't alone in experiencing it, Hermione was there with him. He tightened his grip on her hand. She seemed to have noticed the pressure though. She looked back at him with a curious look in her eyes. He just smiled and said nothing. They stepped into the room without a roof and a wall missing, knowing fully of how it happened. It was still raining, and from the looks of the downpour, they both knew that they were going to be soaked by the time the charm was finished: Hermione, being fully clothed in her Hogwarts uniform and robes, and Harry, who of which was just wearing his pajamas and an oversized, hooded sweatshirt of Dudley's. Lightning flashed over their heads, lighting the room and everything outside, including the forest beyond. Hermione looked at her watch again. Harry looked over her shoulder. 11:50 PM it was. Harry felt his nerves tense up. How was Hermione going to repair the charm, especially if the charm wasn't fully cast in the first place? This was the question that was running through Harry's mind at the moment as they stood huddled under the only bit of roof left over the room, in the closet. His fingers, toes, ears and nose felt cold, since all were exposed to the elements. Hermione kept her eye on her watch as the seconds ticked by.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hmm." She answered distractedly.

"Did Dumbledore say anything about how we are going to get out of here when the charm is finished?" Harry asked.

"He did mention something about Professor Gryphon coming to get us." Hermione replied, "I guess it is up to her how we get back to Hogwarts." It was after this that she pulled the knife from her pocket. "It's time Harry." Hermione said as she walked out into the rain and pulled him with her.

"Whoa." Harry said. "Ouch!" he yelped as the palm of his right hand collided with something sharp, causing it to bleed.

"Harry quit dawdling and let's get this charm completed!" Hermione said. She placed him in the same exact spot he was 15 years ago. "Don't move from that spot until the charm is completed, got it!" she ordered. Harry nodded as she held the knife in her left hand holding it over her right.

"Are you going to cut yourself?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"I have to." She answered with a grim look on her face. She lowered the knife and pierced skin. Harry did not like seeing this. He hated seeing his friends hurt. And this was for him. But it didn't mean he had to like it. She winced when the blade cut, but she made no sound in pain. She cut her hand in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Harry, I ask you now, to not put any resistance to what I do." Hermione finished as she placed the knife back into her pocket and Harry nodded once again in reply.

With one swift motion Hermione placed her cut palm to his forehead, exactly over his scar. He felt a searing heat move through his scar, but he pain soon turned to a comfortable warmth that spread through him even in that cold raining weather. He brought his right hand up and placed his hand over hers where it rested on his forehead. Their gazes were locked. Where bright green met brown. Was it he or was the physical gap between them closing? Harry couldn't remember seeing Hermione this closely before. He gulped. What was going on?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Five minutes turned into a sheer moment. With a burst of light their minds were wiped clear of any recollection of this moment and Harry and Hermione were rocketed apart. The light died as they looked at each other with wide eyes across the room. His scar pulsed with a comfortable heat.

"Harry, Your scar… it's glowing." Hermione said as she pointed at his head. It was at this moment that Hermione noticed that her hand too was glowing with same white light as his scar.

"What happened?" Harry asked, "Did the charm go alright."

Hermione just gazed at him with a bewildered look on her face. But soon enough the pulsing was gone and the light faded. Before they could say anything to each other about it, two red beams of light came from the door. The first hit Hermione and knocked her out, the other hit him. He felt himself slump but he wasn't totally unconscious. He felt aware of what was going on but he was powerless to stop it. It turned out that two Deatheaters had stunned them.

"We have him! The Master will be happy." Said a familiar but dim voice from behind its dark mask. This particular one, who was large and had thick, gorrilla-ish arms strode towards Harry and made to pick him up, but yelped and jumped back when he had touched Harry's bare hand.

"You fool, are we not wizards, magical methods are much better than straining yourself with mudblood filth like this." Drawled the other, who was much smaller than the one near Harry, he was examining Hermione. Harry recognized this drawling voice, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. "But what surprises me Crabbe, is that Potter is here when he's been gone for a month and how did Granger get here. But we must get going, the master is waiting for Potter's demise. I'm quite looking forward to it. I surely hope the master leaves Granger for me to torture. I have been so wanting to try the Cruciatus curse on her."

Harry felt his temper rise, but he couldn't move his body. He had to find some way of throwing off the Stunning jinx that was holding him bound.

"_Mobilicorpus._" Malfoy said as he pointed his wand at Hermione. She was pulled up on invisible strings as her head lolled about on her shoulders. Crabbe tried to do the spell but failed miserably. He decided to pick Harry up via his clothes so that he wasn't touching skin and fling him over his shoulder. The ride down the first flight of stairs was not gentle. But Harry was not paying attention to himself, but Hermione. Malfoy was not being careful deliberately. He would run her into walls or hit her head on something running low, and laughing everytime. It infuriated Harry. Harry's temper had come to its last straw when they approached the flight of steps that led to the ground level. Malfoy had let his wand drop and in the process letting Hermione fall all the way down the steps. Both Malfoy and Crabbe laughed. Harry's blood was boiling, sending a pulsing sensation through his body, and within moments the Stunning Hex had been overthrown. Crabbe yelped and Harry was thrown off.

"Crabbe, what _are_ you doing?" Malfoy hissed as he turned his masked face to Crabbe. But Crabbe wasn't standing behind him. The big oaf was out cold. The person he faced was Harry. This was a side of Harry Malfoy had never seen. His bright green eyes seemed to blaze with living fury. Harry's wand was aimed and ready. Malfoy compared this fury as equal to the fury of the Dark lord himself. Realizing this, Malfoy decided to bolt. But within 36 centimeters of the place he stood he heard the incantation of '_Aronia Exime!'_ and he was blasted down the stairs with white-hot force.

Harry seemed to come to his normal self but felt thoroughly exhausted. Harry knew he needed to get Hermione and himself out of there. Where was Gryphon when they needed her?

"_Ennervate_." Harry muttered as he waved his wand over Hermione. She woke with a moan of pain. "Are you okay, Hermione."

"Why do I have a headache the size of Everest?" Hermione said as she rubbed her temples. Considering that she was dropped down a flight of stairs, Harry was glad Hermione only came out of it with a couple of bumps, bruises and a headache.

"I'll explain later." Harry said as he helped her up. "We need to get out of here or we'll be up to our necks in Deatheaters. I believe this place is swarming with them at this moment."

Hermione looked to the unconscious Deatheater laying a couple feet away.

"Does Voldemort know that were here too?" Hermione whispered as they crept out the door and into the pouring rain. It didn't matter how wet they got anymore, they were already soaked.

"Yes." Harry answered. "It was from Voldemort that we learned what was going on with me in the first place. What better way of getting at me. Come on, I'll fill you in later." And they quietly crept into the forest beyond the overgrown yard. Looking back Harry could see what was left of his old home deflate and disappear. They were now running deeper within the forest. The rain continued to fall heavily. They soon came to realize that they weren't alone. The Forest was swarming too. Upon hearing voices among the trees, Harry and Hermione leapt behind two thick trees. But when a twig snapped behind them, Harry knew they had been caught. They turned around just in time to see cords shooting out of the Deatheater's wand, tying them to the trees behind them. Harry's scar seared with blinding pain as slow footsteps drew near. He struggled at the cords futilely, he couldn't stop trying to find a way out of this mess, if not for himself, then for Hermione.

"Good job Bellatrix, you shall be greatly rewarded." A high voice came from a tall figure, cloaked in black, which emerged from the shadows of the forest. "Harry Potter we meet again and for the last time. Ah, and Miss Granger." He said as he turned his hooded face to the girl. " It was good of you to have brought a long a guest to watch your demise. Bellatrix will enjoy torturing the mudblood after you're dead." Harry glanced at Hermione who was looking at him with a questioning look that screamed 'I_s this who I think it is?_' Knowing full well that this was the first time Hermione had ever met himface to face, Harry nodded at her. She nodded back in comprehension and faced Voldemort with a defiant look on her face. Voldemort walked up to Harry, but didn't pull out his wand. Harry felt as if his skull was cleaved in two. The pain coming from his scar was excruciating.

"I am pleased to have found a way to deliver you directly into my hands without the use of trickery or deception. When I broke the protection on you a year and a half ago, and you escaped from me, I thought it was my doom that I could not kill you, I thought as much when the prophecy was lost and Dumbledore came to your aid last June. Since then I have been unable to enter your mind, but have sensed you in mine and tried to follow you but I am blocked from going any further by an unknown force. Whenever you came into my sights and within killing range, you escaped and thwarted my plans every time. But all was not lost when I possessed your body in a desperate attempt to kill two birds with one stone. Inhabiting your body I realized that I left you more vulnerable than ever when I was reborn, it has been slowly fading. This will be the last time we meet Harry Potter. Since your mother was a muggleborn I may as well kill you in a muggle fashion. I am going to enjoy killing you with my bare hands." Voldemort grinned evilly as his long thin finger's slipped around Harry's neck. But the pressure didn't build. As soon as Voldemort had touched Harry, the dark wizard pulled his hands away with a howl of pain.

"Master?" Bellatrix leapt forward to aid her master, but Voldemort just held out his arm to stop her.

"Stop. The fools that were sent to flush Potter out have failed in haste. I cannot touch him." He turned to Hermione, "He is under the girl's protection, now." His anger made him throttle Hermione, but soon enough Voldemort found that he couldn't touch her either. Harry couldn't believe it! The Charm worked! But how did they both get placed under the charm? From the look on Hermione's face, she seemed to be wondering too. Voldemort let out a hiss of frustration as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry noted that a sudden mist was forming around them, obscuring his sight. But Voldemort didn't seem to notice it. Harry then noticed that Hermione, who had been tied to the tree close by, was no longer tied to the tree and no longer in sight as the ropes that bound her hung limply around the tree. No one else but him seemed to notice she was gone.

"It is quite befitting that I kill you on the fifteenth anniversary of your parents demise. You have irked me far too many times and it is time I snuff you out. _Avada Kadavra!_"

Harry first saw the green beam of light that was approaching him, mist seemed to scatter the light. and the next moment saw nothing but blackness. He heard no rushing sound as he usually did.

_Where am I? Am I dead?_ He thought. He felt as thought he was encased completely within a hard substance, like a hard cocoon. He couldn't move but at least he had oxygen. His scar still prickled. It was this that told him that he was still alive. Whatever he was in vibrated suddenly and stopped. He felt a pressure on his shoulders and he was pulled from his dark immobile prison. The face he saw was not that of Voldemort's. A flash of lightning showed that it was Gryphon gazing at him with her silver eyes. Hermione was right behind her. Harry turned to see what she had pulled him out of. It was the same exact tree he had been tied to. The ropes that bound him hung lose at its base.

"Are ye okay Mr. Potter?" Gryphon asked. Harry felt unable to speak in his bewildered state. He saw no Deatheaters or Voldemort anywhere.

"W-What just happened? Where's Voldemort?" Hermione stuttered trying to find her balance in the chaos.

"The Dark Lord was forced to flee. Just don't look up." Gryphon warned. "A number of his follower's did not fare so well. Come, we mustn't linger here. For this place is still swarming with his followers." Gryphon said as she motioned for them to follow her. Harry felt overwhelmed and exhausted, but he continued to run knowing that it was the only way to escape danger.

"Can ye do the Four-Point Spell?" Gryphon asked Hermione as they stopped in a clearing.

"We both can." Hermione answered, noticing Harry looking very tired and ashen-faced. She helped him sit down to rest for a moment.

"I doubt Mr. Potter is in very much a condition to be doing anything lest running. Miss Granger would ye kindly assist and point us North, Northwest? I shall scan the area." Gryphon said as she placed her wand on her palm. "_Scout._"

The wand spun, stopped and pulsed, then started spinning once again.

"_Point me_." Hermione's wand pointed directly at her. "North is that way." Hermione said pointing in the direction the wand was pointing.

"We have two figures coming at us from the West, three from the south, five from the East and one from the north. We are basically surrounded. They know that we are here. We must remove ourselves before they converge on our location.."

"Are we going back to Hogwarts tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Nay. I'll explain in a safer location." Gryphon replied quietly, "Come on Mr. Potter, we need to go again." Gryphon said as she pulled Harry up. But Harry didn't want move, he felt cold, wet and tired. The pouring rain wasn't helping much, each drop felt like needles in his skin. "Mr. Potter is close to Hypothermia. How are ye faring Miss Granger?" she asked as she slung Harry over her shoulder.

"I'm cold and shivering." She answered, "But I'll be fine for now. Do you need help with him?" Hermione asked.

"Nay. I can handle his weight. I've decided to risk the quickest way, due to thy current states of health. Come forth Miss Granger and hold tight, I wish not to lose thee." Gryphon beckoned.

Professor Gryphon hurled all three of them at a tree and all went dark.

Author's Note: I shall be brief once again. Chapter 11 (the Mysterious Gryphon) is near ready to be put up. I think I'll wait until I have written more. You don't want me to leave you hanging for months so I'll hurry. In the meantime please review.


	11. The Mysterious Gryphon

I am sorry for not putting up a chapter last week. I was just not ready to place it up. I was putting up more chapters than I could write. I just didn't want to feel forced to writing when I have no inspiration and am suffering from writer's block. When I am forced, I don't do so well when it comes to writing. At this moment in time I will promise you that I'll try to get more chapters up, but don't feel put off when I don't.

Disclaimer: Miss Rowling and those interesting people at Warner Brothers own him. I Own Gryphon though, she's mine! Got it!

Chapter Eleven: The Mysterious Gryphon

By: tojot

_Professor Gryphon hurled them at a tree and all went dark._ Harry felt as though he was moving through solid matter very fast. It wasn't painful but it wasn't a very fun experience. His insides felt squirmy. It was very unnatural. It then stopped with a heavy drop. Harry didn't bother pick himself up. He felt considerably weakened during his encounter with Voldemort and he was freezing. Even though they were out the rain, the cave was still just as freezing cold. He looked up at a stone ceiling of the cave and saw a protruding root from a tree. This little cave was lighted with green luminescent moss and they could hear the sound of rushing water.

"Professor, what ever you did to get us here, please don't do it again." Hermione pleaded as she pulled herself up with wince.

"Do forgive me." Gryphon apologized, as she seemed to be looking for something in that small cave. "It would not happen again. It was the quickest way here without encountering the foe. Thy health wouldn't have permitted any longer in that torrential rain. Ye both already have the startings of Hypothermia. As for the reason why we are not returning to Hogwarts tonight, deals with thy constitution. As ye both know, ye are both under the Blood Protection Charm that Lily used on Mr. Potter. Due to that, ye don't have the strength to travel back to Hogwarts tonight. Only rest will replenish thy strength and vigor." Gryphon explained as she pulled a large and old canvas bag from a niche in the rock wall of the cave. From which she extracted a thick gray wool blanket and handed it to Hermione. "I only have this blanket to offer thee for the night. This cave may get very cold in the early morn. I would advise thee to remove thy wet raiment, for they would do thee no good until dry."

Hermione stared at Gryphon, her eyes were wide in panic. "Professor, is there any alternative?"

"The blanket is ensorcelled, Miss Granger. Ye are acting as if I have asked ye to unwillingly procreate." Gryphon chuckled calmly as she settled herself in a corner of the cave. "But Mr. Potter looks as if he may need some help. He hasn't moved since our arrival. But ye must remember any magic performed tonight can be easily tracked and I am sure that they are searching for us as we speak. Thus, I ask ye to refrain from any magic until we can get back to Hogwarts." She pulled the thick gray traveling cloak that she wore that night around her, (it seemed to have dried instantly from the storm) and went to sleep.

Hermione took one look at Harry, threw the blanket over her shoulder and knelt down to help him undress. Her hands shook as she peeled off his shoes, hooded jumper, tee shirt and pants, wringing water out of them in the process. She was relieved that Harry's boxers were dry. She then wrapped him in the blanket since his shivers weren't stopping. Harry was freezing cold to the touch and barely conscious. Gryphon was right when she said that Harry was close to Hypothermia. She bit her lip. This had been a strange and emotional night for the both of them. All Hermione wanted to do right now was be alone and avoid anyone and anything. But Harry was in physical need and Hermione knew the reasoning behind why Professor Gryphon couldn't help them at this time. It would be more awkward for the professor to share body heat with Harry than it would Hermione, due to the fact that they only knew Gyphon for two months, when Harry and Hermione knew each other for five years. Hermione stripped all her wet clothing off, wringing the water out of them and her hair. Only dry things she had were her underwear and a button up shirt from her uniform. Leaving them on, she crawled under the blanket with Harry and spooned herself around behind him and snaked her arms around his waist and laced his hands with hers in hopes of warming them up too. Hermione figured that there was a heating charm on the blanket, because it felt warm around her. Harry's constant shivering stopped within the hour. His skin was also starting to warm up. Succumbing to exhaustion, they both soon fell asleep. She would feel him shiver a little every now and then through out the night.

Harry woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. He had vaguely known that He had Hypothermia, but it was gone now. Though someone, who was very soft and warm, he noted, was behind him and had their arms around him and their hands and intertwined with his. He turned his head slightly and glimpsed bushy hair in the light of the green luminescent moss. It was Hermione. She was peacefully asleep. Later, when he thought about it, Harry was amazed he didn't panic at all, he was calm and comfortable and soon went back to sleep with a pleasant feeling in his chest.

He awoke several hours later in greater spirits than he had in two years and pulled himself out of Hermione's arms. In the process he woke her up. Before he got up he whispered a quick "Thank you" in her ear and left it to that. Hermione just smiled back. The few undone buttons on Hermione's shirt revealed the scarred skin on her chest. He told himself not to mention anything about these selfless acts and quick thinking Hermione had performed the night before, to save her from the embarrassment. He looked down and found that he was in nothing but his boxer shorts, he felt his face go warm. Harry scanned the small cave for his clothes and found them laid out on a large rock next to most of Hermione's school uniform. He pulled on his dry but cold clothes handed Hermione her clothes. She just stared at them and opened her mouth to talk.

"Harry, why are you…"

"…Taking this so well." Harry interrupted quietly. "I still remember everything vividly from last night, Hermione. Everything you did last night was necessary. It shouldn't be anything to get ourselves all worked up about." Hermione looked down again, she still seemed nervous about something.

"Harry, can you remember anything that happened when the protection charm was being administered?"

"I seem to remember you cutting yourself but other than that, I can't remember that particular part of the night." Harry sighed in defeat.

"So you have no clue as to why I am being protected by it as well?" She asked. But something seemed to dawn on her. "If you say you remember everything vividly, can you tell me if you accidentally cut yourself before the charm was cast?"

Harry looked at his hand seeing that the cut had completely disappeared. "Yes. It was my palm." He answered. Hermione furrowed her brow in concentration and then looked at the back of her right hand. Her eyes went wide again.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously, trying to see what she was looking at.

"It's nothing." She said as she pulled her sleeve over it. But Harry, having quick reflexes seized her arm, pulled back the sleeve and gaped at it. He tried to rub them off but they remained there.

"Yeah right." Harry said sarcastically, "Nothing my foot. How did you get those marks?" there were two white lightning bolt marks on her wrist and on the back of her hand.

"You and your mother gave them to me and I forgot to rub them off before the charm was cast." Hermione said. "They're proof that I am under the charm as well."

"I see." Harry said. "Do they hurt?"

"No, but they have a pleasant tingle to them."

"Well, considering all that happened last night I am glad you're under the charm too." Harry smiled.

"Could you turn around and face the other direction while I get dressed Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, s-sorry." Harry said and he quickly turned around.

"So that was Voldemort, huh?" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah."

"Does he always talk a lot?" Hermione asked.

"I think he likes to hear himself talk. Every time I have met him he has talked for a long amount of time before he takes any action. Idiot. But I have always found out interesting things that I have not known before." Harry said.

"Like that fact that he has been unable to get in your head. He gets pushed back whenever he tries to follow you after you have been in his head." Hermione recounted. "I wonder how that happened?"

"I wonder about that too."

"About the Prophecy, Harry." Hermione mentioned. "You asked me, when you discovered that I had found out about it, if I had a problem with you murdering a person."

"And?" Harry pressed.

"I would have a problem with you murdering a person." Hermione said.

"Oh." Harry deflated.

"But, who said Voldemort is a person now?" Hermione said. Harry forgot the reason why he was turned away from Hermione in the first place and turned around, but she was dressed enough to face her now.

"Seriously Harry, Voldemort lost his humanity when he gave himself up to the dark arts in search for immortality and power." Hermione spoke with her heart behind her words. "He is a heartless egomaniac with no respect for any life and those who get in his way of his dark goals are disposed of. He is a monster, Harry, a coward who is afraid of his own death. Voldemort doesn't have the right to exist after all that he has done. I am doing all in my ability to help you find a way to destroy him utterly. To help you find the "_Power he knows not."_

Harry regarded her for a quiet moment. He then quietly said with a smile, "Thank you again, Hermione."

"That was a very touching speech Miss Granger." A voice purred behind them interrupting the silence. "But if I may interrupt, we must get back to Hogwarts."

They turned to face Gryphon who had said the words. In her hand was a very full cloth bag. "Here." She said as she handed the bag to Harry, and then picked up the blanket and folded it up.

"What's this?" Harry asked still holding the bag.

"Breakfast or shall I say lunch, since it is midday." Gryphon said. "The Potter Orchards that this cave resides under are bursting with fruits ready to be harvested."

Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a very large, bright green apple that was two times larger than his fist. "Orchards. I thought it was a forest that we were in."

"Ye would think that because of the peculiar way the trees are planted. They're very ancient trees mind thee. These lands have been in the family for centuries." Gryphon mentioned as she placed the blanket in its bag and replaced the bag in the niche. "Now, even though there is no sign of Deatheaters in the area, I still do not want to risk meeting even one whilst ye are in my ward. This cave actually belongs to a maze of tunnels that run along Great Britain. Since the Potters knew only of it they used it for magical transport when they traveled with minors to get to Diagon Alley or Kings Cross. They really didn't trust the Floo Network."

"How d'you know so much about my family?" Harry asked Gryphon.

"I am a _very_ old family friend, lad." Gryphon growled in a final tone. "Now let us go. We must reach Hogwarts by nightfall. All ye need to do is follow me. _Lumos_." Her wand lit instantly.

After what seemed like an hour of twists, turns and narrow passages they came to an odd looking sphere. Made of complete silver.

"It runs on magic, tis very similar to the muggle underground." Gryphon said smiling slightly at it.

"Who made it?" Harry asked.

"Thy Great-Great Grandsire, Ferdinand. He was very good with something he liked to call 'mechkenetics'." Gryphon answered with a sigh. "One of the reasons the Potter family vault is so full is the fact that he designed the carts for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

"How do you get in, exactly?" Hermione questioned scanning the smooth surface

"Tap thy wand on it." Gryphon answered. Hermione pulled out her wand, tapped it and within an instant Hermione was pulled in.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled in panic.

"She is fine, lad. Tis your turn." Gryphon said. He felt uneasy about this, but for some reason he couldn't help but trust the mysterious professor. Harry tapped his wand to the sphere and he was pulled in.

"What took you?" Hermione said calmly as she sat inside the soft red velvet interior. Seats encircled the interior. Something odd occurred to Harry seeing Hermione in this kind of setting. Her skin looked just as soft as the velvet interior of this sphere and he had a desire to touch it. Her brown eyes also seemed to look at him in this peculiar manner that seemed to give him this funny feeling in his chest.

"Shall we get going?" Gryphon said behind Harry, completely interrupting his thoughts. Whatever was there before was gone for now. Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"You said it runs on magic." Hermione pointed out.

"Aye, at this time it is running on my magic. We are already moving to our destination of Kings Cross at top speed."

"I didn't even feel us move." Harry said.

"It has been tinkered with over the years by Potters and subjected to various charms." Gryphon replied. "Tis the safest method of travel I have yet seen." At this point Gryphon fell silent indicating that she did not wish to speak anymore. She seemed to be concentrating on something. Harry figured that she was concentrating on moving the sphere.

Harry's gaze fell on Hermione. She looked weary and in deep thought.

"A Galleon for you thoughts." Harry uttered quietly in her ear.

"Huh." She jumped. "Oh. It has been some adventure hasn't it?"

"Yeah. But my adventure started at the beginning of the month." Harry smiled. Hermione threw her arms around him.

"I am just glad that we managed to fix the Charm on time."

"Hermione." Harry changed the subject.

"Hmm?"

"Since when have you started having nightmares about Voldemort and I?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Erm…" She spluttered, "Well. Since before the first year."

Harry choked, " What!"

"Harry. Did you ever wonder why I wasn't very surprised when I found out about the prophecy in the first place. That nightmare has been recurring for years and more so since Voldemort has returned. When you uttered the prophecy in your sleep it just confirmed my fears that I may lose you. Don't you see it has been a very difficult time for me when you first disappeared. I was relieved when I found out the Deatheaters had no clue where you where too."

An uncomfortable silence was met with the end of this speech. Hermione had gone back to thinking now, but her words somehow resonated in Harry's ears. He glimpsed across the interior and saw that Gryphon was still concentrating. He had a funny feeling that she had been watching them just seconds ago.

A little after an hour had passed, of which Harry had fallen asleep, Gryphon informed them that they had stopped. She tapped her wand on the silver doorway and sank through and Harry and Hermione followed. Steps leading up where illuminated from the light of Gryphon's wand. Hermione was oddly silent. They followed Gryphon up and through an enchanted wall coming out in an alley just around the corner from Kings Cross. Gryphon then Transfigured her robes into a muggle jeans, complete with T-shirt and denim jacket. But her fur belt remained.

"Why are you doing that?" Harry asked as Gryphon tugged at her unruly mane to cover her pointed ears.

"We will be in the midst of muggles within that station at this time." Gryphon explained, as Hermione took cue and removed the robe so that she was only wearing the uniform part of the uniform. "They have little tolerance for someone who looks entirely different. But hide those differences and they won't bother thee. Ye needn't worry for ye are already wearing basic muggle rainment of the current day."

Something occurred to Harry. Something that made him wonder why he hadn't asked it before. He looked at the fur belt around the Professor's waist and realized that he had mistaken it for what it really was. "Professor?"

"Hmm." Gryphon responded as they made their way into Kings Cross.

"Are you…" He faltered, trying to find the words that his tongue seemed to oddly trip over. "Are you not… Human?" He added in a whisper. Gryphon stopped and slowly turned her creepy silver gaze on him. If nothing else, this look that she gave him now confirmed what he had just asked.

"That is for ye to decide Mr. Potter. Humanity can be described as holding certain qualities that humans do such as: emotion, character flaws and weaknesses, great potential and lastly possessing a soul. But some humans lose their humanity in pursuit of trivial gains and carnal matters. If ye believe that possessing a different genetic makeup makes me any less than a living, breathing person with a soul, than ye have been led astray." Gryphon spoke calmly as they leaned on the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ when no one was looking and sank through.

"I didn't say that you didn't possess a soul." Harry interjected. "But I didn't realize before now that you had a tail."

Gryphon responded with a purr-like chuckle.

"Avi is… How do you say it?… _Quite_ unique from the rest of us." Dumbledore's voice came from across the platform. "The cat who goes by the name of Crookshanks was spotted prowling Hogwarts for mice at midnight last night. Mr. Ronald Weasley did not get any sleep last night due to the fact that _both_ of his best friends have now disappeared from right under his nose. Am I to assume that the Protection Charm went alright?"

"More than alright Albus." Gryphon grinned mischievously as she turned to him, "Apparently, Miss Granger is under the charm as well. Voldemort could not touch her when he tried to kill her and Mr. Potter."

"I was expecting Voldemort to show. It really couldn't be helped due to the fact that it was through Harry's connection with Voldemort that we found out that we had to fix this problem. But the fact that Miss Granger is under the spell as well has proven to our advantage. Come, we can discuss more on the train." Dumbledore suggested as he indicated the white train behind him that Harry had never seen. It had raised silver adornment that looked like it came from the 18th century. It was much smaller and pulled one coach.

"That isn't the Hogwarts Express." Harry said indignantly.

"The Hogwarts Express is used for the transport of a large amount of students to and from Hogwarts." Hermione said automatically as they boarded the train. "It says so in _Hogwarts: A History_. This train is called the Shining Arrow. It's much faster than the Hogwarts Express is and its purpose is for immediate travel to and from Hogwarts for a much smaller amount of people. Mainly transport for the staff and visitors of Hogwarts who wish not to Apparate to Hogsmeade."

Inside was a sight in itself. _I may need to reconsider what career I want in the future._ Harry thought to himself as he saw the plush accommodations of the train. _Or have a good excuse for coming to Hogwarts often as an Auror._ The coach was decorated with a white interior but did not have compartments. The headmaster sat down in a high-backed armchair. Gryphon chose the over sized arm-chair next to him and just curled up in her chair and shut her eyes with a yawn and went to sleep. Her tail was no longer wrapped around her waist, but hung loose with flexing and unflexing curl at the end of it as she dozed and her light snoring sounded like a constant contented purr.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore said indicating the two high-backed chairs across from him. Harry and Hermione sat down. As he did so, Harry noticed something peculiar about the two seated in front of him. Dumbledore and Gryphon had the odd unspoken connection that Harry could not place. A peculiar chemistry.

"I see that Avi has taken great care to return you both to safety." Dumbledore mentioned as he watched the woman sleep. "She only ever gets this tired after she does anything major with her abilities. Tell me, did she use the trees?"

Hermione nodded. "She used them alright."

"I assume you didn't like the experience?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Not when your insides feel squirmy." Harry commented and Dumbledore laughed.

"Sir?" Harry addressed.

"Yes, Harry?"

"When can we start with Occlumency again?" Harry asked.

"Actually, Harry, I am beginning to think it might not be a good idea to suppress your thoughts and emotions. They could easily be what will ultimately save you from Voldemort. You said before that your scar hasn't hurt since last June. Meaning he is keeping his mind closed to you. We'll be safe for now."

"But, Pro-"

"Actually Professor," Hermione cut in. "I distinctly heard Voldemort say that he has been blocked from entering into Harry's thoughts, he also went on to say that he had sensed Harry in his mind and tried to follow but was blocked every time."

At this point, Dumbledore was staring at her curiously.

"This must mean that something is protecting Harry's mind, somehow." He said as he looked at Harry. "Only time will tell what that Something is."

Author's Note:

The next chapter may take a while, so in the meantime please review and give me you opinion of this chapter. Hopefully Chapter 12will be out soon. Fare well.

Tojot


	12. Two On A Couch

Thank you for all the reviews, you really surprised me. I was away from the Internet for two and a half days, I was truly not expecting to see all the reviews that had accumulated in my absence. I will also thank you for your patience. Things are coming out well in the story. Though, I am slightly scared of what you'll do to me at the ending. But never you fear, I have a sequel planned. I can't say too much. To give away the plot would be disastrous. I will also thank you for your questions. Some of you are way off and others are hitting very close to the answer.

I just had to say something.

Disclaimer: (holds up a very big card that has the two big letters: W B printed on it) These wonderful people own Harry Potter, they collect all money in the movie franchise. (Holds up another large card with three letters on it this time: JKR) She owns the publishing rights.

Chapter 12: Two on a Couch.

By: Tojot

The return to Hogwarts had gone uneventful. Even looking back a couple of weeks later, Harry couldn't believe all that had happened. The kidnap story stayed the same as the explanation to his sudden reappearance. No one except the conspirators, Harry, Hermione and now Ron knew where Harry had been during his month's disappearance. He was filled in on the true reason where Harry had been and why he was there. When told, Ron got surly and short-tempered to Harry's surprise and muttered something about trust. Gryphon thought it best that the news that Hermione was under the protection as well stay between those who knew of it already. One piece of Harry's memory was missing, though. What had happened when the Protection Charm was cast and why wasn't anyone telling him why Hermione was under it as well? Was it because she was the one who cast the charm? Harry was finding it more and more difficult to speak to Hermione about the events that happened on Halloween night. She always seemed to find something important to do every free moment or avoid him. Even after Quidditch had resumed and they were having practice together. He was never able to get her alone to talk to her about it. Even when he tried to bring up the subject, she would always find a way to steer them off it again. It surprised Harry how resourceful Hermione could be in the situation of avoiding a subject. Harry decided it was best to drop the subject until Hermione was ready to tell him her side of the story.

Another thing was Hermione never really strayed far from the library if she could help it, even though it was in her nature to always be there. Harry commonly found her nose in books that had nothing to do with her classes. Harry knew she was trying to find out what Professor Gryphon was. He knew because he glanced at the titles of the books that she said was "a bit of light reading." Such titles read _Exotic Creatures Who Perform Magic_ by William Wilderbred and _Great Magical Felines of Earth and Beyond_ by Ming Meow

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione told Professor Dumbledore that they had seen Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe and that they were Deatheaters. Dumbledore told them that he would look into it.

Voiceless magic was becoming more and more of a requirement in all classes. As Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Gryphon were teaching them new spells they had all spells silently or risk having poor grades. New spells were the most difficult to execute silently. Though it was really weird that everyone seemed to be picking new spells up easier in Gryphon's classes than in any other class. It was Hermione who was, as always, the quickest of the year to pick up the silent magic.

The Animagus training resumed with Professor McGonagall. Hermione still hadn't achieved the full-fledged lioness yet, but she was getting close. Oddly enough Harry wasn't far behind. McGonagall asked how it was possible to improve this much for not training with her. Hermione blushed and admitted that she researched it on her own. Harry's answer consisted of the fact that he had lived inside a cat for a month and now knew what it felt like, but neither Harry nor Hermione told McGonagall that. Harry knew that Ron was starting to get suspicious of the fact that both Harry and Hermione would sometimes come down to breakfast looking extremely exhausted. Even though he never voiced it, Harry had known Ron long enough to recognize that look of question that Ron wore.

The first Quidditch match of the year was fast approaching. To no one's surprise, it was Slytherin verses Gryffindor. None of the other houses knew that Hermione was one of the new Chasers. Her flying had greatly improved but it didn't change the fact that she wouldn't prefer the broom to any other method of travel. The Nimbus NZO that Harry had chosen for her seemed to suit her. It was more a practical broom than a racing broom. The night before the match all three of them were sitting in front of the fire doing their homework after Hermione had finished with her Prefect duties. Ginny had joined them too. Hermione was unable to do hers normally because she was jumpy and unfocused.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Harry asked her quietly.

Hermione answered in a nervous nod.

"I don't see that there is anything to worry about, Hermione, you're great with a quaffle." Ron said rubbing at a newly formed lump on his head. "The Slytherins are in for it. Hermione's quaffles go really fast." But the conversation soon died down seeing Hermione didn't seem to be listening in to the words of encouragement.

From seeing Hermione's performance on the pitch, Harry knew she had this knack for aiming directly at the Keeper. The force she used on the Quaffle seemed as though she had a vendetta against the Keeper. Hermione was a very confidant young woman… on the ground. But that confidence would ebb away when you got her on a broom in the air. But Harry was finding a way to trick her in a way to show that confidence in the air too, to seduce her in small increments. He had found out that she liked throwing the quaffle and she took great satisfaction that her aim was right on. He used that to his advantage and distracted her from her fear. But when she was on the ground her fear of heights would return, as it had done now.

Hermione stared at the flames burning in the grate. She looked slightly pale even in the soft glow from the Gryffindor fire. She remained unfocused on her studies and ink and quill remained untouched for more than ten minutes. Ron and Ginny decided to go to bed not long after the conversation died.

"You coming?" Ron asked Harry as he reached the door to the Boys' Dormitories.

"Not yet. I believe I need to do something first. Then I'll be up to join you." Harry told him.

"Okay. Hermione it may be best if you went to bed too. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." Ron replied before he disappeared up the stair. Hermione didn't answer. Because her back was turned to him, Ron didn't see Hermione's complexion pale, but Harry did notice it. They were alone again.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked gently.

"Oh I'm fine." Hermione stated sarcastically. "Fine other than the fact that I am scared out of my wits and that Ron is an insensitive berk."

"Hermione!" Harry stated in a scandalized tone at the words she said about Ron.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I Just don't think I am ready for tomorrow's game."

"Hermione, I think you are more than ready." Harry said.

"Oh no. Not you too." Hermione complained, close to tears. That is when Harry realized what was the problem. First-Time Pre-Game Jitters. The fear that she was going to completely mess up out on the pitch and make herself look foolish.

"I see." Harry said, "Is there anything I can do to help you overcome this anxiety? Or at least to help you relax."

"No Harry, you have helped me more than you know. To ask more of you would put you in an awkward position with me." Hermione replied nervously with her enigmatic words.

"But Hermione, you're a nervous wreck. And it would be a fair exchange for how you've helped me these past few months. So what can I do to help you get over this worry." Harry repeated as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Might I remind you, if it is embarrassing there is no one here to see what goes on. It will remain between us. It's not like we haven't been in more embarrassing situations before."

"You're sure?" Hermione said with emphasis.

Harry just nodded. For some weird reason he wasn't afraid of what Hermione may do to him to calm herself down. Without saying what she was going to do, she pulled his head down onto her lap, his head facing the ceiling and started running her hands through his messy black hair. The expression on her face seemed to relax as she did so. Harry didn't seem to mind it either as her slender fingers softly caressed his scalp.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself now." Harry teased.

"You know what? I think I am." Hermione teased back. " I have always had this odd desire to play with your hair." She finished with a giggle. "Or just run my hands through it."

"I may consider letting you do it more often." Harry said. "Because it feels heavenly. I could easily fall asleep to this."

"My dad does whenever my mum does it." Hermione mentioned with a smile.

"Hermione. What's it like to have parents who love you?" Harry asked. His inquisitive gaze he directed at her seemed to bring a painful expression to her face.

"I have never really thought of it." Hermione sighed as she smoothed his hair back from his face. "I get annoyed sometimes when they are worried about me. But come to think of it, it is the most wonderful feeling in the world, knowing that you have parents who love you and wish the best for you. I am sorry Harry, knowing you don't have parents."

"It's nothing to worry about, Hermione." Harry reassured her. "I know my parents loved me, or they wouldn't have sacrificed their lives to keep me safe that night fifteen years ago."

"Lily was a courageous woman." Hermione commented as she thought back to the time when they had seen it all happen.

"That's the reason why she was put in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Harry, do you remember what we saw in your house, fifteen years ago?" Hermione inquired.

"How could I not. Everything is so vivid. Mum's death, ME bursting into flame, Voldemort losing his body. Those are things one is not very likely to forget, Hermione." Harry pointed out to her.

"That night was so very confusing." Hermione sighed sadly. "I am not sure how you stopped Voldemort that night even when we both witnessed it. What was the purpose of the flame? If you could call it that."

"Hermione what do you mean?" Harry said staring at her.

"The flames that you burst into didn't feel…somehow…normal." Hermione explained as she continued to run her hand through his hair. Doing so seemed to have a calming effect for the both of them. "They ended up putting themselves out, starting with you."

"I'm listening." Harry pushed.

"I noticed as we were inside the house that areas remained untouched by the fire. The areas that were touched were the areas that were nearest to the nursery. Your home was a pretty big home and it was almost consumed in flames."

"Hermione you've confused me" Harry pointed out. "Please explain it more simply, so I can understand it."

"Okay, I'll try. But it will be difficult." Hermione said. "All magical creatures, including witches and wizards, emit a magical aura in the shape of a sphere. Many theorists have called these Spheres of Power. But not all these spheres are the same size."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"The more powerful the magic, the bigger the sphere." Hermioine answered simply. "It is also said that one's sphere grows as one matures. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Is it possible to draw a diagram?" Harry asked as he sat up from Hermione's lap.

"Let's see." She said as she pulled a roll of parchment from her school bag. She quickly dipped her quill in her ink and started drawing. She drew a stickman. "Now, this stickman represents normal wizard."

"Okay." Harry said skeptically. She then drew a circle around the stickman. It circle wasn't very big, it was just big enough to just barely fit the stickman inside.

"Now this circle around the stickman shows the magical aura that this stickman wizard is emitting.

"That's not very big."

"That's just the normal wizard." Hermione pointed out. She then drew another stickman. This one had a beard. "Now, think of this as Dumbledore."

Harry sniggered at the bearded stickman. "Okay. So how big would his 'aura' be?"

"One moment, that is what I am trying to figure out." Hermione said while writing out a couple of difficult equations on the parchment. She then drew the circle.

"Whoa, that's huge!" Harry exclaimed. The circle didn't fit fully on the parchment. "But in truth it really doesn't surprise me."

"But the irony is, that is how big of an aura you were emitting fifteen years ago as well." Hermione admitted.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted.

"Keep your voice down. Other's are trying to sleep." Hermione whispered.

"Oh sorry." Harry apologized. "Okay, you said that the sphere gets bigger as you get older."

"Yes. I did say that."

"How big would mine be now?" Harry inquired.

"It would be twice the size of that one." Hermione said as she pointed to the 'normal wizard' diagram.

"It shrank?" Harry said bewildered.

"I am not sure what happened, Harry. But that is all I know. Maybe it's hiding."

"You just sounded like Luna for a moment there." Harry laughed. "So tell me, why would my magic be hiding."

" I think that maybe you aren't using your own magic. Take into account that you can speak Parseltongue."

"If you say so," Harry said reluctantly, "But I think we may need to talk about this to Dumbledore himself."

"Well, back to what I said before." Hermione said, "The flames only burnt so much. It went as far as your orb could take it."

"I see." Harry said and Hermione motioned for him to lay his head back down again. He rolled his eyes and did so with the result of her burying her hands in his hair once again. "I guess I am at your mercy tonight."

"Only until I am able to relax." Hermione chuckled.

"That makes for the both of us." Harry smiled sleepily at her. Within the hour, Harry had fallen asleep on Hermione's lap. Hermione watched him sleep. Hermione knew that Harry's dreams weren't as haunted as they were during the summer.

"Mum, you were right." Hermione muttered to herself. "They do look like innocent children when they sleep." She leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead as she felt her eyelids droop. She glanced at her watch to find out that it was ten minutes after one AM. She knew she couldn't stay awake any longer, but she did not want to disturb Harry from his peaceful slumber. She decided to rest her head on the arm of the couch and fell asleep as well.

_She was in the Library, alone and surrounded by towering piles of books. She was looking for something. With a groan of frustration she slammed the book closed. She heard a small giggle and looked up. A small girl was sitting across from her, watching her. Hermione had a slight feeling of DeJa Vu when looking at this girl. She had bright green eyes and raven black hair._

"_Who are you?" Hermione asked._

_The small girl just smiled asked a question of her own. "Are you looking for something to help him with?"_

_Hermione nodded then looked at her in questioning._

"_I can't say much." The girl said with a sad smile. "Too little time. The answers you seek will come very soon in time, just be patient. They will be in one of these…" The girl motioned at the books around them, the girl then stood and reached towards Hermione. "…Or in here." She said as she placed her palm on Hermione's chest briefly. "Once they do arrive learn all you can, because danger lurks everywhere, even with in safe walls for they will not protect you from the dark lord. They will be a battleground._

"_What?" Hermione said._

"_I must go, my time is up." The girl said. "Heed my words, Hermione."_

Hermione woke with a start as lightning flashed, illuminating the dark room. After her heart had calmed down a bit, she realized that Harry was still asleep on her lap. One of his arms circled her waist. On Harry's chest a large ginger cat had perched himself as if to claim territory. Crookshanks looked at her with a daring look.

"Why is it that you get along with Harry, and refuse to get along with Ron?" She asked the cat. Crookshanks just curled back up on Harry's chest and continued his interrupted sleep. "I guess he is easier to get along with." Hermione answered her own question in contentment, rested her head back down on the armrest and fell back to sleep.

Author's Note:

I don't know what to say. Hopefully, I can write enough to put up the next chapter soon. My writer's block is gone now and I am back to writing, but I will have delays because of work.

In the meantime, I ask you to review and ask questions. I just love it when people ask really good questions. I will also try my hardest to get the next chapter up.Thank you.

Tojot


	13. Quidditch Crash Course

The time for another chapter had come a long time ago. I have two… no, make that three good reasons for my absence. Last week was a hell week at work. I swear waking up that early should be banned. My second reason is I have taken ill with the flu and am trying my hardest to get to full health again. On to my third and final reason, I had to make sure what I was putting up wasn't crap. I felt that it was imperative that I get it right. Thank you for being so patient with me and not coming after me with pitchforks and torches.

I would like to send out my thanks to all readers of this story, even the ones who don't or can't review. Your questions and comments keep me in line and point out what you want to know.

Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter is too big of a price for me to pay. And I am sure it is not up for sale anyway.

Chapter 13: Quidditch Crash Course

By tojot

"Oi, wake up sleepy head, I don't want my seeker to be late for the first match of the year." Ron's voice startled Harry from his rest. He sat up and looked around wildly. He was on the couch, alone.

"I guess I fell asleep down here last night." Harry said as Hermione came down the Girls Dormitory stairs with Ginny.

The morning had revealed itself to be very stormy. But Harry knew it wasn't as bad as the storm that they had third year. The Gryffindor team was worried about Hermione's performance on a broom in this weather.

"Hermione," Ron said as he was watching the heavy raindrops hit the windows in the common room. "If you don't want to play today you don't have to, we won't hold it against you."

But Hermione was never more in better spirits than she was now. "I'm playing today." She said stubbornly before she opened the portrait hole and climbed out. She didn't look ill or nervous whatsoever.

"I wonder what's got into her. She was literally biting her nails last night." Ron said.

"She must be happy about something." Ginny mentioned.

"Happy about what?" Ron interrogated.

"How should I know, I can just recognize her happy face." Ginny snapped. "Last time she wore that face is when Victor Krum asked her to go with him to the Yule Ball."

All the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry could hear Ron grinding his teeth and saying nasty things about Victor under his breath.

"Ron could you please stop it." Harry said as they entered the Entrance Hall. "It's Hermione's choice on who she fancies. If she likes Victor then so be it. She doesn't want you to choose for her. So just quit nettling her about it."

"I'm not nettling… well okay I am, but I don't trust him." Ron admitted.

"Just promise me that you'll quit nettling Hermione about her private affairs." Harry said. "It's one of the reasons why you argue so much. And you both know how much your arguing get on my nerves."

"Okay, I promise to stop nettling Hermione about those things." Ron said as they entered the Great Hall. There was a buzz inside. Students were asking each other who the last new Chaser was going to be. Everyone had found out that the twins were the Beaters and Ginny was one of the Chasers. But no one knew about Hermione. Somehow, Ron had been very careful about practices, since the first. He announced the night that they had been chosen: "Everyone in Gryffindor is to keep their big bazoos shut about the new additions. If I hear someone blabbed they will have to suffer the consequences!" He also said not to even mention anything about the team and not to draw any attention about the fact. It hadn't remained this quiet even when Harry had been placed on the team his first year.

They sat down across from Hermione who was reading her morning paper while munching on a bit of toast.

"I wish I had her tenacity last year." Ron whispered to Harry. Last year just before their first match, Ron had been too scared to eat anything. Harry remembered with amusement at the sight of Ron wanting to drown himself in the dregs of milk left at the bottom of the cereal bowl.

Hermione folded up her Daily Prophet neatly, stood while saying, "I'll be in the library if you need me." And before Ron and Harry could quietly protest she added a quick wink before she left. Harry understood that she was still at work trying throwing people off her trail of thinking she was one of the new Chasers. Harry guessed that she too wanted to see the reaction of the school when they found out that afternoon.

Right now, the quidditch match wasn't on his mind. The conversation with Hermione last night was. Harry needed to speak with someone about what happened that night when Voldemort attacked him. The only person he could think of was sitting in the headmaster's chair at the teachers' table.

"I'll see you down at the pitch." Harry said to Ron as he stood.

"Okay." Ron replied with mouthful of porridge.

Harry walked up to the head table. But it didn't draw anyone's attention, since other's were talking to the professors about subject related criteria. Dumbledore was munching on a piece of marmalade covered toast. The crumbs were getting into his long gray beard.

"Headmaster?" Harry said as he approached.

"It seems as though you are bursting with questions Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said formally.

"Yes. It's about the night Voldemort attacked me, sir." Harry said quietly.

"I see." The Headmaster said. "After seeing the events of the night in question, it doesn't surprise me that you are asking about it. But unfortunately I am unable to give you a decent enough explanation about it."

Harry felt his shoulders sag under the weight of failure.

"But…" Dumbledore interrupted. "I can direct you to someone who has been studying things of this nature and can give the appropriate answer to your questions."

Harry couldn't help but start smiling. He also had a feeling that Dumbledore had been reading his mind just a minute ago.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"I didn't bring Professor Gryphon back to Hogwarts just to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said as he pointed to the woman in question as she sat down and pulled an empty cereal bowl towards her and starting to tear up pieces of bread into it. Her pointed ears twitched slightly and her head turned toward them indicating that she had heard. Harry thought it weird that her hair was braided tightly into one long neat braid today. Her tail was still wrapped around her waist. It was usually wild and free. It made her less catlike.

Harry uttered a quick 'thanks' to Dumbledore and turned his attention to Professor Gryphon.

"Our meeting will have to wait, I am afraid, till next morn." Gryphon replied as she poured milk and sugar into her bowl. before Harry could open his mouth. "The quidditch match will take up most of our time today. Especially since Madam Hooch has taken ill. And ye might have a celebration party to attend. Now, off ye go. Thy companions are waiting for thee."

Harry turned to go just in time to see Luna Lovegood, in her roaring Lion hat, kiss Ron on the cheek before scampering away and out the Great Hall doors. Ron, who was totally bewildered, just stared after her, his feet not budging from where he stood when it happened. In, fact he hadn't moved at all since she'd done it.

"What d'you reckon?" Harry asked Ron. But Ron said nothing, he had the look on his face that reminded Harry of the instance that happened last year with Hermione.

Ron put his hand on the kissed cheek and said vaguely, "She said it was for good luck."

"Come on you." Harry said as he pushed Ron out of the great hall. "We can't have our captain not show up to the game because he's gone all wonky on us." He didn't know why, but seeing Ron act like this, Harry couldn't help but feel happy for his best friend. Luna seemed to be very fond of Ron and Ron didn't seem to fight the fact. It was drizzling outside, but there was no wind and no thunder and lightning.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked Harry as they entered into the changing rooms shaking as much water off themselves as they could. Or was it just Harry shaking off the water. Ron just stood there, still in his little reverie. Hermione had already changed into her Quidditch robes and was adjusting the protective gear on her arm. The twins were busy talking to their friend, Euan Abercrombie, of which had consented to announce the game after Lee Jordan left Hogwarts last year.

"Luna kissed him on the cheek." Harry whispered back.

Hermione beamed "Oh, sunny day. Bright beautiful sunny day."

"But Hermione it's cloudly and raining." Harry said stupidly.

"I know that, you dolt." Hermione's mood came crashing back down with the insult thrown at Harry. "You really just don't get it.

"I just hope he can keep his attention on the game." Harry said as he pointed at Ron, who was still spacing out.

Hermione then took matters into her own hands and slapped Ron around the head. He seemed to come out his reverie like he had been swimming for a long time and had just come up for air.

"What did you do that for?" Ron spluttered.

"We need our captain focused on the upcoming match." Hermione said simply.

"Oh, right." Ron said and he disappeared into the Boy's changing room.

"Hermione," Harry whispered as he pulled her aside into a corner of the room. "Even though Ron doesn't seem to be fighting Luna's advances, it doesn't mean that he has totally given up on you. It may be best if you not mention anything. It may still be a tender subject. "

" Oh, right." Hermione replied. As soon as they were all suited up in their quidditch robes, Ron gathered them together to have a meeting.

"Okay," Ron called. "We are about to play the most ruthless, heavy cheating scumbags that call themselves a team and no doubt that their playing will be dirtier now that _Ferret Boy_ is their captain. Yeah, what is it Williams."

Davvy, or was it Jerry, had raised his hand to ask a question. "I am wondering why everyone calls him the ferret."

Ginny turned around to face the twins. "I'll tell you what, if we win today I'll tell you the whole Malfoy embarrassment story that earned him the nickname." She said with an evil grin.

The two second-years gaped at Ginny but soon agreed; their curiosity was still too strong to resist.

"Is everyone ready?" Ron interrupted. Everyone nodded in excitement. "Okay, let's go!"

They filed out of the changing rooms and hid in the darkness of the tunnel until they were announced.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! Slytherin verses Gryffindor!" Euan called over the noise as students filling up the benches of the pitch. "Both of our teams have new blood and new Captains, so this sure going to be an exciting match. Lets introduce them shall we? From the Slytherin team: their Captain Draco Malfoy! Crabbe! Goyle! Osley! Mashaw! Darrins! And Parvin! It looks as though the Slytherins are going for size again this year."

As their names were called they flew out. Everyone on the Slytherin team was much bigger than their Captain. Out of the noise coming from the stands only one fourth of it was cheering for the Slytherins.

"On the Gryffindor team:…" The whole pitch went silent in anticipation. "Wow! I have never heard it this quiet!" Euan commented. But it didn't go without protest as the crowd roared for him to get on with it. "Okay were was I? Oh, yes right."

"The Gryffindor Captain, Ron Weasley! Back by popular demand after his ban: Harry Potter! My best friends and the two greatest guy's in the world…"

"Euan. Will you please announce them already." McGonagall scolded.

"Oh, alright." Euan said sluggishly, "Williams! Williams! Bell! Weasley! And…"

Everyone was waiting on baited breath. Harry could feel the tension in the air as they waited. The rain had let up for the time being but the clouds didn't seem finished yet.

"…Last, but not least! The Gryffindor secret you've all been waiting for!"

"Euan!"

"Sorry Professor! I couldn't help myself!"

"Just get on with it will you!"

"The last Gryffindor Chaser is Hermione Granger!" Euan announced. Three-quarters of the student body went silent in shock as Hermione flew out onto the pitch. Harry could distinctly hear Malfoy say: "You must be joking, who would dare put the bushy-haired rodent on a broomstick."

"Watch it, Ferret boy!" Ron yelled.

"Watch it boys, I can send thee off the field for unsportsmanlike behavior." A voice roared. Harry look down to see whom it was who roared.

"Due to sudden illness, Madam Hooch couldn't referee this match. Her place will be taken by Professor Gryphon, for today." Euan announced. Gryphon was standing in the middle of pitch, crate with the four Quidditch balls and her broomstick at her feet. She wore white referee robes. She kicked the crate open and the Bludgers and Golden Snitch were released. Gryphon picked up the red Quaffle and threw it into the air as she blew the whistle starting the game. Hermione was the first to snatch the quaffle as she threw it to Ginny before she flew around the advancing oafs. Ginny threw the Quaffle to Katie then ducked a bludger sent at her head by Goyle. Katie then threw it back to Hermione, who sent it harrowing through the Center ring of the Slytherin side. Harry could even hear the whistling the quaffle made as it sailed through the hoop.

"…Granger gets it easily past Keeper Darrins!" Euan shouted. "Ten points to Gryffindor! Parvin now has the quaffle… wow what a steal."

Ginny had quickly swooped down and stolen the Quaffle out of the underarm of Parvin and swooped away before the big ugly brute had time to react. But Mashaw got quickly on her tail. It wasn't for long though. One of the twins had hit a bludger toward Mashaw, who dodged it but had let Ginny go in the process.

"Ten more points to Gryffindor!" Euan called after Ginny just scored another goal. "It looks like Captain Weasley put together a great line up this year…"

The whole time he had been listening to this Harry had kept his eyes peeled for the snitch. Malfoy was too. As the game progressed, the Slytherins' plays tactics were getting dirtier and dirtier as they started to get desperate. Harry was grateful that they didn't go unnoticed by Gryphon and Gryffindor was awarded three penalty shots throughout the game. The score was 50 to 30. Slytherin had gotten a couple of lucky shots whenever a roar sounded over the crowd and once when the Slytherins started to sing 'Weasley is my King.' It only distracted Ron once, but he had been closely compared to a brick wall for most of the game, and didn't let the score phase him. He had blocked about Fifteen tries at a score.

Hermione had come into possession of the Quaffle once again and was now face to face with Darrins. She tried to swerve to go around him but quickly moved in her way. The look on Hermione's face said '_fine if that's how you want it, so be it.'_ She backed up a little and threw the Quaffle as hard as she could. It hit Darrins in the gut, knocking all the wind out of him and sending him through one of the goal hoops with it.

"Now that's an interesting way to get a goal." Euan announced with amusement as he looked at Gryphon to make sure it was legal. "And the ref says it's good, another ten points to Gryffindor." The Slytherins all booed in protest. At the very moment Harry spotted the snitch. It was fluttering over Ron's head at the Gryffindor goal posts and was mimicking every move he made on his broom. Harry looked for Malfoy and seeing that the git was busy yelling at his team on the Slytherin side of the field, Harry grinned to himself and took off after it.

"Potter has sighted the Snitch!"

Ron's eyes widened in shock as he saw Harry harrowing straight for him. Ron did some quick thinking and ducked just in time for Harry to curl his fingers around the tiny ball. But Ron didn't duck low enough and Harry's toes clipped Ron's shoulders.

"Potter has the snitch! Gryffindor wins! 210 to 30."

They heard a whack coming from the other end of the field. Both Ron and Harry turned around just in time to see a bludger knock Hermione off her broom.

"That was bad form!" Euan shouted in anger.

"No!" Harry yelled and flew his broom to the other side to try and catch her before she hit the ground.

Within an instant he had caught her; but the sheer momentum and the fact that Harry's hands were occupied with holding onto both Hermione and the snitch, making it impossible to steer the Firebolt. "Hold on." Harry whispered in her ear. She curled into a ball and Harry curled around her. The Firebolt hit the sand in the sand trap at the end of the field like an arrow and both took a skidding tumble. There was an audible crack and a pain shot up Harry's right leg. They had stopped moving soon enough with Hermione on top of Harry. Drip… Drip. It had started raining again. The freezing rain splashing in Harry's face.

Hermione had known that Harry had broken his leg. She had felt it crack and go limp. She immediately got off him and knelt beside him "Harry, you really didn't need to do that for me." She sobbed.

"I felt I needed to." Harry grimaced in pain as he placed his hand on hers that rested on her knee. An emotion Harry couldn't place was running through his veins and pounding at his chest. He had never felt this way around Cho and all of a sudden a teary-eyed Hermione in scarlet quidditch robes had struck him as the prettiest thing he had ever seen as he lay there getting soaked from the rain and pain throbbing in his leg.

"But you broke your leg." She continued to sob.

"Legs can be mended easily." Harry replied soothingly as his hand continued to rest on Hermione's. The other clutched the snitch "I just couldn't let you fall. I am just too kind."

"Harry, no one said that was a bad thing." She whispered in his ear. "But I am afraid it may get you hurt one day."

"Are you to all right?" Ron called as he approached them. He was carrying Hermione's Nimbus and Harry's Firebolt that he had plucked out of the wet sand. He went oddly silent when he seemed to see what was going on. A defiant look appeared on his face.

"We're… we're." Harry stumbled.

"Ron, Harry's broken his leg. We need to get him to the hospital wing." Hermione interrupted.

"Oh." Ron said quietly. There was an awkward pause between them. Harry noticed were his hand was and removed it from Hermione's. Her face visibly fell.

"Ron, did I hurt you when I clipped your shoulders?" Harry asked turning away from Hermione.

"No. I'll be fine." Ron replied. "Come on let's get you to Madam Pomfrey so we can celebrate tonight." And Ron helped pick Harry up off the ground. "That was some catch Harry. I didn't even know the snitch was flying above my head. And that score of Hermione's, when she sent the quaffle and the Keeper through the hoop together."

"Who was it that sent the bludger at Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione's head snapped toward him.

"It was Goyle." Ron said. "He did the same thing Crabbe did last year to you. Don't worry Professor Gryphon has given him and Malfoy a weeks worth of detention for the blatant display unsportsmanlike behavior."

"Hold on, why does Malfoy have detention too?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy was egging Goyle to do it and I am sure you know that Goyle wouldn't complain to that." Ron said bitterly.

"So what has Gryphon given them for detention?" Hermione asked.

"They have to re-varnish the wood on the Pitch's stands, _without magic._" Ron said evilly, "Since people have been complaining recently of splinters."

They passed a livid looking Gryphon. "Ye better get him to the infirmary, that leg is broken in two places." She growled.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

She pointed to her pointed ears, "My hearing is very sharp. I heard two snaps. I can't fix it for thee, I am terrible at healing." She admitted. "Now go!" And she shooed them off the field.

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked with a quick glance back in Gryphon's direction.

"Well I don't think she's human." Harry said.

"That's because she isn't." Hermione pointed out.

" That's news to my ears. Then what is she if she isn't human?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what I am trying to figure out for myself." Hermione said. "I thought for sure she was an Allogryph. But there has been evidence that leads off into a different direction."

"What is an Allogryph." Ron asked.

"They live in arctic regions, like mountains and the polar ice caps. They are a type of rare Griffin. They mostly appear as giant white lions with wings and a blue crystalline horn similar to a unicorn's. But they're nearly extinct."

"Professor Gryphon does not look like that." Ron blurted.

"They have magical abilities and have intelligence higher than that of a human. They can easily disguise themselves. Not to forget, they have a life span of a millenium. Which would answer why she looks younger than she is." Hermione said.

"How old is she?" Harry asked.

"Old enough to have taught your parents, Harry." Hermione answered as they approached the hospital wing.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"She recognized the mirror that I used to find you and told me that she had seen it in your father's hands while he was in detention with her."

"Your dad's not that vain was he?" Ron asked Harry.

"It's a Two-way mirror he used to talk with Sirius when they were in separate detentions." Harry grimaced.

"Oh." Ron chuckled and then turned to Hermione, "So what your saying is that our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is a big ugly cat."

"Actually, I am not sure _what_ Gryphon is, since she displays abilities that are not found anywhere in the Allogryph species." Hermione said. No doubt what she said had come from a book.

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" Madam Pomfrey bustled up the ward as soon as they entered. "Why doesn't this surprise me. Broken leg by the looks of it. Lay him down there. It should take only a couple of minutes." She ordered as she pointed to a nearby bed. "Miss Granger you best lay down too."

"I feel fine." Hermione objected stubbornly. They all knew she had had her fill of the hospital wing last time she was here.

"Gryphon came by a couple of minutes ago, she told me you were hit with a bludger. Now, lay down!"

"How was she able to do that when we left her at the Pitch?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that the only reason why she was here?" Hermione asked quickly changing the subject.

"Of course that isn't the only reason she was here." Pomfrey said shrilly. "She has enough getting on with her life at the moment without you three trying to meddle with it. Poor dear. I think the Headmaster is asking too much of her, but for some reason I will never know she is greatly devoted to him. Then there is the disagreement with her half brother…" the last two sentences the nurse uttered under her breath as she gently examined the leg.

"Looks like two fractures." She swept into her office and then just as quickly swept back out with two bottles in hand. She placed one on the table beside the bed Hermione was defiantly sitting on.

"Not that again!" Hermione whined. "Anything but _that _potion!" Hermione seemed to recognize the thick teal colored potion.

The other bottle was made of metal and was definitely not transparent, she poured white liquid into a goblet and handed it to Harry. "Drink this! Just so you know it tastes like chalk."

Madam Pomfrey was right about the taste, but Harry knew it could be worse.

"Hold tight." Pomfrey told him.

"What." Harry said dully.

"Hold tight. I'm going to reset your leg." She repeated as she grabbed his foot and yanked. If it hurt before it wasn't anything to what it did now. Harry only let out a small yelp. The bones refitted into place, but the pain wasn't gone. The nurse pulled out her wand and did some complicated wand movements. Harry could feel the potion in his stomach move into his blood stream on direct root to the bone. In an instant the pain stopped and the Harry could feel that the bone was whole again. Madam Pomfrey didn't waste time on moving over to the next patient.

"Has your scar on your chest gone away?" the nurse said briskly. Ron snapped to attention.

"No." Hermione said in a squeaky voice. "but the pain went away when you said it would."

"Well there is nothing we can do about the scaring now." Madam Pomfrey said as she poured the hissing teal liquid into another goblet and handed it to Hermione. "But I do suggest you drink that or you will be regretting it in the morning. And you must come back in the morning for another dose. _Both of you!_"

Hermione groaned but drank the potion while holding her nose. When she finished she shuddered and her face was screwed up in disgust.

"Now don't over exert your selves for the next two days, things are still quite fresh and pain could easily return if you do. Now shoo." The nurse hustled them out of the hospital wing, shutting the door briskly behind them. Harry could walk again.

"That was the shortest trip I have ever taken to the hospital wing." A stunned Harry said.

"Do you think that Seamus, Dean, Jerry and Davvy are back from the kitchens yet?" Ron asked as they walked along the corridor on their way back to the Gryffindor commonroom.

"Don't tell me we're having another party." Hermione groaned.

"Of course, the game has been the greatest upset for the Slytherin team, especially when they lost their thirty points they got from the game for the intentional bludger incident."

"So the score was basically 210 to 0. Ouch." Harry said while grinning evilly.

"Yes. Quite the upset, indeed." Hermione said sardonically as they stepped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "_Twinkletoes_." The password to Gryffindor tower had been changed only a week before. By the looks of it the party still hadn't started yet. People, whom of which were wet and cold from the match, were still filing in.

"I suggest we change out of these muddy robes." Hermione said as she went up the Girls' stair. Harry and Ron followed suit up the Boys'.

"Harry?" Ron spoke as soon as they got into the empty dormitory and shut the door behind them.

"Yeah?" Harry said. Ron looked uncomfortable.

"T-Thanks for saving Hermione." Ron said finally. But Harry had a feeling that that wasn't what Ron wanted to say. "Did you know before now that she had that scar?" Ron continued.

"I did, I found out when I was inhabiting Crookshanks. But he made me promise not to tell until Hermione was ready to say something about it."

"Oh." Ron said quietly, but a grin spread across his face. "You can tell me about the other inhabitants of Hermione's dorm you know like bad habits and such."

"Maybe some other time Ron." Harry said as he left the room as soon as he changed.

Author's Note: Have any of you realized how much I like playing with your heads. As I said before, some of the details of my story may not coincide with that Ms. Rowling's version. I write what I find is right in my eyes but for others it may not be so. I do what I must to accommodate new characters and creatures.

Now the time has come for me to leave to finish another chapter. In meantime, please review with your questions and comments for they benefit this story greatly.

-tojot


	14. Seeking Answers

It has been four weeks. I have been neglecting my writing. I am not going to explain myself because what is there to explain. I am sure you would much rather read the chapter.

But the question you should ask yourselves is: Why did the author put this or that into the story?

As for Gryphon, many of you have figured out only HALF of what she is.

And to correct myself on my Foolish mistake, it isn't Plot Development that Portkey said I was lacking. In rereading the e-mail it told me I was lacking in Plot Direction. To be honest, the guilt I had for misleading you was gaining on my shoulders.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14: Seeking Answers

_He was running through the forest again on four swift, powerful legs. Thick, white snow was drifting down onto the pile that was already crunching under his feet. But the pure white winged creature from last time was not there floating above him. Was this a dream? No! It was definitely real. His sharp senses picked up every little detail with perfection. He sensed another presence, running with him. Looking to the side he spotted a shining white lioness with brown eyes. She almost blended in with the snow. He could feel warmth emanating from her large body. He then sensed that there was danger in these snowy woods. He and the lioness herd a shout. They stopped and saw two wizards, their lit wands were out and pointed at each other. But their faces were still in the shadows._

"_You traitorous fiend. How dare you betray our master, The Dark Lord. He will learn of your deceit. You mark my words Severus." A gruff voice said from a hulking shadow holding a wand._

"_Who ever said I was betraying the Dark Lord…" Snape snarled and sent a white beam of light at Dantes, illuminating the scene better. It left a cut on Dantes masculine face. Snape was clutching at his shoulder in pain. This told him that Dantes attacked first. Harry could smell blood coming from Snape. His senses were very, very acute. "I saw you lurking out here during the match. Are you trying to take out Potter so the Dark Lord will be pleased with you. The Dark Lord knows he is under Great Protections you can only imagine, not even you or the Dark Lord can touch him." Dantes nostrils flared and his nose wrinkled in fury. The lioness looked at Harry with those oddly familiar brown eyes of hers as if to say, **'This doesn't look good, does it?'**_

"_Crucio!" Dantes shouted and Snape fell onto the snow-covered ground, screaming in agony. Even though Harry didn't like Snape all that much, he knew he wouldn't wish the Cruciatus Curse on anyone. He felt a great anger rise up in him, he felt like he needed to defend Snape. He crouched down on his four great white legs, he flicked his tail and sprang on his unsuspecting victim with a great roar. Harry's sharp teeth and claws sank into the large man's flesh as his heavy weight brought the man down, howling in pain from the attack. Salty blood leaked from the punctures. But Harry refused to taste it long. The Cruciatus Curse was lifted as Snape lay there in the snow, unmoving, but conscious and watching in horror as Harry pinned the bloody Deatheater to the ground with a large paw. Dantes' wand lay snapped under the weight of Harry's back paw. It's core no longer recognizable as it oozed and seeped out of it's wooden confines. What happened to the core of the man's wand? The Lioness rammed herself into Harry knocking him off the screaming man. Harry struggled to get up, But the lioness held him down putting all her weight on paw holding him down. He gave her a look that he meant to say, **"How dare you! Can't you see he's dangerous?"**_

_The Lioness was nearly as large as he was as she stood over him and took a defensive stance protecting Harry from the broken wand's oozing core. The ooze had sprung to life and attacked the closest thing in its path. Dantes. He screamed in excruciating pain when the ooze came in contact with his skin. It was eating at his flesh. The Deatheater picked himself off the ground and tried to pry the ugly yellow ooze off his arm but only achieved in spreading it. He ran out of the clearing in terror. The lioness turned to face Harry and nuzzled him affectionately, as if in apology for knocking him off the deatheater._

_There was a feeling deep within his chest, a leaping feeling of joy. He felt a purr coming from his own throat. He now knew why the Lioness had knocked him off the Deatheater's wand._

_Harry stood and scanned the area and saw Snape still lying there his normal breathing returning. The man slowly stood. The pain from the Cruciatus Curse was still lingering. His cold gaze made contact with Harry and the Lioness as he raised his wand and pointed it at them. The White lioness disappeared into a hazy mist and was gone._

At that moment Harry woke up. He was in his bed but there was a sticky substance all over his hands and face. He soon discovered that it was blood when he walked into the bathroom. He quickly washed it off and went back to his four poster, pulling the covers up to his chin but being unable to fall back to sleep. Warm steam rose from his mouth in the chilly air. Harry knew that this experience he had just had was as real as Ron's snoring. But confusion fuddled his thoughts. It was just so real and then waking with the blood… He was afraid. What was he capable of? What great and terrible power lay dormant within his very soul? Would he attack those he cared about? …And just who was the Lioness?

Fear and questions kept him from getting back to sleep for the rest of the night. At the crack of dawn he showered, dressed and wrapped himself in his cloak for warmth and promptly left Gryffindor tower to hopefully get his questions answered. Gryphon promised a meeting. Hopefully she knew something about this too.

She had been restless since she had woken from… whatever it was. She knew that it was definitely too real to be a dream, there was too much interaction from her part to be a vision. The White Panther she had seen attack the Deatheater Emilio Dantes. She knew that Dantes was an upstanding member of the wizarding community who contributed to charity. But his façade was exactly like that of Lucius Malfoy.

The Panther had Harry's bright green eyes. Her favorite color for the fact that she couldn't get his eyes out of her head since the day she met him.

When the wand core oozed from the broken wand, she instantly knew that the Panther was in danger. She had knocked him off with her shoulder and hurt from it now. When dawn came she immediately got up for the day. First showering and dressing quietly and grabbing her cloak to ward off the bitter cold that seemed to permeate the castle. Quietly passing her dorm mates she went down the girls' stair. She had to have her questions answered. When she reached the bottom, she spotted Harry climbing out of the portrait hole. She followed.

Harry had this odd feeling that he was being followed as he approached Professor Gryphon's office. But he had a feeling that it wasn't anything to worry about. As he was just about to knock on Gryphon's door he heard voices from inside.

"Nay, I shall not! Tis a great abuse of thy power to try to force me to support thee in these upcoming Government Selections. I do not even belong to thy society!" Gryphon shouted angrily.

"Avyllynn, please be reasonable…" A familiar voice fumbled.

"Reasonable!" Gryphon interrupted. "How can I be reasonable when ye would never listen to Albus Dumbledore nor young Harry Potter all last year because ye couldn't let what they had to say disrupt thy comfortable little world. Nay, ye accused Albus of trying to over throw thee from thy position. Ye put poor Potter through hell by putting a harsh and might I add _inept_ teacher as his Defense Professor. This said 'teacher' then proceeded to remove everything that made Harry's life worth it here and foist completely pointless Laws and Decrees on both students and teachers. She also used Illegal methods of punishment on students, for minor misdemeanors. You wouldn't believe the things I found in this office upon my return. The Dark Quill is known as a dark item found only in Knockturn Ally. Just how did Madam Umbridge come in possession of such an item? Ye even made both the names of Dumbledore and Potter out to be a joke! I shall tell thee this, Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore never wanted the position of Minister and ever since I met young Potter, I know he would never lie about something as serious as Voldemort's return. Now tell me Fudge, how can I 'be reasonable' when ye have shown that ye cannot be reasonable to two prominent people of legend and society?"

This speech was met with silence.

"Albus may be courteous about this situation. But I am not Albus. Get out of my office, all three of thee, I wish not to see thee darken my threshold anymore. Out!" Gryphon said as the door abruptly opened. Harry had to quickly move out of the way before Fudge, Deloris Umbridge and Percy Weasley came flying out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors office. Looking into the office, Harry saw Gryphon coming out, her silver eyes were flashing dangerously. Her hair was still in its very long braid. She was dressed in a pair of light blue cotton pajamas with a fleece cloak drawn about her shoulders, her wand was in her hand. Around her neck was an amulet-like collar with a star-shaped sapphire hanging from it.

"Ye are early Mr. Potter." Gryphon said softly compared to the shouting she had done at the three whom where now walking away in defeat. "No matter, come in."

"Why were they here?" Harry asked bitterly indicating the three people.

"Minister Fudge has lost a lot of popularity with the public when it turned out that he was discrediting the very people who had the best chance of defeating Voldemort. Many want to oust him out of his position because of his foolish decisions." Gryphon answered as she watched the retreating backs of the people she threw out of her office. "He wants that popularity returned to him again."

"But why'd they come to you?" Harry inquired.

"I have a decent amount of respect and influence at the Ministry and in other places." She sighed as she led Harry into her office. "I am also a part-time Unspeakable. But because I am a foreigner the Minister really has no influence over me. Too easy to start a war, but too difficult to fight it when his forces are distracted with another."

This was the first time Harry had been inside this office since Umbridge caught him using the Floo last year. Gryphon had not taken the time to decorate it. Books were placed haphazardly on the shelves and Gryphon's suit of armor stood in a niche between bookshelves looking rather magnificent in the early morning light. A large telescope was positioned near the window, two Lunascopes, the red velvet covered book he had seen before, and a swirling silver ball the size of Harry's fist were on the desk. That mornings Daily Prophet was also on the desk. Other than that, the room seemed naked to Harry.

"Please sit down." Gryphon said as she pointed to the chair in front of the desk as she took her own seat. "Ye have many questions to ask of me and I shall answer accordingly. But there is something I must ask of thee first."

"What is it?"

"Snape had witnessed one of the most interesting instances last night and then contacted Albus about it. Do ye have any clue what it could be about, Mr. Potter?" Gryphon had said Snape's name with utter disgust and disdain.

"No."

"I think ye do know."

"Huh."

"A white panther with thy eye color and white Lioness saved him from an attack by a Deatheater that goes by the name of Emilio Dantes." Gryphon said. Harry's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Er…"

"I take it that ye are this panther." Gryphon chuckled. "Snape's guess was correct."

"I think so. But I am not an animagus yet. I just don't understand it." Harry said. "So it really happened?"

"Aye, the events of last night really happened." Gryphon said as she handed Harry the _Sunday Prophet_. The Headline on the first page read:

_**INJURED DEATHEATER FOUND IN HOGSMEADE!**_

Harry read the article that accompanied it.

_It came to be a surprise at 4 A.M. this morning to two old wizards when they found a man covered in yellow ooze and greatly wounded, laying unconscious in the snow in the middle of mainstreet, Hogsmeade. They immediately got him to St. Mungos, where the healers examined him. Their findings proved that this man is Emilio Dantes, a prominent member of the wizarding community who just recently returned to Britain this last July. "It came as a shock that such a man would chose to associate with You-Know-Who." One of the healers commented. Another Healer informed us that the ooze is what is left of the wand core of Dantes wand. "It is a wand core tainted with Dark Magic which is said to attack the closest living creature to it once it escapes the confines of the wand. It just proves that Dantes is a Deatheater." There is yet even more proof that Dantes is associating with the Dark Lord. Last June, the Daily Prophet ran an interview with Harry Potter. In that interview young Harry gave us a detailed description that a true Deatheater carries the Dark Mark on their upper left arm. Dantes carries that mark. Dantes' body also great gashes in it from a great unknown creature, of which the Healers believe, snapped Dantes' wand. So far, he has only shown great signs mental trauma. The only coherent words he has spoken are: "Green Fire!" He is being kept in a closed ward while being examined and tended to by Healers. They assure us that "Once he gets his memory back he will be tried by the Ministry of Magic and hopefully sent to Azkaban." (For more information about the captures of the ten Deatheaters last June, please turn to page 6)_

"Well that proves that the vision I had last night was real." Harry gulped.

"Mr. Potter, have ye ever heard of an instance called Night Roaming?" Gryphon asked as her silver eyes peered at him sharply.

"Is that like sleep walking?"

"Nay, Sleep Walking is where the person reacts to the dream they are seeing. Sleep walkers can't control their actions. On the other hand, Night Roamers are very conscious about their actions and interact with things in the physical world and not with things in their minds. There are very few Night Roamers in existence. Their bodies retire to their beds but their souls are restless. In result the body and soul separate and the soul, being very malleable, takes on a familiar physical shape. Since ye are learning to become an Animagus, it does not surprise me that ye took the form of it." Gryphon explained, her face was serene. "But they are unable to roam too far from their bodies for too long for if they do they do not return to wake."

"That answers a lot." Harry stated. "But can you explain why I woke early this morning with blood on my hands and face?"

"I would have thought ye already knew." Gryphon said with a raised eyebrow and an amused look of a cat playing with a ball of string. "When the soul returns to the body, the body displays what the soul brought back."

"So do you have any idea who the lioness is?" Harry inquired.

"Nay." Gryphon said quietly. "My guess is just as blank as thine. But she must be very smart considering that not many until now knew what happens when a dark wizard's wand is broken. Only Healers, Wand Makers and Unspeakables know that information on a regular basis." She continued as she glanced at the Prophet on her desk. "We do know her eyes are brown from what Snape has said.

"I know only two girls personally that have that eye coloring…" Harry said, "Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. But that doesn't help, the lioness could be anyone in this school or Hogsmeade. And brown is a pretty common eye color."

Gryphon merely nodded. "Onto different matters. Ye had some questions that ye needed to ask about thy trip to the past among other things?"

"Even though, Hermione and I saw all the events that happened that night, I still have no clue what happened and some of it seems like a blur." Harry said getting straight to the matter.

"Perhaps ye would like to recount everything ye saw that night to me and I'll explain to the best of my ability?" Gryphon asked gently.

"When both you an Professor Dumbledore sent us to Godric's hollow…"Harry recounted everything he saw to her as she sat back in her chair with her eyes closed and a placid look on her face. Harry knew that she was listening intently though. She was visualizing everything Harry was saying. When his story finished she opened her eyes to look at him again.

"What ye have just said sets into concrete that Lily was never able to finish the most powerful protection charm that a mother can cast on a child." Gryphon said.

"What do you mean 'mother can cast on a child.'?" Harry Blurted. "If that's all it does, then why did you have Hermione cast it on me? She is only my friend, she is not my mother."

"Calm thyself down Mr. Potter." Gryphon said placidly. "There is a charm that is vary similar to the charm thy mother was going to use and it pertains to the relationship that ye hold with Miss Granger. Though I wasn't expecting Miss Granger to come out of it with that same charm placed on her."

"Would it be possible that Ron could be placed under it as well?" Harry asked.

"Aye." Gyphon answered. "But not by thee."

"Why not?" Harry asked again.

"The relationship that ye hold with one is not the same as the relationship ye hold with the other." Gryphon said shortly, as if she were annoyed. "I am not sure if ye know of it, but I will leave the explanation to Miss Granger when she is ready to talk about it."

"Oh."

"As for the Killing Curse backfiring." Gryphon continued. "I am sure Albus spoke of it before as did I. Even though thy mother didn't finish the charm she completed another protection on thee when she sacrificed her life to save thee. She didn't have to do that, but she did. Voldemort was foolish to attack thee when she did that. The force that happened when the curse backfired, ye say it changed color. When the color of a spell is changed it changes the spell altogether. That is one of the reasons why Voldemort survived. It wasn't a killing curse that was sent back at him. The curse that was sent back at him used the power that Voldemort used to put in the Killing Curse sent at you. The curse ye sent back at him is called the Spectrus Curse. Tis an ancient and abandoned spell because it is one of the most difficult spells to perform and get right. That curse separated his dark soul from his body and magic. It is possible to change curses and spells."

"How?" Harry asked on the edge of his seat.

"Ye spoke of a fire, a green blaze that ye burst into. It reminds me of an instance that happened a long, long time ago" Gryphon said. "It has a name, tis a type of magic that cannot be controlled. Tis the only known magic that can ward off the Killing Curse or change the effect of it. But because it is so rare and difficult to summon and wield, it has been thrown to very little importance. Ye see the timing has to be correct."

"What is the name of this power?" Harry asked. The suspense was killing him.

Gryphon picked up the Red Velvet covered book that lay on her desk with a deep sigh. "Tis the very theory that I have been working on for the Department of Mysteries, for the Unspeakables behind the Locked Door. It is known as the Pheonix Blaze."

'_No wonder why Dumbledore Directed me to her or even more, brought her here.' _Harry thought to himself. "Can you explain what it can do?" Harry asked.

"Nay, I can not, due to the fact that I am an Unspeakable I could get in great turmoil for even telling thee what I have been working on. But my theory isn't inaccessible." Gryphon said as she placed the book back down on the desk.

"Then why did you tell me that?" Harry demanded.

"Both Albus and I felt that it was _necessary_ for thee to know thyself and what ye have been capable of." Gryphon pointed out. " But Albus sometimes forgets that I can only tell ye so much. I ask thee not to speak of what has been said in this meeting to anyone except for those you trust with this information. If ye encounter one whom ye believe untrustworthy and can access thy mind through Legilimency avert thy eyes immediately and think of something asinine and fatuous."

"Onto another matter, there is another question that ye wish to ask." Gryphon continued as her silver gaze turned directly on him. "Tis best to just ask it."

"Hermione and I were talking about power levels looking similar…" He stopped finding it hard to explain.

"…To orbs around a person. Aye, I am familiar with that explanation. Continue."

"She told me that my power levels were huge when I was that little toddler we saw in the crib. But they seemed to have depleted in size over the years. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Yes. Tis very interesting that you have come to ask that particular question." Gryphon said as she sat back in her chair. "The answer is very simple: Voldemort lost his body when he attacked thee. Ye said that ye saw that remnants of his body flew into the mark thy mother left behind." Harry remained confused about it all.

Gryphon reached into one of her desk drawers and pulled out a corked bottle which gleamed in the dawn light that had finally entered it's way into the office. "Do ye see the liquid in this bottle?"

Harry nodded.

"Imagine that it is thy magic and power, and the bottle which holds it is thy body." Gryphon said. Harry nodded again. She removed the cork from the bottle, making the room smell of fresh apples. Bringing forth a glass from the same drawer, she poured the amber liquid into the glass. Then she held up the cork.

"Imagine this cork stopper is Voldemort's body." And Gryphon replaced the cork in the bottle as she sipped at the glass she had just poured for herself.

"S-so Voldemort's body is preventing me from …"

"Knowing thy true potential. But it's not only that. Ye are working off his magic most of the time. Which would explain why ye can speak Parsaltongue." Gryphon revealed. "Thy own magic peeks through sometimes, proving that Voldemort's magic cannot keep thy magic contained for much longer."

"So it was Voldemort that weakened me?"

"Aye and Nay, Ye see, he inadvertently gave thee his power when his body blocked thine own." Gryphon explained patiently. "Ye are still more powerful than the Dark Lord since he was at his peak when he attacked thee. But he will never know that. If thy power peaks through ye are well underway of breaking down that barrier, making thee the only one powerful enough to stop him."

"You know the prophecy don't you?" Harry groaned.

"Naturally, Albus found himself befuddled by it many times and asked for help from the only person he could trust not to speak of this knowledge…" She was interrupted by a brisk knock coming from the door. Gryphon smoothly stood and walked over to answer. It was McGonagall

"Avi, The headmaster wishes to speak with you." She said once the door was opened.

"What about, Minerva?" Gryphon asked.

"Order Business."

"Oh." Gryphon reacted. "Tell him I'll be there shortly."

Once McGonagall left, Gryphon turned back to Harry, "Remember what I have said. I hope ye can see thyself out, Good Morn to thee Mr. Potter." With that she left him alone in the room. The Phoenix Blaze. Looking down he spotted the red velvet covered book. "_But my theory isn't inaccessible."_ The words reverberated in his ears. Two words clashed and cancelled each other out. The Knowledge was there for him to Learn. He opened the book and cursed realizing that he couldn't read ancient runes. But he did know someone who could read these symbols and he could also trust with this knowledge and keep it secret. Hermione.

He quickly stowed the book with in his robes and exited the room. He made sure that no one saw him leave Gryphon's office alone. He now needed to find Hermione. Just when he turned the corner leaving the DADA corridor, he ran into someone, knocking her over and accidentally dropping the book he'd taken.

Author Note:

Okay, Okay. I am not really evil. If you have taken the hints and clues I have left you, you should know whom the girl he ran into is.

Now, please excuse me, I must continue writing if I want to be ahead. In the meantime please review. I like to read your opinions.

tojot


	15. Discoveries

Happy New Year! Have the holidays been as stressful on you as they have been for me? Any way, the Holidays are over and I have taken on a strange bout of drowsiness

Disclaimer:I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: Discoveries

By: tojot

"Sorry." He said, quickly stowing the book back into his robes. He spotted the familiar brown bushy hair and realized he had found the very person he was looking for in just minutes of realizing he needed her.

"It's okay Harry, why did you need to speak with Professor Gryphon for?" She asked as Harry helped her up.

"A couple of things." Harry said and then grabbed a handful of Hermione's cloak saying " Come on." And he dragged her outside for a snowy walk around the frozen lake.

"What's this all about?" Said an alarmed Hermione who was breathing on her hands to keep them warm. Finally giving up, she drew her wand and cast a heating charm on both Harry and herself.

"Have you read the _Sunday Prophet_, yet?" Harry asked. He had a hunch.

"No, it is still too early for the post owls to arrive." Hermione said.

"Keep your eyes out for it then." Harry said mysteriously.

"What is this all about?"

"You'll see." Harry answered. "There is something I need you to do for me."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"I want you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about it, not even Ron." Harry said.

"That is what you said when I found out the prophecy." Hermione huffed. "Harry, Ron is your best friend, and yet you can't trust him with your deepest darkest secrets. Why?"

"Ron wouldn't take it as seriously as you would, Hermione." Harry said.

"True, but think of how he would feel as soon as he found out that we both were keeping a secret as big as your destiny from him." Hermione said strongly. "I'll keep your secret, but you must start thinking that Ron really does care about you. After the incident in the Department of Mysteries, I really wanted to talk about Sirius with you, But he didn't think it was a good idea being as your godfather's death was so recent and so sudden."

"Thank you Hermione. But just so you know, I don't feel like I am ready to tell Ron this." Harry replied.

"Have you dreamed anymore about the Prophacy?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I know of, and no one has informed me of muttering it in my sleep since after you found out." Harry stated.

" I see. So, what is it that you want me to do for you?" Hermione inquired softly.

"As you very well know, I can't read ancient runes." Harry stated.

"Yes." Hermione said in an anxious tone. Harry pulled the large red tome from his robes.

"I want you to read this for me." Harry said.

"Where did you get this?" Said Hermione in awe as she gently took the book from him like it was made of fragile glass. "Professor Gryphon wouldn't let me anywhere near this."

"Gryphon promised me a meeting about the events that happened on Halloween. That is why I was in her office. She told me that because she is an Unspeakable she can't tell me directly about the theory she is working on. She indirectly said that I could still find out for myself and she indicated this book." Harry said.

"Unspeakable you say. So she told you to steal it, with her knowledge of it." Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry Replied.

"How ironic." Hermione said as she looked at he book. "The cover on this book says _The Theory of the Phoenix Blaze._" She skimmed through the book looking like Ron did in Honeydukes.

"Is Ron awake yet?" Harry asked as they continued to walk around the lake.

"I am not sure. He stayed up longer than the rest of us last night." Hermione said. "I have been awake since dawn and haven't been in the common room since I saw you leaving and I followed." She rubbed at her shoulder. An owl fluttered down in front of them. Harry recognized the Prophet attached to its leg for Hermione. She bent down detached the paper from the owl's leg and placed a couple of Knuts in the pouch before it flew off.

Hermione's eyes widened at the headline on the first page and her eyes seemed to blur when she read through the article. Her eyes then flickered to him. The brown eye color that the Lioness had looked at him. It was what Harry was waiting for. Hermione's reaction to the article told him what he wanted to know. Hermione was a Night Roamer too. The very Night Roamer that had saved his life. Harry chuckled and walked up to her.

"So you were the Lioness." Harry whispered in her ear. She shivered. Harry saw that her eyes were wide in surprise, then they narrowed in suspicion.

"You know more about what happened last night." She said.

"Gryphon actually started out our meeting with that fact. You see Snape called an Order meeting earlier this morning, that is how she knew about it." Harry explained. "She told me what we are and exactly what happens."

"So _what_ are we then?" Hermione said as she folded up the _Sunday Prophet_ for later reading.

"Night Roamers." Harry said simply. "She said that the soul gets restless and separates from the body and takes on a familiar form like an Animagus and such…" Harry trailed off when he saw something in the snow that seemed to set into concrete what he had been getting across to Hermione. Two large sets of paw prints trailing into the Forbidden Forest. He pointed them out to her. Her eyes grew wide again and she rubbed at her shoulder once more

"Is your shoulder okay?" Harry asked.

"It just hurts from knocking you off Dantes." Hermione said. "How did you wake up this morning?"

"Er…" Harry stalled. Blood wasn't a very good answer, but he couldn't help it. He hoped Hermione understood. "I woke with blood all over my face and hands."

"I guess I shouldn't have expected any different since you did attack him. But my question for you is, even after you loathe Snape so much why did you save him?" Hermione asked.

"I would never wish any of the Unforgivable curses on anyone." Harry answered. Hermione smiled and hugged him. Harry could feel the warmth of her embrace and soon he found himself returning the hug.

"Even though you don't like to show it you have a very good heart, Harry. That's what makes you so likable." Hermione said and Harry could feel his face grow hot. "Don't you dare lose it." She whispered warningly to him in his ear. Hermione then pulled back suddenly and Harry found himself missing the warmth Hermione provided.

"Oh my…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes wide as she pointed toward the forest. "Harry what are those?"

He turned his head to look into the dark and looming forest and saw couple of pairs of white eyes staring at him. They were Thestrals. Something registered in Harry's mind.

"Thestrals. Hermione, you can see them now?" Hermione just nodded her head as she continued to stare at the eyes.

"Who did you see die?" Harry asked.

"Your mother." She said sadly.

"Oh.' Harry said uncomfortably, remembering that they both had seen the events unfold that night he got his scar.

"Come on, Let's get to breakfast and then we can go over this in a secluded spot," Hermione said while holding up Gryphon's red book. She seemed to not want to dwell on the painful memories or the thestrals "Provided we can get away from Ron with a reasonable lie. I am sure Gryphon does not want anymore than the two of us to read this."

"Why don't we send Luna after him?" Harry mentioned with amusement and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Not a half bad idea." She chuckled.

When they got to the Great Hall, they saw no Ron. When they asked where he was, Neville answered that he was still in bed.

"He'll miss breakfast if he stays any longer." Harry replied.

"Maybe we should let him." Hermione said innocently, followed with a not-so-innocent chuckle.

"I thought I would never see the day when Hermione Granger said to let Ron sleep in." Harry said teasingly.

"You never thought Hermione would join the Quidditch team either." Hermione countered as she referred to herself in the third person.

"Touché." Harry said in defeat and they both laughed as they sat down to breakfast. Hermione couldn't help herself as she scanned the red tome that she had placed in front of her. Harry felt as though he was being watched from the Teacher's table. He turned his head just in time to catch Professor Gryphon watching him intently for only a second. Her gaze was curious. She turned her head to speak with the headmaster that she sat next to.

"Hermione I have complete confidence that you will not damage that book in any way." Harry commented. " But I don't think Gryphon would feel that same way."

"I'll be careful, this book is too important to be careless with." Hermione replied without taking her eyes from the page. "Gryphon is very detailed with what she has written in this, it is highly intense."

"What is it that you're reading, Hermione?" Neville asked curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about Neville." Harry mentioned as Hermione snapped the book closed and quickly stowed it in her robes.

"Wait! That was the book I've seen Professor Gryphon writing in!" Neville exclaimed. "How come you've got it?"

"Professor Gryphon wanted me to do some extra research with it." Harry lied. "But it is Hermione who is the only one who can read it since it is written in ancient runes, so I have needed her help."

"Oh, I am sure it is a fascinating book then, Since Hermione said it was intense." Neville commented as he went back to his breakfast.

By this time Harry felt like he was missing something that he had to do that morning. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg. He now remembered what it was. Harry winced at the pain. Hermione noticed.

"Harry what is the matter?" She asked.

"Hermione you do remember that we have to go see Madam Pomfrey sometime this morning?"

"Oh yeah, thank you for reminding me Harry." Hermione said.

"Can we go now, I think I am starting to feel some of the effects of the broken leg I got yesterday?" Harry pleaded. Hermione rubbed at her shoulder again.

"Okay lets go then." Hermione said as she stood up. Harry gratefully followed her.

This time Madam Pomfrey told them that they were to stay in the Infirmary over night since they couldn't be trusted not to overexert themselves.

"I guess we didn't need to come up with a lie." Harry said. The infirmary was graciously empty except for them and the nurse who was in her office at the time. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered "_Muffliato!_" at the office door.

Harry looked at her curiously.

"That will keep her from overhearing us." Hermione said as she pulled out the book. "Now, listen carefully Harry…

"_The Phoenix Blaze is a very advanced form of magic that is still considered false in existence. It is never been dark magic since it has never been misused to corrupt or destroy the innocent_._ It is a very ancient magic that has probably existed since the dawn of conscious and intelligence in man and creature alike. It is very complicated due to the fact that it is difficult to bring forth and not everyone can summon it. It is a magic that is summoned by powerful emotions. But it is unknown what this very emotion is that can summon it._

"_It's very peculiar that this magic is the only magic that muggles have been known to summon, but it comes at a price to them since they cannot control it. The muggles have termed it as 'Spontaneous Combustion.' But since their bodies were not made to hold that powerful of magic they quickly burn out within a couple seconds to a minute and lose their lives._

"_It is different with those who contain a bit of magic within since they have to control their own magic. But the length of the burn of the flame depends on how powerful the wizard is. But one must be warned. The Phoenix Blaze has been known to take the life of the wizard who summons it. There is a 5 chance on weather one will survive. For a complete list of those who been known to have summon the Phoenix Blaze and either lived on or died can be found below with their profiles."_

"That sounds pretty grim. Who's on the list?" Harry asked.

"Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Marieh Tanham most of whom died by using the Phoenix Blaze… There is a Weasley on this list!" Hermione said in surprise.

"What! Who?" Harry exclaimed.

"It says his name was Rowden Weasley. He was the reason why they are known for their red hair. He was a bit of a prankster. He defeated the Dark Wizard, Ellinarus and died in the process. It's said that he liked the color red so much that when he died, the Phoenix blaze granted him to change the color of his family members' hair to that color as his last joke."

"That sounds a little like Fred and George." Harry commented with a chuckle.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione stowed the book under her pillow, grabbed her wand and lifted the spell she had placed on the door the Nurse's office.

There was another knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and promptly opened the door for the knocker. It was Ron.

"Only five minutes." Pomfrey told him and then went back into her office.

"Neville told me that you two came here." Ron said as he pulled up a chair. "So how did you two overexert yourselves?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. " Well Ron we are not exactly sure how we did it but we both have a pretty good idea." Hermione answered as she took her Prophet from the bedside table and handed it to Ron. "Main article, front page." She directed when he just looked blankly at her. He read the article.

"I always had a bad feeling around that guy." Ron said as he read through the article. " But what does it have to do with you? Wait… Green Fire?" Ron said and looked straight at Harry's eyes. "Y-you think he's talking about your eyes?"

"He must have, because I had a vision of fighting him last night. " Harry said.

"Was it You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said. "Because I saw it happen too. I was there."

"How did you fight a Deatheater last night when you didn't even leave your bed, Harry? And how did you see it too, Hermione?"

"My aren't we full of questions. " Hermione said wryly. " Harry would you care to explain or should I?"

"I think you ought to explain it Hermione, you had a better view of everything." Harry insisted.

And so Hermione recounted the vision, but didn't tell him why they had the forms they had.

"So you both are Night Roamers?" Ron said in awe. Harry and Hermione nodded. "Weird. But it may come in handy at one point won't it? I mean in the fight against You-Know-Who."

Harry could feel Hermione's eyes boring into him. He knew she wanted him to tell Ron about the Prophecy. Harry didn't feel quite ready to tell him, but he knew he had to do it soon. Knowing that their meeting time was going to be cut short soon by the nurse.

"Ron, when I get out of here tomorrow, just remember that I have something important to tell you." Harry said.

Ron got a curious look on his face and then nodded just as the nurse came in.

"Out Mr. Weasley, out! You have had fifteen minutes!"

For the rest of the night, Madam Pomfrey stood like a hawk over them. Malfoy came in around 10 PM, with a nasty looking gash in his left arm. Both Harry and Hermione were feigning sleep to find out more. When Madam Pomfrey went into her office to grab some potion for Malfoy's arm, Since his eyes were closed, Harry heard footsteps come closer. Then a hand grabbed his ear and yanked. Harry gasped out and opened his eyes, knowing that he could no longer feign sleep. Not with this pain.

"Don't think I have forgotten what happened on Halloween." Malfoy hissed in Harry's ear. Harry could feel Malfoy's nails digging into the skin in his ear. Harry then felt something warm and sticky. "I will get you and your Mudblood back for it." Anger surged in Harry's chest. Malfoy had no right in including Hermione in on Harry's attack. He could feel a force surge from him in huge amounts. In next moment, Malfoy was forced from him and sent harrowing across the Hospital wing. Malfoy hit the wall with a sickening crunch and slid down, but the force that came from Harry failed to knock him unconscious. Madam Pomfrey and Hermione had seen on the whole scene from the just before the time Malfoy was blasted back. The Nurse was furious and thankfully not with Harry.

"Why can't you leave Potter alone!" She yelled as picked Malfoy up of the floor and lifted the sleeve of his robes to examine his right arm before he could stop her. And there it was in plain view of everyone to see. The Dark Mark. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Nurse. Hermione, thinking quickly, pulled out her wand and stunned him before he could do any damage. The nurse took over from there. A trickle of something warm fell from Harry's ear and onto his neck.

"Harry, your ear is bleeding." Hermione whispered. Harry swore. Hermione got up to examine it.

"What is this?" The nurse said as she held up Malfoy's gloved hand. On the index finger was a claw like mechanism that had a well attached to it. It was full of Harry's blood. Hermione's eyes went wide in understanding.

"Oh no! Madam Pomfrey, confiscate it immediately!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as the Nurse promptly did as Hermione said.

"What's wrong? Harry that is enough blood to put into a potion that would make Voldemort immune to the new protections we have recently put up!" Upon hearing this the nurse vanished the blood in the mechanism. She quickly fixed the gash and the broken arm that Malfoy received from being thrown, she also stunned him again once he started stirring.

"Miss Granger, I trust you can tend to Mr. Potter until I can get back from the headmasters office?" Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione. Hermione nodded in response. " Good." With a sweep of her wand, the nurse levitated Malfoy out of the Hospital Wing.

"_Tergeo_." Hermione said while pointing her wand at the bleeding ear. Harry could feel the blood being siphoned off. He reasoned that Hermione did it to get a better look at the wound. Her fingers were warm and gentle. The feelings in his chest returned. The confusing feelings the he had refused to completely dwell on until now. Though confusing, they were peaceful. Just like the song Hermione hummed when he came to at Grimmauld Place. He hummed the song and Hermione's hands stilled.

"Fur Elise?" Hermione said to Harry. "How do you know it?"

"I heard it from you. It was the song you where humming when I woke at Grimmauld Place. I haven't been able to get that song out of my head. Not that I really want to since it helped me get through difficult times." Harry replied.

"It's my favorite melody. It calms me whenever I am upset. The remarkable thing about it is it was composed by a deaf muggle man." Hermione added as she placed her wand at the top of the gash, muttering an incantation as she ran it along the wound.

"A deaf man? How can someone who can't hear, create something that sounds so beautiful?" Harry asked. " It would drive me mad!"

"Beethoven composed many symphonies, he did go mad near the end of his life." Hermione said. "In many ways I pity him."

"Wait! I've heard of Beethoven." Harry said. "One of my grammar school teachers loved classical music and would play it while we were doing class assignments. But she never played Fur.. Fur…"

"Fur Elise." Hermione aided him

"Yeah."

"All done." She announced as she put her wand away. "I would have loved to have been in that class." She commented as she moved to sit on his bed so she could face him.

"That class was the one class I enjoyed all through Grammar School. My classmates were a little more friendly in it than my other years." Harry told her. "Another plus was that Dudley wasn't in that class that year. Uncle Vernon had bribed the school to put him in certain class, while I was left with what I got."

"Forgive me but I must ask." Hermione apologized. "How was your grades in comparison to his?"

"The irony is, even though Uncle Vernon said that Dudley's teacher was the best of the best, I got better grades. Unfortunately, my aunt and uncle thought I cheated, as if I could. Mrs. Templar seemed to have eyes on the back of her head! She caught a boy cheating around the beginning of that year. She made him clean the desks of graffiti that evening as his punishment."

Hermione chuckled. "Serves him right for trying to cheat." Harry then felt a warm something cover his hand. He glanced down at his hand a saw that Hermione had covered it with her own. The white marks from the protection charm were visible. He looked back up and saw a lot of brown. Hermione had come so close to him that he could see himself in her eyes. All coherent thought of the subject that they where talking about was wiped from his mind. When he tried to pull himself away, he found he couldn't. Those deep pools of chocolate brown had enticed him so well that he was drowning in them with no rescue in sight. His heart was beating so fast, but not fast enough for the blood to get to his brain, for he felt light-headed. His breathing had become difficult and choppy. Another reason he felt light-headed. The small gap between them was slowly getting smaller. An incredible feeling was filling Harry's chest. A feeling he didn't know if he liked it or hated it. They where now mere millimeters apart. Harry could feel Hermione's warm breath on his face. Why were they behaving like this and why did this seem so familiar? Harry vaguely wondered. But before any contact was made the doors to the infirmary flew open. The two teens jumped apart. In an instant Hermione was on her own bed. Madam Pomfrey had come back. A woman with a mass of wavy golden hair was with her. It was seconds after Harry thought this that he realized it was Professor Gryphon. The braid that she had sported for the weekend had been taken out. Her tail was not wrapped around her waist tonight since it flicked and swayed irritably behind her. The white fur on it was noticeably sticking up on end.

"Why is she here? I would have thought that McGonagall would have come." Hermione whispered very quietly to Harry. Harry saw Gryphon's ear twitch but she did not turn to face them. The Nurse was rambling on about something incoherent.

"Poppy, try to calm thyself and sit down. Minerva is trying her hardest to contact Albus about Mr. Malfoy. Tis a pity that the Ministry had need of him this evening." Gryphon tried to comfort the nurse but there was a obvious tone of bitterness in her voice when she spoke of the Ministry. She turned toward them and walked in between their beds, "Have thee no worries," She whispered soothingly, "If Mr. Malfoy had succeeded in retrieving thy blood for Voldemort, the charm would have just turned his plans into poison. I would advise that the both of thee get back to bed. Things are being handled now. We'll call upon thee in the morning to get details of what happened." Gryphon told Harry and Hermione. They both nodded. Harry lay back down upon his pillow. Malfoy's attack wasn't what was going through his head. It was Hermione and how they were acting before the nurse and the professor came in.

'What was going on?' Harry thought to himself.

'_It is because you like her, don't you!_' A voice that sounded oddly like Ron's said nastily in his head. Harry felt guilt.

'But I can't like Hermione, she and I are just friends. Nothing more.' Harry thought in panic.

'_Liar!_' The voice said. '_You can't ignore all that has happened between you and her. The private conversations, the little walks, small imitate gestures when you don't think anyone is looking. Ask yourself, do you do the same for Ron?'_

Harry was silenced for a moment while trying to put his brain back together. 'No.' he finally answered the voice.

The voice wasn't so nasty this time. '_Have you ever wondered what those feelings in your chest were? Why you do the things you do for her?'_

'Yeah, I have.' Harry thought grudgingly. The voice was right and at least he knew it wasn't Ron invading his mind.

'_It is because you are in love with her.'_ Another voice said. This calm voice came from his heart this time. A warm feeling came from his chest. He finally recognized it for what it was. Love. The very emotion Voldemort couldn't understand as Dumbledore said. Harry turned his head to look at the figure in the bed next to him. She was asleep. She slept on her side facing towards him. Moonlight was cascading down upon her. It was very beautiful sight. Her mane of bushy brown hair framed her face. Her face looked calm, peaceful, and innocent. It did not have its usual look of concentration Harry associated with Hermione. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic. She looked rather angelic. It was this that he realized the voices were right. He was truly and madly in love with his best friend Hermione.

_"The relationship that ye hold with one is not the same as the relationship ye hold with the other." _Gryphon's words from that morning in referring the relationship he held with both Ron and Hermione came flooding back to him. How right she was.

But there was a big problem. Ron. Who was also apparently smitten with their bookish friend. The last thing Harry wanted was Ron feeling like Harry had betrayed him. Ron had fancied Hermione for a lot longer than he had. And to add hurt to heartache, Harry had no clue if Hermione actually liked him. Harry deduced that his mind was playing tricks on him in concerns of Hermione's proximity. Harry decided that he was going to stay away from Hermione. Even if it meant his own heartbreak, he would not take Hermione away from Ron. Or force himself on Hermione for that matter. All throughout his sleepless night he never took Hermione's thoughts and feelings into consideration.

Authors Note:

I figured that this chapter was the best time for Harry to realize what the funny feelings he got around Hermione were. As I am sure a lot of you noticed I used a couple of spells that were introduced in the Sixth book.

As for reviewing, Please do; unless you are a random flamer who never read anything and tells me to read yours because it's better. Sorry, I didn't mean to start ranting. It's just that those kinds of flames are not fun or funny for the recipient.


	16. Ron's Decision

I never expected so many reviews for the last chapter, Thank you. To inform you, this is a shorter chapter than I expected. I must also tell you, I don't hate Ron. I find him amusing and I must say, useful. This chapter is a turning point for Ron.

Disclaimer: Oh come on, do you seriously believe that Ms. Rowling has the time to write Fanfiction?

Chapter 16: Ron's Decision

By: tojot

Malfoy had been expelled when it was discovered that he was in league with Voldemort. Especially when both Harry and Hermione testified against him. The sharp-faced boy was now at the Ministry undergoing extensive questioning from the Auror Department. Cornelius Fudge had finally been booted from his position as Minister of Magic and replaced with Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry had yet to tell Ron about the Prophecy since the incident that called Malfoy's expulsion.

As for Hermione, she was at her wit's end. All her feelings for her best friend had almost come to a head two weeks ago, when they both got caught up in the moment and almost kissed in the Infirmary. Now she was avoiding him, not that Harry had made it hard to avoid. She was in love with him, but she was afraid he might reject her if he knew. And she had come very close revealing it all. It was the mere thought of him that close that made her crack. She had told herself to stay away, to distract herself. But forbidden fruit always tasted the sweetest. Anytime she tried to think of something else, she would always end back on him. She had not read the red book since that night in the Infirmary. She had not even dared open it away from Harry.

And just last night she had dreamed of the little girl again.

_She was in the library once again at night, and she was surrounded by piles of books, but this time the Red book lay open in front of her. And the Little girl sat at the table across from her. The single flickering candle that stood on the table between them threw the little girl's facial features into sharp relief and illuminated her green eyes. _

_"Hello?" Hermione asked somewhat cautiously._

_"The time is fast approching." The little girl said propheticly._

_"What?" Hermione said looking at her._

_"The danger is coming swiftly, the Dark Lord's forces will be soon gathering, and The One remains unprepared for the task set before him. Hermione Granger, you are the only one who is able to help him. He cannot do it with out you."_

_"What do I do?" Hermione asked._

_"The information you need is what you have in right in front of you, and your heart holds the key to unraveling its mysteries. You must go to him."_

_"But Harry hates me."_

_"He is a fool if he does because he needs you more than he realizes. He has no clue that he has already entrusted you with important knowledge that no other should know."_

_"But…" _

_"He may seem unwilling but he does need you." The girl interrupted as she stood up. " Go… Help him, Hermione, please." She pleaded the candle flickered out and the girl disappeared into the darkness leaving Hermione alone._

Even though the little girl had visited her dreams twice, Hermione found it impossible to forget the words of the strange girl.

Hermione dug into her book bag for her Arithmancy Book and her hand landed on Gryphons book. She pulled it out instead and looked at it. With a heavy sigh she stuffed it back in the bag. Trying to get Harry to stop avoiding her was going to be a task in itself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Avoiding Hermione seemed easy for the first few weeks, but now it was getting more and more difficult. Hermione seemed to be everywhere he was. She seemed rather persistent, like someone had lit a fire within her. Or was it that someone had lit that fire under her? He didn't know, he was trying his hardest to ignore her and that great feeling he got in his chest whenever she was near. She kept hassling him that they needed to get back to the reading of the book. He tried to ignore that too. It wasn't as if he didn't want to know what the Phoenix Blaze was. That was one of the two attracting features of reading with Hermione. The other _was_ Hermione. The detracting feature was enough to keep him at bay: Ron.

Even though he was _trying_ to avoid her, Harry would catch himself staring at her and wondering what his and her children would look like or what it would be like if he, Harry, were to sneak up on her in the library and snog her senseless seeing as they had been interrupted in the hospital wing before anything could happen. Even his dreams involved her… He tried to forget the details of it all. It had gotten so bad that Harry had to resort to cold showers and he even asked Neville to slap him once, to poor Neville's great confusion. At this point, Harry was glad that Ron did not practice Legilimency.

Lessons with McGonagall weren't much better. Harry found himself lagging behind Hermione, who was nearly in the final stages of achieving the full lioness form, but she had yet to incorporate her clothing with her. An incident happened that Harry would never forget. Not that he could. It happened in their last lesson. Both Harry and Hermione were concentrating as hard as they could to retain the animalistic forms that they had achieved. When McGonagall told them to change back, Hermione got nervous and changed back too quickly, accidentally leaving all her clothing behind and Harry accidentally got an eyefull. Harry wasn't prepared for it. For a long moment, he found himself unable to breathe. He quickly turned around to give Hermione her dignity and her privacy. Though, image would be burned into the back of his eyelids. Not that what he did see of her wasn't pleasing to the eye, it just didn't help his situation of trying to keep her at a distance. Even that scar across her chest added to the beauty instead of detracting him in his opinion. It added strength and character now that he seen it in full.

That particular incident made Hermione avoid him for two days and then she went right back to hassling him about the book as if it never happened. Though it did take a few days for the pink tinge in her cheeks to go away. Though, Harry had a very hard time of looking at Hermione without going very red himself.

Night Roaming had also become an every night habit. Ever since he had discovered his latent feelings for Hermione, his soul had become more and more restless. Hermione's lioness form was usually there running with him through the forest.

They encountered the Centaurs on one particular evening. A few seemed to be riled at something. One in particular was shooting arrows at everything that moved, or to say the animal forms of Harry and Hermione. Another centaur stopped the onslaught by placing his arm in front of the other. "Stop, they are but only Night Roamers, they shall cause no damage unless you provoke them with Dark magic. They do not feed on fouls or lead them astray." Harry woke up wondering what happened to get the centaurs so upset.

Hermione woke up also. Even though he was avoiding and ignoring her during the day, Harry's soul wasn't ignoring her during their night roams. In fact, he seemed almost affectionate. The little girl had been right in their third dream meeting a week ago, in which, Hermione had been thoroughly laughed at after she was forced to explain herself for avoiding Harry once again. Wasn't it embarrassing enough to have Harry see her nude, but to have the young stranger laugh at her because of her embarrassment around the boy? It made her feel terribly foolish, and she didn't like it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Even though Ron couldn't read minds, he did notice the strong tension that seemed to suddenly pop up between his best friends. Harry in particular. There wasn't any arguing, but you could feel how thick the tension was. It annoyed Ron. They were keeping secrets from him. He knew it was something big when Harry avoided Hermione. It was a week before the Christmas Holiday, that Ron decided to do something about it. He cornered Harry up in their dormitory one evening. Something that Harry had been dreading.

"What exactly is going on Harry?" Ron interrogated after he had shoved Harry into the dormitory after Harry had run straight passed Hermione without saying hello or an excuse as to why he couldn't stay.

"Nothing is happening." Harry lied.

"Bullocks!" Ron shouted as he sealed the door shut. Harry looked strained and reluctant. "Tell the truth Harry. Something _is_ happening. Now, you are going to tell me one way or another on what it is and why you're acting this way. I would like answer before Luna comes for our rounds."

"Fine. " Harry sighed as he sat down on the windowsill next to his bed. "It's time I told you everything. It may be best if you sit down."

Ron followed Harry's instruction and sat down on his bed.

"Okay. Do you remember what happened in the Department of Mysteries last June?" Harry asked.

Ron snorted. "How can I not." He said as he pulled back the sleeves of his robes to show the markings that the brains had left behind.

Harry plastered a sheepish look on his face as he looked at the marks. "Do you remember that prophecy that we encountered?"

"Yeah. It broke didn't it? And no one heard it." Ron said.

"It did break, but…" Harry trailed off. Ron gulped. Why did there have to be a '_but_?' "Someone said that prophecy to someone else. _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._ Remember?"

"So who would A.P.W.B.D be?" Ron asked hoping that whoever had the long name was a good person.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore knew?" Ron asked in awe. Harry nodded.

"He told me what was said in it." Harry told him. Ron's expression turned from Awe to horror.

"W-what was…" Ron trailed off unable to finish. But Harry knew what he was going to say anyway. Harry repeated the whole prophecy to him and the look on Ron's face turned from one of horror to nausea.

Once Ron had gotten up the courage to say anything he said, "Y-you need to tell Hermione."

"She already knows, she accidentally found out last summer." Harry admitted.

"Accidentally huh. I bet she went mental on you." Ron said quietly. He seemed to understand why Harry didn't tell him.

"She did…once I woke up." Harry said.

"Woke up?" Ron asked.

"I accidentally muttered it in my sleep."

"So that was the big secret?" Ron continued his voice still quiet. "H-have you got any clue what to do against You-Know-Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore has hinted that the power the Dark Lord knows not may have something to do with Love. And Oddly enough Professor Gryphon had some information that might be useful, but it is written in Ancient Runes." Harry replied.

"Then why are you avoiding Hermione for!" Ron shouted suddenly. "She is possibly your only hope of survival!"

"You see Ron it isn't that simple." Harry said. It was now his turn to have a horrified look on his face.

"Why isn't it?" Ron demanded.

"I…" Harry trailed finding it difficult to tell Ron something Harry wished he didn't have to do. "I…"

"Get on with it!" Ron blurted angrily.

"I've realized that I fancy Hermione. Okay!" Harry shouted and everything went silent. Ron included.

"The reason I am avoiding her is so I wouldn't take her away from you. You have fancied her for a longer time." Harry continued in a quieter tone. They both sat there in silence for five minutes. A thousand thoughts speeding through the minds of both young men.

"The noble one as always." Ron muttered.

"Huh?" Harry sounded thickly.

"I have been selfish and you have been a good friend. Even when you are truly in love with her, you won't take her because I staked claim first. To tell you the truth my feelings for her have changed, I don't fancy her like I used to. The Wizarding world depends on you. A world I have lived in my whole life in. If this information is important as to let you save the world as I have known it, then I must do my part and give Hermione up to save it." Ron said. "I can't keep her from you when I clearly have no great need of her. To add to that, Hermione never reciprocated my interest."

"Why?" Harry said bewildered.

"Mate haven't you ever seen how she looks at you?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's the look that I have been trying to ignore for a long time. Since she never looked at me that way." Ron explained. "It's the same look she gets when she is talking about something she loves to do. I hate to say this but you both have an understanding between you that not even I can understand."

"Why are you doing this?' Harry asked.

"Ever since Luna kissed me on the cheek the day of the match, I have had to battle with confusion, with something I didn't understand. That kiss made me realize that even though Hermione is a great girl, maybe she and I weren't meant for each other."

"Wow, Ron that is surprisingly mature of you." Harry commented.

"I know, revel in it because it may not happen again." Ron joked. There was a knock at the door. Harry got up to open it, but was held back suddenly.

"Now is the time you need to seek her out. You need her help. If I ever find out you hurt her, there will be hell to pay. I will keep my silence on this matter. The truth of the relationship between you and Hermione will stay between the three of us until the end of the war." Ron threatened and let Harry go. Harry nodded in agreement and went to answer the door. Neville stood there with Ginny behind him. They were holding hands

"Ron, Luna is waiting for you." Neville said.

"Thanks, Neville." Ron said as he went out the door. Harry noticed Ron's eyes flicker down to the couple's clasped hands and then up to their faces. "I need to speak with you both when I get back, so please don't go into hiding while I am gone. Remember what I said Harry, _seek her out, you need her help_!" And Ron disappeared down the staircase.

"What's got into him?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry didn't answer but knew exactly what it was, being told the Prophecy had a sobering and maturing effect on Ron.

"Ginny, is Hermione still down in the common room?" Harry asked.

"No, she left the tower when you came up here." Ginny answered. She seemed to be glaring at him. It told him Hermione was hurt by his action.

Author's note:

Any holes that you think need to be filled in? Questions? Comments? Please put them in review form.

As for the next chapter (The Charm's Incantation) it should be up when I feel that it is time. So until then please review and Hang Tight.


	17. The Charms Incantation

(Peeks timidly from behind a curtain) Er… Hello. It has been a while hasn't it? (A rotten tomato is flung through the air, and tojot quickly ducks back behind the curtain.) Too long, apparently. I am sorry, but this Harry Potter Fanfiction has not been on my main agenda. My life has been somewhat of an emotional roller coaster ride.

Disclaimer: Remember what I said for the disclaimers in earlier chapters? Commit it to memory.

Chapter 17: The Charm's Incantation

By: tojot

It was now that Harry had decided to comply with Ron and follow his heart. In one swift move he swooped down on his trunk and extracted the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak and was out the door and dashing down the spiral stair and out the portrait hole in seconds. Once outside the tower he muttered a "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_" and scanned the Map for a few minutes. He didn't see her in the castle or the grounds. There would only one place she would be if she were still in the castle. The Room of Requirement. Which didn't show up on the map if you wanted it unplotable. He moved through the deserted corridors and stairwells making his way toward the room as silently as his feet and breathing would allow. His heart was beating in his ears. He passed a darkened corridor where he didn't notice a pair of glowing silver eyes giving away the position of the large figure that loomed there watching him silently but never moved to follow him. A low rumbling chuckle sounded from the figure once Harry was out of earshot.

He passed Peeves, whom of which was enjoying his newest bit of mayhem in the sculpture-adorned corridor. Those sculptures never stood a chance, Harry thought to himself as he smiled at the handiwork that was going to give Argus Filch hell. Peeves was finger-painting the stone statues. From the looks of it, Peeves might have gotten hold of the Weasley twin's new glow-in-the-dark finger paints that couldn't be seen in daylight.

Harry had made it to the Tapestry with the Trolls in Tutus and passed that stretch of wall three times and the door came up thinking that he needed to find Hermione and not be disturbed. He was scared. But he knew that he needed to do this. Ron had given the okay, but that still didn't make Harry's nerves go away. He removed the cloak, lifted the latch to the door and pushed it open and went inside. He pushed the door closed and locked it.

It was dark inside the only light came from one candle. Hermione had turned to face him, surprise written all over her face. What surprised Harry the most was what was behind her. The Mirror of Erised.

"Harry?" She said.

"Hermione why are you here with the mirror?" Harry asked.

"I…I…" Her face went red in embarrassment.

"It seems that you have taken to the charm of the Mirror." Harry sighed.

"I am sorry, if I love what I see." Hermione snapped after she had regained her composure.

"And what do you see in that Mirror?" Harry pressed. Since the last time she had looked into the mirror, he knew it was the person she loved the most.

Hermione's face turned bright red again. She muttered something quietly.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"If you promise that you won't reject me if I do tell." Hermione said seriously. "It's not something I am very willing to tell just anyone."

"Hermione, we have been friends through the toughest of times." Harry replied gently as he approached her slowly. "I have really no reason why I would reject you."

"You may after this." Hermione said.

Harry grinned and whispered dangerously in her ear "Try me." She shivered.

"It's you that I see in the mirror with me, Harry. In it we are in love." Hermione said as she turned back towards the mirror and started walking towards it. "To bad it only shows our deepest desire, just dreams." Harry grabbed her wrist before she could get to far away from him and slowly pulled her back into close quarters with him. This action forced Hermione to look into his entrancing bright green eyes.

"Sometimes our dreams can come true." Harry whispered in the very intimate quarters they both shared despite the large room. He realized his hands were placed on her hips._ When did they get there?_ He thought to himself. Hermione stared at him in wonder and awe. She seemed unable to speak. In an instant Harry had placed his lips on hers. An intense and burning feeling of excitement flooded his very being. He knew he liked this feeling. All coherent thought except Hermione was wiped from his mind. What was more was she kissed him back with full fervor. Her mouth opened to him and he accepted the invitation. He could tell she wanted this and he needed her. When it seemed she could not get any closer to him, she moaned in frustration and pushed him against the wall forcefully and continued to kiss Harry senseless. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she entwined her fingers in his messy raven hair. Harry was surprised with Hermione's sudden forceful move against the wall. His arms had wrapped themselves around her waist pulling himself as close as he could against her.

In an instant there was a white hot flash of pleasure sweeping through both of them and Harry was seeing his memories and some that were not his own. They were the memories of the bushy-haired bookworm that he was snogging. In the next instant they had forced themselves apart and looked at each other wildly. The Marks on Hermione's hand were glowing white once again and Harry was sure his scar was too. It throbbed comfortably.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. The feelings he had had just now were familiar, but he had not had them with Cho. He remembered that he had been in a situation similar to this and he suddenly knew what happened between he and Hermione when she had repaired the charm on Halloween Night. They had kissed once before. It had finally clicked into place in Harry's mind.

"_A kiss from a lover to seal the charm_." Hermione whispered breathless as she marveled at the marks on her hand. She seemed to be thinking the same thing he was. "You kissed me back that night." She said to Harry. "That is way I am under the charm as well."

"So that is what happened that night? I couldn't remember." Harry said.

"I couldn't either, but I had a hunch since I knew what the charm needed to consist of." Hermione blushed. "Oh. I am so sorry Harry I never told you before, my embarrassment got the better of me."

"I don't think it was your embarrassment Hermione. I think it was your fear of Failure. You were afraid that I would reject you if I knew. And besides if you had never kissed me and I you, we would not be here to tell the tale. For that I am grateful." Harry told her as he pulled Hermione back into his arms and embraced her. "If there is one thing I know now it's this: I need you desperately Hermione."

She smiled sadly and then backed away out of his embrace. "Why are you doing this Harry?"

"I told Ron the Prophecy…" Harry started.

"Finally." Hermione muttered under her breath. "But what does that have anything to do with me."

"… and then he yelled at me why I had been avoiding you." Harry said.

Hermione gave him an odd look, "you don't make any sense."

"I told him about red book as well and that it had been written in ancient runes. I was careful enough not to say it was a book, I only said that Gryphon had given us some useful information."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh and then said, "So why _have_ you been avoiding me?"

"Because I have realized that I fancy you and was afraid that Ron would hate me if I showed any signs of that." Harry answered carefully.

"Did you say that to Ron?" Hermione said in a frightened tone.

"I did." Harry said gravely.

"What was his reaction?" She asked.

"He went silent." Harry recalled. "And then hesaid that he had beenselfish."

"Are you pulling my leg, Harry Potter!" Hermione said incredulously.

"All I am saying is the truth." Harry said in defense. "I couldn't believe it myself when he said it. Please, believe me when I say this: He let you go for the sake of saving the wizarding world. The very world he grew up in."

A hopeful and promising smile went across Hermione's features and she hugged him happily. "I never thought it would happen. I never thought that he would make such a mature decision."

"He also told me that he had to deal with new feelings since Luna kissed him on the cheek. I guess hearing what was in the prophecy was the last nail in the proverbial coffin." Harry added. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"More like buried and forgotten in my opinion. Question is…" Hermione said as she looked Harry right in the eye. "…what do we do now?"

Harry looked around the room and saw Hermione's book bag with a familiar book peeking out the top.

"We could always continue this." He said as he snatched the red velvet tome out of the bag. A twinkle soon added to Hermione's eyes in happiness as she took the book from him and led him to a couch that he had never noticed in the room before. He had also noticed the room was now better lit for reading. She sat down first at one end of the couch and Harry sat down beside her.

"May I?" Hermione asked indicating his hair. Understanding what she was meaning he lay down in her lap. She let the fingers of her left-hand play with the messy tendrils of his raven black hair and massage his scalp. She had the book open in her right hand as she scanned what was written and translated it into English for Harry to understand.

"_Recognition of the Pheonix Blaze is very simple. The body of those who have successfully conjured the Blaze turn completely into magical flame consisting of pure untainted magic. They are ethereal spirits of magical fire that have the power to destroy utterly. This magical flame completely incinerates anything comprised of dark or malevolent magic once it comes into contact, thus destroying it. This magic cannot be stopped by incantation or anything else for that matter, this includes the conjuror. The Blaze chooses to stop once it is necessary to stop. It's once rumored that the Higher Powers gave the Phoenix Blaze to those who need it and will not misuse it. Those who have been borne to purpose. But the more powerful the Dark Magic the longer it takes to destroy. "_

The paragraph was quite revealing. It had explained in full what magic had turned Harry into a fireball as a toddler and a little bit why.

"So what happened?" Harry asked. "If the Phoenix Blaze destroys anything that is evil, then how come Voldemort survived?"

"Maybe there was some good still left within him." Hermione suggested thoughtfully as she looked down at him.

"I find that very hard to believe." Harry scoffed.

"That or he used whatever was left of his original mortal body to block your magic from destroying his tainted soul so he could escape." Hermione added.

Harry sat up suddenly. "You and Professor Gryphon sound a lot alike.

Hermione gave him an inquisitive look. "Go on."

"She gave me an example in the form a corked bottle. She said that the bottle represented me and the liquid inside represented my magic. Voldemort was the stopper."

"Actually I think of it more as clogged garden hose." Hermione said. " Just imagine turning on the water an nothing coming out until it backs up. And the force of the water pushes that clog out with incredible force. But I still don't know if I have it right. I mean you can still do magic, right?"

Harry lay back down in Hermione's lap.

"Gyphon explained to me that I am using Voldemort's magic right now with some of my own peeking through at times." Harry told her.

"That makes sense." Hermione said as she closed the book and set it on the table beside the couch.

"You want to stop?" Harry asked.

"Yes, for now, but I think we need to talk." Hermione said anxiously.

"Haven't we?" Harry inquired.

"Let me revise that. We need to talk about 'us,' Harry."

"Okay. So what is it that you had in mind?" Harry asked.

"What do we do now?" She repeated. Harry gave her a curious look and reached his arm up to pick the red book up off the table, but she stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"That's is not what I mean Harry." Hermione said. "I let myself get distracted before. I always get distracted when things that I want to happen go right. But not this time. What I mean is where does our relationship go from here?"

Harry gulped.

"Do we keep it to ourselves for now or show it out in the open?" Hermione continued.

"Let us keep it behind closed doors for now, Hermione. Ron promised me he would keep our confidence. We have too many factors that could get in the way. We have plenty of enemies, who could easily use one against the other. Don't you dare say you don't have enemies Hermione, Because I know how much you loathed Cho. Let's just see where secrecy takes us, okay."

"Right." Hermione agreed as she continued to stroke through his wild hair.

"Was the reason why you hated Cho so much, is because you were jealous?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed bright red.

"That and the fact that she was jealous of me too. You unintentionally showed me more attention than you did her." Hermione explained as Harry smirked in triumph at her blushing. "What!" She demanded, losing her temper.

"You look so cute when you blush." Harry teased, causing Hermione to blush even more.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hmm."

"What do you plan to do for the Holidays?" Harry inquired.

"My parents are taking me along to Japan for a Dentistry Conference." Hermione answered. "Why?"

"Oh." Harry said dejectedly. "I was hoping that you could come with me to Grimmauld Place."

"I am sorry, Harry, but my parents insisted that I spend the holidays with them. I can see why considering that I have not been home very much including the fact that I canceled on them last year." Hermione said sadly, "It is also too late to change the plans since they have reservations already set up for me and the money has been paid out in full."

"So I'll have a couple of weeks without you?" Harry said, feeling of dread welling in his stomach.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll find a way to have us write back and forth without the wait." Hermione said and she bent down and pecked Harry on the lips and with it Harry's dread ebbed away. He sat up and kissed her back passionately. Their marks started glowing once again, but either teen didn't seem to mind, the sensation was a wonderful feeling. Harry ran his tongue along Hermione's lips in hopes of entrance. She welcomed him in as they parted with a moan. The kiss soon turned into a heated one of passion. The only things that they were aware of were the incredible intimate sensations that this interaction gave them. Somewhere along the way, Harry found himself lying on top of Hermione, his shirt open and Hermione kissing him hungrily underneath him. Her shirt was only open enough to show a little cleavage. He hadn't known how they had gotten in this position.

It was Hermione who ended the kiss. "Harry, we need to stop, or we'll be in an awkward situation." Hermione breathed in his ear as he kissed her neck.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Harry grinned at her. "The door is locked. No one is about to go bursting in on us."

"No is isn't that." Hermione stated. "I just don't trust myself in not letting us get too far!"

"Why is that Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, in the past I've wanted you so badly than I could bare. Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go. Or at least until I am satisfied. Of which I think I'll never be." Hermione breathed. "But right now I am not ready to go and loose my virginity. If I got pregnant then we would have some explaining to do."

Harry understood, nodded in agreement, and got off her. He buttoned his shirt up again and picked up the red book from the table and handed it to her.

"Keep this safe." He said as she took it from his hands. "We need to get back to Gryffindor Tower. I am sure they would be wondering where we are." Harry said as he held out his hand for her. She took it and pulled her to her feet and gave her one last kiss. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak around them and they left the Room of Requirement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note: That was quite a fluffy chapter, I know. I think I may have confirmed someone's suspicions. For future reference, the glowing reaction will happen every time they share a kiss. I figured that a magical reaction would be better for such a magical pair.

As for the next chapter, as soon as I get a couple of days to myself and I actually have the inspiration to write the 200th page, the 18th chapter will be up.

Have a nice day,

tojot


	18. The Attacked Protector

Oh dear, Has it really been almost two months since I last posted up a chapter? How disappointing. But who can really blame me for not having the inspiration to write more, especially since I have been busy with writing my own book, doing some hardcore reading, and life in general. Sometimes it's just so easy to get caught up in the whirlwind that you never have time to write anything else. I would like to thank all who reviewed last chapter and I also thank you for being patient with me. Some very odd things happen in this chapter, don't worry, all will be explained in due time.

Disclaimer: If only I owned Harry Potter….

Chapter 18: The Attacked Protector

By: tojot

Both Harry and Hermione kept their agreement to never speak of their newfound relationship. The fact that they both knew how the other felt was enough for now and they were content with that. At this time there were too many things going on, too many dangers in their path to be letting on that they were lovers in secret. The fact that they were friends and had normally been around each other for years, they were able to be around each other, to talk each other and joke with each other without anyone noticing the difference.

The Morning after what happened between them, they didn't let on to anything, they just joined the group of Ginny, Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus as they went down to breakfast. Along the way they encountered Luna, whom of which looked dreamier than usual as she fell into step next to Ron.

"You think something might have happened last night?" Harry asked Hermione quietly as he referred to Ron and Luna in front of him. Hermione shrugged in answer, but then giggled when she saw the couple in question clasp hands.

They entered the Great Hall. For once in Harry's life were the whispers not about him. Once people had seen Ron and Luna together, it became the number one topic for discussion.

The gang minus Ron and Luna sat down to their breakfast. Ron sat down after Luna had pecked him on the lips and traipsed off dreamily to the Ravenclaw table. Wolf howls and cat calls sounded throughout the hall.

"This is quite the development." Harry teased.

Ron turned bright red "Well…"

"I thought that you had a thing for Hermione." Seamus blurted.

"I did too." Ginny added with a raised brow.

"Me three." Neville added as well.

"Interesting choice in women, Weasel." A snide voice said behind them. It was Pansy, whom was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Though not entirely surprising, If you get right down to it, belonging to such a muggle-loving family I thought you would end up with the mudblood over there." She said as she pointed to Hermione. Harry brought his hand off the table to pull his wand from his pocket, but before he could do so, Hermione grabbed his hand under the table. He looked at her in question. The expression she wore said, _'She's not worth it.'_

"Seriously Parkinson, are you trying to get revenge for your imprisoned Boyfriend by harassing Potter and his friends?" Blaise Zabini countered behind the three intruders. "Or are you trying to get imprisoned yourself because you can't bare the thought of how lost poor ickle drackykins gets with out you?" all the Gryffindors laughed at this.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Pansy said shrilly, "Get him to shut up."

"Resorting to brute force, eh? I wouldn't attack me if I were you, considering that a very nasty detention could only be several steps away." Blaise commented as he glanced up at the head table where several teachers sat.

Pansy grunted in frustration.

"Don't grunt, it's not very ladylike." Blaise said quickly.

"You mark my words, Zabini, I'll make you pay." Pansy said dangerously as she stomped away with the two dimwits close behind her.

"Oh. I'm shaking in my robes." He finished sarcastically. The entire spectacle ended in clapping from the Gryffindors. Harry heard Fred and George call, "Bravo! Encore! Encore!"

Blaise bowed, "Thank you, thank you! I'm here till Friday." He announced jokingly. A mass groan was heard at the lame joke, several people rolled their eyes. He squeezed in between Ron and Seamus.

"Blaise, aren't you worried about her?" Hermione said.

"No, I have had threats like that since I started my career here at Hogwarts. Believe me when I say this, I had to learn the Imperturbable Charm at a very young age if I didn't want myself or my stuff bothered with." Blaise answered as he snatched a piece of toast from the platter.

"Good thinking." Harry commented.

"In Slytherin you always have to think, if you don't it could have some very nasty consequences. You basically have to rely on wit, skill, and alliances to survive." Blaise added. "So Potter, when do you think is the next DA meeting?

"We had one last Wednesday, considering it is a week before were out for the Christmas holidays, I'd say after we return to school. Why do you ask?

"To tell you the truth, these meetings have given us few Slytherins who are in the DA something to look forward to these days, since the purebloods are running the show everywhere else. At least the Ferret is out of the picture."

Topic of discussion soon turned to Quidditch considering Blaise had sat himself between two big Quidditch fans.

Harry felt like he was being watched and turned to see who it was. It was Snape. Harry quickly averted his eyes. He knew Snape was a Legilimens, and Gryphon did not trust him. He remembered that McGonagall said Gryphon was a pretty good judge of character. He instead let his eyes fall on Gryphon's empty chair as he felt Snape try and fail to penetrate his mind. Staring at Gryphon's chair, something didn't feel right. Where was Gryphon? Not that it was unusual that she wasn't there. He noticed a worried look on Hermione's face as she too stared at the empty chair.

In an instant, Harry's scar started to burn fiercely and Hermione whimpered and clamped her left hand over her right. In another instant a flash of black lightning flashed from outside followed shortly by an earsplitting and inhuman scream and a blue light emanated from outside. Harry looked out the window just in time to see a large, white creature fall from the roof above. Harry immediately pulled out his wand and ran outside into the cold winter blizzard to find the creature. He was closely followed by Hermione and Ron. Above shone a spinning crest of sorts in a bright blue light. Harry made it outside fast enough to see a dark figure retreat into the dark shelter of the forest. Something evil was there and Harry knew it.

Hermione gasped, clutched Harry's arm and pointed to something in the blue light shining from above, it was barely visible in the white snow because of it's white fur and mane. The only thing that was easily distinguished was the red blood that seeped slowly from its neck. It was the white creature that had fallen. And it was unconscious. The sight struck Harry as something just as similar to an instance that had happened in the Forbidden Forest his first year. A very beautiful and sad sight.

The creature was unbelievably large. Three meters in length. It was catlike in features, but by the bone structure it was a biped instead of a quadruped. A pair of wings protruded from its back.

"The thing she fears the most." Hermione muttered as she stared at the creature with wide eyes. "And it's un-collared as well."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I suggest you go back inside." A deep voice said behind them. "It is too cold for anyone to be out here."

Harry turned to see Dumbledore approaching them.

"A creature fell from the roof." Ron said.

"I know." Dumbledore said sadly as he approached it. "I saw her fall myself."

"Professor, be careful." Hermione warned. "Professor Gryphon fears it."

"I know that as well." He said as Harry noticed a collar-like amulet that he found familiar in the old man's hand. Dumbledore inspected the creature's neck wound and placed the amulet around her neck. Her eyes shot open, revealing piercing silver. With a hollow gasping sound coming from creature's lungs, she turned over and wretched before losing consciousness once more. Dumbledore picked something small and shiny from creature's vomit and used his handkerchief to wipe it clean. It was a silver ring with a blue star-shaped gem imbedded in it.

"Get inside, I have things handled." Dumbledore repeated as he spotted a white wand that was pulsing blue sticking out of the snow and picked it up, it still continued to pulse with the blue light.

"Professor, I think that Voldemort attacked this creature." Harry said. Dumbledore just looked at Harry as if to say continue. "Before the events happened my scar hurt and when came out here I saw a dark figure retreat into the forest. I could feel evil coming from this figure. Like Voldemort was controlling them."

"It is possible Harry." Dumbledore said as Hagrid came running full pelt toward them wearing his thick moleskin coat and a panic-stricken look on his face.

"Dumbledore, I saw what 'appened. An' I saw the bloke 'o dunnit."

"Thankyou Hagrid." Dumbledore replied. "I am glad you came because I am going to need your assistance with her."

"Do ya want me t' take 'er t' Madam Pomfrey?" Hagrid asked.

"No, she must go to the forest. I'll show you what needs to be done with her." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go into that forest right now." Harry warned. "That thing that attacked this creature ran in there and could easily be still in there." They heard a great rumbling from beneath them. Several thick white plantlike vines shot up from the ground underneath the creature and picked her up. Growing, twisting and wrapping around themselves and branching off and creating new and thinner branches. White leaves grew from these as well as blood red flowers. It was a magnificent tree. The creature was unharmed but incased within the thick trunk. In a small deep crevice you could see the face of the sleeping creature.

"Merlin's beard!" Hagrid said in marvel.

"Indeed." Dumbledore added. "Seems like I wont be needing your help Hagrid."

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me but can anyone tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked, clearly confused from what happened.

"In all due time Miss Granger. Now, I suggest you get back into the Great Hall. I will be making an announcement shortly."

The three did so as the blue crest continued to spin above them, the tree, and the castle. Once back inside the teachers and prefects were ushering students back into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione quickly joined in to help. Many of the students didn't know what was going on. Others, who had seen the creature fall, were huddling in fear since they had never seen that happen before. Harry looked outside the Great Hall windows to see the white tree were no tree was before. The only other tree that grew this close was the Whomping Willow. The enchanted ceiling reflected the slowly spinning crest in the sky. The crest depicted an elaborate seven-pinnacle star. Each pinnacle had a symbol within its outline, these Harry had never seen before. The center had its own symbol.

Once all were in the Great Hall, they waited for Dumbledore to return. Harry had an odd feeling that someone was missing. The old headmaster walked in with what looked like a black arrow and took his position at the head of the hall.

"I have an important announcement to make." Dumbledore announced over the noisy din that quieted down immediately.

"As many of you witnessed, one of the main forces behind the wards that protect Howarts has been attacked," Dumbledore said and McGonagall gasped in fear, "The wards have been considerably weakened because of this.

"Because of this, I have decided to extend the holidays until those wards are back to full power. The Holiday break will begin tomorrow. Letters will be sent to families tonight. Those who have signed up to stay will have to stay with friends and family. You are also welcome to discuss with your head of house arrangement of your accommodation if you can't find a place to stay for the holidays. Those in wizarding families that have the Floo network can use the fires in the offices of your head of house. Those who do not have the Floo Network the Hogwarts Express will be available tomorrow morning. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"On another note, there will be no classes today, as the instructors will be busy helping with the arrangements of emptying the castle. The students must use this time wisely to pack their belongings for departure.

"Now, I do suggest that you all go back to your houses and prepare for departure. Off you go, do not tarry, do not delay."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other as the Great Hall slowly emptied. Each with a bewildered look on their faces. Minutes later they followed their peers.

Author's Note:

I am not sure when the next chapter (The Dark Arrow) will be finished, I ask you once again to be patient with me, I am trying my hardest to weave an intricate tapestry that is known as good writing. It is incredibly hard for someone (like myself) to get her thought processes to organize. In the while that I am trying to do that, I ask you kindly to please review.

Happy Easter and Passover to all of you religious readers

tojot


	19. The Dark Arrow

Yeah, yeah, I know long time, but be glad there is a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 19: The Dark Arrow

By: tojot

Harry, Ron and Neville were the last ones left packing as Hermione came into their dormitory. Dean and Seamus had already finished.

"Hey Hermione, what brings you here?" Neville asked.

"Hello, I need to speak with Harry." She stated as she grabbed a handful of his robes and pulled him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Seeing as She may not want to be over heard Harry cast _Muffliato_ on it as well.

"Thanks Harry." She smiled as she looked at the door, she then turned to face Harry. She forced him against the wall and kissed him. The white pulsing returned. They remained like that for a couple of minutes before Hermione broke it off.

"That is an interesting way to speak." Harry teased with a raised brow. "Is this the only reason you pulled me into the bathroom?"

"Well, not exactly." Hermione admitted sheepishly. "What I wanted to do was give this to you." And she pulled Lily's ornate silver knife out of her pocket and put it in Harry's hand. "It rightfully belongs to you since you are her son."

Harry shook his head and handed the knife back. "Look Hermione, my mum's body gave it to you. You should have it. In addition, I have no clue what spells the knife are used for, while you probably know many."

"Are you sure you want me to keep it?" Hermione asked in confirmation.

"I am sure." Harry smiled. She smiled and threw herself into his arms, giving him a tight squeeze. Harry relished the feel of her warm and loving embrace.

"Are you going to study over the holidays?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Hermione!" Harry groaned.

"I guess not." Hermione chuckled. "Just promise me that you keep working on your animagus and going though any information I send you about the Phoenix Blaze."

"I may. Does this mean you have already found a way to write without the time lapse?" "Harry inquired. His scar and her markings had stopped glowing by this time.

"I have. But I need to work on it tonight."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said as he tightened his embrace around her and then let her go. "I am sure Ron and Neville are curious as to what we're up to. Are we done in here?" Harry asked Hermione. He received a nod in reply. He removed the Muffling charm as Hermione removed the Locking charm.

"How was it?" Ron asked as they stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ron!" Hermione said in an incredulous tone.

"Don't worry, no one else is here." Ron smiled. "Neville went down to see if Ginny has already packed. He doesn't suspect a thing. He's a bit dim and innocent. So how was it?"

"Who says we were doing anything of the sort?" Hermione shot at Ron.

"Ah mademoiselle." Ron teased with a high French accent. "You both 'ave zat 'Just Been Snogged' look, no?" followed by an annoying giggle.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione said in defeat. Ron took her arm and directed her to Harry's mirror. "Oh."

"It's the same look Luna got last night in the broom closet." Ron admitted.

"Oh so you admit that something is happening between you and Luna." Hermione teased. An owl that tapped on the window soon interrupted them.

Harry let it in. It had a letter addressed to him in loopy writing. He opened it to read:

_Harry,_

_I request a meeting with you that I had promised before. Please bring Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger with you. I seem to have an affinity with Apple Rings this season._

_Dumbledore_

"That was simple, wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"Let's go." Hermione said, "And then maybe we can get some answers to this madness." And she headed out the door.

The two boys glanced at each other and Ron said, "Well she is your girlfriend." And he left to follow Hermione leaving Harry to think momentarily about the word 'girlfriend' only to realize that they had left him behind. He quickly ran to catch up with them at the opposite end of the corridor that led to the tower.

"I was wondering when you'd catch up." Hermione smirked at Harry as they walked quickly toward the headmaster's office.

"Oh, put a sock in it." Harry muttered and Ron chuckled.

On the way past the Defense Against the Dark Arts Corridor, they saw McGonagall and Trelawney speaking with each other. A broken crystal ball was in the divination professor's hand.

"I am sorry, Sybill, Avi is incapacitated at this time. She is unable to see anyone, let alone fix anything." McGonagall stated.

"I see." Trelawney said in her ethereal tone. "Say, doesn't she seem a little peculiar to you too?"

"I am not going to deny that, but I do know the reasons behind that. But as her friend I will not betray her trust."

"What was that all about?" Ron asked quietly as they continued on their way.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "But the events of this morning seem somehow linked with Gryphon."

"How so?" Ron inquired.

"Let me explain, that creature we saw is Gryphon's Boggart, her greatest fear. The only reason that I know is I encountered it while she was looking for Boggarts for the third year classes in October."

"Is that when you asked her to fix the mirror?" Harry asked only to be answered with a simple nod.

"Apple Rings." Hermione said. Harry turned around to see that they had already reached the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office without him realizing it.

_'Moody would be on my tail for that one if he knew._' Thought Harry when he realized he had let his 'constant vigilance' ebb slightly. They mounted the stair and knocked at the door once they reached the top.

"Come in." Dumbldore's muffled voice sounded. Hermione pushed the door open and all three filed in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk examining the black arrow Harry had seen him carrying when he had made his announcement.

"I trust that all three of you are packed and ready to go in the morning?" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked to the other two and said, "Yes."

"Please have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the three chairs in front of the desk.

"Professor can you tell us what is going on?" Hermione started

"As I said before, a sprite or Alljandre to be correct, who helped protect Hogwarts had been attacked."

"Do you have any clue if it was Voldemort who attacked her?" Harry asked.

"It may have been." Dumbledore sighed. "I have recently heard evidence from the centaur herds that a young foul had gone missing just last week." He then held up the arrow. "This is a dark arrow. There have only been five in recorded history. They are only used by centaurs who have been possessed by dark magic."

"So it was a Centaur who shot the Al-Al-." Ron said.

"Alljandre, Animalistic Wood Sprites." Hermione aided. "Though the book does not say any more about them."

"Do you have any clue which Centaur did it?" Harry asked.

"Evidence proves that it was the foul that disappeared, they are more susceptible to be lured away and possessed by dark magic." Hermione added. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Indeed so, Miss Granger." Dumbledore affirmed.

"Can you tell me why Professor Gryphon fears the Alljandre." Hermione pressed.

"That is something that only Avyllynn can tell you herself. It is a very personal matter to her." Dumbledore said.

"Was she attacked by it at young age?" Hermione asked. "She said that I didn't want to meet an uncollared one."

"Again, it will be she that will tell you why she fears it." Dumbledore repeated. "As for the uncollared sprite, what she speaks is rightfully so. They are dangerous in that state."

"So are we safe now?" Ron asked

"For now, yes." Dumbledore answered. "Unless someone is foolhardy enough to remove the collar once more. Or at least seeking a death wish to be granted."

"Why would you even bring something like that to the school?" Hermione demanded.

"Miss Granger, that sleeping sprite outside is the very thing that is keeping dark creatures out. Like Dementors and Lethifolds, the very creatures that feed on hope and humans. All because she is a very rare creature, you don't always find a sprite like that that is a Night Roamer. Since their numbers are very few in every race and rarely in the same place… Do you know something about them, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned when he noticed Harry's eyebrows shoot up.

"Er…" Harry blurted when he was caught off guard. "…No." He lied quickly. Harry had been certain that Gryphon had told Dumbledore about Harry being a Night Roamer, considering that Madam Pomfrey mentioned that DADA Professor was greatly loyal to the Headmaster.

"Now, the dark arrow holds a message, or shall I say a memory for a recipient. This time the recipient is Harry." Dumbledore said but made no intention to hand the arrow to him. "But Sometimes the message can be deadly. Almost all the recipients of the Arrow have died after the message was unlocked. These arrows require blood of the recipient claiming there lives in the process."

"What is to be done to hear the message and not have it take my life?" Harry asked.

"A drop of the recipient's blood mixed with Acromantula venom." Dumbledore replied.

"I get it." Hermione said as her eyes lit up. "The arrow is cursed with a dark curse, Acromantula venom has been the only thing known to destroy dark curses placed on objects without the curse harming you physically or mentally."

"Correct." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Harry. "Do you consent to the method?"

Harry nodded with a solemn look on his face. Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a silver needle and a tiny vial contain a small amount of yellow opaque liquid. He handed the needle to Harry and the vial to Hermione.

"What you must do is mix the blood with the venom before hand." Dumbledore instructed. Harry heard Ron gulp as he steadied the needle over his left index finger. He also felt Hermione's eyes upon him and looked up to see a worried expression on her features. She unstoppered the vial and Harry pricked his finger and saw a small blood droplet grow in size. Once large enough, Harry took the vial from Hermione and used the rim to swipe the droplet from his finger and into the vial. It made a trail of red all the way down the side of the vial. Hermione recorked it and handed it back to the Headmaster. With a couple of shakes the venom turned orange. The Old Man then picked up the arrow and poured the vial's contents onto the arrowhead, which started to hiss and screech. Harry could hear a voice in the noise.

_"BOY-WHO-LIVED, I, LORD VOLDEMORT, OFFER YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO JOIN ME. A CHANCE TO LIVE AND BE ALL-POWERFUL UNDER MY REIGN. IF YOU CHOOSE TO DEFY ME, THEN SO BE IT, YOU AND THE ONES YOU HOLD DEAR WILL PERISH UNDER MY WRATH. MY FINAL CAMPAIGN WILL BEGIN THREE MOON CYCLES FROM NOW. I HOPE TO RECEIVE YOUR ANSWER BEFORE THEN."_

The voice stopped speaking and the noise ended. Ron and Hermione were still looking at the arrow intently. Dumbledore on the other hand looked at Harry, an inquisitive look marking his features.

"Harry, would you fill us in on what was said in the message?"

Hermione looked immediately to Harry, Ron looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. "You mean we missed it? A load of hissing?" He spat.

"Parcel-" Hermione started.

"-Tongue?" Harry finished. With a nod Dumbledore confirmed it so and motioned to Harry to translate.

"Basically, Voldemort is offering me a chance to join him or die… A-And that he starts his final campaign in three months." Harry stuttered

A weary expression replaced the calm demeanor on Dumbledore's face as he stood and crossed the room to the window

"Sir?" Ron asked in curiosity. "What is going to happen?"

"It seems that Voldemort wants to finish it." Dumbledore turned from the window and looked at Harry. "After twenty years he is returning."

"What are you talking about Professor?" Hermione demanded abruptly.

"Twenty years ago, Tom applied to the open position of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. But because he had the physical appearance of someone who had lost themselves completely to the Dark Arts, I turned him down. And a month later he revealed my fears."

"Is the snake off his rocker?" Ron said in disbelief. Harry looked at the Headmaster in shock.

"Harry, what is your choice to Tom's offer?" Dumbledore asked.

"I refused him years ago, and that refusal still stands." Harry announced. "No one is safe from him, not even his followers. I have seen brief glimpses into his world and he maltreated many who angered him."

An exhausted but relieved smile appeared on the old man's face. "I thank the three of you for your assistance. I hope you found a few answers to your questions. You are dismissed."

All Three walked back to the common room, each concentrating on his or her own thoughts.

"Harry." Ron spoke quietly, "How come you didn't tell him that you were a Night Roamer?"

"I don't know why I did it."

"I am glad you didn't tell him." Hermione said seriously and quietly. "I have a gut feeling that it is best that the fewer people know of it the better." Her eyebrows then knitted together in confusion, "What I don't understand is why Gryphon didn't tell Dumbledore."

"Hermione, do you remember that dream I told you about at the beginning of the year? And that white winged creature in it?" Harry asked. The only secrets Harry and Hermione were keeping from Ron now was their Animagus Training and the fact that Hermione was marked.

"Yes."

"I think she was the other Night Roamer Dumbledore was talking about. But I find it weird that it's real form and Night Roaming form are very close in similarities."

"That aside, I can't believe Voldemort is coming so soon." Hermione changed the subject and forgetting to lower her voice. "What I really can't believe is how Dumbledore is training you for the final confrontation…" she was stopped from talking when Harry gently covered her mouth with a hand.

"Shhh." He hushed her as he whispered into her ear. "You should never trust the halls and walls of Hogwarts. You never know who could be listening, and that is not information I would like spread."

Harry looked around and pulled both Ron and Hermione into a hidden passageway. He pulled them up it to the seventh floor corridor to the tapastry of Barnabas the Barmy. Passing the wall opposite three times and all the while thinking for a secure room where he could talk to his friends in privacy. The door appeared and he pushed them in and locked the door behind him. The door disappeared into the wall.

The room was stark except the sconces that lit the room and its three comfy chairs. It was exact to the room that Gryphon and Dumbledore brought Harry to before they put him into hiding.

"Harry, how are we going to get out of this?" Hermione said staring at the wall where the door once was.

"The door will come back when we are done here." Harry said to her as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Please sit." He said indicating the other chairs. "Now, Hermione you are able to speak your piece here with out anybody except us knowing."

"Well, basically Harry," She started as she chose one of the chairs. "What should we do concerning this new turn of events."

"Well, we have been speaking about being able to instant message each other over the holidays." Harry said.

"Yes."

"I think we should include Ron in on this. So we can keep each other up to date, Since you are going to Japan and Ron is going to Romania to see Charlie.

"I see no problem with that." Hermione said, "I was about to suggest the same thing."

"So you have been devising a way to contact to each other instantly?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said together.

"Well, just make sure there is plenty of security on whatever you do." Ron said, "Like… alternate personas… You know like the Marauders."

"That sounds interesting." Harry said.

"I guess that it's just me who thinks that idea is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Hermione said sardonically.

"Come on Hermione. Just agree with us here." Ron pleaded.

"Okay. But I am not taking credit for this idea." She gave in. "But I do believe that we should be a little classier than the Marauders."

"So what would you suggest?" Harry asked.

"That we go by 'Sir' or 'Lady' instead of 'Mr.' Or 'Ms." Hermione replied.

"Hey, that sounds reasonable to me." Ron said.

"I've already have a name for you, Hermione." Harry smirked.

"And?" Hermione said as she turned to Harry.

"Lady Claws." He laughed, bringing his hands up to form claws.

"Hmm." Hermione contemplated. "Maybe."

"What!" Harry said in alarm. "I was just joking."

"Joke or not, I still like it." Hermione told him.

"I think I have one for Harry." Ron said. "Sir Scar."

"No." Hermione said in distaste. "I think 'Sir Myst' works much better."

"Why mist? I seriously don't see him turning into a bunch of tiny water droplets." Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Ron, the 'Myst' is short for 'Mystery.' A lot of things concerning Harry are a big 'Mystery' to the lot of us."

"I could see that working." Harry said thoughtfully, "Too many people could recognize 'Scar' as being me and I really don't want to be known for my scar. So I guess Sir Myst it is."

"I guess that just leaves me." Ron said.

"How about we give you something fun." Hermione said in thought.

"Sir Chess." Harry snorted.

"Ha Ha." Ron retorted sarcastically. "How about 'Sir Knight?"

Author's note:

Alljandre: Pronounced All-zjon-der. It can have both a singular or plural meaning.


	20. the Crests of the Trio

I apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. I was not expecting having early morning shifts piled on to my schedule at work as well as bunch of other things I was not counting on. Uncle Buck thanks for the PM, it made me realize how long it had been since I posted last, you are also welcome to suggest, but I'll tell you this, I already have this story planned and a sequel in the planning stages. Though, I fear you readers are really going to hate me for who I kill off at the end of this story.

Disclaimer: Runs away from a horde of lawyers while screams 'I don't own Harry Potter!'

Chapter 20: The Crests of the Trio

By: tojot

The morning of the next day, Harry and Hermione found themselves sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ron used floo powder to get home. Harry expressed to Lupin that he didn't want to get to Grimmauld place by Floo.

Hermione found it the best opportunity to read more from the red book but Harry fell asleep as she read, seeing as she was running her fingers through his hair while he was resting his head on her lap. This occurrence was soon becoming a regular activity between them. Fortunately, the compartment had its blinds drawn and no one seemed to bother them.

As the train pulled in to Kings Cross, Hermione woke him up and helped him get up. With one last kiss before departing their separate ways, Hermione pressed something into his hand.

"Don't open it till you get to Grimmauld Place." Hermione said in a breathy voice after she broke the kiss. "Promise me you'll keep in touch will you? Anything that may be bothering you or something you think I should know and I'll send you translations from Gryphon's book as well as anything I can find that is of interest in Japan."

"Thanks Hermione, I'll try to keep in contact, but I am not sure if Hedwig can…" Hermione silenced Harry with another kiss.

"See you again, Harry, I love you." She whispered breathlessly. The last three words immobilized him. He had never heard them before in his life from anyone except his parents. She pulled her trunk from the rack and left quickly.

For what seemed a long time, Harry stared at the compartment door that Hermione had closed behind her. Finally coming out of his reverie, Harry prized his feet from the floor and grabbed his trunk.

His scar was still pulsing comfortably since Hermione had kissed him twice. As he walked out into the corridor he ran into someone small.

"Sorry," Harry apologized as he helped her up, "I didn't mean to run into you…Cho?" He recognized the familiar shiny black curtain of hair.

"Harry!" She said in surprise but that was all she could say since she was looking at his scar in awe.

He looked into a nearby window. The faint reflection it produced showed him that his scar was indeed glowing white again. Slapping a hand over it, he bid Cho goodbye and got off the train. Not many were on the platform and Hermione was nowhere in sight. He quickly found Lupin waiting for him beside the barrier.

"What's wrong with your scar?" Lupin asked noticing that Harry was covering it. Harry showed him.

"I see." He said and pulled his knit cap off his head and put it Harry's "We'll talk about it in a safer place, come on Harry." And he pushed Harry through the barrier.

"How's Tonks?" Harry asked trying to make light conversation on the walk to Number 12.

"Irritable." Lupin said bluntly. "Being on Medical Leave is making her antsy."

"The Healers still won't let her go back to work?" Harry asked feeling guilty. It was because of his stupid decision to go to the Department of Mysteries that she got injured in the first place.

"Yes. But until the Healers approve she is stuck to 'taking it easy' for a while." Lupin said as he caught the guilty look on Harry's face before he could hide it. "Don't you go blaming yourself for what happened to her, as an Auror she was just doing her job."

"Okay," Harry said searching for a different topic that would take them off the current more volatile one they were on. "How's Kreacher? Hasn't disappeared again has he?"

"Actually, No. I have been meaning to talk to you about him." Lupin said in a sheepish tone.

"What is it?" Harry said stopping on the snow-covered sidewalk.

"Kreacher's dead, Harry." Lupin said. Harry's world seemed to lighten slightly.

"Good Riddence!" Harry scoffed and continued on through the snow pulling his trunk along with him. "So how did the conniving little twerp bite it?"

"Harry, that is no way to act." Lupin admonished. Harry turned and faced his former professor with a steely gaze.

"Then how should I act!" Harry shouted. "It was because of the little twerp that Sirius was lost! How do you expect me to treat him humanely if he was the reason that I lost another person dear to me!"

Lupin ran a hand through his graying hair with a sigh of defeat, "I suppose your right, Harry."

The rest of the walk to Grimmauld place remained relatively silent. Harry noticed that Lupin directed them in high trafficked areas as well as meeting up with various people from the Order. The most recent being Emmeline Vance.

When Harry knew their journey to be half completed, Lupin got alarmed. He quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and said quietly, "Come quickly."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We're being followed." Lupin whispered. "Emmeline Vance warned me that a questionable man was lurking near the Checkpoint she is in charge of all day today."

"So what have you got in mind to lose him?" Harry asked as they continued on in their quickened pace."

"Next Checkpoint." Lupin said quietly and he led Harry all the way to the building that masked St. Mungos, and into what looked like a dead end alleyway to the side of the building.

"Hello Remus." A deep voice said as Kingsley Shacklebolt came out of the shadows.

"Kingsley, we need to use the Portkey." Lupin said looking back over his shoulder.

"You being followed?" Kingsley asked. Lupin nodded.

"I see, come on then." And he led them through what appeared to be a brick wall.

"What is this place?" Harry asked as they were led down the tunnel's steps.

"These tunnels were useful in the last war, James was the one who showed them to us." Lupin answered. "He had this knack for helping us find places for escape and refuge all over the British Isles, never knew how he knew these tunnels existed."

Harry remembered that Professor Gryphon had mentioned that the Potters used these tunnels for years.

"Here we are. It will go off once Harry here touches it." Kingsley said as he grabbed a jam jar from a hidden niche in the wall and handed it to Lupin.

"Are you coming with us, Shacklebolt?" Lupin asked.

"No, I need to get back to work, Just make sure the Portkey gets put back where it belongs."

"I will." Lupin replied and then ushered Harry to him.

Once Harry laid a finger on the jar, it whisked them away. With in moments they landed roughly in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Whoo Remus, you're meaning to give a girl a scare. " A familiar voice said behind them. "Wotcher Harry!"

"Hello Nymphadora." Lupin said formally as both he and Harry turned to face her. Tonks was sitting on the couch with a blanket over her legs and a book in her hands.

"It's Tonks, Remus. How many times do I have to tell you?" Tonks corrected as she put down her book.

"But what if you got married? Could you still be Tonks then?" Lupin pointed out. Tonks went oddly silent. Harry felt somewhat confused and decided to turn his attention to the room they where in. It was the Drawing Room. It definitely didn't look like it did when he first walked into this room to de-Doxy the curtains before his fifth year. The furniture and trimmings were different since Harry told them to use funds from his vault. The walls were painted and the hardwood floors were refinished and covered with throw rugs. The Order had found some way to remove the Black Lineage Tapestry.

"_If they got that off, they probably got Sirius' Mum off the wall downstairs, too." _ Harry thought to himself. When he was about the comment on it, Remus cut him off.

"Why don't you go and unpack, Harry?" Lupin suggested, He didn't look at Harry, His eyes were on Tonks. She was looking at him in an peculiar way. "The room you stayed in over the summer has been set up for you."

Harry did as told and left the room closing the door behind him. From what he could see, Harry saw that the rest of the house was refinished with fine wood floors and paneling, the Black family portraits had finally been removed from the walls as well as the serpent shaped ornaments. Harry couldn't believe that it had already been a month since he received the letter from Lupin telling him that the house had been completely gutted and cleaned. He hadn't expected the Order to go this fast at the renovations.

He ascended the stairs that took him straight to the room that he occupied over the summer, the master bedroom. When he was here last time it was still in a state of disrepair having recently been gutted and when he arrived they had barely been able to board up the walls.

They had finally finished it from what he had been told. He opened the door and walked inside, pulling his trunk along behind him.

The room was furnished in Dark woods and deep red and rich gold colors. There was a huge four poster bed with a deep red velvet bedspread with matching drapes and curtains on the bed and at the windows. All trimmed with gold. A dark marble mantelpiece housed a warm fire burning in the grate. Two High-backed chairs and a couch upholstered in red velvet surrounded it. There was polished wood flooring and gold trimmed red floor rugs all around the area. Both the bed and the wardrobe had gilded lion hardware. Sconces that lit the room also featured gilded lions with ruby eyes, except for the one in the corner that had green emerald eyes. When they were remodeling, there was one sconce that wouldn't come off the wall, in the form of a snake before, it bit and hissed at anyone who tried. Harry knew for a fact that they had transfigured it somehow. As he walked by to unpack his trunk, it growled at him now.

He pulled the cylindrical object that Hermione had given him on the train from his pocket. It was wrapped in brown paper. He resolved to open it as soon as he had unpacked and set to work. After twenty minutes, Lupin knocked and entered.

"Hello, Harry," he smiled as Harry returned the borrowed hat, "what do you think of the changes to the room."

"They're great, Remus, thanks." Harry said as he pulled out his school robes to hang up.

"So why was your scar glowing when you got off the train?" Lupin inquired.

"Er…" Harry was not sure if he wanted to tell Remus the truth. He opted for a very basic abridged version that left the relationship change with Hermione out.

"Lupin, do you remember when I disappeared for a month?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore said that it was necessary for your safety but would not say much more."

"Well you remember back to the night that Voldemort was resurrected in the graveyard a year and a half ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, to be resurrected he used some of my blood, breaking through a protection that my mother placed on me when she died. Before, Voldemort couldn't lay a finger on me." Harry told him.

"Well, Harry, I can tell you that it is a shock to find all this out. I didn't know that Lily had placed a protection that protected you from Voldemort and what exactly was used to bring him back. Now it all makes sense why Voldemort took you that night."

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Harry said in surprise.

"No, when he feels that it is necessary for us in the Order to know information he tells us. Other than that he directs us on what needs to be done."

"So you're just following him blindly?" Harry said incredulously.

"We trust him not to lead us astray. He knows what he is doing Harry. He is sure to find a way to defeat Voldemort" Lupin defended. "Harry you never knew what Voldemort did the last war since you were a small child at the time. He caused chaos, fear, panic, suffering and death in his path. You didn't know who was a deatheater and who was not, or who was going to die next. Muggle towns where completely wiped off the map, and the ministry was in a great upheaval because of it. But Dumbledore was the only one who had defeated a dark lord and lived to tell the tale. He added a glimmer of hope to those of us who didn't know what to do."

"And then I came along." Harry said in a hard voice.

"Yes, you came along. But you know that you're nothing short of special. Now, back on subject. Tell me what the Fourth year Attack on you has to do with your scar glowing."

"When he broke through the protection, Voldemort weakened me and it was slowly getting worse. Professor Gryphon deduced that I would be at my weakest in the month before the anniversary of the day I received my scar. She told me that it would kill me on Halloween night unless the damage was repaired. So Gryphon and Dumbledore hid me for a month while they went out to find someone to repair the protection."

"From what I see, they did." Lupin commented. "Who?"

"Who that someone is, is wholly unnecessary." Harry stated. "Now the glowing scar is an aftereffect from the repaired protection that happens when I come into contact with the repairer."

"Oh I see." Said Lupin in a suspicious voice.

"So what did you need to speak with Tonks about?" Harry asked before Remus could get out another question that would thoroughly irritate Harry.

"That is something I am not willing to tell you." Lupin growled.

"I guess we all have our secrets." Harry smirked. Remus rolled his eyes and noticed the cylindrical package on the bedside table.

"What's this?" Lupin asked as he picked it up.

"I have yet to find out." Harry said as he shut the wardrobe, having finished the unpacking, and walked over to take the package from Lupin.

"It's somewhat heavy." Remus mentioned as he handed it to Harry. "So who gave it to you."

"Hermione." Harry said. " She told me to open it when I got here."

"Well, aren't you going to open it."

"Actually, I would prefer opening it alone." Harry said sheepishly.

"Okay then. " Lupin sighed, "By the way, Tonks and I are going to go pick up some Chinese food for lunch, are there any requests on what you would like?"

"Er… to tell you the truth, I have not ever had Chinese… Rice maybe." Harry said uncertainly.

"Okay, Pick your choice: Chicken, beef, pork or duck?" Lupin asked, succeeding in fully confusing Harry.

"Er… chicken…why?"

"You'll see." Lupin said as he closed the door behind him. Harry flopped onto his bed as he heard Lupin's footfalls move away.

Harry looked at the package from Hermione, realizing that it was going to be a task and a half trying to keep people close to them from knowing the changes in the relationship between he and Hermione. For some strange reason he felt it necessary to keep this a secret from all that he could. The fewer people knew the better.

He ripped the brown paper off the item to realize that it was an empty wooden canister. It had an emerald green band circling the canister just beneath the lid. A silver signet ring was also included with the canister. The ring's intricate insignia consisted of three curved lightning bolts converging in one spot in the middle of the insignia, which was a small raised triangle that had a small question mark inscribed within the confines of it's three sides. Three animals were engraved in between the bolts of lightning. One was a stag, one a Grim, and the last was a panther. Each had a collar with their respective marauder name. Around the edge of the ring was inscribed with "BOY WHO LIVED" and the simple "HARRY." Feeling curious, Harry slipped the ring on the index finger of his left hand to see if it fit. It did, but it seemed to meld itself together to the finger. Harry found himself embarrassed. As the hour grew on, he reasoned to himself that it wasn't so bad to have a ring on his finger, Seamus wore one, Dumbledore wore many and just about one-third the male population of Hogwarts.

Looking back at the wooden canister, Harry noticed the emerald band had turned Ruby red. He looked inside and saw a piece of parchment rolled up inside. While extricating it he saw that it was sealed shut by a wax seal. He examined the seal. This seal was just as intricate as the seal on his ring. A single eye with a question mark is its pupil on a page of an open book. An hourglass was on the other page. An oddly shaped lion's head was above the open book and two bolts of Lightning were engraved underneath. A lion's tail hung from the bottom of the book and curled around the inscription of 'CLAWS.' Around the edge was "KNOW IT ALL" and "HERMIONE."

'_This must be what she came up with for instant writing._" Harry thought as he tried to break the seal and found he couldn't. Examining the parchment once again he found a line of tiny neat handwriting:

_Use your signet ring on the seal to open._

Using the advice that was given to him he pressed his ring to Hermione's seal and the parchment unsealed and unrolled.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry for not giving you details on the mail tubes and the rings, I really wanted you to find out about it yourself. If you've already put on the ring, you will find that you cannot remove it. It was charmed that way, it makes sure we know that it's you that is responding and not some Deatheater who has stolen your ring. If you're reading this you probably know that when you get mail the green band around the tube will turn red. Harry, I have also given Ron one as well so we can keep in touch with him. All three of us are still very close and dear to each other, it is only reasonable that he got one. His seal has a Chess Knight on it as well as a crescent moon. Each of our seals has symbols that represent us in many ways. The Animals on yours represent past, present and future. The Stag is past, the Grim is Present, and the Panther is Future. You will also notice that it has been done in three's: Three lightning bolts, three animals, and three sides to the triangle. These represent us as a trio, you basically being the glue that holds us together during times of disagreement. The Lightning represents your individuality that you stand apart from others. The question mark represents mystery, you are a big mystery to everyone, Harry, even me and I know you best. As for the title that appears around the edge, all our rings have titles (or sayings in Ron's case) that everyone else knows us by. If you don't like yours, heaven knows I can come up with even more embarrassing titles (i.e. Puddin, snookums, Hunny bunny… shall I continue?)_

Harry's face contorted in horror as he read this.

_Teasing aside, to send messages, you write the recipient's name on the parchment where you wish to seal it and use your signet ring to seal it. You don't need wax, the rings provide it for you. _

_I will write again, but right now I need to go and pack. Farewell_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The band around the mail tube had turned green once again. Feeling somewhat drowsy from his trip, Harry placed the letter in the drawer to his bedside table and removed his glasses so he wouldn't crush them in sleep. He rolled over on his large bed and fell asleep. Tonks woke him up after what seemed like an hour. But Harry noticed it had already grown dark outside.

"Harry, wake up it's already dinnertime." She said.

"What are we having?" Harry asked groggily as he reached for his glasses.

"Leftovers." Tonks grinned, "But in your case, the Chinese takeout that you were supposed to have for lunch. Don't worry, Remus put a charm on it to keep it fresh."

"So what is on the agenda for tonight?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dumbledore has called an impromptu Order meeting." Tonks stated. "Adults only unfortunately."

"Will the Weasleys be here too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they promised they would before they took off on their trip." Tonks answered. "I think they plan on bringing Ron and Ginny with them to keep them out of danger."

"So what do you think the meeting is going to be about?" Harry asked as he followed her out the door.

"The recent trouble at Hogwarts. What else would it be?" Tonks replied with a shrug and she pulled the Evening Prophet from the pocket of her robes and handed it to Harry. "I think you would find this interesting."

The headline said_ Mysterious Events at Hogwarts, Students sent home early for the Holidays_. A picture accompanied it depicting the spinning crest above the wing that housed the Great Hall, the white tree was with it.

"Can I have this?" Harry asked, indicating the article.

"Sure, Remus already clipped out the article about Fenrir Greyback."

"Fen-who?" Harry looked at her in confusion as he placed the paper in his back pocket.

"Fenrir Greyback." Tonks aided. "He's a werewolf that has caused the Ministry a lot of trouble. At the time of the full moon, he has been known to place himself near his victims, children of his enemies. He loves to spread propaganda, he has already claimed a following with a good few other Lycans. Preaching to them on how they are oppressed by wizards when he is one of the main reasons why they are oppressed or even werewolves in the firstplace. He has been known to bite people even when it isn't the full moon. He is also to be known to be in cahoots with You-Know-Who."

"Well, I guess we can add werewolves to Voldemorts army, along with Dementors and Giants."

"But not all werewolves and giants have joined. I've heard rumors about a giant being on the premises of the Forbidden Forest." Tonks said.

Harry snorted. "You could say that."

"You know?"

"Hagrid's younger brother, Grawp." Harry told her. "I've met him. Last year Hagrid wanted Hermione and I to teach him English."

"That sounds a lot like what the big guy would do." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well all in all, This Fenrir Grayback sounds horrible." Harry said as they entered the kitchen. Lupin was there.

"He is." Lupin said bitterly. "And come to think I used to pity him."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Harry inquired.

"I was one of his targets." Lupin admitted. "My parents had angered him somehow."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll go and get it." Lupin said.

Harry sat down to his Chinese food. Tonks told him that it was sweet and sour Chicken with pork fried rice. She was in the middle of teaching him how to use chopsticks when Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance came in.

"What is the point of using something that the food can just fall from." Harry said in frustration as he set down the small sticks and went to fetch himself a fork and spoon from the drawer.

"I think he got you on that one, Tonks." Shacklebolt chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him. There was a small commotion upstairs and Harry heard some familiar voices.

"Sounds like the Weasleys are here." Emmeline commented. Harry had to agree when he heard Ron's voice shout, "Geroff me, Ginny."

As Harry ate his dinner, more and more people showed up. Ron and Ginny had now joined Harry in the Kitchen, Ron immediately went on to compare the Rings Hermione had given them. Ginny was more interested in speaking to Tonks. Word soon spread that the Order Meeting would take place in the dining room and all adults in the kitchen cleared out, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny to their own devices.

Thirty minutes after the meeting started, Mr. Weasley came into the Kitchen. "Ron, Harry. Professor Dumbledore needs a few words with you."

"Why not me?" Ginny demanded.

"It's Dumbledore's Decision, Ginny, not mine." Mr. Weasley said warily.

Ginny plopped down into her chair in a huff with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. This reminded Harry as something very childish.

"Don't make that face, Ginny." Ron teased. "It'll stick that way."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and faced the other direction.

"Ron don't tease your sister." Mrs. Weasley reprimanded as she came through the door. "Ginny behave."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be upset about something as Harry passed her.

"Have you any idea why your mum is riled?" Harry whispered to Ron in the dark hall.

"No clue." Ron whispered back. "She was in a good mood earlier."

They turned a corner and saw, in the dim light coming from the crack underneath the door, a silhouette of someone standing to the side of the closed door of the Dining Room.

Authors Note:

Don't you just hate Cliffhangers? Well, now that you have read this chapter, I ask you to please Review. It is the only payment I can ask for and it only takes a second. If you are unable to, I understand since I have a reader that can't always review.

I'll try and be better about putting up another chapter soon.

Farewell Readers,

tojot


	21. The Grim and the Snake

Four and a half months, It has taken me this long to post up another chapter. Urgg. Be glad I actually got it through my head to actually finish up another chapter. This one will bound to be reveiling.

Disclaimer: Christmas is coming,

the Goose is getting fat,

please put a penny in tojot's cap.

If you haven't got a penny,

a hay penny will do.

If you haven't got a hay penny,

then tojot's as poor as you!

I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy the new chapter

Chapter 21: The Grim and The Snake

By: tojot

"Harry? Ron?" The voice proved that this Silhouette was none other than Hermione. "Do you have any clue what Dumbledore wants to speak to us about?"

"No." said Ron, "We're just as in the dark as you."

"Wait here." Mrs. Weasley said quietly as she and Mr. Weasley went into the room full of Order members.

"So how come you're here?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I was up in my room packing, when an Owl swoops into my room baring a letter from Dumbledore, asking me if it was possible for me to stay here for the night. If so, to come as soon as possible." Hermione whispered. The door opened once again by Remus who had a grim look on his face.

"Would you three please step inside?" He asked in a strained voice. As they did so, Harry noticed that most of the order members had left already. He could see no Snape anywhere.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore said gently as he stood. He pointed them to three chairs that lined the wall next to Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Now, the last order of business that needed to be taken care of: Those who are here, Even though we are missing one member who I wished would not be incapacitated at this time, (she will be briefed when she is better) I am going to entrust you with the utmost secrecy on this matter. I also ask you not to say anything about this to any one out side this room, that includes the other order members."

"What about these three." Tonks indicated Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"They are here concerning the order of business." Dumbledore pointed out as he turned his blue eyes to Harry. Letting out a deep sigh he continued. "I plan on making them members of the Order of the Phoenix, but special ones at that. They will be junior members, they will report to me, Because they are still in school they have the ability to reject missions I put them on." Remus, Tonks and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley all heaved a sigh of relief at this announcement. "They will not be in meetings, the fact that they are order members will remain a secret between us here."

"You said that you would tell one other." Kingsley stated. "Would this other be Avyllynn Gryphon?"

"That deduction would be correct." The old man said.

"You said you trusted Severus, Why isn't he here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It is a reason of trust of these three." Dumbledore indicated Harry, Ron and Hermione. "They do not trust him as I do. It should be very revealing who is here and who is not on how much Harry, Ronald and Hermione trust you."

The meeting did not take long to finish and everyone soon dispersed. Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to Harry's room to discuss the mysteries that where going on.

"I wonder what is going on with Professor Gryphon?" Hermione said quietly after all three had settled down in front of the fire. Ron had spread himself on the soft rug. Harry and Hermione sat down in the chairs.

"You said that this mess could be linked with her." Harry said as he scratched behind Crookshanks ear. The large cat had settled himself on Harry's lap and would not budge.

"Everything is just so confusing!" She huffed. "If I knew more about the Alljandre I could probably get to the bottom of this. Why is Gryphon afraid of them?"

As Hermione said this, a thought kept pestering him. Something he had seen concerning Gryphon and the Alljandre. He rubbed his temples in efforts to ease the developing headache that was forming.

"Maybe we can think better in the morning." Ron yawned. "I don't know about you but Mum kept me busy with housework up until the time we came here. What's more is I think I upset the ghoul as I was cleaning and organizing the attic, I'm beat." He got up and shuffled over to the door "You coming, Hermione?" he asked looking back.

"I am not quite tired yet, Ron. I'll be going to bed shortly." Hermione told him.

"Okay." He slurred tiredly, "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight, Ron." Harry called after his friend's retreating figure.

Silence rested between Harry and Hermione for a moment. Harry, sensing something else was on Hermione's mind asked, "Care speak about the other things on your mind as well?"

Hermione sighed softly, "I am just so confused, Is love really this difficult to keep from distracting you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I am saying, Harry…" She spoke as she rose from her chair and knelt down in front of him. "Is that I am finding very hard to concentrate when thoughts of you are overwhelming my heart."

Harry leaned forward without disturbing the now sleeping cat, bringing his face close to hers and smirked. "So Ms. Granger finds me a distraction?" He said with a raised eyebrow. He was teasing her frustration.

"More like an attraction." She said breathlessly. The firelight glimmered in Harry's green eyes, giving him a somewhat mystic appearance. Hermione found that she couldn't take it anymore and crushed her lips to his. The intense magical feeling returned to them both. Both of them letting their confused frustrations pass for the time being and finding themselves enjoying moment and the memories shared. Crookshanks wriggled free from between the two lovers and leapt to the other chair and curled up and went back to sleep again.

The kiss didn't last long and Hermione eventually became situated on Harry's lap, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Both just sat in comfortable silence as they watched the flames dance in the grate, only once and awhile, drowsily spouting off a thought that came to their tired minds.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry sounded quietly.

"Do you still want to be an Auror? If and after you defeat Voldemort, I mean."

"Now that I think about it, I guess it is not all it is cracked up to be. I have realized that if I were to defeat Voldemort, I would probably be called in for big things. But I have a feeling that I would just like to get away from fighting the Dark Arts for a while after a defeat that big and go far away from everything." Harry said, every word full of thought.

"Would you leave me behind?" Hermione whispered.

"Not willingly." Harry answered truthfully.

"Thas goo…." Hermione slurred as she fell asleep in Harry's arms. With a quiet chuckle, Harry picked her up and placed her on his bed removed her shoes and placed her between the sheets. Feeling tired himself, Harry kicked his shoes off too and snuggled in with her and fell asleep.

_He found himself in a darkened room laying upon a bed, inhuman screaming coming from his mouth, no one was there. His long thin white fingers were clawing and clutching at his chest and he was writhing in disgust. He was terrified and ill. Harry felt himself get up walk over to the mirror. Looking into the mirror he saw the face of Voldemort._

_He saw the flicker in Voldemort's red eyes, a flicker of bright green._

"_You're here aren't you Harry." He felt himself speak hoarsely, "Right here in my mind. You seem to have found a way to protect yourself from my mental advances…_

_and recently you have found a way to cause me great and confusing pain."_

_There was moment where everything went black, light slowly came back to Harry._

"_Wh-where am I?" Harry asked, thinking he was alone._

"_We are in the link that connects my mind with yours, young Harry." Harry turned to face a face that he had fought with for many years._

"_What do you want." Harry demanded._

"_I merely want to speak with you, Since I cannot do much more." Voldemort said simply as he pointed to a gigantic shaggy white dog sitting to the side of them. "You seem to have a mind gaurdian, I go any further, it attacks. Though, I have to admit that I have never..." He broke off, " You got my message, I trust."_

_"The Arrow and the offer. Yes, I received it." Harry said defiantly. "I decline!"_

_"I see, then you wish us to be enemies. But Harry, we are not very different. Being Half-blooded and powerful as we are, we have been given the very things that make us both invincible. Our mothers went to great lengths to ensure our existence. I really must thank Merope Gaunt for bringing me into a magical existence."_

_"Your mother?" Harry inquired._

_"Yes, My mother, daughter of the Slytherin line." Voldemort answered nonchalantly._

_"Why was the Alljandre brought into the fight between us?" Harry demanded. "She was only protecting Hogwarts."_

_"She was doing much more than that." Voldemort revealed, "Even when I offered her a chance to step aside. She insisted on putting herself in the way, as has the old fool."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Haven't figured it out yet have you, Harry." Voldemort chided. "You have seen so many signs and yet you still don't realize what you are looking at. You associate with the Alljandre woman very frequently."_

_He understood now, he had somehow known all along but didn't want to admit it. _

_"Avyllynne Gryphon really is an idiot." Voldemort spat, "One with all that raw power and ability and she still doesn't use it for gain. She hides her true self all underneath the Lapis Lazuli."_

_"Her true self." It wasn't a question that Harry had just said, it was a realization about Gryphon's fear. She feared herself! Images flashed through his mind. Memories clicking the jigsaw puzzle into place. Finding out this frightening new fact about a teacher that he was coming to trust. _

_"She's a monster, Harry." Voldemort whispered in his ear as Harry felt a cold hand grip his wrist, "A heartless monster with no respect for life. An Allogryph wood elf cross-breed savage who is said to have murdered her own parents and slaughtered thousands in her rage. She is much worse than I."_

_"NO!" Harry shouted as he tried to step away, "SHE IS NOT LIKE THAT!"_

_In an instant, the White Dog had leapt onto Voldemort, twisting Harry out of his grasp and started a vicious attack on the snake-like wizard._

_"Wake up, Harry, You must return to consciousness." A familiar voice coming from the dog said. "Wake up!"_

"Sirius?!"

"Harry, wake up!" He heard Hermione's voice. His eyes shot open. His head was resting on Hermione's lap. They were both on his bed. He could see her beautiful brown eyes full of concern. When he noticed a weight on his chest he looked down to see that Crookshanks had perched himself there and curled up with his big yellow eyes watching Harry.

"Harry, Thank goodness!" Hermione squeeked as she pulled him up and embraced him, accidentally knocking the cat off his chest, "I really thought we were in trouble when Voldemort caught us in his mind."

"How much did you see?" Harry asked in a rush. "When did you wake up? What do you mean he caught us _both_ in his mind? "

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "I was there when Voldemort caught _you_ after that I woke up. As for me being there," She said as she raised her right hand and showed him the markings on the back of it. "We are linked, Harry, I am sure you remember Gryphon asking me if my words stand declared before we left to repair the charm?"

"What does that have to do with this matter?" Harry asked.

"That, Harry, is the very thing that assured Gryphon that the charm would be cast properly. To properly cast that particular charm you have to be willing in body, mind, heart and soul. If you weren't ready to give up what the charm required, the results could easily be devastating. It is both a protection charm as well as a binding charm, there is no way to escape it. I am bound to you and through you to Voldemort. As time goes on, the bond between us will become stronger."

Harry looked at her in a worried fashion. "But what if he caught you and found out that you…"

"But that's just it, isn't it Harry?" Hermione interrupted suddenly, "He hasn't found out about us. We both heard from him that you have found a way to block him." Hermione then donned a feverish twinkle in her eye that she got whenever she got excited about something, "What's more is the fact that you have managed to give him pain."

"Hermione, did you wake up right after this?"

"Yes. Looking from Voldemort's perspective is kind of disturbing." She said as she shivered. "But apparently, you spoke with him more."

Harry looked at her inquisitively.

"I only heard your side of the conversation, In all truth it didn't make much sense. Just before you woke up you said Sirius' name."

"Is it okay if I not tell you about it, I really don't want to dwell on it again." Harry said avoiding telling Hermione what the Dark Wizard had told him and what he had seen. Everything he had heard about Gryphon was disturbing, just as disturbing as probably having Sirius protect his mind.

"Okay." Hermione said somewhat icily. " I understand." She pulled out of his arms and to the edge of the bed picking up her shoes and moved to pick up Crookshanks.

"Hermione?" Harry inquired about her sudden shift in tone. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Why do you refuse to tell me when things are clearly bothering you?" She said, standing to face him, "Why?"

He took a deep breath in gathering his thoughts, "Hermione, the reason why I won't tell you what Voldemort told me is because what he told me is very overwhelming. I very well can't be trusting him, I learned my lesson with Sirius' death. Just-just let me sort out something first then I will tell you, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione replied quietly as she nodded. He held her hand out to her. Dropping her shoes, she took it and he pulled her back onto the bed and into his arms.

"I-I love you, Hermione." Harry said as he snuggled close to her. She gasped.

"You do?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes."

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said quietly as she snuggled closer to him as well. Crookshanks returned to his perch on Harry's chest, next to Hermione.

"I know you do, you said so on the train." Harry said drowsily, his eyes closed as he hummed the tune of Fur Elise. Hermione smiled and drifted off to sleep with Harry not so far behind.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter was really fun to work on. Though sometimes I feel like I am divulging information too soon. Then I remind myself that this story is actually passed the midway point. Thanks again for being so patient with me as I work to finish this story chapter by chapter. Please review now and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and what you had originally thought.

-tojot


	22. Out of this World

Seven Months! I surely disgusted with myself. I wanted to have this out sooner. But a lot of changes have been happening in my life. Particularly when, I now have been putting some of my artwork up on Deviantart. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And the next chapter as well, seeing as I have taken so long to update. (blushes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 22: Out of this world

By tojot

The only light was coming from the spinning crest above him. Dumbledore stood in the snow, looking at the large white tree that had grown there out side the Great Hall. Hearing an odd mechanical-like sound above, he looked up. An odd mist drifted silently down from the crest towards the tree, settling down at its base and around Dumbledore. The Spinning seal soon disappeared. Dumbledore knew it had already served its temporary purpose.

"Kind sir, we came hence once we received her signal, Please I beg thee, where has she gone." A deep, urgent voice came out the mist as its owner followed. He was a large man with a lion-like appearance and cornflower blue eyes shown from underneath his white hood. He wore rough-hewn armor that consisted of hard leather and metal plates covering his massive wrists, shins and torso. For such a big man he seemed rather approachable.

Dumbledore just turned back to the tree, "See for yourselves." The mist slowly faded and revealed 25 more figures in varying size and stature.

"Mother!" A small figure ran out of the group and passed Dumbledore. At the word the figure spoke, a look of curiousity crossed Dumbledore's face and his blue eyes flicked to the small boy not looking much older than 11 in age. "What has happened to her?"

"I see." Said the large man. "Young Felix, do not worry, she will be fine. She is healing."

"Curious." The boy said as he continued to examine the tree, "I have never seen anyone heal this way."

"Your people tend to resonate with these magnificent trees do they not?" Dumbledore said to Felix. The boy turned his Cornflower blue eyes to face the man he had ignored earlier. The boy nodded in response.

"It is only natural to draw strength from them." Dumbledore explained.

"I see it now." Felix said in awe as he turned his attention back to the tree.

"Ye must be the Headmaster of this School." The large man said as he shook Dumbldore's hand, "Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes… and you are?"

"Leo… Leothan Tarros II, Lieutenant Commander of the Stratos Militia." Leo answered as he indicated the twenty-four figures standing behind him. "And the boy is known as Felix Gryphon."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at the boy who was still looking at the tree. "Why did you bring him?"

"He insisted, we could not change his mind otherwise. Sir." Leo answered.

"Our lands are in war at this time, if she is a good mother she will not be pleased." Dumbledore told them seriously.

Leo hung his head. "Ye know our Lady well. Though Felix is not pleased that his mother left before completing his education."

Dumbledore turned back to the boy and contemplated an idea that had come to his head. "Sir Leo, how old is Felix?"

"He is of twenty years."

"But he only looks eleven!" Dumbledore said in bewilderment. "Though it shouldn't be surprising considering who his mother is. How far has she taught him in magic?"

"Basic spells, charms and potions."

"Maybe we can finish his learning here." Dumbledore said. "Since this is where she learned magic herself. From what you say he would fit in with the first years well. All he needs is to be sorted into one of the four houses."

"We will consult with him." Leo said as he called Felix over.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Before Hermione left Grimmauld Place, she had left Crookshanks in Harry's care since he seemed very unwilling to go home with her. The cat had deliberately placed himself under the dining cabinet and scratch at anyone who attempted to bring him out. Hermione finally gave up trying to get him when Harry suggested that he take care of Crookshanks for the Holidays. Hermione considered it and admitted that it was a better idea than what she had originally planned, leaving him at home.

She had left instructions, whispered into Harry's ear, that he needed to continue practicing with his Animagi and that she would contact him if she found any more information on the Phoenix Blaze from the red book and other sources that may be in Japan. Harry had heard from her that there was vast amount of knowledge on magic in Tokyo's Wizarding University Library, where anyone of the Wizarding Public could visit.

The Weasleys stayed for another night before their trip to Romania that Fred and George had provided for. Ron said he would try to go into the library there but he couldn't promise finding anything of use to Harry.

But there were two things that were bothering Harry the most and all of it dealt with Harry's encounter with Voldemort. Those two things were the white dog that was seemingly protecting his mind and the disturbing information on Gryphon.

The Dog's voice sounded like Sirius' voice, a voice he had wanted to hear in so long. What was Sirius doing in his mind anyway? And how did he get there? Was he calling out to him? Or trying to say something important to Harry? He couldn't figure out the answers to these questions. Even Voldemort was surprised that Harry had something protecting his mind. Harry had a hunch that it had never happened in recorded history.

Harry also found himself questioning why he was so protective of Gryphon. He remembered what he had heard when Gryphon had just barely arrived at Hogwarts. She had said that there was a bounty on her head. Madam Pomfrey had also said that Gryphon was in Disagreement with her brother. Harry wondered if there was more than that.

With a sigh, Harry put these thoughts aside for now, knowing that they wouldn't be answered until he knew for sure. He instead focused on his Animagus form. When everyone was asleep he would work on changing into the form he had achieved so far and changing back. During the day, Tonks would drag him out of his room to hang out with her. Harry found it convenient that the house was cold at this time of year. It gave him a good excuse to cover his legs with a thick blanket whenever he sat on the couch in the library to read. Instead of focusing on the book he would focus on working on his tail, which was one of the things that Harry had a problem growing but not disappearing. In the last midnight lesson that they had had with McGonagall, Hermione made a teasing comment that maybe she had chosen his Animagus wrong and that he was supposed to be a Bobcat. This was when Hermione was trying to get him to talk to her again.

Harry soon realized why Tonks was so frustrated being stuck at Grimmauld place. It was dead when no one was there. Hermione would regularly write to him. She had left with her parents on their trip two days after she left Grimmauld Place. Harry was getting increasingly frustrated at being so far away from her. While in Tokyo she would send him Profiles of those who were able to summon the Phoenix Blaze. On one of the profiles, Hermione told him she was unable to translate the Rune that made up the person's first name since she had never seen it before, but the person's last two initials were A.G. Hermione also wrote that it was the last profile that Gryphon had documented. This person had summoned the Phoenix Blaze in 1946. But this Profile, unlike the others, did not give any more information on the person. No gender, no age, or whether they survived the incident. Gryphon also didn't write why the Phoenix Blaze had been summoned. Hermione wrote in her letter that she thought that this person's Burning occurred around the time the Dark Wizard Grindlewald was defeated by Dumbledore.

Hermione also sent him excerpts from both the red book and the Library. The information provided that everything that was written in the book answered questions as to what had happened to a certain person. Gryphon had literally added Scientific Data, Religious beliefs, Magical Diagrams, and parallels between the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds. Gryphon also highlighted that in each of the cases of the Blaze, that there was a variance of color of the flame. The book pointed out that it was in correlation to Stars color depending on temperature. Along with Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue and White: Green was noted as anomalous color, but it was more powerful than yellow.

It was a nice change of pace when Hagrid and a hooded stranger showed up at Grimmauld Place on Christmas Eve night and joined them for stew. As Lupin was teaching him magical methods of cooking, Harry picked up some of the whispered conversation between Hagrid, Tonks and the stranger who had yet to take off his hood.

_"…they found a trail of blackened Centaur prints…Leading to London…"_

_"…Spinning Crest is gone…"_

_"…Dark Arrow…"_

_"…Three Months!? Is that all we have?…"_

_"…Stock? Are they after Hermione!?…"_

_"We're not sure…"_

The things that they were whispering had caught his attention, But Lupin sent him to the pantry to fetch some onions and spices. When he returned, Tonks and Hagrid were discussing the Quidditch game where Ravenclaw trounced Hufflepuff two weeks ago. The stranger, who now had his hood off, was listening intently asking at times for them to explain things.

"Come join us Harry!" Hagrid boomed when he had noticed him. "I wan' ter in'nerduce ye ter sommat."

Lupin promptly took the Onions and spices out of his arms and said, "Go, I'll finish up here and join you in a moment."

Harry sat across from Hagrid and to the side of the Stranger. He was a large man, but not as big as Hagrid, Very Lion-like in appearance. The demeanor he wore was approachable and jovial. He had bright blue eyes that could be easily mistaken for Dumbledore's if you were only looking at the eyes. A thick, raven-black mane of hair framed his face. A pair of pointed ears protruded from the mane of each side of his face. His tanned skin appeared thick and leathery. His cloak was hiding the rest of his body. Harry was pretty sure that this person was an Alljandre, if that was what Professor Gryphon really was?

"Harry, this is Leo Tarros." Tonks introduced the stranger.

"Ye must be the 'Harry Potter,' I keep hearing about?" Leo asked as he held out a large paw-like hand. Harry nodded and clasped his hand with the man's briefly.

"Ye are not much in words from thy mouth, but it shows that ye have great character." Leo added.

"Tha's our Harry, a man of action 'e is." Hagrid said enthusiastically as Remus joined them at the table. He had set the spoon to stirring itself as the pot simmered.

"You know Professor Gryphon, don't you?" Harry inquired. Leo leaned forward leveling his eyes with Harry's.

"Young Master Potter, I may be of her kind, but not even I understand most of her mysteries. The female in all species is something most men do not understand."

"I would have to agree to that." Tonks said with a pointed glare at Lupin who had gotten back up to check on the stew.

Harry suppressed his annoyance at Leo's vague words and subject change. A feeling told Harry that Leo Knew he was annoyed.

After Dinner Harry retreated into the drawing room leaving the adults in the kitchen. He heard a knock on the closed door. Harry reluctantly got up and cracked the door open to see bright cornflower blue eyes glowing at him in the darkness.

"Might I have a word with thee young master?" Leo's deep voice asked from the darkness. " I sensed annoyance with me since I did not tell thee what ye inquired about."

Harry relented as he opened the door wide enough and the large lion-like man walked in with a black lion's tail trailing behind him. Harry shut the door in hopes of not being interrupted.

In the light that was cast from the grate in the fireplace, Harry thought that he was looking at a fierce real lion when he looked at Leo.

"Ye inquired about Lady Gryphon." Leo stated getting to the topic as he sat down in a large chair that Harry had indicated.

"Yes." Harry prompted as he sat across from Leo.

"In all truth Avyllynn's history is very personal, t'would not be right if I were to divulge the things she does not feel were important for any one to know. She may think that it is in thy best interest to not know and to keep everyone at a distance." Leo told him.

"Keep everyone at a distance?" Harry echoed. "That sounds pretty lonely. Why would anyone want to do that?"

Leo's magnificent head lowered and his eyes closed as he gave a sad sigh. He opened his eyes they held sorrow. "She considers herself dangerous. She is afraid of herself. If ye wish to know about her more ye have to ask her thyself."

"If you can't tell me anymore about Professor Gryphon, can you tell me how your race exists?" Harry asked. Leo turned his face to the flames that flickered in the grate. Harry followed this action.

"It is a race that comes from two races that were once native of Earth." Forms swirled about in the flames creating pictures attaining to what Leo was speaking off. "One race left Earth through a magical portal to prevent their race from extinction." The flames showed great white winged felines disappearing through a portal that looked like Stonehenge. "The Allogryph were hunted because magic thoroughly coursed through their bodies like fire. A act to preserve their race"

"The other race left Earth to retain their dignity, but it was at more of a price." Harry saw a beautiful and magnificent people with pointed ears, sleek faces and graceful movements. "They were known as the children of Gaea and were commonly known as Wood Elves. Free in spirit, they lived quiet and solitary lives within their forests and drew their magic from nature. But an unforeseen evil entered the sanctity of their beloved forest and cursed them and their children. They were cursed with bondage, the only thing that could counteract this curse was to abandon their magic and Earth. Some thrived on magic and could not live without it and they stayed to become servants of the people that cursed them. Their wild and beautiful forms became ugly and distorted from maltreatment and abuse."

Harry watched with horror as a handsome young elf morphed into something he recognized all to well. "House elves?" Harry whispered wide-eyed.

"Aye. That is what has become of the Brethren of the Wood Elves."

"What happened to the ones who didn't stay on Earth?" Harry asked.

"They had heard of a portal that could take them off the face of the Earth and far, far away. They came to a place that they had named New Gaea. This new place was harsh and hostile, the Wood Elves found it impossible to draw magic from nature as they had been able to do on Earth. They settled and searched the land and found that they were not alone. The Allogryph had taken up residence in the Polar Regions of the planet seeing as it was their natural habitat on Earth. Both civilizations decided that it was wise to leave each other alone and live separate and unprovoked lives. But I am sure ye realize that it is in the Allogryph's nature as a feline to be curious about those who had come and settled in. Because their magic ran through their bodies in the stead of drawing magic from nature, the Allogryph kept their magic and transfigured themselves into elven forms and journeyed into wood elf cities and studied them."

The form of the Allogryph that had taken shape within the fire again slowly transformed into one of the Elven people. Harry was finding himself hypnotized by the swirling flames and Leo's deep calm voice.

"They found themselves entranced by each other, as the Allograph had a very noticeable presence, a great magical presence that drew people to them. The Allogryph found themselves intrigued by the ingenuity and wisdom that the elven people possessed. T'was only natural for them to fall for one another. And that is the end of my small tale."

"I see. How many Alljandre are there today?" Harry inquired.

"I do believe that count reaches to Five thousand three hundred and eleven." Leo answered. "Of those there are Ninety-five First-Generation Alljandre.

"That is a very small race." Harry commented and then added, "When you say First-Generation you mean…?"

"They are borne of an Allogryph and an Elf. They are known to be wilder. There would have been more if not for the war we suffered on New Gaea just ten years ago." Leo stood. "Ye must excuse me Young Master, the hour has turned late and I must make my leave."

"You can stay here for the night, I wouldn't mind." Harry extended his hand in welcome. Leo hesitated for a while as he considered Harry's offer.

"Well, since ye insist and I am tired from my travels. I will stay at thy request." Leo said as his large hand shook Harry's in acceptance.

"I must sound odd for saying this." Leo chortled ironically. "But is there any reason why the Order of the Phoenix is keeping information from thee when it is mostly about thee. Is it some kind of idiosyncrasy of thy people?"

"Leo, they have been keeping information from me since I was young, never telling me because they think that I will be safer if I don't know. Dumbledore has them convinced that I need to be as happy as possible. And to be Happy is to be ignorant I guess." Harry said ruefully.

"They told me not to speak of this, but I never promised them. I believe that ye must be told of this." Leo said in a whispered and urgent voice. "The followers of Voldemort have taken interest in a village not far from here. Stock. From what I have heard is that ye have a friend that dwells there. We are not sure of his intentions as of yet. But thy Headmaster has recruited the Alljandre that came to keep an eye on the Village."

"May I ask what the impo-"

A brisk knock sounded from the door, Harry got up and let in a young Alljandre. Chestnut hair swept from the man's youthful brow. Harry found himself fascinated by the people that Gryphon belonged to. They seemed to be almost diverse in appearance as humans could be.

"What is it, Aughath?" Leo asked the younger soldier.

"M'lord, I was sent to inform thee that the Deatheaters have entered the village with what look like trolls." Said the Alljandre named Aughath.

"Trolls! How could we not know this?" Leo roared. "We would have heard them." His pointed ears flicked irritably.

"Er, it could be possible that Voldemort had put a silencing charm on them. Or maybe the area around them." Harry suggested.

"It is quite possible." Leo growled. "Come Aughath, we must go hence."

"Can I come?" Harry said hurriedly.

"Young Master, I do not think the others want thee to get into…"

"I can seriously hold my own in a fight." Harry defended.

Leo pinched the bridge of his thick nose and gave a deep irritable sigh. "Ye insist on getting me in trouble. Fine, close thy eyes. Aughath, ye shall go ahead and inform the others."

Harry shut his eyes. Leo's strong arm wrapped around Harry's body and picked him up. He then felt apparation. Only this time, there was lot of pressure all over his body.

Author's Note: As I have the next chapter ready, I will just ask you on what you thought of this chapter as a whole.


	23. Bellatrix's Blunder

As promised, another chapter. Again, I apologize for the seven month wait. Since new book coming out this weekend, it may be awhile for the next chapter. It will largely factor in the timing of the outcome. So whether the ending of the book is bad or good will largely influence when the next chapter will be posted. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 23: Bellatrix's Blunder

By tojot

_Harry shut his eyes. Leo's strong arm wrapped around Harry's body and picked him up. He then felt apparation. Only this time, there was lot of pressure all over his body._

"Ooff." Harry sounded he landed unceremoniously in a heap in the snow.

"Shh. Look." Leo told him. Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by a cluster of trees. He turned around and saw a sight that he wished he not seen. As a Dark mark hung in the sky, the houses burned and the inhabitants where being tortured and killed. He could hear screams from the villagers and laughter from the black cloaked figures. He felt the bile and the stew rise to his throat.

"How many of ours are out there so far?" Harry heard Leo ask another who was obscured by the trees.

"The Fourth went in two minutes ago." The tree shadowed figure answered.

"Good. Keep following protocol." Leo ordered.

"Yes sir!" and the shadow disappeared.

"Young Lad!" Leo called to Harry. "We are entering the village at intervals of three minutes. Ye will be going in with me in Si…Fifteen minutes."

"Why only three minute intervals and not all together?" Harry's voice cracked. Leo cast a white light toward him, which engulfed him and dissipated.

"That charm should protect you for a while. The Three-Minute tactic is a tactic of deception." Leo whispered. "It fools the enemy into thinking that he is dealing with less than there really is until it is too late.

"Wow, so basically your forces just seemingly multiplying as the battle progresses?"

"Aye…" They both heard a bang coming from center of the village followed by shouting and the Deatheaters on the edge of the village left their victims to go investigate. "It seems that the turn around has started and we only have seven of us out there. We are next to go in, lad. Come here? Now, as soon as I get us in there, I want thee to get as many survivors out of there, ye are to bring them back here and ye are to stay here until we return. We will do our best to keep the evil at bay, Alright?"

"Got it." Harry said.

"Good!" Leo directed his focus on the tree in front of them. Harry realized just how they were getting into the village even though he hadn't seen any Alljandre go in. The trees. "On three, One!- Two!- Three!" Leo hurled them both at the tree and all went dark. He felt the squirmy feeling that he had felt before go through him. Within the instant he was out in open air once again. Leo's whispered, "Go!" in his ear prompted him to run to start directing muggles from their houses and into the safety of the trees out side the village. Looking around desperately Harry found himself in chaos. Deatheaters had put the trolls to destroying everything. Stores lay in rubble, homes were torn down, small trees and shrubs were ripped from the ground. Telephone poles and street lamps where snapped in half. The bodies of whole families littered the ground, men, women, children and pets. Crimson colored the white snow. At the horrific sight, his constitution couldn't take it anymore and he lost the contents of his stomach. Feeling weak and drained, Harry got up and regrouped his wits about him knowing full well that if he didn't act quickly, more lives would be lost. Harry found a huddling group behind a tree.

"I need to get you out of here." He said.

"W-Who are you?" A girl not much older than Harry asked.

"A friend." Harry answered as he saw a troll approach. He quickly put a levitation charm on the troll's club and clubbed it with it's own club. It fell with a great thud.

Several people started to back away from him. A man burst from the crowd and tried to take his wand away.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked bewildered as the man pried his wand from his fingers. The man being bigger than Harry, overpowered him.

With a triumphant 'Ha' the man backed away from Harry and pointed Harry's wand at him. "I knew it, you are one of them that are attacking us with these sticks." The man indicated the wand in his hand. Harry realized that he had let his constant vigilance ebb only letting those he was saving approach him.

"No! I am not associated with the wizards that are attacking you!" Harry said in his defense. He knew that time was getting away from them fast.

"You tell that to my dead wife and daughter that your friends killed." The man said maliciously. Harry could see the fanatical vengeance illuminating the man's eyes.

"Look we're wasting time here, no one is safe from these people…" Harry said trying to get them to understand.

"It's time you monsters got a taste of your own medicine." The man interrupted. "I heard the spell that stole the lives of my loved ones. I think I'll try it out on you and see how you like it." A dangerous thought entered into Harry's mind. Seriously, what could a man with no magical ability do?

"Avada Kedavra!" The man shouted whilst waving Harry's wand about. Nothing happened.

"Ha ha ha!" A female voice laughed. It was a voice that Harry despised. Harry, the man and everyone turned towards that voice. Harry glared at the Heavy-lidded, black-haired woman who was responsible for his godfather's death. "I have never seen anything so pathetic in my life!" Bellatrix mused, "Muggle trying to perform magic, and the Killing Curse no less!"

Harry tried to pull his wand from his pocket out of reflex but remembered that he didn't have the needed wand. He cursed himself mentally for letting himself be disarmed in such a dangerous situation.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the whittle baby Potter. And wandless too." Bellatrix chortled malevolently. She looked around. "No professor here either, just a bunch of muggles that can't do a thing against us. How fortunate."

"Go away you Hag!" Harry shouted.

"No, no, no. We can't have that attitude can we?" Bellatrix chided as she pointed her wand at him. "_Imperio!_"

Harry felt his mind dull for a moment, then fought back and then everything came back into focus. He gave her an annoyed expression.

"What! _Imperio!_" Bellatrix tried again. Harry's mind didn't even fog up this time.

"I forgot to tell you that the Imperious Curse doesn't work against me anymore." Harry spat. "Not since I learned how to block Crouch Jr. Fourth year."

Bellatrix's nostrils flared and without warning she sent a Cruciatus curse at Harry. He dodged it and told everyone to run. In the confusion, the man dropped Harry's wand, and Harry quickly scooped it up and sent a stunner Bellatrix's way. She blocked it and sent a yellow mist at him. Harry had seen this spell before but didn't know what it was for, since Hermione had cast a Protection spell before it hit.

'_Protego!_' Harry thought. Most of the mist was blocked but he felt almost overwhelming pressure all over his body causing him to fall to the ground.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix shouted before Harry had a chance to recover. He felt great pain, but Harry knew that this wasn't as bad as Voldemort's. She let up and then cast it again.

"Whittle Potter forgot that I am a relentless person, great at torturing nitwits who annoy me. _Crucio!_"

Harry didn't know how much longer he could keep taking these curses. Hot tears were streaming from his eyes and blood was dripping from his nose from the strain she was giving him. A feeling of hopelessness was overtaking him.

"_Harry._"

"_Harry._" He heard it. It was almost a whisper, the voice familiar.

"Sirius." Harry cried.

"_Harry, give your body to unconsciousness, you can't defeat her this way."_

'What?' He thought.

"_Just do it!_"

He didn't argue again and closed his eyes and gave himself over to oblivion and fell into unconsciousness. The pain ended and he found himself looking at Bellatrix again. The malevolent grin that she had plastered to her face before was gone, replaced with a look of fear. Harry then noticed that he was standing on four feet and saw the white glow coming from his fur. He was a Roaming panther again. He growled at Bellatrix.

"'Green eyes'." She said in horrified awe. He suddenly pounced on her taking her wand hand into his jaws and biting down hard. He knew he had hit the main nerve when her hand went limp, dropping her wand. He then went for the throat but didn't get far when he felt something snap under his big paw. Realizing really quickly what happened last time he jumped back and ran hearing Bellatrix screaming when the ooze from her wand attacked her. He turned when he figured he was far enough away and spat out the blood that had seeped into his mouth when he clamped down on her arm. It was just as horrible to watch as it had been the last time with Dantez. The ooze was greenish yellow in color. Harry wondered if the color varied with every wand or if it was like a levels system of corruption. He knew he needed to talk to Hermione about this. Harry turned away from the awful sight and found his body laying three meters away in the snow, with the muggles crowded around him. Harry got himself back on the task Leo had set out for him. He pushed his large panther form through the crowd to his mortal shell. It was odd to be looking at himself from this perspective, his body looked weak and beaten. Looking around, he saw that the muggles had backed up a bit. Did they fear him? He then used his teeth and hooked the large gray shirt his body was wearing and used it to pull his limp body up. He realized then that he could only drag his body this way when he had hoped to get it on his back. Looking around again he saw a strong man, the same man who had disarmed him in the first place, approached him slowly and laid his body in front of him and then did a quick jerk of his head indicating his back.

"I think he wants you to put the boy on his back." An old woman suggested. Without any more question the man picked up Harry's body and draped him across the panther's back. Harry was amazed at how light his body actually was, he didn't feel weighted down at all. He then hooked the man's sleeve in his mouth and pulled him along.

"What is he doing?" the man said in alarm.

After some thinking from the old woman as she looked from the boy on the back of the panther to the panther, she said, "I think he wants us to follow him, just as the boy originally wanted us to."

Harry tried to say 'yes' but a happy noise came out.

"Is he…purring?" the man asked.

"I do believe he is." The woman said. There was a large explosion at the center of town. Several deatheaters went flying from the blast. "It looks like the boy brought his friends. But let's go, it's cold and I don't want to be around here if the fight ever spreads to this area." The old woman finished sagely.

Harry led the group of muggles in a trotting gait so they could keep up with him. The group behind him was slowly growing as other muggles saw and joined the group. Harry could hear their whispers sharply as the newcomers asked those in the group what was happening.

Harry felt something. He felt a familiar magic. It was just swirling around a house. This house remained unharmed. It was rather plain in appearance with its yellow siding and white shudders. He could hear whispers from the group behind him. "Why is he looking at the Granger's house?"

That is when he realized why the Deatheaters were attacking this small town. This was Hermione's hometown. He also realized that this magic he felt was Hermione's as well.

Another explosion from the center of town brought Harry back to the task at hand. With renewed focus he led them to the edge of town and to the trees that stood just a bit further. Even in this form Harry felt himself weaken quickly even though his original body lay across his back. The Cruciatus curses that Bellatrix had hit him with had weakened him in several ways. He could no longer see the glow from his fur. Looking down at his front paws as they sank into the snow with each step, he could see that the physical form his soul had taken on was slowly flickering in transparency. The group behind him had grown considerably to over a hundred people. Harry was thankful that they hadn't run into anymore trouble. Having finished the task that Leo had assigned him to do, Harry closed his eyes and drifted back into full unconsciousness.

There was no light, Harry just floated there only moving with the ripples of the substance he was in. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was warm and serene and rather restful. He couldn't tell how long he floated here but it seemed almost timeless and unmoving. After being in this state for a while, a conscious thought came to Harry's blank mind. The ripples, what was causing them? He focused his senses to the ripple in the substance. One. Two…… Three. Four……He eventually deducted that the ripples came in a rhythmic pattern. It was a pattern that was similar to that of a heartbeat. But it wasn't coming from him. He focused his ears, straining them to hear. Heartbeat was indeed the right guess. The faint thumps were coming up beneath him. He heard a voice, A faint humming. The tune he recognized all too well. It was Fur Elise. The tune lulled him back into a deep rest.

Author's note: See top message for info on next chapter. Now for this chapter, I ask to know what you nice readers thought of it.


	24. Another Strange One

Okay, I know I should have had this up a long time ago. (Like several months ago!) Someone really needs to sign me up for Procrastinators' Anonymous. Well here is a new chapter. Trust me, even though the ending of the actual books from JK Rowling so devastatingly different, I will keep writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and what I am writing will turn out incredibly different.

Chapter 24: Another Strange One

By: tojot 

Hearing a loud snore, Harry opened his eyes. The bright light attacked his eyes causing him to slam them shut once again. Cracking his eyes open a sliver he looked around as his eyes got used to the bright sunlight poring through the windows of the room he was in. Harry saw that he was back in his room at Grimmauld Place and the snoring was coming from Ron who was planted in a chair beside the bed. He figured the red-haired young man had set up camp in the room considering the candy wrappers, dishes and knitted clothing littered the floor of part of the room. Hearing a soft moan, Harry realized that somebody else was there, asleep on the couch, someone with brown hair. Grabbing his glasses from the bedside table, he found that his body was rather sore, he let out a groan.

Before he had finished putting on his glasses, the person who was on the couch had now shot up and drew him into a hug that nearly knocked him off the bed. 

"Ow, ow, ow." Harry let out in pain. The person he could easily guess now to be Hermione let him go like she had remembered that she was touching fire.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I had forgotten that you would be rather sore when you woke up."

"Who told you that?" Harry asked.

"Leo, he hasn't left, He has been worried about you just as much as the rest of us have. He keeps muttering that Gryphon is going to kill him." Hermione said as she pointed to a large shadowed lump in the corner that was covered by a gray blanket.

"Harry, Don't you dare do that again." Hermione continued in an upset tone. "You just exhausted yourself and just barely managed to escape this time but what about the next time you encounter Voldemort or his Deatheaters?"

"Hermione," Harry began in a whispered tone. "As much I would like to obey your plea, it is an impossible promise to make. Have you forgotten the prophecy?"

It was clear that he had upset her even more for she ran from the room, slamming the door in the process. Ron and Leo woke from the noise. A feeling told Harry not to follow her, which she needed time alone to think.

"Wha's goin' on?" Ron slurred as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Leo didn't say anything. His vivid blue eyes could be seen from the far corner's shadows. Somehow Harry could tell that Leo knew what was going on. Ron had saved Harry the Article on the Front page of the Christmas edition of the Daily Prophet. Ron read it as Harry opened the Christmas presents at the end of his bed.

_Stock Christmas Massacre_

_Christmas was not so cheery for folks in Stock this year. At 10:00 PM Christmas Eve, Residents of Stock found themselves under a brutal and vicious attack by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Followers. A fourth of them were wiped out. The other three-quarters were mysteriously rescued, had their minds wiped and hidden by some unknown party that was gone by the time Aurors arrived on the scene. Many of You-Know-Who's Deatheaters who were injured and left behind have been taken into custody. Over ten trolls and several Deatheaters have been found dead and include Roldolphus and Bellatrix Lastrange who escaped from Azkaban last year. Bellatrix was found dead in the middle of the road covered in toxic greenish-yellow ooze, her wand snapped in half and it's core missing. Her case was similar to a case that Healers have encountered earlier in the year with the Deatheater Dantes, whom of which has not recovered from his injuries which are both mental and physical. Ministry Officials do not yet now of the reason behind this attack and believe that this attack was based on the fact that this town was clearly an all muggle town, though sources tell us that it is the town that a very close friend to Harry Potter resides. But whatever the reason this tragedy could have been worse had it not been for that Unknown party to stop another town from being wiped off the Map of Great Britain._

After the article had been read, Harry found it very hard to swallow as his throat felt like his stomach had come to visit it.

"So you had a hand in stopping those Deatheaters?" Ron asked as he threw the article to the bedside table.

"I really didn't do much of the fighting." Harry said quietly, "Leo asked me to get as many people out the town as I could. I will admit to taking out Bellatrix.Though, I am not sure how I managed to snap her wand." It was then Harry noticed a very old book in Ron's hand. 

"What is that your reading?" Harry asked baffled that Ron was reading something. Something that looked historic.

"It's a journal that I found when I was cleaning out that attic before my trip." Ron replied as he handed the Journal to Harry. "Rowden Weasley. Dad said he was one of Weasley's most noble wizards. There were a ton of medals in a chest with this. Though, When I read through this, I don't know how he got those medals or how he became so great. He wrote about all of his pranks on people."

Harry looked through the journal that was filled with large script, Hoping to find something about his fight with Ellinarus. But to no avail, Harry found only mentions of the dark wizard. At the end, the Journal was unfinished. It still had several pages to go. Rowden only spoke of joyous happy occasions. But there was nothing in the book that was any use to Harry about the Phoenix Blaze.

Coming back to Hogwarts had never been so tension filled. Dumbledore asked them to return a little earlier than had been originally planned, and a temporary protection had been set on the school. Hermione barely spoke to Harry after what had happened, when she did she sounded like she had a headcold. Harry's feeble plea against going back through the Floo system fell on deaf ears this time. Leo was assigned to be their chaperone and he couldn't exactly go using the more public transportation of the Hogwarts Express when he was wearing his rough armor.

But it wasn't much of a care among the trio. They were really anxious to find out more about what was going on at Hogwarts with the weird creature and the "insta-grow tree" as Ron had called it. 

Just hours after Harry woke up, he was informed by Ron that there had been no more news about the Incident at Hogwarts since the first article had come out. Leo refused to say anything about the matter, remained as unmovable as a buried brick wall. Harry wondered what measures were being taken to prepare Hogwarts for the possible attack. He also wondered if anything had happened with the Alljandre and the white tree.

Once they had made it outside in the thick snow, after they had deposited their trunks in their dormitories, Harry was still saddened to see that nothing had happened with the Tree and Alljandre. She still remained encased within its trunk as he peered through the slats of a fence that had been erected to keep the students out.

"It's still not awake yet." Ron said behind him.

"No, she's not." Harry said.

"I wonder how this will affect the school?" Hermione said quietly. "I hope that it won't distract the teachers and the students from the learning process."

"Only you would be worried about a thing like that." Ron said starting in on another argument.

When he heard the word 'affect', Harry's thoughts started replaying what Voldemort had revealed to him in the vision when the Holidays had started. His voice plagued his mind with a miasma of negative words about the dormant creature only five feet away from him. It all became too much that he had to yell "Stop!" The exclamation luckily cleared his mind of negative thoughts. He began to walk back to the castle.

The exclamation also startled Ron and Hermione out of their argument thinking that it was for them. When they realized that Harry was walking away their argument ceased and both fell silent for now, following after Harry.

The truth was, the dormant Alljandre was going to affect school in a way, if Gryphon really was asleep within the tree, then the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was an instructor short. Harry wondered whom Dumbledore was going to place in her stead until the woman was fit enough to return to her post. 

When Harry had been going through his trunk, a thought struck him that he should keep at the Marauders Map at hand for awhile.

They had been told that classes would start back up next week. Dinner was a quiet event since not everyone had returned yet to the school. Though, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed a small boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. He had a mass of thick blonde hair and pointed ears from what they could see at this time. He sat alone. None of the three had enough energy in them to introduce themselves. Harry figured that he would ask the next day.

Professor McGonagall held an animagi lesson that evening. Hermione had finally achieved the laborious task of the transformation to her animagi form, but it took a while for the transformation to get to the desired look. Harry was almost finished getting the delicate details of the panther, like the shape of the eyes and the small curve at the tips of the ears. 

"Very well, you both have done nicely." McGonagall commented, "But I still want you both to keep practicing until you can transfigure yourselves with speed. You are weakened when there is an attack as you are transforming, so speed becomes a benefit for all Animagi in a battle. I'll see you both back here on Saturday." She handed each their portkey and sent them back to their beds.

For once everyone slept in that morning, taking complete advantage of the free week. Harry woke up in late morning, feeling sore but refreshed. Seeing that Ron was not there, Harry decided to look for him. As he came into the Gryffindor common room, He saw the small Catlike boy from dinner sitting on the couch facing away from him. 

"Are ye looking for the red-haired boy, Harry Potter?" The boy said startling Harry. The boy didn't even turn at any point to look to see who had come down the stairs.

"Er…Yes." Harry answered. "How did you know it was me and who are you?"

The boy snickered lightly, closed the book he was reading with a thud, and turned around to face him with bright blue eyes. "The reason why I knew it was thee was because ye are the last boy to come down from the dormitories." The boy said with a devious smile reminiscent of a cat playing with a ball of yarn. "Hermione Granger is still up in the girls dormitories though. I haven't seen her come down from them yet. I beg thee for forgiveness for being so rude, my name is Felix A. Gryphon."

"Are you any relation to Professor Gryphon?" Harry asked, highly curious.

The boy smiled and said, "Aye, I am her Offspring."

"Her son." Harry stated to himself in surprise. "How come she never told us that she had a son?"

"In the time that ye have known her, has she really told thee about her past?" Felix rolled his eyes.

"Well, no…" Harry said finding it very easy to talk to this boy.

Felix shrugged, "That's in her nature to keep secrets, even though I am her son, I still do not know much of her past. For instance, no matter how many times I ask her what the signet ring on her right index finger signifies, she still will not tell me."

Harry's thoughts went back to conversation with Voldemort. With a shake of his head he put the thought aside for now.

"Felix can you tell me how you know Hermione's name, much less my name?"

"Ye do not realize how much the Headmaster Dumbledore speaks of thee." Felix replied, "When he was orienting me to the school he was sure to help me understand who I would be associating with in Gryffindor." 

The conversation didn't last much longer when Harry thanked him and excused himself to get cleaned up and dressed. When he came down from the dormitories the second time, he found Hermione chatting with the newcomer. When she noticed Harry, ushered him over to meet him. Harry found it comforting to see Hermione smiling again.

"I regret to say, Ms. Granger that I have already met Mr. Potter." Felix replied with a smile and stood, "If ye will excuse me, some kippers and cream call my name. Fare thee well." And he disappeared through the portrait hole.

Harry looked at Hermione who was surprised to see Felix go. "So what was so important?" He asked.

"I just wanted you to meet him." Hermione said. "I believe it is my job to make sure the new students are taken care of with the orientation to the school."

"Professor Dumbledore already took care of his orientation." Harry told her.

"Well, that explains it." Hermione sighed, "I am surprised that Professor Gryphon is his mother."

"Though, I wonder who his father was." Harry stated as they started down to breakfast themselves.

"I think it is Leo." Hermione said.

"Leo?"

"Yes, it is clear that Leo is from the same race that Professor Gryphon came from." Hermione told him. "And he has blue eyes." They past a cackling Peeves who was painting a mural on the fifth floor wall realistically depicting Filch and Mrs. Norris in Tutus in a strange pose with limbs flailing.

"Are you so sure." Harry said as he pulled his gaze away from Peeves' Masterpiece. "There only seems to be platonic friendship between Gryphon and Leo."

"Leo basically regards her as someone of great importance, I think it's love." Hermione stated her opinion and walked on ahead when Harry stopped in thought.

"_Or is it more out of reverence."_ Harry thought to himself. _"Nah, maybe Hermione's right."_

"Harry? Are you coming?" Hermione asked realizing that Harry had stopped. Harry nodded and caught up to her. 

They both found Ron in serious discussion with Luna who had arrived that morning. The plates in front of them were empty. Harry and Hermione slid in next to them on each side of the Gryffindor table.

"…I am telling you, Ronald, the new student has to be one of them." Harry heard Luna say to Ron.

"So you're telling me that that puny little kid over there…" Ron said indicating Felix who was leaving the Great Hall with a nod of his head, "Is an Alljandre."

Harry choked on his cereal.

"I am sorry Luna, but I know for a fact that that is not what an Alljandre looks like." Ron said as he thudded Harry on the back until the cereal dislodged itself. "You okay Harry?" Harry only nodded.

"An Alljandre is big, winged, fluffy and white. That boy doesn't have those features." Hermione added.

Luna just shrugged added, "Well, I still think that he is one."

"You do that." Hermione stated. Harry started to feel a little tension between the girls.

"Now ladies, were all friends here, no need for any animosity." Neville said as he took a seat next to Ron. He was in a pair of Wading boots.

"Isn't the lake a little cold for you to be on a Herbology run, Neville?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It is a little, but I took a heating charm to the boots, so I am nice and toasty. Well, anyway the Ganders Moss at the far edge of the lake has turned iridescent blue this season. It only does that every eleven years. You should see it, it's quite a sight to see."

"So what's so important about Ganders Moss?" Luna asked.

"Besides the fact that the moss is so pretty to look at once every eleven winters, it can induce certain alchemic effects in some people like flight, enhanced strength, enhanced eyesight, enhanced mental capabilities, or peculiar physical capabilities. When taken by an Old or injured person, it makes them spry " Neville said, "but the moss only works when it turns blue and its effects only last a day. It's rare to find a patch because when it turns back to green in the spring it looks like regular moss."

"Neville, is there a way to preserve its blue color for say… three months." Hermione asked theoretically. Everyone gave her questioning stares. 

"Possibly, but I am not sure, the Herbologist in my book only provides brief information, perhaps if you keep it frozen." Neville suggested.

"I intend to find out." Hermione said as she got up from her now finished meal. Harry bid everyone goodbye and followed her up, past Peeves' mural to an empty Gryffindor Tower. 

"Are you doing this for my sake Hermione?" Harry asked her. Her back was turned to him in the doorway to the Girls dormitories."

"Yes, because I am worried." Hermione admitted. "Voldemort and his followers will be coming in less than three months and none of us are trained enough to face fully trained wizards. I am worried about the outcome Harry. I am still trying to come to terms that you have to fight. I am hoping that this moss can give us an edge if we can preserve some."

"You have a point there, I am glad that you are trying to support me with this." Harry told her.

"Your welcome. So are you coming with me?" She said anxiously, "If you are you are going to need your winter cloak." 

Harry grabbed his cloak and soon found himself trailing behind Hermione as they trudged through the snow. Hermione lead him to the far edge of the lake. Neville had been right, moss here had changed color. It was very hard to spot with all the snow and ice but it was there. Hermione pulled a jar from the satchel she had brought along with her. 

"Have you found out more information about that vision that you had with Voldemort in December?" Hermione asked as she dipped the jar in the icy wet moss.

"I have," Harry said, "but not enough. Things seem a little muddy still."

Hermione put a lid on the jar and placed it in the snow. She then brought a gloved hand gently to Harry's cheek and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Harry, if you need help you are always welcome to come to me. Or you can go to Dumbledore."

"_No adult will tell me what the deal is with Gryphon._" Harry thought bitterly._ "And even though you are trying to find out all you can you really can't help me with this matter either." _

"I know, thank you." Harry replied quietly to acknowledge Hermione's offer. Hermione removed her hand from his cheek and went back to collecting moss. Harry looked out and over the lake.

"Hermione what are your views on this?" Harry said surprising himself with the question.

Hermione sighed and looked over the lake to the castle and the overgrown tree. "Just like you, I feel like there is so much more to this matter and not enough information. Even though I wish you would just tell me what is on your mind, I respect the fact that you don't and that you are honest about it." She finished with a sad smile directed towards him.

"Hermione, Have you found out anything about the last person who used the Phoenix Blaze?" Harry Asked.

"No, According to the history books, Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald single-handedly and Dumbledore couldn't tell me anything since he is too busy. As for Professor Gryphon, I know she isn't in the Hospital Wing 

Soon the school began to fill up after the holidays and that Friday, Harry held a DA Meeting at the insistence of Dumbledore. Little Felix, who was adamant about attending the meeting, ended up getting some odd stares from the rest because of his sudden appearance to the school. He seemed to make fast friends with the First years of Gryffindor. Harry taught them a new spell that he had noticed in a book he had read over the week from the library. 

"Now repeat after me." Harry announced to the group. "Magnus Lunes"

"Magnus Lunes." Everyone echoed back. 

"Okay, Magnus Lunes only works in places were there is a ceiling." Harry announced to the group, "If done where there is no ceiling, the subject will just keep going up and up until they can find something to attach to, Even if it means attaching to a planet in outer space." 

With a quick flick of his wand, Harry sent his subject, Ron, to the ceiling.

"The counter jinx is _Amitto Magnus._" Harry looped his movement and brought Ron down slowly.

"So this is the Jinx Professor Gryphon used on Malfoy." A young Slytherin commented gleefully.

"It is, but the counter jinx speed is at the discretion of the wielder. You have to keep concentration so you don't send your subject plummeting to the floor." Harry added. The DA session lasted but an hour longer with everyone practicing these two spells. 

"That was really good. Now we are done for the evening, so I want you all to keep practicing and we will convene tomorrow to learn more." Harry told them all. 

McGonagall also kept up to date with Animagus lessons. Hermione had succeeded into transforming into a full Lioness with ease. Harry could completely transform too but it took him longer to get the transfiguration right. McGonagall commented on how quickly that they had managed to become Animagi. But she still felt it wise to continue lessons until she was sure that everything was set for them to do it without instruction, till it was second nature.

Authors Note: Thank you for reading and please come back for the next chapter when it is up. Comments are welcome, but not mandatory. Thanks again. 


	25. The Swirling Orb

I am so, so sorry for not having this up sooner. I have been going to college and working along side that so I have been pretty busy. But the Semester is over and we are out for the Holiday break, what better time to get this up. Stay tuned for the Author's Note for an address for a story related surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 25: the Swirling Orb

Classes started up again that Monday, as McGonagall handed out the second semester timetables.

"I have Muggle Studies first." Ron said as compared his timetable to Harry's.

"I have double Advanced Potions today followed by double Herbology and then I have a free period." Harry said laying down the parchment.

"Tough day, mate" Ron's comment was then followed by his breakfast exploding in his face and a mad cackle as Peeves appeared and zoomed away with Ron chasing after him.

"_Peevesy makes Weasley's food go boom, Weasley makes Peevesy go Zoooooom."_ The Poltergeist cackled as soared out the door.

Harry found himself rather distracted all day, He flubbed up Restorative Draught in Potions, earning him a long parchment on the ingredients of the Potion and their purposes and measurements in the potion and where he went wrong in brewing it. But Harry knew he had bigger matters to worry about: The Phoenix Blaze and who was the last entry in Gryphon's book. He was sure that Gryphon had to have written more down somewhere about this mysterious survivor. Harry felt like he didn't know enough about the Phoenix Blaze for all the information given to him. He decided that he needed to see what he could find, even if it meant sneaking into her office. Part of him didn't want to believe that she was an Alljandre and that she was just missing like a normal person. The other part had consigned to everything he had been told about the woman and in a way it was what alarmed him. Everything seemed to point to what Voldemort had told him about the Professor. Did she really murder her parents? Was that why she had a Bounty on her head and that she had a disagreement with her brother?

That evening he crept into Gryphon's office underneath his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map in hand. The Map informed him that no one was in her office, and that Gryphon wasn't anywhere in the castle. Unlocking the door using _Alohamora_ and slipping inside, he viewed his surroundings. It seemed just as empty as it had been when he had visited her last. It felt cold and unlived in compared to that time. Gryphon's armor and sword were still gleaming in their niche between the bookcases, books placed haphazardly on the shelves. Looking through the titles he couldn't find anything that looked handwritten or search related except one that was titled _Unexplained Magicks: Instances of Strange Magick of Olde_ by Jopher Tophline. The gold lettering was peeling and the book looked well worn. Flipping through the pages, Harry found a couple of pages with mention of the Phoenix Blaze. It was very religious related and spoke of the Apocalypse often. Harry found Jopher's version being rather Christian Heretic compared to Gryphon's more sensible one which was still very confusing. But Harry still did not find anything relating to the last user of the Phoenix Blaze. The books print date dated back to around the time the printing press was invented. There wasn't even anything written on the inside of the bindings. Harry swore. She had no Journals or notebooks on these shelves. He continued to look throughout the office. Her desk drawers contained empty rolls of parchment, a bottle of Apple Cider and several quills with a bottle of ink. Finding nothing, he went onto the adjacent room.

There was a chest that much to Harry's chagrin only contained clothes, some being incredibly more ornate than the others. He then went up a ladder to a perch that overlooked the room. On the perch was a small table that contained candles, a lifelike drawn picture of Felix Gryphon, an old clock and Gryphon's white wand. Under the table was the small chest that Gryphon had retrieved from Ollivander's shop. It was locked and sealed in more ways than one. There was a huge hammock strung from one side of the room to the other and the perch made it possible to get into it. On the hammock were a Blanket, Sheet and Pillow, all neatly folded up. A window, that was level with the perch, lead out to the roof of the tower. It overlooked the wing of the castle that held the Great Hall. The sight was incredible with the white tree slightly interrupting the landscape before him. There was nothing here that told him what he wanted to know. He went back to the main part of the office and his gaze went immediately to Gryphon's desk top. The swirling silver sphere on the desk reminded Harry of something. Quickly, Harry realized that it could be a pensieve with its silver memories floating about inside! He picked it up from its stand and looked within its center and found himself pulled in.

He found himself in a foreign place, in a strange forest during the night with a group passing by. In the middle of the group was a dark-haired richly-dressed man carrying a babe in a blanket, around him was an entourage of guards. All had pointed ears. The Guards looked very uneasy about being in these woods Harry followed them for two minutes until they stopped. The babe started to cry and fuss and the man told them to make camp. Some of the guards looked very mutinous. One shot out of the group and grabbed the babe out of the man's hands. The blanket fell away to reveal a Golden haired, silver eyed child with a collar around her neck. The guard held a knife to her throat under the collar. "Why did we have to make this stupid expedition to the Northlands?!" the guard demanded of the man, "The Allogryph are stubborn, secretive and could easily tear us apart without a single thought."

The man looked alarmed, "What ever ye do, do not remove the collar!"

"What is so important about this wretched collar in the first place, all I have been hearing since I came to work for thee is to never remove her collar." He said swinging the babe by her clothes. "I never received a reason why."

"For thy…" The man began

"For what! I went into the Guard to pay for school and probably fight some dark wizards, I never joined to escort a fool and his little brat!" The knife cut into the child's neck and then was used to break the collar. The collar dissolved before it could hit the ground.

"Run!" The Man told every one. "Hide."

The child grew and contorted into a creature as large as the guard. The guard bolted and the Creature followed. Harry found himself forced to follow.

The chase ended ten minutes after it began when the creature caught the Guard. The Guard screamed and threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself. With a flash the dark haired man swooped out of no where and placed a new collar around the creature's neck. Its eyes went wide, she wretched and fell over. The Guard slid himself from under the creature and watched in horror as the creature resumed the form of the little girl. The man plucked a ring out of the vomit and cleaned it off.

"This should be a lesson to ye all to never remove her Highness, Avyllynne's collar." The man addressed the group of guards that had followed him and the Guard that had caused this whole mess.

"Aye, M'lord." They intoned.

"As you very well see, she is half Allogryph and it was her mother that wanted me to make peace with the Allogryph as her dying wish." The man said seriously as he picked up the sleeping Avyllynn.

"Aye, M'lord." The group intoned again.

A rumble came from the ground and soon a sprout shot forth into a sapling tree white in color.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" A guard who was standing beside the man asked in awe as gaped at the miracle before him.

"It is the pure magic that resides within the Allogryph and once within our Elvin Ancestors. It is not the dark magic that our race has only been capable of." The Man answered in pride as he looked at the white tree. "I have a feeling that this place will serve a purpose in years to come."

Everything went dark and the scenery changed to that of the Hogwarts Express. Harry saw a little kitten-like girl looking around five years old and her mass of blonde hair falling past her shoulders. She was staring out the window as the train sped by the countryside, her silver eyes seemed to have a hard time focusing on anything.

"Oi, what's a little girl doing on the train?" A boy, looking not much older than eleven, with bright blue eyes and Auburn hair pointed out when he had come into the compartment. They were dressed in very old fashioned clothes that went out of style last century

The girl bristled in indignation. "How dare ye say that ye ignorant fool!" she hissed at him as she pointed a rough white wand at him. "I assure thee that I may look younger than you but I am old enough to attend Hogwarts."

"Umm… Sorry." The boy said. "Look all the other compartments are full and I have no where to sit, can I sit in here for the trip?"

The girl gave him a bitter look. "By all means, I am not stopping thee."

Five minutes passed in silence.

"Soo… What's your name?" The boy asked making small talk.

"Why?"

"So I am not calling you 'hey you' all the way to Hogwarts." The boy said.

"J. Avyllynn Gryphon. And Thine?"

"Huh?" The boy sounded thickly. The young Gryphon rolled her eyes.

"Thy Name?"

"Oh! Er… Albus… AlbusPercivalWulfricBrianDumbledore." The Boy finally answered quickly.

A look crossed Gryphon's Features, "Greetings to thee, Oheralbusalbuspercivalwulfricbriandumbldore." She announced with a straight face. "I must say that ye have a really long name. Tell me is that thy given name or thy sur name?"

Albus did not look amused. It was clear that Gryphon had been toying with him when she gave him a smug smile.

The scene shifted to depict a battlefield. The sky was overcast. Many were fighting in the distance. Bodies lay all around. Harry found himself standing next to a kneeling Gryphon dressed in the same armor that had come to Hogwarts in. She looked the same age as she was now. Her demeanor looked tired and ashen and her eyes looked wild and alert. She was breathing heavily. She had her wand in her left hand and her sword in her right.

Her ears twitched and she rose quickly to parry off an attack from behind. Her attacker was clothed in black robes, his ears where long and pointed, tattoos marked the pale skin of his face, and his teeth were sharpened to points. It was clear that he had been using these teeth as weapons. His face was covered in blood. He carried a black sword and a carved bone.

Gryphon bared her teeth and threw off the sword attack. She never uttered a word, as she shot a spell at him. He parried using his bone wand. Harry realized that his was a dark wizard. Gryphon then ruthlessly slashed her sword through his force field and through the dark wizard. Gryphon went back into kneeling and breathing.

The scene changed again for Harry. He was following two people into a large and dimly lit stone corridor. Harry figured that they were in a castle of some sort. One of the people he had been following was a younger version of Dumbledore whose hair and beard were long but still had the auburn color. The other person had the looks of a teenager. But the long gold hair and pointed ears gave it away that this was none other than Gryphon.

"I hope she is okay." Gryphon said to Dumbledore as they ran along.

"I hope so too." He added. "How did he get a hold of Ariana when her powers are so unstable?"

"Let's hope for our sake that thy sister has already exploded." Gryphon said with a malevolent grin.

"How could you say that!" Albus exclaimed.

"It'll mean less of Grindlewald that we will have to deal with." She added sadistically as she leapt up the staircase that they had come to, taking five steps at a time.

Dumbledore grumbled, "I know, but how dare you say that."

They came to a large set of doors at the top of the stair. They pushed the doors open to reveal a dark cavernous room only lit by two torches on the opposite wall several meters away. There stood a large, grisly man with a scared woman.

"Did you bring the hollows?" the man said insanely as he gripped the woman's bonds.

"The hollows are only in fairy tales!" Gryphon shouted irritably.

"No they are not. They are the keys to ultimate power, they exist! I know you have them! I wouldn't have started associating with Albus if I didn't know that he had them! _Spiculum Ventus!_"

Dumbledore countered quickly and whatever spell Grindelwald had thrown at them was deflected into the adjacent wall. "Listen to me Grindelwald! The Hollows do not exist!"

Grindelwald threw the girl aside and started throwing a petulant fit, "Yes they do! Yes they do!" he screamed as he stamped his feet. "_Tabesco_"

"_Prohibeo!_" But Gryphon's spell wasn't soon enough. She dodged before the spell engulfed her. Unfortunately, Gryphon's long hair was still hit with the spell and started to melt away. Her irises changed slightly and the pupils became slitted "Grindelwald, Storytellers of old made up those stories to keep peoples' interest."

Grindelwald looked like he was struggling against an invisible force, "Keep your mind out, you freak." The dark wizard spat out at Gryphon. Her eyes returned to normal and his struggling ceased. A silver rope immediately wrapped itself around Grindelwald's neck like a whip. Harry saw as Dumdledore tightened the rope, screaming at him to take it back. But Grindelwald just smiled as the rope turned to black dust and fell from his neck. He blasted the ceiling above Dumbledore, burying the man in stone and concrete.

Ariana lay unconscious and forgotten as Grindelwald struggled towards Gryphon, whose pupils were slitted again. She looked like she was trying to keep him away.

"I told you to stay out of my mind!" Grindelwald Shouted at her.

"Then stay away from me!" Gryphon shouted back. In an instant, her eyes returned to normal and she blasted him with some of the rubble that encased Dumbledore. But a crack alerted her that the Dark wizard had apparated. Before she could run to help Dumbledore out of the rubble that pinned him down, a crack directly behind her alerting that somebody was behind her, she didn't have enough time to turn and attack before Grindelwald throttled her neck and picked her up.

"You have no business in this affair, Alljandre!" Grindelwald said into her pointed ear. "You have no business carrying the Elder Wand." He took the white wand from her grasp. She was losing air as she continued to struggle against the dark wizard's grasp around her neck. Harry felt like he needed to stop this somehow. He reached for Grindelwald's arm but his hand went right through. Harry remembered that nothing could be altered in a memory. Gryphon's face was turning blue and her attempts in struggling were becoming feeble. He put Gryphon's wand in his pocket and pulled out his own. "And you have no business existing." He swirled his wand before he impaled her through the back with it and his hand. Blood went everywhere. Gryphon's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp. In an instant her body twisted, contorted, and changed to the form Harry had seen before. There was no denying the fact that Gryphon was an Alljandre. Harry watched in horror as Gryphon's white fur was covered in her own red blood gushing from her chest. Grindelwald dropped her unceremoniously into the growing puddle of blood. The memory faded out.

Harry was back. What he had just seen had horrified him. And a good deal of it did not make any sense. Gryphon was clearly dead when the memory faded, how could she be alive now?

"What where ye doing in there?" a boy's voice roughly called him. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw Felix putting the swirling orb back on its stand. Felix looked furious.

"I…" Harry started but found it hard to speak. He realized he was no longer in Gryphon's office and that he was now in the Headmaster's office.

"Have been in things you shouldn't have been in." Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "Felix informed me when he found you in here." He indicated the orb

"I did not have the expertise to pull thee out of mother's pensieve." Felix's tone was rather icy as he guarded the orb protectively. "The Headmaster pulled thee out."

"Thank you Felix, you can go put this in your mother's office now that we have extracted Mr. Potter from it."

Felix looked mutinous for a few seconds, but he nodded, threw his arms around the orb and scurried off.

"He was hoping that you would get punished for this." Dumbledore told him. "That was most unwise, Harry, an Alljandre's trust is easy to get and not very easy to get back after you've lost it."

Harry wanted to yell at him, for all that was kept from him, but the only thing that came to mind was that Professor Gryphon shouldn't even be alive.

"Was she killed?" Was all that escaped from his lips.

"Yes." Dumbledore said gravely. "But she did not meet her end on that day.

"Then how did she…" Harry started but was silenced when Dumbledore brought a finger to his lips and nodded toward the Headmaster Portraits behind him. Harry nodded that he understood.

"All I can tell you, Harry." Dumbledore added, "Is to put the pieces together yourself, but use commonsense on which pieces are actually part of the puzzle you are putting together."

Harry nodded.

"And Please, Do Not Divulge what you have found out to anyone. She has asked those of us who know not to tell as it is not our place to tell."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry said resolutely.

"Good, you may go."

Author's Note: I tried to get a link of a picture of professor Gryphon but FF doesn't seem to be able to handle it. Thankyou to those who pointed out that direct links don't work here and that I needed to spell every thing out and allow the readers to type it in properly, so here it is:

ach tee tee pee colon backslash backslash tojot dot deviantart dot com backslash art backslash Professor-J-Avyllynne-Gryphon-106814265

And please vote in the poll that is on my Author page, It allows you the reader to have some say about the fate of one character in this story. I Thank you for reading, I hope to have another chapter up soon. Please be patient with me if it does take forever for the next. You are welcome the leave a review if you please, but you aren't required to. Thank you again and have a happy holiday.


	26. A Dog Named Padfoot

I feel I should say thank you to everyone who got on my case, wondering when there will be a new chapter. I had to fight busy schedules, extreme fatigue, writers block, etc to get you this chapter. But in hindsight those are all excuses. I can't believe that the last chapter I put up was just before Christmas. I suppose I do have a life outside the internet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 26: A Dog Named Padfoot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch the next day, Harry found himself pondering Dumbledore's words as he pushed his food around on his plate. He settled his gaze on a window across the Great Hall. There was a blizzard going on outside. Gryphon's survival of that mortal wound seemed impossible, but it happened.

"…Harry." Hermione nudged him.

"Huh?" He said dimly as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned, "You have thoroughly mixed your Sheppard's Pie."

She was right, his food now resembled brown mush. "I have just been thinking a lot, is all."

"Are you worried about You-Know-Who?" Ron added.

"Not exactly." Harry said as he ploughed a spoon into his mush. "It's what I am going to do is the problem. That battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore at the Ministry last year included such advanced magic that I could barely keep up with all that was happening. Even Dumbledore couldn't keep Voldemort from getting to me. What chance do I have against somebody that powerful?"

"Harry, there is a way." Hermione said, her eyes glistening. "There just has to be a way. Remember, remember the Prophecy! Remember the Information that Gryphon gave us." She whispered.

"What's to say it will work?" Harry said to her.

"What's to say it won't?" Her expression was revealing that she was losing her patience.

He just stopped so she would. He hated seeing her this way. Harry knew she was getting desperate in reasoning with him. All it would lead to is an argument and that was the last thing Harry needed at this time.

"We need to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron said looking at his watch. Harry and Hermione didn't speak at all as they made their way to the classroom.

On the way, Pansy Parkinson shoved past Hermione. "Get out of my way Granger!"

"Ouch." Hermione yelped as she grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked gently as Ron shot a glare at the back of Pansy's head.

"I'll be fine." She replied as she ran a hand through her untamable curls in attempt to smooth them out. Something didn't seem right about this to Harry, but he didn't voice his concern.

At the door, the students waited in queue to get inside.

"That's odd," Hermione said to Ron, "Gryphon is never late for class."

Harry heard steps approaching down the corridor behind him. He turned to see a disgruntled Snape sweeping towards them like a large angry bat.

"I don't think its Professor Gryphon that is teaching us." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione looked, "Oh no!" was all that escaped from her lips.

Snape unlocked the classroom and let the students inside as the bell rang.

"Detention Potter!" Snape said snidely.

Harry smacked his forehead, how did he know that this was going to happen. Snape probably set him up to be late into the class. Not needing anything more to happen Harry didn't argue and just nodded in acknowledgement before he took his seat at the front of the class. Harry knew he couldn't let Snape peek into his mind.

"Open your books to page three hundred and nineteen."

Hermione's hand went up.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Snape said stiffly.

"We have already gone through Binding Spells, Professor." Hermione said politely.

"Have you." Snape stated. "Potter! How many different Binding Spells are there in existence and what are their ranges?"

"110, Sir" Harry said and his gaze met Snape's. "They range from the simple leglock spell to protection spells that cannot be broken by anyone."

It was then that Harry felt like his skull was cleaved in two and realized that Snape had penetrated his mind. His focus on the world outside his head blurred.

_No, get out of my mind. _Harry tried his hardest to throw not-so-important memories at the intruder. A strange thought came from the recesses of his mind, Lily Potter standing over a crib. The pain lessened, and it seemed the Snape was just contemplating this memory. A surge of new pain entered his mind and, he thought, his body.

In an instant Snape was no longer in his mind, like some giant invisible hand had picked him up and taken him away. The pain ceased and Harry could now focus on what was going on outside of his head.

He was on his stomach on the floor with a lot of broken glass and snow, the desk he was sitting at wasn't in his line of vision, Snape was on the floor as well, painfully curled up in the fetal position. A person was standing over him, but all he could see in his line of vision were a pair of bare feet, standing tiptoe, that looked almost like the back paws of a cat, only they had no fur and were shorter in length. Several snowflakes passed his line of vision. Was the blizzard coming into the room through broken windows? He tried to move to see what exactly was going on, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move to the mental commands he was giving it.

"I warned thee a long time ago, Snape, not to go poking thy beak in places that it shouldn't be." Her voice was familiar to Harry.

_Gryphon!_

"Mr. Longbottom." She called to Neville. "Will ye go retrieve Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry just heard footfalls quickly leaving the room.

"The rest of thee are excused." Gryphon told everyone else, and they did.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Harry heard Ron ask.

"I have yet to find out." The figure standing over Snape padded across the room, knelt down, and picked Harry up gently. It was Gryphon, indeed. She looked more ragged than usual, with dark rings around her luminescent eyes and her skin was pale. A silvery scar marked her neck where she was grazed by the Dark Arrow.

She held up one finger for him to see and soon moved it up and down and from side to side. Harry kept himself focused on her index finger. It had a ring on it, a unique kind of signet ring with an unfamiliar craftsmanship.

"He is cognizant." Gryphon announced. He heard a soft sigh of relief come from someone else in the room. "But he only has control of basic faculties such as seeing, breathing, hearing, and thinking."

"What about the rest?" He heard Hermione inquire.

"He should be able to regain all physical movement within the week. What I have done was extremely risky."

"What exactly did happen?" Ron asked.

"Snape was invading Harry's mind." Gryphon explained. "A mind can be fragile, especially if it had been under strain. I had to pull Snape from his mind without damaging Harry's. It is basically trying to squeeze into a thin crack and trying not to touch any thing as ye try to separate the invading mind from the victim."

Hermione knelt down on the other side of Harry. "Is Snape okay?"

Gryphon sighed and said, "He might not be, the man is less than desirable in my eyes. I was not being careful with him. He may have some mental scarring."

"Good Riddance." Ron commented.

"Methinks it not wise to say such a thing at this time, Mr. Weasley." Gryphon told him as she glanced at the writhing man at her feet. "Ye may never know what will happen in the long run. For all I know, I may have created another madman like Voldemort."

Once Madam Pomfrey stepped into the Classroom, Gryphon sank to her knees in exhaustion. She seemed like a deflated balloon. The school nurse set to work, conjuring three stretchers. She levitated Snape into one. Harry soon felt himself levitated and placed into the second.

"I don't need a stretcher." Gryphon said as she tried to pick herself up.

"Ha!" The Nurse was doubtful, "You can't even move after you used all that energy. Also you are clearly not in the peak of health." Gryphon groaned in frustration as she too was levitated into the waiting stretcher.

Harry felt himself fall asleep. A large white dog stood in front of him within his mind. It was the dog that protected him from Voldemort's mental onslaught.

"_I am sorry Harry; I couldn't get there in time to prevent him from entering. When you have two trying to break into your mind at one time, it is hard to prevent at least one from entering." The dog told him. "I kept the greater of the two evils out."_

"_So what happened exactly?" Harry asked the white dog._

"_Once Snape had entered your mind, Voldemort decided to chance a mental attack, I had no choice but to stay put and guard against Voldemort. It was fortunate that Professor Gryphon showed up to drag Snape from your mind before he had gotten too far." The dog said a turned around to leave_

"_I have one more question to ask before you leave." Harry said. The dog turned back around to look at him. _

"_Go on." The dog said simply._

"_Are you Sirius, my godfather?" Harry inquired._

"_The answer to that question is both yes and no. Harry, the Sirius that you know is dead, but in his death he imparted to you a gift, that gift is the manifestation of me. With this, I carry his will and his sacrifice to protect your mind from malevolent onslaught." The white dog answered._

"_Do you have a name?" Harry asked as the dog turned away._

"_Padfoot." The dog said as it padded away._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hermione…"_

_She looked up from the red book that she was studying, "It's you?"_

_A little girl with black hair sat across from Hermione at the desk. One flickering candle between them, lighting enough to show that the room that they were in held towering piles of books. _

"_I fear that the task set before you is a more treacherous one than I had imagined. These books that are around us are books that you need to go through and learn before the time comes."_

"_All of these?" Hermione said daunted._

"_This is your dream were the impossible can happen. These are the Forbidden Books, Knowledge that no man possesses. You will not remember them when you wake but when the time comes the knowledge that you have acquired here will be unlocked for a time of great need." The girl told her._

_Hermione's eyes glowed in anticipation of learning the unknown._

"_But before I let you partake in this knowledge…"The girl continued, "There is a side effect to this knowledge. The more you find out the more this side effect will manifest itself. Are you still willing to know this knowledge even with this side effect?"_

"_What is this side effect?"_

"_I am not sure it varies from person to person. I am not sure if you will go mute, insane or loose the ability to speak in tongues native to Earth."_

"_But if any of that happens, then how will I be able to read this to Harry?" Hermione asked as she indicated the book in front of her._

"_I'm afraid that it will be reclaimed soon. But the only thing he has need of learning is on this page." The girl snapped her fingers and pointed to the book. It flipped open to a page farther into the book than Hermione had been. It was on page 579. She perused the page and looked at the girl in amazement. "It would be best if you returned it before it is reclaimed. Other than that, his training will be taken out of your hands by a very capable person."_

"_Why are you taking a more active role than before?" Hermione asked_

"_Situations have and will become more volatile than we had anticipated." The girl told her. _

"_We?" Hermione questioned._

"_There are many others that are as worried as I am. Because of this I can take a more active role in your progression. Voldemort has corrupted magic farther than anyone has attempted before. He wishes to bring about what could be considered the Ultimate War, The greatest dark feat for a dark wizard to achieve ."_

"_Ultimate War?"_

"_They are worse than a World War. Every one is against another. No one trusts the other. Magic and Sorcery has the ability to garner deceit and sow the seeds of hate. Many worlds have suffered Ultimate Wars. Few have survived them and their effects. Earth has yet to come to an Ultimate War. I am unsure how Earth will be after if something like this does happen."_

"_Who are you and how do you know all this information?!" Hermione exclaimed._

"_I am a concerned soul from another plane of existence." The girl's answer was simple yet vague. It thoroughly irritated Hermione, but she didn't let on to her irritation. _

"_I will give you time to decide your fate. I will return in three days time. If you come up with your answer sooner, I will come that night." The girl said and the candle flickered out._

Hermione shot up from her pillow after waking suddenly. The girl was always seemed to be right about things she told to Hermione. It was this, more than anything, that made Hermione realize how desperate matters were becoming. It truly scared her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves so she could think properly. For the next three days she had a lot of thinking to do. One thing she was glad about was that she had a choice, a very heavy decision, but a choice, nonetheless. She was also glad to know that they were going to be prepared for the battle that was ahead. Many of her fears had been quelled with this information.

She pulled out the red tome from under her pillow and turned to page 579. It was exactly as she had seen it in the dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Please feel free to leave a comment, it is not required though.


End file.
